Infinite Joy
by dibdab4
Summary: A follow up to Uncovering Love, we rejoin the Carson family and friends in Halifax, autumn 1953. Their home is lively and happy, but Elsie is suffering from a longing only one thing will sate. Beryl and Bill, Isobel and Richard, Andy and Daisy, and the Crawley family will prominently appear as the little family continues to deal with ghosts from the past and new challenges.
1. Wants and Needs

_I told a dear friend I was writing this follow up if for no other reason than she and another sweet friend had encouraged me to do so, and even if they are the only ones who read it, it will be worth the effort._

 _I was going to put off posting it for a few months, but I find I am most productive when I feel there is an expectation to deliver in a timely manner, so five chapters written, I am going to start posting now._

 _So CSotA, I reworked your birthday story a bit, but the general content has stayed the same. Am posting these first two chapters at the same time because a slightly different version of the opening is also posted as the aforementioned "A Day in the Life."_

 _We rejoin the Carson family in their lovely Northern England farm cottage outside of Halifax in the autumn, 1953. Penelope and Olivia, or Poppy and Livy as they will most commonly be referred to throughout this piece, are now four and half year old sweet, clever, kind, and silly little girls. Giggly and affectionate younger brother Peter is a two and half year old toddler, although he is more often referred to as Pete or Baby Bird._

 _Charles is still happily teaching history and literature at an all boys' school along with Joseph Molesley (JoMo), while Elsie is a somewhat fame resistant children's author and illustrator who is most happy when with her children and husband, as well as dear friends Isobel, Beryl (still cuddling with farmer Bill), and Mrs. JoMo Phyllis who works in Dr. Clarkson (Isobel's beau)'s medical office. Andy and Daisy are still about navigating life as independent young adults discovering what it means to be in love._

 _The Crawleys, along with toddler Mary and soon to be born Edith, are most often in London, but will play prominently in this story, as well as a few additional characters, especially jolly Lily and her little husband Purley._

 _And what would a story be without a villain or two?_

 _We will visit a certain Abbey from time to time in this work, as well as take a trip to the seaside._

 _Oh, and Cairn terrier Barley, or Chum is still bounding about and may find himself with a playmate or two… AND GOATS! All alive and well…_

 _Our Chelsie are still very much in love- and there is will be a slightly elevated level of steam to reflect this. I will adjust the rating when need be._

 _In advance, thank you for your time and willingness to share in this continuation of my little tale._

* * *

"Come to bed, my bride."

The gentle, but deep sound of her husband's voice as he passed the doorway of the nursery brought a smile to Elsie Carson's lips, as well as a shiver to her spine as she leaned over the edge of her sleeping son's crib to give his gentle curls one last caress.

"Night night, baby bird."

Leaving the door ajar, she made one final trip through the house to turn off a few lamps during which she felt an unusual nervousness building in the pit of her stomach as she turned to make her way down the corridor towards their room.

"Just tell him." She whispered the words to herself, but found herself taking slower steps as she approached their door.

She had been startled at first by the increase in her libido, but a recent chat with Isobel had assured her that is was quite natural for a woman in her mid-thirties to feel a sudden onslaught of arousal. This, coupled with the unexpected grief she had felt when Pete had recently completed his potty-training had informed the idea that she was mentally preparing herself to share with her husband: they should have another baby.

"Just go." She mentally chided herself. "You want this." She took a breath and gave her head a firm nod, her inner voice now one of resolve. "You need this."

Shaking off her nerves, she forced herself to take a step which resulted in a loud creak of the floor board beneath her foot.

A smile curling upon his lips at the sound of his wife's approach, Charles Carson began to read aloud from his book. "We _would be together and have our books and at night be warm in bed together…"_

Her husband's voice again stoking her arousal, Elsie gently shut their bedroom door before removing her dressing gown and slipping into the bed beside him, her body sliding against his side as she snuck her hand beneath his vest so that it rested on his chest.

"… _with the windows open and the stars bright."_

A deep sigh escaping his wife's lips, Charles leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I didn't know Mr. Hemmingway affected you so, Mrs. Carson."

Shaking her head, she assured him, "It isn't Mr. Hemmingway. It's my husband's voice. You could read our market list in that voice and I would probably feel this turned on."

"Really?" He placed the book on the bedside table and pulled the switch on the lamp before easing himself down next to her. "Dish soap, apples, flour…"

"Oh, Mr. Carson," she giggled as she placed both of her hands on the hem of his shirt. "Don't stop."

"Sugar, molasses, coffee, cherries…"

She swung her leg up and over his reclined torso, giggling as they both struggled to get his vest pulled over his head.

"Salt, tea, blueberries…"

"Mmm…that's good. Now shut up and kiss me, darling."

They met halfway, her leaning down and him rising up as his hands moved under her gown, over her thighs, and onto her bum. "Scandalous! You've no knickers on!"

"It is nine o'clock and our children are all fast asleep. The question is why are yours still on?"

Charles moved his hands up her sides in an effort to lift and sweep his petite wife onto her back. "Not for long."

Elsie inhaled sharply as she heard him open the bedside drawer, even in the semi-darkness she knew that he was searching for a condom. "Oh, honey, why don't…"

"I know I saw at least two in here." He let out a little laugh. "Goodness knows that's the last thing we need…"

His words left her cold although she knew that wasn't his intention, and she felt the aroused, excited feeling in her stomach fade.

"Good to go." The bed groaned slightly as Charles climbed back in next to her, one hand sliding up her inner thigh as he leaned over to capture her mouth.

"I need to potty!"

The call of their two and half year old son elicited an audible groan from his father, while his mother felt strangely relieved.

"I'll go," Elsie quickly offered, sliding out of the bed and pulling on her dressing gown.

"Hurry back."

She had opened the door a few inches when she impulsively turned back to him. "Oh, honey, we'll…another night. I'll have to rock him to get him back down and you need to sleep."

"I'll wait. We can still..."

She shook her head, an apologetic smile on her face. "We will and soon, but just not tonight. Go to sleep, darling."

Closing the door quickly, she closed her eyes tight as she heard her husband call out, "Elsie," but she ignored him, choosing instead to make her way quickly into the nursery.

"Mumma!" Peter lifted his arms and reached out to his approaching mother.

"Hi, baby bird. You are such a good boy to let Mumma know you need to potty." She pulled the little boy into her arms and looked down at an excited Barley who was dancing around her ankles. "Come on then, chum. We'll all go potty."

"No accidents!" The little boy announced with a smile as they slipped down the hall and up the stairs to the bathroom near what was now the girls' shared room.

"Shhh, baby. The big girls are night-night."

Placing the little boy onto the small wooden potty chair, Elsie lowered the lid of the toilet and sat, her chin resting in one hand as she reached down and scratched Barley's head with the other.

His little face turning red as he strained, Pete let out a little grunt as he whispered, "Poo poo."

"Use your tummy and push it out. Good job, baby."

"I'm not a baby. I'm a big boy, Mumma."

"You're right. I can't believe what a big, clever boy you are."

She sighed as she looked down at the soft and plump, but obviously long limbed little boy who was clearly going to be built like his father, although it was his mother's deep blue eyes that looked back at her.

"Mumma knows you are a big boy, Pete, but you, and Livy, and Pop, you will always be Mumma's babies. My sweet, sweet babies. Even when you are great big grown up people." She quickly brushed a tear from her cheek.

"You sad, Mumma?"

"No, I'm not sad, sweetie Petey. Just sleepy."

"I'm through."

"Very good. Let's wipe your tushy."

Looking over his shoulder as she wiped his little bottom, Pete smiled up at her. "You can still rock-a-bye me like a baby, Mumma."

"I can? Oh, thank you. That's very sweet of you, baby bird."

Bathroom cleaned and hands washed, mother, son, and chum made their way back downstairs where all three cuddled in the rocking chair, Elsie lightly singing lullabies until child and dog were fast asleep.

Twenty minutes later, Barley on his pillow near the nursery door and Pete fast asleep in his crib, she found herself breathing a sigh of relief as she returned to their bedroom which was filled with the sounds of her husband's light snoring. Climbing into bed, she curled herself into a ball and had a silent weep.

* * *

" _I am the pirate king_!" Four year old Olivia Carson climbed up onto the upholstered ottoman in front of her father's leather chair and lifted a cardboard sword high in the air, her free hand pushing her loose eye patch into place as her twin and younger brother, also attired in felt hats, sashes, eye patches, and their own cardboard swords hopped around the base of the ottoman shouting, "Hurrah! Hurrah!"

" _And it 'tis, it 'tis a glorious thing to beeeee a pirate king!"_

The phonograph volume dwindled to nothing as the children's mother smoothly turned the knob until the turntable stopped spinning their father's much loved and often played copy of Gilbert and Sullivan's _The Pirates of Penzance_.

"Again, Mumma? Please? Again?" Livy pleaded from her place atop the piece of furniture.

"Not again! I want to sing "Paradox!" Poppy cried.

"Body Made Her Mineral!" Pete implored.

Elsie couldn't help but laugh, knowing her toddler was trying to ask for "Modern Major General."

"Oh, my little pirates, I think we have swashed enough buckles for one day. Besides, Daddy should be home soon and it is Friday!"

Poppy pulled her hat off and dropped her sword, her face alight with excitement as she announced, "Welcome home surprise day!"

Ever since the girls were two, it had become a much looked forward to tradition that they would greet their father in some silly fashion every Friday in celebration of the weekend; dressing up in costumes, hanging a banner over the door, or hiding and jumping out to yell surprise when he entered the house.

"It _is_ welcome home surprise day and I have a plan that I think will make Daddy laugh so hard he might tinkle in his pants." Elsie plucked Peter and Olivia's hats from their heads before ushering her giggling brood into the kitchen.

Poppy's laughter came to an abrupt halt and she frowned as she caught sight of three pots of the non-toxic paint she and her siblings were allowed to paint with when doing crafts. "But we have made him signs before."

"Ah, but on paper. Today, you are the paper."

Livy gave her a funny look. "We aren't paper, Mumma."

"We'll see about that," her mother offered with a smile.

* * *

The week has been a long one, but the more and more he thought about the idea Joseph Molesley had put into his head, the more convinced he became that it was something he wanted them to do. Tired and distracted, he was caught off-guard by the tableau filling their kitchen picture window as the headlamps of his Rover sedan hit the back of the house. Reality dawning, he burst into a belly laugh as the car came to rest in the driveway and he could focus on his three children's bellies, one reading "Welcome," the next "Home," and the third "Daddy."

"I have the silliest, sweetest family," He announced as he made his way into the house.

A myriad of giggles greeted him as the children remained in their original positions atop a collection of dining room chairs in front of the window, the girls with their dresses pulled up and over their heads and Peter with his little shirt drawn over his while their mother kept a watchful eye and ready hand nearby.

"Welcome home, Daddy." Elsie called as she lifted each child off their respective chair.

"Mumma painted on our tummies!" Olivia cried out, pushing her dress down over "Welcome" so she could see her father's bright grin.

"H-O-M-E!" Pete shouted, pulling his shirt up a little so that the bottoms of each letter could be seen.

"Good, clever boy," Charles complimented as he pulled the toddler up into his arms.

"It was cold and it tickled, Daddy!" Poppy added as she picked up her favorite baby doll Tildy from the floor before rushing towards her father.

"It tickled! Like this?!" Setting Pete onto the floor, he lowered himself to his knees, playfully pulling each child to him and tickling their tummies.

Squeals and giggles filled the kitchen, as well as yips from an equally excited terrier who had made his way into the kitchen in search of the source of so much merriment.

"Mumma said you would laugh so hard it would make you tinkle!" Olivia yelled as she escaped her father's grasp, laughing as she hid behind her mother's legs.

"I came close," Charles offered breathlessly, ceasing with his tickling as he pulled both Poppy and Pete to him.

"Alright, my silly-billy children and husband, supper will be ready in twenty minutes." She turned to Charles. "Do you want to shower before? You've time."

"No. I'll wait. You tend to dinner and I will be on tummy and handwashing duty. Oh, and I have an idea of how we should spend the weekend."

Elsie reached down and picked up Olivia before making her way over to her husband. "Oh, yes?"

"We can talk about it after dinner."

Handing off the younger twin to her father, she lifted onto her tiptoes and gave him a tender kiss.

"I'm still waiting to see what is written on your tummy, Elsie."

"Mmm…" she smiled as she shook her head. "Maybe if you're lucky…"

She was treated to two dancing eyebrows before her husband turned around and headed towards the lavatory swinging Olivia in one arm, Peter the other, and Poppy holding on to his good leg, and Barley trotting behind them as he sang a buoyant version of an old tune his father had sung his mother.

 _Dashing away with the smoothing iron…dashing away with the smoothing iron…_

Elsie couldn't help but smile as she watched her family disappear, unable to keep herself from singing:

 _He stole my heart away…_

* * *

"You want to just go over in the morning and drive back tomorrow evening?" Elsie handed a freshly washed dinner plate to her husband who quickly dried it before sliding it into its place in the hutch.

"It's only a couple of hours drive. We could be there between ten and eleven and leave by between three and four. We don't have to if you don't want to, I just haven't been in years and years. Hadn't thought about it to be honest, but when JoMo mentioned it was this weekend, I don't know…I thought it might be nice. Especially since the children are getting bigger." Charles took a few steps towards the kitchen table where the children were busily coloring and drawing. "We can do more things now that Pete's out of nappies and the girls are becoming more independent."

Elsie felt a wave of disappointment overcoming her as she listened to Charles talk.

"Elsie?"

She forced a smile onto her face as she turned around to face him. "I think it sounds lovely. Will JoMo and Phyllis join us?"

He shook his head. "No. I invited them, but I don't know…he seemed a bit, down. Said he thought he might be coming down with something."

"Oh, I hope not. I'll be sure to call Phyllis on Sunday."

"This will be our first fair, Mrs. Carson, well, together anyway."

"I haven't been to a fair since…"she stopped suddenly, an unwanted memory making her dizzy and sick to her stomach.

He stepped towards her, his hand gently cupping her cheek. "What is it, honey?"

"I just remembered something."

"What?"

She hesitated before answering, her eyes clenched tight. "A straw doll. I just remembered a straw doll."

He continued to look at her with a mix of curiosity and concern.

"Sorry." She placed her hand over his. "It doesn't matter..."

"From your childhood?"

Elsie nodded as she softly spoke. "Joe once won a little straw doll for me at a fair. I was so proud and pleased, but when I got home, my mother was drunk and my father was off somewhere. I tried to show it to her, but she just snatched it out of my hand and asked me if I had let Joe touch me, stick his hand up my skirt is what she actually said, to get him to win me the doll."

"Oh, honey." Charles pulled her into an embrace, wishing there was any way possible for him to help her forget such an awful memory.

"I didn't even know what she meant at the time. I was only eleven." She shifted her head and caught sight of her small daughters, hot tears spilling from her eyes as she considered the cruelty her own mother had shown her.

"We won't go. We won't."

"Mumma, are you crying?" Poppy was climbing down from her chair, her little face filled with concern as she ran to her mother.

"It's alright, baby. Mumma's alright." She pulled the little girl up into her arms, gently swaying as she rested her head against Poppy's auburn curls. "Guess what? Daddy's going to take us to the fair tomorrow!" Her eyes, though wet, were bright as her daughter leaned back to look at her.

"A fair?"

"Mmm-hmm…there will be rides and games and lots of yummy treats. It's in Downton where Daddy grew up and where the big house is."

"The big house where Livy and I were born?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Charles nodded as he gently patted his daughter's back.

"Will Uncle Robert and Auntie Cora and Mary and Lady be there?

"I think they are in London, but we can drive out so you can see the big house."

Overhearing a bit of the conversation, Livy quickly climbed down from her chair and skipped over to her parents. "Where are we going?"

"To Downton!" Poppy informed her. "To a fair! Mumma said there will be rides and games and treats."

Livy's eyes were big as she reached up and took her father's hand. "Can we go now?"

"First thing in the morning," Charles offered before turning back to Elsie, "but only if you are sure."

She nodded, but quickly added, "On the condition that my beau wins me a prize."

"The biggest and the best."

* * *

Three potty stops and each of the songs the children knew sung at least twenty times later, Charles pulled the Rover up in front of Downton Abbey.

"The family isn't home, so we won't get out, but that is it. That's the big house."

The girls each let out gasps as they took in the enormity of the house.

"It's bigger than Doc's hospital!" Poppy exclaimed.

"Bigger than church," Livy added.

"And you two and Daddy were both born…" Elsie counted over four windows from the end on the east side of the house, "there. Just beyond that window."

"And over in those trees," Charles pointed towards a grove in the distance, "is where Daddy, and Uncle Robert, and Uncle JoMo played Robin Hood and pirates and cowboys and Indians." He then pointed in the opposite direction, "And over there is where we practiced cricket."

"You were a little boy?" Livy asked incredulously.

Elsie laughed, looking over her shoulder at their younger twin. "Of course. All mummas and daddies start out as little boys and little girls. You've seen the photographs in the hall of Daddy with Nana Joan and Granddad Peter when he was a little boy. And you know he's the baby in the painting with Nana Joan in the nursery."

"But how did you get so big?" Livy's skepticism was pronounced as she stared at her father's large profile.

"I read lots of books and ate all my sprouts and drank lots of milk."

Elsie reached over and squeezed his hand before turning back to look at the children. "Alright, so now you have seen the big house. Next time we visit, we'll come when Uncle Robert and Auntie Cora and Mary and the new baby are home."

"The baby that is in Auntie Cora's tummy?" Poppy asked.

Elsie gave her oldest a warm grin. "That baby."

"Mumma, when will you have a baby in your tummy?"

She was caught off guard by Poppy's question and took in a sharp breath, but before she could think of an answer, Charles piped up, "If Mumma had a baby in her tummy we probably wouldn't be going to the fair. Speaking of which, I am ready to ride some rides and eat some treats!"

The children's cheers filling the car, Elsie looked back up at the window she had pointed out only minutes before, her eyes filling with tears as she remembered the wonder and awe she had felt holding her children in her arms for the first time in the house whose hulking grandeur grew smaller as the Rover made its way towards the village.

* * *

"There's a spot over by the church," Elsie pointed out.

The traffic in the village was heavy, the mild autumn weather making the fair a popular destination for all the surrounding villages, as well as the residents of York and Ripon. The spot Elsie found would mean a bit of a trek to the gates of the fair, but a clearly marked exit nearby meant they would be close to the car when the time came to leave.

The girls holding their mother's hands and Peter harnessed into an upright stroller pushed by his father, the family set off for a day of fun and frivolity.

A plentiful amount of tickets tucked into his pockets, Charles took Pete into one temporary water closet, while Elsie and the girls visited the other. Trips to the potty completed, all three children were quickly mesmerized by the sights, sounds, and smells of their foreign, but exciting surroundings and it was soon decided that the family would visit the carousel first before heading to the large fiber glass slides.

"Is it how you remember it, sweetheart?" Elsie asked as they settled into the carousel queue.

Charles looked around, a pleasant smile on his face. "Mostly. We didn't have some of these modern rides, of course, but the barrel fires and the smell of popcorn and roasting chestnuts, those…those are quite familiar."

"Did you ever bring a sweetheart here?" Elsie looked up at him playfully.

He shook his head, "Oh no. It was always just we three boys and well, Rosamunde when Violet made our bringing her along a condition of our attending."

"Stuck with a kid sister."

"I won her a little wooden monkey once. She had a crush on me for two years because of that silly thing."

"Poor Rosamunde. She was just a plaything to you," Elsie teased.

"Hardly. Poor Charles. Too kind for his own good."

Letting go of the stroller handle, she reached over and took his hand. "Did you ever bring Al-"

He cut her off before she could continue. "Never. I never wanted to share this with her."

Letting go of his hand, she instinctively reached down and gently stroked each of the girls' heads.

"I think I wanted to wait and share it with my true sweetheart. And our little sweethearts."

Elsie swallowed, her eyes watering as she smiled up at him. "Honey, this is probably the wrong…"

The loud call of "Next!" from the young operator manning the carousel drowned out what she had begun to say and she soon found herself holding onto her bouncing toddler as he and his sisters squealed with glee as they sat upon fancifully carved wooden horses which bobbed in time to the strains of the calliope.

* * *

Tummies full of candy floss, toffee apples, cider, and meat pies, Peter was fast asleep in the stroller and the twins' enthusiasm seemed to be flagging as they scrambled off of the burlap sack they had shared on a fifth trip down the large slide.

Handing back their red balloons on sticks, Elsie gave the girls a choice. "I am going to take Pete over near the church where it is quiet. Do you want to come with me or stay with Daddy and play games with the last of the tickets?"

After a few more bites of candy floss, Livy got a second wind and decided to stay with Charles, while Poppy opted to join Elsie in the more peaceful churchyard.

Walking through the small stone and iron gate, it occurred to her that she would soon have to explain to her four year old what the headstones were and what lie beneath them. Deciding it best to let her daughter's curiosity lead their discussion, she watched as Poppy looked around at the various statues and monuments.

She was surprised by the child's quiet, contemplative demeanor as they slowly traversed the dead, blonde grass that filled in the space in between plots. They had been in the churchyard for well over fifteen minutes when Poppy's eyes suddenly lit up as she pointed to a medium sized stone in front of them.

"C-A-R-S-O-N. That's our name."

Elsie lifted her hand to her lips as she read the inscription beneath the name:

Peter Oliver Carson 1876-1915 Joan Margaret Carson 1878-1947

Beloved father and mother of Charles

"Mumma?" Poppy looked up at her mother before walking over to the stone. Using her little index finger, she traced the letters of her grandmother's first name. "J-O-A-N. That's like me. P-E-N-E-L-O-P-E J-O-A-N."

"It is, baby. Just like you." Elsie pushed the stroller into the shade before crouching down next to her daughter.

"And this says Peter!" She said pointing at the word before looking over at her sleeping brother.

"And this." Elsie traced her finger over _Charles_ and waited for her clever daughter to sound the word out as she and Charles had taught her. "What does that say?"

"Ch, ch-Ay-rlsss."

"Not –ay, -ah."

"Ch-ah-rlsss. Charles. Charles! Daddy's name."

"It is. Sound out the rest."

The little girl quickly figured out the sentence, her little head cocking at an angle as she began to add up the information in front of her.

"My daddy? My daddy Charles? His mumma and daddy?"

Elsie nodded, willing herself to keep her emotions in check as she watched her daughter work out the puzzle.

"Nana Joan and Grandad Peter?"

"This is the place where people in the village, in Downton, bury their loved ones after they pass away."

"When they go to heaven?"

"Yes, baby." Elsie forced herself to swallow in order to continue. "When people's bodies get sick or they get so old that their hearts are too tired to beat any more, their souls…their spirits, all their love and feelings and memories leave their bodies and go to heaven and so the shell that is left…their body without their energy and life in it…well, it just looks like they are asleep, and, their families who love them, they have a ceremony called a funeral where they talk about how much they loved and will miss their mumma, or daddy, or nana, or granddad, or sister, or friend and they sing songs and remember good, fun times they had with them and after that ceremony, the empty bodies are placed in boxes and they dig a very deep hole called a grave and put the box down inside of it and bury it and then a headstone- like this one for Nana Joan and Granddad Peter, is placed on top of the grave so their loved ones can come and visit them and remember them."

Poppy's bottom lip curled and her eyes welled with tears, "Daddy's mumma and daddy are in a box down there?" She pointed down at her feet. "I don't want you and Daddy to go in a box. I want you to be here with me and Livy and Pete!"

"Oh, baby," Elsie pulled the little girl to her. "Mumma and Daddy aren't going anywhere. We are going to be with you until you are a great big grown up. We will be with you when you have your own children and families. Don't worry, angel. Mumma's here and I'm going to be here for a very, very long time. Daddy, too. I promise."

"Honey?"

Elsie turned her head to find Charles, his arms laden with three pink giant bears and a large white puppy dog, and Livy staring at her and Poppy from several feet away.

"Hi!" She quickly wiped her eyes, doing her best to smile at a worried Livy.

"I didn't know you'd…"

"I didn't…I didn't know where…we were just wandering and Pop recognized the name."

Poppy suddenly called out to her sister, "Look, Livy, it's Nana Joan and Grandad Peter."

Letting go of her father's hand, Livy ran over to her sister, the two instinctually joining their empty hands and continuing to grip the red balloons in their others as Poppy began whispering in her sister's ear.

"I won you a prize." Charles called out.

She let out a laugh. "I see that. As promised. The biggest and the best." Leaving the girls near the headstone, Elsie made her way to stand in front of him. "I'm sorry."

He gave her a warm smile, "Don't be. I should have brought you here long ago. Is Pop alright?"

Elsie looked over her shoulder and watched her daughters communicating in their very unique and private way; Poppy gently explaining where they were and what it meant and how Livy didn't need to worry.

"She's clever and sweet and perfect."

"Yes, she is. She takes after her mum." He offered before reaching up to dust away a few errant tears from his cheek. "I should have given you a proper introduction to them."

"I would have liked that."

Charles set the prizes in the grass before pulling his wife into his arms.

"You still can. I want to talk to them. I want to tell them about our life and what a good husband you are, and what a wonderful father you are to their grandchildren. I want them to know…"

"They do, sweetheart, they do. They know us. They know how much we love our babies, love each other. They know I found you. That we found…" He couldn't go on, his own emotions freely flowing like those of his wife.

"Daddy?"

They both looked down to find Livy at their feet while Poppy helped a newly awakened Pete climb out of the stroller.

"Daddy, will you help us?"

Elsie stayed back as her husband and her children each rested on their knees in front of the gravestone which bore their collective name. Their actions hidden by Charles' broad back, Elsie felt fresh tears rolling down her face as Charles moved to reveal that they had managed to dig a small hole into which they had placed the girls' balloons. From a distance, the two joined to form a bright red heart in the midst of the barren and bleached landscape of the graveyard.

Standing up, Charles stood for a moment and watched as Poppy and Livy each took one of Peter's hands, their little mittens hanging from the sleeves of their coat, waving in the wind along with the red balloons as they stepped up to the gravestone, each taking turns running their fingers over the names "Joan," "Peter," and "Charles." Turning around, he walked back towards Elsie, his gaze focused on something unseen in the distance as he took her hand. With a gentle squeeze, he took a breath and turned to her as he spoke.

"Elsie, I want another baby."


	2. Scars Seen and Unseen

The car was quiet, exhausted children quickly lulled to sleep by the motion of the ride and purr of the engine as they snuggled in the back seat among the new furry friends their father had won for them earlier in the day.

The parents were equally quiet having not shared a word since he had made his unexpected plea in the churchyard: "Elsie, I want another baby."

The quiet, however, was not a shared peace.

Charles had been sneaking glances over at her periodically in a desperate attempt to determine her mood, but found her unreadable as her gaze went unfocused on the road in front of them.

They were a few kilometers outside the limits of the village when he decided he could take the silence no more.

"I wish you would tell me what you are thinking."

Her gaze drifted down to her lap, but there was no smile accompanying the mirthless laugh that came from her mouth.

"Honey?"

She shook her head, her eyes searching the roof of the car as she fought to keep her voice quiet in spite of the torrent of frustration that filled her. "There were no signs. No. I take that back. There were outright declarations that you didn't want another child."

Her response floored him. He knew there was a chance she would not feel the same way he did, but the hostility in her statement was shocking. "What are you talking about? I've never said anything of the sort."

"It's not _what_ you've said, although you have said plenty, but also the things you've done."

"What? What have I done?"

"Searching for a," she glanced over her shoulder to make sure the children were still asleep before she whispered the rest of her statement. "…condom the other night. Making sure there was no chance that in your exact words, t _he last thing we need_ would happen. And then going on about how nice it is that the children are getting bigger so we can do more things and thank goodness I'm not pregnant or we would have to begrudge our children the fun of attending the fair…"

He continued to be dumbfounded by her accusations. "We have consistently used protection since Pete was six months old, Elsie. Why would last night have been any different? And as for anything I have said, those were just off-handed observations in the moment and…"

"And?"

"I didn't mean to be making declarations of any sort, I swear. That wasn't..." He took a deep breath before speaking, his heart sinking as he forced himself to ask her, "So you don't want another child, I take it?"

Her gaze went back to the road ahead of them, brow arching into a set of frustrated lines as she wearily confessed, " _Aching_. I have been _aching_ to have another baby. I want it like I want air, Charles, but you…you made me think it was the last thing you wanted."

"Elsie, oh sweetheart, why didn't you say something?" He reached over and ran his hand over her arm until he found her hand. "My God. You only had to say. You know I would never begrudge you…"

She wiped hot tears from her cheek with her free hand as she turned to look at him. "That's just it. I know you wouldn't, even if it wasn't what you wanted. I didn't want you to agree to something that you didn't want- and this is a very big something to agree to…"

"You thought I would regret…" He couldn't finish the sentence as he removed his hand from hers. "I could only love- completely and without reservation- love another baby. My God, I will love however many more babies we have as much as I love Livy and Pop and Pete. Planned or surprise, they will be ours."

"I know that. Of course I know that."

"Then why not say something? Honey, you can't hold things in. We don't do that."

She was quiet for a moment as she turned to look out the passenger side window at the autumn sun retreating below the horizon. Her mind volleyed back and forth between the columns of the pro and con list that had been ever-present in her mind since the day she had felt an increase in her libido and the need for another baby had made itself known in her heart. Now that they were on the same page, she felt it would be deceitful not to remind him of the very reasons that she feared might change his mind.

"I was afraid."

The look she received was one of horror. "Afraid? Of me?"

"No, no. Of course not." She reached over and wrapped his hands between both of hers. "Never. I would never be afraid of you. I was afraid of…of your logic. Of you making the case that we shouldn't. There is a great deal of logic suggesting this is not a good time. A new book going to press and the possibility of starting a whole different series, the renovation on the house, you taking on more at school with the cricket team…we have so much going on right now." She turned her body fully to look at him as she admitted, "And I was afraid you would cite your age as a reason not to have another child."

He pursed his lips, shooting her a sideways glance. "I'm 43, not 83."

"I don't mean you are too old, Charles. Just…a baby born a year from now, well you'd be 60 when he started University."

He was quiet, his eyes fixed on the road ahead.

Elsie let out a deep sigh, afraid she had indeed hurt her own cause. The silence continued for a kilometer, before Charles finally spoke.

"You have written one book as the mother of twin babies and then two more as the mother of twin toddlers and a new baby. We have lovely friends who will help, and I know JoMo will assist me with the school cricket team when need be. The house will get finished and I promise I am far from needing a Zimmer frame."

"But-"

"I made you a promise in that hotel room in Lytham St. Anne. As many babies as you want."

"But-"

He swiftly cut her off, "No buts. It may have been a promise made off the cuff, but it wasn't hollow. Everything we've been through, Elsie…Your happiness and safety and the happiness and safety of those three little people in the backseat…nothing- not a thing in this world means more to me. Adding another child to our family would be…" His voice broke as he reached over and took her hand back into his. "Joy and more joy- that is all you give, all my family gives me and another baby would mean even more joy."

She studied his profile, a new surge of tears pouring onto her cheeks as his love and kindness overwhelmed her. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure of anything."

"God I'm a fool. You have a very foolish wife, Charles Carson."

"No. That is the very last thing in the world you are. You are perfect..."

Elsie let out a laugh. "Well I beg to differ, but I do know I am fortunate because my husband is…"

"Also fortunate." Charles pulled her hand to his mouth and gently kissed her knuckles.

"And so lovely." She whispered as she snuggled up next to him.

A few peaceful moments passed before she cocked her head to the side and gave her husband a playful grin. "So this decision of ours…"

"Yes?"

"Well, the other pregnancies happened without our consciously trying, but this time we'll…" She bit her lip, her smile filling her entire face.

"Have to try." He finished her statement with raised eyebrows and a happy grin. "Well, you know I feel that any task worth doing is worth doing well."

"I for one think we are quite good at this particular task."

"Yes, I wholeheartedly agree, but practice makes perfect. Lots and lots of practice."

She laughed, squeezing his hand. "Now all we have to figure out is exactly when this practice might take place. Between school, books, and keeping our three wee ones fed, bathed, and healthy, time and energy seem to be in short supply."

Charles shoulders slumped. She was quite right. The previous night's interrupted rendezvous was the closest they had come to making love in ten days.

Elsie leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Let's just see what happens for now. We'll make love when we can and if it happens, it happens. If it doesn't, we'll make it a priority this summer. Deal?"

"Deal." He pulled his hand from hers only to hold it out towards her. "Want to shake on it?"

She ignored his gesture, choosing rather to rest her head against his shoulder. "Oh, let's wait and do more than shake on it."

With a small chuckle, he leaned his cheek against the top of her head.

* * *

Baths and story time over, Charles returned from putting a snoozing Peter into his crib to find Elsie leaning over Livy as they began their goodnight ritual.

"Have sweet dreams of carousel horses, candy floss, and flying down the slide, alright?"

Livy's arms reached up and wrapped tightly around her mother's neck. "Alright. Love you more than there are stars and snowflakes and strawberry seeds."

"I love _you_ more than there are stars and snowflakes and strawberry seeds, baby."

A sweet kiss from her younger twin received, Elsie moved over to the twin bed Poppy occupied as Charles lowered himself to Livy's side.

"Did you have fun today, Popsydaisy?"

The little one nodded her head, although her thoughts were more focused on the experience in the churchyard than the fun time at the fair. Her large blue eyes searching her mother's face, she voiced the question that had been niggling at her all evening. "Mumma, did you have a mumma and daddy like Daddy?"

Overhearing the question, Charles leaned over and quickly gave Livy a kiss before whispering, "Love you, petal. Have sweet dreams and a good cuddle with your new bear." He waited until his daughter rolled over onto her side and wrapped her arms around her large pink bear before moving over to Poppy's bed, his hand instinctually going to Elsie's waist as a means of support.

Glancing briefly over at her daddy, Poppy returned her attention to Elsie and repeated the question. "Did you, Mumma?"

Feeling the reassuring warmth of Charles' palm just below her ribs, she managed a deep breath and forced the corners of her mouth into a half-hearted smile before answering, "I did, but like Nana Joan and Granddad Peter, they both passed away a long, long time ago."

"What were their names?"

Charles pulled Elsie closer to him, her discomfort palpable.

"Gilbert and Jessie."

"But what do we call them?"

Sensing Elsie was close to tears, Charles quickly interceded. "We'll decide that another day, alright, sweetheart. It's late."

Poppy pushed herself up in the bed, determined to be given some modicum of information about these grandparents she hadn't known existed until that evening. "Where are their…" The child struggled to remember the word her mother had used to describe the hole into which dead bodies were placed.

"Their graves?" Charles offered softly which was followed by the feeling of Elsie's back tensing up against the inside of his arm as their daughter nodded her head. "Their graves are in Scotland where Mumma and Aunt Becky were born."

"Will we go to see them sometime?"

Without looking, Charles was certain his wife's bottom lip was held firmly between her teeth as she shifted uncomfortably on the edge of the bed.

"It's very far away, sweet pea," he quickly responded.

"Do you have photos like the ones of Nana Joan and Granddad Peter, Mumma? I want to see what they looked like."

Elsie could only manage a shake of her head and upon feeling her back begin to tremble, Charles hastily offered, "Here, Pop. Look here." He produced the gold pocket watch Matthew Hughes had bequeathed him upon his marriage to Elsie. "We haven't looked at this in a long time. Look at your pretty Mumma and Aunt Becky."

The little girl's eyes lit up as a fact dawned on her. "They were Aunt Becky's mumma and daddy, too."

His chest tightened as out of the corner of his eye he caught Elsie stretch her neck in an effort to fight off what he was certain was a sob.

"You need to get some rest, angel." Swallowing hard, Elsie managed the words before leaning down and kissing her daughter's soft cheek. "I love you so, so much, Pop."

The tears swimming in her mother's eyes not going unnoticed, Poppy reached up and rested her hand on Elsie's cheek, a worried look on her face. "Did I make you sad, Mumma?"

"No. Not at all, baby. Mumma's just tired." She turned her face, her hand covering her child's as she kissed the warm little palm.

His hand slipping down to her hip, Charles gave her a supportive squeeze. "We've had quite a day. Why don't you go take a hot bath and I'll sit here with Pop for a bit."

Taking a deep breath, Elsie gratefully followed his directive and moved from the bed, turning back as she reached the door. "Night, night, sweetheart."

"Night, night, Mumma."

He waited until he was sure Elsie was out of earshot before speaking. "Someday when you are a little older, I know Mumma will tell you more about her mumma and daddy, but for now, it's…it's not easy for her to talk about and I think it might be best to try not to think about them."

The little girl's stomach twisted with worry as she looked up at her daddy's kind face, her bottom lip jutting out and her eyes filling with tears as she felt confused and troubled by what he had just said. "Were they not nice to Mumma and Aunt Becky?"

Charles struggled for a moment as his mind spun with how to respond to his very perceptive, but still only four and a half year old daughter. He didn't want to overwhelm her little heart with too many facts, but didn't want to leave her little mind filled with all sorts of unanswered questions and fears.

"You know Mumma and I love you and Livy and Pete more than anything in the whole world, don't you? And that we just want all of you to feel safe and happy all the time, right?"

Poppy nodded her head earnestly.

"When I was a little boy I knew that Nana Joan and Granddad Peter loved me more than anything and they were very happy together like Mumma and I are very happy together. Unfortunately, Mumma's parents _weren't_ happy together and they didn't always make Mumma and Aunt Becky feel safe and happy and it makes her sad to remember, but all that you need to think about is how much we love you and how much you love us and how much you and Pete and Livy love each other. That's what matters. And I am sure one day when you are older Mumma will be ready to tell you more about when she was a little girl, but just not right now, alright?"

The little girl nodded again, but her lip began to curl back up into its worried state. "Did I hurt her feelings?"

"Oh, my sweetheart," he quickly reached under her and pulled her small body up against his, gently rocking to and fro. "No. No you didn't hurt Mumma's feelings. You are such a good, sweet girl, Poppy. Don't worry about that for a second. Let's dry those tears, hmm?" He leaned back to look at her little face and gently brushed his thumb under each of her eyes. "No worries, pet. Just sweet, sweet dreams."

Having kissed her forehead and tucked her back under the covers, he was making his way across the room when Livy startled them both by speaking out. "Are you going to say it, Daddy?"

A split second passed before a wide smile broke out onto his face. "Night, night, sleep tight. See you in the morning light. Love you, sweet peas."

"Love you, Daddy," the little girls intoned together.

Gently closing the door, he was down the stairs and almost to their bedroom when he decided to make a quick detour to their small liquor cabinet. Whether Elsie wanted some or not, he felt the need for a little liquid fortification after such an emotional day and evening.

* * *

"Honey?"

He whispered the word as he gently pushed open the door, hot, steamy air enveloping him as he stepped inside to find her with her head turned towards the wall of the bath, her cheek resting against her drawn up knees.

Deciding it best to let her be the first to speak, he chose to simply lower himself so that he was leaning against the wall facing her as he held a small glass filled with four fingers of whiskey. He was mid-sip when she suddenly spoke.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you to deal with that." Her cheeks were streaked with tears and her eyes red and swollen as she turned to look at him. "My babies don't deserve this, Charles. You don't deserve this."

Flinching slightly as he swallowed the singeing liquid, he held the glass in one hand while letting his other dangle over the edge of the tub so that his fingers dusted lightly over her shin. "Don't, honey."

"Don't what? What don't you want me to do?" She asked as she wrapped her arms more tightly around her legs.

"Don't let them hurt you anymore. They're dead, Elsie. They've been dead for years and years. We control this, they don't, and we decide what our children are told and when and or even if. You've no family left so we've no need to ever set a foot in Scotland if you don't want to. This doesn't have to be a part of our life."

Releasing her legs, she grasped his hand with hers, their palms touching. "Wouldn't that be lovely? God, if it was only that simple, that clear cut."

"It can be that…"

She cut him off. "No. I know you want it to be, but it isn't. I can't pretend that all those things never happened. Scars seen and unseen, I am who I am because of them and I can't just turn a lock and throw away the key to that part of my memory because then I lose Becky and Uncle Matty."

"Then you have to deal with it and not…"

"And not fall apart whenever it is brought up?"

He let go of her hand and cupped her cheek. "That's not what happened, but you did worry Pop. She thought she hurt your feelings by bringing them up."

Elsie broke into fresh tears. "Oh no."

"Shh…shh…it's alright, sweetheart. She's alright."

"Really?"

"Sweetheart, she's four."

"She's four going on forty," Elsie said with a teary laugh before offering a somber, "and so tenderhearted."

He nodded, his thumb brushing away tears just as he had brushed away their daughter's only a few minutes before. "I was thinking on our drive back how very much you must have been like her when you were little. So caring and intuitive and perceptive. She analyzes everything. She's so aware…"

"She is. You can see her working things out so carefully and cleverly. I wasn't that clever, but I do see a bit of myself in her when I catch her playing mother hen to Liv and Pete. I have no doubt our wild child would have at least broken a bone or two or had a slew of stitches if Poppy hadn't talked her out of doing one mad thing or another." Elsie's lip found its familiar place between her teeth as she looked down at the end of the bathtub. "I just don't want her, want any of them to know that there can be such cruelty in the world, especially from the very people who are supposed to love and protect you most."

"They never, ever will. We'll make sure of that."

She didn't meet his gaze, but pulled his hand onto her knee so she could rest her cheek against it.

"Do you want a sip of this?"

She shook her head. "I'm going to have a headache in the morning as it is."

"I'll get you some aspirin."

He was beginning to rise when she suddenly reached out and grabbed his arm. "I'll figure it out. I promise I'll find a way to deal with it."

Swallowing a groan as he pulled himself up to a standing position, he looked down at her. "I know you will. I just hope you'll let me help."

She nodded, but a worried look still filled her face. "Did you tell her very much?"

"Just that your parents weren't as happy as mine were or as we are and that you weren't as fortunate as she and Liv and Pete are to have such a wonderful mumma and that right now she didn't need to think or worry about it because all that matters is how much we all love each other."

Rising to her feet, Elsie draped a towel around her body before stepping out onto the rug and wrapping her arms around him. "She may be like me in some ways, but her sweetness- she gets that from you."


	3. An Eventful Sunday

_And the rating has already taken a jump..._

 _So, so grateful for all the lovely feed back and encouraging reviews. Updates won't come as fast and furious as this as we go, but wanted to go ahead and share this one today. If you have the chance to jump over to Tumblr, I have a photo of Poppy and Livy accompanying this story update post under elliehopaunt._

 _So on with the sex and schmaltz..._

* * *

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon when he felt Elsie stir against him. They had fallen asleep quickly; each wrapped in the other's arms after such an emotionally tumultuous day, they hadn't moved from the same position all night.

His hand was warm and comforting as it slipped under her light flannel pajama top and ran up her spine.

"Mmmm…what time is it?"

He twisted his head and was just able to make out the hands of the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Six. A little after."

She shifted so that her leg rested on and over his good leg, her foot gently rubbing against his calf. "Are we going to church today?"

He let out a sigh. "We probably should, but after yesterday, I don't want to leave the house. I really don't want to leave this bed."

She let out a light chuckle. "Not sure our children will be very accommodating of that."

He snuggled down into the bed and let his hand slip from her back to her ribs. "I haven't heard a peep, yet."

She nuzzled his nose with hers as she reached under her top and moved his hand to her breast. "We might have at least a half an hour."

Her optimism was rewarded with a series of light kisses up her neck and towards her ear, his thumb running gentle circles over her nipple. "You'll have to be very quiet, Elsie."

Her hand gliding over his stomach and into his pajama pants, her palm slid over his hardening erection and garnered a deep moan from her husband.

"Shhhh…you're the one who needs to be quiet."

"I wasn't ready for that, you sneak," he whispered as he deftly unbuttoned her top, his mouth going to the spot where his thumb had recently been centered as she pulled her arms from her sleeves.

"Ooh, that feels good, honey."

"Good," he whispered before suddenly ducking beneath the covers and slipping into the space between her open legs. "I like it better when you wear a gown." He teased as he quickly removed her pajama bottoms and knickers.

She let out a hiss as the combination of the room's cool air hit her now uncovered body as her blanket hooded husband pressed his mouth to her sex.

Pressing one hand firmly against the wooden headboard, she wove the fingers of the other into his thick head of hair as she whispered. "Oh, honey…"

His masterful ministrations soon had her lifting her pelvis in a rhythmic manner and she was reaching down to encourage him back up when their bedroom door suddenly opened.

"Mumma?" Livy's little voice was laced with concern as she took in the large, wobbling form on her mother's side of the bed.

Upon hearing her child's voice, Elsie's hands sprang into action as she grasped at Charles shoulders in a desperate attempt to alert him of their current predicament.

The twins thankfully stayed in their current position in the doorway and didn't venture any further into the room as Charles scrambled up the bed, careful to cover Elsie, his body blocking his daughters' view before moving back to his side of the bed.

Sheet and blanket tucked under her chin as she met the puzzled looks of her children, Elsie broke into a bright smile as she sang the sweet sing-song phrase with which she woke them every morning.

"Good morning! Good morning!"

Reassured by the familiar greeting, the girls repeated it back, their trilled Scottish R's like those of their mother managing to make their parents smile even given the awkwardness of the situation.

"Did you have sweet dreams?"

Livy, ignored the question, her curiosity piqued by her father's extremely mussed hair, and her mother's oddly covered body. "What was Daddy doing under the covers?"

Elsie and Charles' faces were a matching shade of pink as they glanced at one another.

"Mumma wanted me to fill her hot water bottle and I was looking for it down at the bottom of the bed."

Nodding, Elsie reached over and gave her husband's blanket covered thigh a grateful squeeze for his quick thinking.

"It's on the table." Poppy informed them as she pointed to the red rubber appliance sitting less than a foot away from Elsie on the bed stand.

"Well, no wonder Daddy couldn't find it!" Elsie offered with a forced laugh.

Livy gave them each a steely stare before suddenly dismissing the experience by giving her head a quick shake as she declared, "You're silly." She was well into the room and grasping at the covers to pull herself up onto her mother's side of the bed when Charles suddenly reached over and patted her head.

"Hold on, Liv." The only parent dressed, he knew it was up to him to get the girls out of the room so he moved swiftly out of the bed while carefully keeping his still moderately aroused front turned away from his daughters as he fetched his dressing gown from the nearby wing chair. "Why don't we go get Pete and Barley, put on our wellies and coats, and go see the goats and let Chum have a wee?"

"In our pajamas?" The girls cried together as Livy quickly slid down from her half ascent up the side of the bed and back to her sister's side.

"In our pajamas!"

The parents shared relieved smiles as the little girls excitedly disappeared down the hall which was followed by their brother's happy cry and a bark from Barley as they opened the door to the nursery.

Charles shook his head with a laugh. "Well, that was a close call. If this baby is ever going to get made, we probably need to start locking the door."

"You think?" She began searching for her pajama top as she sighed, "I suppose now that everyone is up I might as well make breakfast."

"Pancakes?" Her husband asked hopefully.

"Well, you were well on your way to earning pancakes before we were interrupted."

"It was absolutely _my_ pleasure, sweetheart, I assure you, but I'd still love pancakes."

"Of course- and bacon." She promised with a laugh.

Charles stretched across the bed and kissed the top of her head. "God, I love you. And I know we're up in plenty of time, but let's stay home from church today. We'll light a fire and just spend the day all together."

Elsie nodded, "That sounds wonderful."

Charles turned back before he was out the door. "Maybe we can finish where we left off tonight."

"It was lovely…"

"While it lasted," He offered with a wink before heading out the door.

Elsie had just managed to get her arms into her pajama top when a red faced Charles suddenly returned.

"What is it?"

"I'm just going to wash my face and clean my teeth before our children demand good morning kisses."

With a crinkle of her nose, Elsie chuckled as she agreed, "Good plan, Mr. Carson. Good plan."

* * *

She wasn't sure if there was more flour in their biscuit mixture or on the floor, but the mess created while making the peanut butter biscuits and chocolate icing was worth getting to spend some early afternoon time alone with Poppy after the upsetting experience at bedtime the night before.

She had just finished sweeping when she looked over to find Poppy pulling her arms out of her jumper.

"The oven makes it very hot in here, Mumma."

"It does." Elsie agreed before lifting her daughter onto her hip. "Tell you what. It's nice and cool outside. Why don't we see if Livy and Pete want to go on a walk down to see Gran Bill and the mumma cat. She should be having those kittens any day now and I bet Daddy will take our biscuits out of the oven if we ask him sweetly."

Poppy nodded her head eagerly as they made their way towards the kitchen doorway.

"Honey?"

Charles, Pete, and Livy soon appeared from the other end of the house, the boys each wearing a small cowboy hat and holding a toy six shooter while Livy wore a headband sporting three bright colored feathers and carried a small wooden bow to go with the empty quiver on her back.

"Sure smells good in here. You two are going to put Auntie Bee out of business."

"That is some hat, Daddy." Elsie noted with a lifted eyebrow and a sly smile.

"You like it, little lady?" He asked in a bad American drawl which drew giggles all around.

"Mmmm…maybe you could wear it later tonight." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before whispering, "And only it."

Their playful exchange was interrupted when Poppy announced their plan to her siblings. "We are going to see Gran Bill and the mumma cat. Livy and Pete, do you want to go?"

"I want to see mumma cat!" Livy cried quickly pulling off her Indian attire.

"I'm not invited?" Charles asked with a playful scowl.

"Well, you see, I need a big, strong cowboy to fetch the biscuits from the oven when the timer goes off."

"Ahh…" He looked down at Pete. "Do you want to stay here with Daddy and play more cowboys or do you want to go with the big girls and Mumma to the barn?"

Wrapping his arms around his Daddy's legs, Pete was quick to answer, "Cowboys!"

Charles reached down and scooped the little boy up into his arms. "Pistol Pete and I will watch your biscuits, ladies."

"Just don't eat them while we are gone, Daddy." Livy warned with a teasing grin.

"And stay out of the chocolate, please." Elsie added as she herded the girls through the doorway, pausing briefly to kiss both her husband and son. "Please try to keep Daddy out of trouble, Baby Bird."

* * *

The trip to the barn was disappointing as the mumma cat was nowhere to be seen, but Gran Bill assured the little girls that he was certain she was alright and had probably just found a warm, safe place to have her babies. Having fed the chickens, collected eggs, and brushed the horses' tails, the girls gave Gran Bill goodbye hugs and kisses as he promised he would call and let them know as soon as the new kittens had arrived.

Making their way back into the house, Elsie let out a gasp as she rounded the corner to the kitchen to find Pete sitting on the counter, one of his hands and a small spoon, as well as the bottom half of his face and the neck of his shirt covered in chocolate as her husband was bent over reaching for a tea towel from the drawer.

"Peter Matthew Carson!"

Charles stood and spun around, immediately spotting the impetus for his wife's cry.

"Pete!"

The little boy's eyes widened as he looked back and forth between his mother and his father.

"Charles!" Elsie's attention turned to her husband.

"I _just_ gave him the spoon." His cheeks reddened as he admitted, "You returned sooner than I expected."

Exhaling slowly, Elsie's voice was calm, but cool as she asked, "Would you please go help the girls wash their hands and then bring them in here?"

"Do you want me to take Pete?"

"I'll take care of Pete."

"I'm the one who gave him the spoon…"

"I _know_."

"If you're going to be upset…"

"Oh, I'm not upset with _Pete_."

"Ah." He took a breath, and then a step towards her, "Honey…"

She stepped back, her tone even colder as she repeated her request. "Will you please go help the girls wash their hands? They are covered in farm muck."

He opened his mouth to speak, but the look on her face soon made him reconsider. Feeling on unsure footing, he slowly made his way out of the kitchen.

Turning back to her son, Elsie broke into a smile of resignation. "Oh, Baby Bird, you are a little chocolate monster."

Big blue eyes staring up at her, he offered the spoon. "Sorry, Mumma."

Kissing the little one's head and then the corner of his mouth, she chuckled as she assured him, "It's okay, baby. You can have what is left on the spoon. It's pretty yummy, isn't it?"

The child nodded, a bright smile taking the place of his fearful look as he lapped up the remaining chocolate.

She was wringing out a warm cloth when the twins and Barley entered the kitchen, gasps falling from the girls' mouths as they took in their chocolate covered brother.

Elsie quickly turned and waved away their concern. "It's alright. It's alright. Here." Reaching into a nearby drawer she produced two spoons which she dipped deep into the bowl before handing them to the girls. "Fair is fair, but don't let Barley have any. Chocolate isn't good for chums."

Still unsure of his fate, Charles remained in the doorway watching his children devour the icing as his wife began to cover the biscuits with the remaining chocolate in the bowl.

Her task soon finished, Elsie stripped Pete of his shirt and quickly wiped his face and hands before placing him on the floor near his sisters. Picking up a frosted biscuit from the plate, she made her way to her husband.

"I knew you would let him sneak a taste," she whispered as she held the biscuit up to his mouth. "I just didn't think you'd give him a spoon. Luckily, Pop and I made double what was actually needed."

Taking a bite, he slid a hand around her waist and then onto her bum as he pulled her towards him. "So I'm not in trouble?"

"Not _big_ trouble. I just wanted you to let you stew for a minute, although I do think cleaning up the girls and the icing bowl while I get Pete a clean shirt might just get you back into my good graces." She teased before pushing the remaining bite of biscuit into her own mouth.

"Consider it done, milady."

He gave her bum a squeeze and was kissing her when he heard Livy laugh and announce: "Daddy squeezed Mumma's tushy!"

* * *

The silly events of the day had ended in naps for the children and Charles while Elsie retreated to her studio to finish up the proposal boards for her trip to see her publisher the following week. Having given the eighteen paintings one last look over, she carefully wrapped them in thin cotton fabric and assembled the portfolio as she tried to ignore the swarm of butterflies currently fluttering about her stomach as she prepared to share the work with her husband for the first time.

* * *

"Hi, Mumma."

Elsie jumped, Livy's greeting from the stairwell catching her off guard as she entered the sitting room.

"You made Mumma jump, Livy Loo. Did you just wake up?"

The little girl nodded as she set aside the large book of nursery rhymes she had been reading before carefully making her way down the five steps that separated the bookcase enclosed landing from the bottom floor.

"Everyone's still asleep so I sat on the stairs so I could hear Poppy or Daddy or Pete when they wake up."

Elsie placed the portfolio on the seat of the sofa before pulling Livy up into her arms. "You are so very, very clever, sweetheart."

Returning her mother's hug, the little child pushed herself up to look at the portfolio on the sofa over Elsie's shoulder. "What's that, Mumma?"

"I was going to show it to Daddy, but I think you might just be the perfect person to look at it with me."

Moving to the kitchen, Elsie laid out a clean table cloth before beginning to pull the paintings out of their protective wrappings.

"Ooh! It looks like Gran Bill's farm!"

"Do you think so?"

"Yes because that's where the pig pen is and that's where the horses live and there's the water trough."

"What about the animals?"

Livy giggled, "I love the little kittens!"

Elsie smiled brightly as she ran her hand gently over her daughter's curls and onto her back. "You want to know their names?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well," she pointed at the two small calico kittens, "this one is Po and this one is Ollie."

"And this one?" Livy pointed at a slightly smaller black kitten with white tipped ears and tail.

"That is Pee Wee."

"Pee Wee." The little girl laughed heartily at the name.

"And the little bitty white kitten is named Hope."

"Four kittens, eh?"

Charles' sleepy voice surprised both mother and daughter.

"Daddy, look at Mumma's farm pictures!"

He rested his hands on Elsie's shoulders as he reached the table and began to survey the paintings. "Oh, honey…"

"Just a minute…" She reached over and pulled a small stack of paper out of the back of the portfolio. "You and Daddy can read the story with the pictures."

Elsie laid out the first four pieces of text under the paintings they were designed to accompany as Charles lifted Livy into his lap so they could read the story together.

Their delight was obvious as they both laughed and giggled throughout the entirety of the story allowing Elsie to breathe a sigh of relief as they reached the final page. She was about to ask what they thought when Poppy suddenly appeared.

"What are you looking at?"

Livy twisted around in Charles' lap to look at her sister. "Poppy, come look at Mumma's story!"

Elsie lifted Poppy into an empty chair as Charles stood to push the one Livy now occupied closer to her sister's.

The parents watched on in surprise as the girls took turns reading the text aloud. The words weren't long or complicated, but both four year olds were both reading at a pace neither of their parents had witnessed before.

They were in the middle of the third set of paintings when Poppy suddenly turned to Livy. "That silly goose is just like Lady and the lady duck is like Aunt Izzy."

Livy nodded. "And the farmer is just like Gran Bill and even the lady farmer is named Bea like Auntie Bee!"

Charles wrapped his arms around Elsie's waist and whispered into her ear, "And those cats and their little kittens seem awfully familiar."

"You mean Mister, the tall Tom with the dark patch on his head and his little calico sweetheart Missus?"

"I do. And Po, Ollie, and Pee Wee are rather reminiscent of some sweet peas I know, but this Hope…"

Elsie gripped his arms tightly and took a deep breath. "Well…"

"Just shows how badly you want it and I do, too." He kissed her cheek before promising, "But we're going to do more than hope. We're going to make it happen."

Elsie tipped her head up and kissed his jaw just as Pete called out from the nursery.

"We'll see what Mr. Pete thinks of the story, but something tells me it is going to be a unanimous rave," Charles assured her as he kissed her neck before heading back through the house to retrieve their son.

The rest of the story finished, Elsie set out the first four paintings and text again as they waited for Charles to return with Pete.

"Mumma?"

"What, Liv?"

The little girl broke into a knowing grin as she asked, "Are we the kittens?"

"Hmmm…could be. What do you think?"

" _I_ think Poppy is Po because she likes to cuddle and I am Ollie because she is always silly and bouncing and jumping around and Pete is Pee Wee because he likes to cuddle with Po and play with Ollie and that is how Pete is- always wanting to be with either Poppy or me."

"And P for Poppy, O for Olivia, and another P for Pee Wee!" Poppy announced joyfully, quite pleased with herself.

"My very smart and sweet girls," Elsie whispered as she gave each a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

Livy twisted around in her chair. "But who is Hope, the little bitty kitten?"

Poppy squinted for a moment and then her eyes suddenly flew open as she gasped. "Mumma! Are we going to have a new baby?"

"Oh, Pop…"

Charles carried Pete into the room, unsure of what had transpired as he watched his daughters hopping and squealing around Elsie's legs.

"What happened?"

"A cart has been put before a horse." Elsie said with a sigh before leaning down and pulling the girls to her. "Look at me, sweet peas. Maybe someday we will have another baby. Daddy and I want to…" she glanced up at Charles with a sweet smile, "We really, really want to, but if it happens, it won't be very soon."

Poppy's little face crumpled, "But when?"

"Hopefully by the time you and Livy are six or seven."

Livy let her little head hang as she dramatically declared, "But that is _forever_!"

Charles crossed to the girls, lowering Pete to the floor before crouching down so that the whole family was on the same level.

"But just think, girls. If the baby is born when you are a little older, you'll be bigger and be able to hold it by yourselves and Mumma and I will need your help rocking the baby and giving it baths and bottles…"

"And changing nappies." Elsie added with a smile.

"Ew! You get to change the nappies, Poppy!" Livy squealed.

"No!" Poppy laughed and pointed at her brother. "Pete can change the nappies!"

"Alright, alright," Charles shook his head as he and Elsie shared a grin.

"Daddy, why don't you help our wonderful little readers here share the story with Baby Bird and I'll start putting together some sandwiches for dinner?"

"Absolutely. Now nobody touch." Charles warned as he lifted each child into a chair. "Let Daddy move the pictures, okay?"

* * *

Elsie was pulling bits and bobs from the refrigerator as she heard the children and Charles discussing the story.

"Who do those goats remind you of?"

Poppy was the first to answer. "Aunt Phylly and Uncle JoMo because she takes all those scraps of clothes he tries to eat and uses her teeth to tie them together to make blankets for all the animals just like Aunt Phylly makes us clothes and like she made the tree quilt."

"And those horses are Aunt Cora and Uncle Robert because she has beautiful blue eyes and he is silly," Livy added.

"Oh, and the pigs!" Poppy gushed.

Charles laughed, "Don't tell, Mumma, Pop, but I think next to the cats and their kittens, the pigs are my favorite."

"Me, too, Daddy." Poppy admitted with shining eyes. "That big lady pig is so sweet and she calls the kittens "peanuts" just like Miss Lily calls us, and she has a little pig husband just like Mr. Purley and he is sweet, too," she observed before adding, "and Drew the boy hedgehog has ears like Andy and he loves Rosie, the girl hedgehog who has big, round eyes like Daisy."

Livy also noted, "And the man duck named Doc loves the lady duck named Bell, so he has to be _our_ Doc because Auntie Izzy is Bell and our Doc loves Auntie Izzy."

Charles raised his voice, although he was certain Elsie had been listening to the conversation all along. "How clever is your Mumma to make all these funny, sweet animals just like our funny, sweet friends?"

The final reading of the prototype book completed, Charles helped Elsie rewrap the paintings and put the portfolio back together as the children headed to the nursery to play.

"It's sweet and funny and the characters are all very endearing, sweetheart."

"Even the honking goose?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Especially the honking goose. I love that you named her Your Majesty. Oh, and those big eyes she has…"

"I'm glad _you_ like it, but I won't let it be published without everyone's permission."

Charles grimaced. "No one outside of our friends will recognize…"

"Maybe not, but it's the right thing to do. I'm taking it over to Beryl and Bill in the morning. I told Phyllis I had something to show she and JoMo when they come to dinner tomorrow night, and then I'll show it to Andy before he drives Daisy and the children and me to the station on Wednesday morning. The Crawleys and Lily and Purley will see it that day before I take it to meet Mr. Parkinson that evening, that is, if everyone is alright with it."

"Why are Lily and Purley going to be in London?"

"You know, I have no idea. Isobel mentioned it in passing on the phone the other night. I haven't told our wee ones yet and Isobel said they are keeping our visit a secret from them, as well."

"I can hear the squeals now- both theirs and Lily's."

"You really don't think Violet will throttle me for the goose?"

"Are you kidding? You made her, Lily, and JoMo the heroes of the whole book." Charles assured her, squeezing her hip as he passed her on his way to the hutch for plates.

"I hope you are right."

Charles turned back with an armful of dishes, a concerned look on his face. "You still alright with taking the children to London by yourself?"

"Daisy will help."

"I know _and_ they'd miss Lily and Purley, but it would be much easier on you if Daisy just stayed with them here during the day on Wednesday and Thursday."

"Believe me, I am not relishing the idea of dragging three small children through King's Cross, but Isobel hasn't seen them in more than a month and Violet basically told me I didn't have a choice. Besides, with Cora on bedrest I think she and Robert would appreciate a distraction and I know they like for Mary to be around our relatively well-mannered children."

"Relatively." Charles said with a laugh.

"Well, one never knows what Miss Olivia Violet might have up her sleeve."

The plates distributed, Charles pulled Elsie into an embrace. "Which is one of things I love most about her."

"Me, too. Except when she gets on one of her poo kicks."

Charles let out a groan. "God. 'How would you like to eat poo with noodles?' I still can't believe she said that in front of Isobel."

Elsie chuckled, "Well, Isobel laughed."

"I know, but…"

"She loves attention."

"She's going to get some firm attention on her bottom from my hand one of these days."

His wife snorted as she playfully smacked his chest. "The day you spank any of our children is the day that Bill's pigs sprout wings. You are all talk when you are in a huff, but we both know you don't have it in you. She'd look up at you with those big blue eyes, curl her little mouth into a frown, and you would fall apart."

"I know. I know." He shook his head with a grin.

"What if this next one likes to talk about poo all the time?'

He laughed. "Well, then Livy will have someone with whom to chat."

"Ha! That works out." Elsie shook her head at her husband. "So, Mr. Carson, we've traveled to Downton and attended a fair, breached the subject of mortality with at least one of our children, _almost_ made love, eaten too many pancakes and then too much chocolate frosting, and now we are talking about poo. No one can ever say things are dull around here."

Charles was opening his mouth to agree when they heard a crash from the other end of the house which was immediately followed by a bark from Barley and the twins shouting in unison, "No one's hurt!"

"Point proven!" She commented as they smiled at one another.

"I'll go." He volunteered as he set off towards the nursery.

Returning to the kitchen counter, she had just begun cutting up an apple when she heard a soft moan coming from the vicinity of the front door. Making her way down the corridor, she placed her hand on the front door's knob when she heard the same sound only louder coming from the closet. Opening the door and pulling the chain to light the overhead bulb, she was startled to find Mumma cat on her side, the poor creature writhing atop an old thermal blanket in the back right corner of the small space.

"Oh, poor kitty," Elsie cooed, lowering herself to her knees. "When did you sneak in here?"

She continued to watch as the animal squirmed and twitched until finally curling up into a ball with her tail tucked up against the corner.

"Mumma?"

Elsie looked up to find Poppy standing at her shoulder, Barley at the little girl's feet. Worried Barley would distress the mumma cat, she gave his head a quick scratch before ordering, "Barley, go to Charles. Go find your chum." The dog followed her command and trotted back towards the nursery.

"What is it, Mumma?"

"Come here, sweetheart." She lowered herself into a cross-legged position and pulled her daughter into her lap. Resting her chin on Poppy's shoulder she explained, "Mumma Cat must have snuck in here sometime today and she did find a nice, warm spot to have her babies, just like Gran Bill said."

"She's having her babies?" Poppy looked up over her shoulder at her mother.

"I think so."

The little one leaned over and turned her face towards the other end of the house. "Livy! Daddy! Pete! Come quick!"

Elsie turned in the same direction and called, "Honey, will you please close up Barley in the back of the house?"

Livy practically dragging Pete by the hand as Charles shut the door and followed behind, the entire family soon gathered outside the closet.

"Mumma cat is having her kittens right now!" Poppy informed them, pointing towards the corner.

"Oh! Scooch over please, Pop!" Livy begged her sister and Elsie soon had all three children piled into her lap.

"Everyone be very quiet. We don't want to disturb Mumma cat. Having babies hurts."

"It does?" Livy asked as she looked up at her mother.

Charles gave Elsie's shoulders a squeeze as he lowered himself to his knees behind her.

"It does, quite a bit, but as soon as you get to hold and kiss your new baby, you forget all about that part." She kissed each of her children on their necks as she wrapped her arms more tightly around them.

"Look," Charles whispered, reaching over his wife's shoulder to point as Mumma cat suddenly moved to reveal four little wet furred kittens which she soon began gently licking.

"Awww…" The children all sighed at once as the leaned forward as far as their mother's embrace would allow.

"Will you go get a towel out of the bathroom, honey?" She asked Charles over her shoulder. "And then a little dish of milk."

He soon returned with what she had requested and set the items down next to her before gently lifting each child from her lap.

"Here, Mumma cat." Elsie shifted to her knees and placed the dish near the new mother's head before gently lifting a small gray female kitten into her hand, carefully dabbing it with the towel before returning it to its siblings. She repeated the action with the next kitten, a light marmalade male who made the children giggle when he yawned and let out a tiny yelp.

Another little gray girl wiped clean, she gasped as she picked up the fourth kitten, a little white bundle who felt lighter and cooler in temperature than the other kittens. "Oh, no."

"Honey?" Charles quickly lowered himself next to her.

"I don't think she's breathing, honey." She whispered as she turned and placed the kitten in Charles' large hand.

"Oh dear, little one." He pushed himself onto his feet moving quickly to the kitchen where he fetched a tea towel which he wrapped around the animal before holding him to his chest, his fingers gently massaging the limp and still body.

The children soon congregated in the doorway of the kitchen, their little faces full of concern as they watched their father pull back the towel and begin to gently rub little circles with his index finger on the kitten's chest.

"Breathe, little one, breathe." He whispered as he cradled the animal to him.

Lifting his head, he met Elsie's worried gaze.

Her lip caught firmly between her teeth, she was reaching down to gather the increasingly distressed children when she heard her husband gasp which was followed by the little kitten making a tiny sound.

"Welcome to the world, little one." His voice was soft as he continued to gently stroke the tiny animal, a smile on his face as he looked up at his family. "Come here, sweet peas. Come meet Hope."


	4. Sweet Friends

Mumma cat and all four warm, breathing kittens fast asleep in the closet while Poppy, Livy, and Pete all slept snug in their respective beds, Elsie and Charles had retreated to the privacy of their bedroom, he securely turning the key in the lock as she changed into her dressing gown before beginning to pin her hair up in preparation to apply her nightly moisturizer.

"Listen to that."

Elsie looked up at her husband's reflection in her vanity's mirror, an amused, but inquisitive look on her face. "Listen to what?"

"Sleeping children and sleeping kittens. Ahhh…" Charles sighed before he began to softly sing, "Silent night, holy night…"

Elsie giggled, turning to look at him. "What has gotten into you? I've never seen you so silly."

"Mmmm…" he sighed as he leaned down and kissed her neck. "I love it when you pin your hair up like that."

Letting her head lean to the side, her eyes were closed as he kissed his way towards her ear. "I'll wear it up more often if it inspires this sort of attention."

"The door is locked."

"Is it now?"

He slipped his hands over her shoulders and onto her satin covered breasts as he continued to nuzzle her ear. "Mm-hm...and I have a surprise for you."

She shot him a sly smile as she felt his arousal brush her shoulder blade. "I think I feel your surprise."

"That's not what I mean. Wait here. I'll be right back," he promised before giving her ear lobe a quick nip before backing away and withdrawing to the master bath.

"Don't be too long," she called as the door closed.

Rising from the vanity, she opened a nearby bureau drawer from which she began to pull out a flannel gown, but paused briefly before hastily putting it away and opening the drawer above from which she drew a navy silk negligee she had bought for their first anniversary after the girls were born. The memory of the part the nightie had played in her becoming pregnant with Pete brought a grin to her face and she soon slipped off her dressing gown and let the smooth blue fabric float over her torso.

Pulling back the covers of their bed she felt a sudden giddiness; a combination of the sensation of the fabric against her skin as she moved and the anticipation of what she and Charles were finally going to get to do. Slipping onto her stomach, she pushed up her barely covered bum and lifted her chin to show off her cleavage in an effort to most effectively display the two parts of her anatomy of which she knew her husband was particularly fond. Ankles crossed and a flirtatious smile on her face, she felt a tightening deep in her center as the door slowly opened.

"Hello-"

Whatever else she was about to say flew out of her mind as she took in the sight of her towering husband wearing nothing but a child's cowboy hat on his head and another which he had strategically balanced and positioned on his fully erect member.

"I figured if one hat turned you on, then two hats…"

"Charles!" she threw her hand over her mouth as she began to shake with laughter. Collapsing against the mattress, she soon found she couldn't breathe and tears streamed down her face. "I can't…I…I can't…" She couldn't finish her thought as she curled into a quivering, hysterical ball in the middle of the bed.

"Shhh! Shhh!" Charles playfully chided as he pulled both hats from his body and placed them on either of the bed's foot posts. "Honey, you're going to wake up Pete."

Her face was buried in her hands as he sat on the bed and pulled her against him.

"I knew you would laugh, but…"

"Charles Ernest Carson, that is the funniest, silliest thing you have ever done." She took his cheeks in her hands and continued to laugh as she kissed as much of his face as possible.

"Mmmm…" His lips found hers and her laughter subsided as they began to kiss more deeply, his hands slipping over the delicious silk covering her back until he was cupping her bottom which led to his pulling her onto his lap.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, they relaxed into long, slow kisses while their hands explored and caressed one another's shoulders, chests, and sides. He eventually slipped a hand between her legs and she was soon leaning back, gasping in pleasure as his fingers dipped and stroked her warm, moist center.

"Sweetheart," she sighed, her fingers climbing up the back of his neck and into his thick hair. "Uhhhh…" she moaned as he hit her most sensitive spot. "We need to…we need to…"

He spoke in tangents as he carefully pushed her up and off his lap in an effort to get her in a completely new position. "Will you turn around…and I'll…wrap…all the way around…"

She immediately understood what he was requesting and was soon on her knees, her legs spread wide as she let her weight settle forward so that the side of her face rested against her arms beneath her.

He pushed the light navy fabric which easily slid down to her shoulders, baring her lovely bottom and the lightly freckled soft, pale skin of her back. Gently brushing his hands along her sides, he kissed his way up from her tailbone and along her spine until he reached her neck and worked the negligee over her head so that it rested in a pile over her hands.

His worship of her body through kisses and touches never ceased as he gently lifted and manipulated her position until he found the perfect angle allowing their bodies to fully meet in a motion that started as a slow, gentle rocking, but soon became deep and rhythmic pounding as his thighs met her bottom with a percussive slap.

Elsie had just pressed her face into the mattress in an effort to stifle a moan when Charles abruptly stopped thrusting, his hands grabbing her hips to still her movement as he forced them to freeze in their awkward position.

"What-"

Charles hissed a quick "Shhh!" and then she heard it.

"…me a cake as fast as you…Why did you stop pat-a-cake?" Livy's little voice called from the other side of the door as she twisted the unyielding doorknob. "The door won't open, Mumma."

"Christ almighty…" Elsie whispered, flinching from the feel of Charles abruptly withdrawing from her.

He had a look of panic on his face as he jumped off the bed.

"Here." She threw him his dressing gown from the end of the bed and pointed across the room. "Go in the loo, honey," she urged as she got to her feet, shaking the nightie off her wrist before quickly retrieving and pulling over her head the flannel gown she had rejected earlier.

Waiting until she heard the bathroom door lock, she ran a hand through her hair and paused to catch her breath and gather herself before turning the key and opening their bedroom door.

"Girls, you're going to wake Pete. It's very late. Why aren't you asleep?"

Livy looked up, confused at her mother's flushed face and disheveled hair, "Why were you playing pat-a-cake with Daddy?"

"We…we weren't playing…it was the…" She struggled to fabricate a reason for the slapping sound the girls had heard. "Daddy was trying but…it doesn't matter. Why are you girls up?"

Poppy gave her shoulders a little shimmy as she explained, "It's too cold in our room."

Elsie let out a deep sigh, certain the small, ancient stove they had been relying on to warm the girls' bedroom all autumn had finally stopped working.

"I'm sorry, my sweethearts." She bent down and pulled them to her, quickly giving their little arms a quick rub. "Alright. The sitting room should still be warm from the fire. Don't get too close, but go warm up your tootsies and tushies while I get some blankets to make up the sofa in the living room." Elsie sent them off with a smile and gentle pat on their bottoms before moving to the bathroom where she gently rapped three times on the door.

Charles opened it a crack, his face wearing a mournful countenance very similar to her own.

"The stove quit upstairs and the girls will have to sleep on the sofa."

"I'll get the blankets…"

She shook her head, "You go to sleep. It's late and you've school tomorrow. Goodness knows how long it will take to get them down."

He sighed and nodded his head.

"Well, we almost got there…"

A moan escaped his lips. " _Painfully_ close."

She gave him a sympathetic smile before turning towards the door, but was stopped at the end of the bed as he took her hand.

"I love you and eventually we _will_ get there."

Her smile turned impish as she stepped closer to him, letting go of his hand to cup his chin as she gently pulled his face towards hers. Planting a kiss on his mouth she playfully shoved one of the small cowboy hats onto his head before leaning back with a chuckle. "At least the getting there is fun."

* * *

"You think she's alright?"

Elsie was crouched in the doorway of the closet trying to get a look at all four kittens, but found only three tucked up against their mother nursing as Charles was pulling on his overcoat and gathering his things on his way out to the car for his morning commute.

"I don't see her." She moved to her knees and gently scratched the new mother's head with one hand as she reached behind the cat in search of the small white kitten who was not among her happily eating brothers and sisters. "Oh, thank goodness…" She pulled the warm, but trembling animal from the corner of the closet. "She's alive, but I don't think she knows how to latch on." Elsie placed Hope next to her siblings, but the kitten made no attempt to seek sustenance. "If she doesn't eat, honey…"

Charles set his satchel next to the door and gave her shoulder a tender pat. "I'll be right back."

Returning a few minutes later he found Elsie at the kitchen table where the children were eating porridge and watching intently as their mother let drops of fresh milk drip from the tip of her index finger into the tiny kitten's mouth.

"Let's try this."

Charles quickly ran a bit of soap and water through a small dropper they had been given when one of the children had needed ear drops. Squeezing the bulb, he soon had the implement filled.

"Oh, Charles, that's perfect. Thank you!" Elsie cooed as the tiny animal began to guzzle the gentle flow of milk she offered her. "I'm afraid you'll have to do this while we are in London."

"I don't mind, and I thought I'd offer Andy a few bob to drop by during the day to check on them and let out Barley. He can give her a feeding then, too, and I am sure Bill or Beryl will check in during the day, as well."

"Thank you. That makes me feel a little less guilty about abandoning you," she teased as she lifted her face for a goodbye kiss which she quickly received.

Having also kissed each of his children's porridge ringed mouths, a chorus of "Love you" and "Bye, Daddy" followed him out the door as he met Bill and Beryl coming up the path.

"How is the little one?" Bill quickly asked.

"Being spoiled by my wife and adored by my children," he offered. "They are all doing well. I am going to ask Andy to check on them during the day while Elsie and the children are in London, but if you have a moment here and there and don't mind looking in…"

Both the farmer and the little cook nodded their heads as Beryl offered, "Of course, of course."

"Thank you."

He was almost inside the car when Bill called out, "Are you sure you don't want me to just box them all up and take them to mine?"

Charles' stomach gave a little lurch as his friend mentioned taking the kittens. He had spent the early hours of the morning contemplating an idea, and following his gut, he quickly countered, "I haven't talked to Elsie, yet, but if it is alright with you, I think…" He let out a deep sigh and smiled as he asked, "When they get big enough and are weaned I wondered if you would let us keep the kittens here?"

"All of them?" Bill asked with surprised.

"Well, I already know there is no way Elsie or the children would ever be able to give up Hope, but one kitten shared between them all...and if we let each of the children keep one, that leaves one kitten not being chosen which I know would break Elsie's heart and she'll give me that look of hers. You know the one, Beryl."

"Very well," she admitted with a grin.

"So under the circumstances, I don't know that there is any other choice, although, I understand if you need them in the barn," Charles quickly added.

The farmer quickly reassured him, "Mumma cat does all the mousing I need and the thought of being the one who makes those three babies give up their kittens is more than I can bear. If you are willing to take them on, they're yours, Charles."

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Bill." He climbed back into the car, but jumped out, just catching the couple before they opened the cottage door. "Oh, but please don't tell Elsie yet. I want to talk to her about it before mentioning it to the children. She may think I've lost my mind."

Bill and Beryl both gave him a warm smile and nodded before wishing him a good day.

The car pulling out of the driveway, Bill leaned over to Beryl, "Have you ever seen a man more in love with his children and his wife?"

She shook her head. "They don't make them sweeter, I'll tell you that much."

* * *

Much to Elsie's relief both Beryl and Bill were thrilled to be represented in the farm story.

"You really, _really_ don't think Violet will be resentful about the goose?" Elsie asked Beryl as they shared a cup of tea while standing at the French doors of the master bedroom while they watched Bill and the children playing with Barley and the goats in the meadow.

"I really don't. She's a silly character, but in an endearing way," Beryl assured her. "I think she'll be thrilled and so will everyone else."

"I hope you're right," Elsie replied with a sigh. "I hope Mr. Pettigrew likes it or all this time and effort will have been for nothing."

"He's mad if he doesn't want to publish it, Elsie. And even if he doesn't, it won't be for nothing. It will be special to all of us. Especially the children," she added. "The first thing Pete did when you laid out the pictures was to point at the little black kitten and say, 'I'm Pee Wee!"

She couldn't help but smile at her friends kind words. "I feel good about the new _Barley and the Sweet Peas_ installment, but I would really like to branch out and make this a series if Mr. Pettigrew thinks it will sell."

"In my very humble opinion, you've nothing to worry about."

They watched Bill and the children toss a small ball for Barley and the goats to chase for a few moments before Elsie surprised both herself and Beryl by announcing, "Charles wants another baby."

A squeak escaped the little ginger woman, but she immediately threw her hand over her mouth before quietly asking, "Is that something you want, as well?"

Elsie's eyes glistened as she whispered, "More than anything."

"Oh, chicken!" The little cook threw her arms around her friend. "I am so excited!"

"Well don't start knitting any new booties yet."

"You're going to wait?"

Elsie shook her head adamantly. "No. We don't want to wait, but the universe or our at least our children seem to be conspiring against us."

"So you haven't been…exposed?"

"We've come close, but no."

Beryl suddenly broke into a giggle. "The girls walked in on you didn't they?"

"Twice," Elsie confirmed, but then corrected herself. "Well, one walk in yesterday morning and then last night the door was locked, but…"

"That's why Livy asked me if Gran Bill and I ever lock the door and play pat-a-cake!"

Her cheeks pink, Elsie nodded. "She didn't?!"

"She most definitely did."

"Oh, God. Please don't tell Charles. I have never seen his face so red. I thought he was going to have a coronary and your teasing might just push him over the edge."

Beryl continued to laugh as the thought of the two little girls having such an effect on their father. "It will take every ounce of control I have, but I won't give poor old Dad too hard a time."

"Thank you."

The women had turned their attention back to the frolicking in the meadow when Beryl suddenly reached out and took Elsie's hand. "If someone would have told you five years ago that you would be standing in your very own lovely cottage watching your three beautiful children play while talking about your wonderful husband and the possibility of a fourth baby, would you have believed them?"

"Not in a million years." Elsie admitted.

"No one deserves this happiness more than you, chicken. No one."

* * *

Having been shown "The Little Farm Book" as it was now becoming known, as Charles predicted both Phyllis and JoMo were more than happy to be included, JoMo even becoming choked up when they reached the page where "Momo" the billy played a part in rescuing the kittens.

"The book is so lovely, Elsie, but thank you especially for writing Joe as a bit of a hero." Standing next to Elsie at the sink as they washed dinner dishes, Phyllis glanced over her shoulder to the table where Charles and the girls were playing I Spy while a brightly smiling JoMo bounced a giggling Pete on his knee. "He needed a boost."

"Oh?"

It's…it's been a rough week."

Elsie waited for her friend to go on, but at the sight of Phyllis' face beginning to crumble, she quickly wrapped an arm around the woman's waist and quietly ushered her out of the kitchen and towards the back door.

"Grab your coat and we'll take a walk."

As Phyllis pulled on her coat, Elsie ducked back into the kitchen and pulled a torch from a nearby drawer. "Phyll and I are going to take a quick walk to the studio. Help yourself to some of that cake and there's coffee on the stove, honey."

Charles gave her a curious look but was only met with a warm smile before she disappeared around the doorjamb.

* * *

Linking her arm with Phyllis', Elsie waited for her friend to speak first as the two made their way over the gravel path that led to the converted barn.

"I was worried tonight would be hard on him, but being with the children seems to have brought a bit of light back into his eyes."

"Why were you worried?"

"He loves you all so much. Absolutely adores the children, I mean we both do, but Charles…Joe wants so much to be like him, to impress him, to earn his approval. He works so hard, tries so hard because there is no one on this earth whom he looks up to more and being a good father like Charles, well he has wanted that for so long…"

"What is it? What's going on?"

"He'll never get to be that."

"A good father?"

"Any kind of father at all. He's sterile."

"Oh, Phyllis."

The women had reached the barn, but Elsie made no move to unlock the door as Phyllis leaned against the wall. "Since we found out, he's not himself. He has always struggled with self-doubt, but now any bit of confidence he had has disappeared since Richard confirmed it last week."

"Poor man, but it's not as though he did anything wrong, Phyllis."

"No. I did."

Elsie glanced over at her friend unsure whether or not to encourage her to say what she was holding back.

"You know about my brush with the law when I was very young. Well the man…not only did he convince me to steal, he also persuaded me to give up a child."

"I never…oh, love." Reaching over Elsie took the trembling woman's hand. "I had no idea."

"I was young and he was much older and when I was nicked, he headed for the hills so who knows what kind of life the child would have had. I felt there was no other choice at the time. I used to drive myself close to madness wondering what would have happened if I would have kept it; what kind of mother I would be and what my child would look like and sound like, but after all these years, I have done my best to come to terms with in order to live my life. Do I regret it? Sometimes. Do I think it was the wrong choice? Ask me from day to day and you'll get a different answer. All I know for sure is that I can't change it."

Elsie pulled a handkerchief from her coat pocket and handed it to Phyllis before leaning next to her against the barn and letting her head gently rest on the woman's shoulder.

"When we failed to get pregnant in those first few months of our marriage I thought perhaps the procedure had rendered me unable to carry a child, but Richard referred me to a fertility specialist who said I was perfectly fit to conceive. I knew then that it was Joe, but I never let on until we found out for sure last week. You don't know how much I wish it were me because then I could take the responsibility…"

"This isn't some punishment you deserve to suffer, Phyllis. You or Joe. It is unjust no matter whose biology is involved. Both of you are the most decent, loving, and kind people and you certainly don't deserve this. If I hadn't escaped from Tupton and had ended up pregnant, I can't say for certain what I would have done and I don't think it is right for anyone to cast judgement when they've not stood in someone else's shoes. This is _not_ a punishment, but just a very sad and unfair chance of nature." She pulled the now fully sobbing woman into her arms. "I am so, so sorry."

"Please don't tell Charles. About any of it. If Joe wants to tell him about the infertility, that is his choice, but he doesn't know about the pregnancy and I don't know how he would take it. I don't want him hurting any more than he already is and if for some reason Charles let it slip…"

Elsie nodded her head. "I won't. Not a word." She waited a moment before speaking. "I know this is a new…reality, but have you considered alternatives."

"You mean adoption?"

Elsie nodded.

"Perhaps we will discuss it in the future, but for now I think he just needs to time to come to terms with it."

"If there is anything I can do…"

"Just continue to be my friend. That is all I need."

Elsie pulled her friend back into an embrace. "Always."

* * *

Charles glanced out the window for any sign of Elsie and Phyllis returning, but saw no sign of the women.

"Coffee, JoMo?"

The man looked up from the game of peek-a-boo he was playing with Peter and nodded. "Lovely, thanks."

Two cups poured, Charles turned just in time to see Peter lean his head against JoMo's chest as his chubby little hands affectionately gripped the man's shirt.

"You love your JoMo, don't you, baby bird?"

He was almost to the table when Joe suddenly took a hitched breath, his eyes filling with tears.

"Joe?"

"Sorry," the smaller man reached up and wiped his eyes, an apologetic smile on his face as he gently rocked the toddler. "Silly old fool."

"Not at all." Charles placed one hand on his friend's shoulder as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket which he offered as he asked, "Do you want to talk?"

JoMo glanced up at the concerned face looking up at him as he accepted the handkerchief. "No. Thanks, but not now. Maybe another time. It's late."

"You know you can tell me anything."

Joseph nodded then gave the toddler's head a kiss before offering him to his father. "I'll get Phyllis so we can get out of your hair."

"You're not in our…the coffee…" Charles halted for a moment, bewildered by his friend's behavior. "Joe, I wish you'd…"

"It's nothing, Charles. Thank you for the lovely dinner." He reached out and ran a gentle finger over the little one's cheek. "Bye-bye, baby bird."

Pete stretched his arms out towards the man which inspired a fresh round of tears.

"Night-night, lad." He gave the child a quick hug before turning away to wipe his cheeks.

"Girls, come give Uncle JoMo goodbye kisses." Charles called out as he gently patted his friend's back.

The girls' arrival in the kitchen coincided with the return of Elsie and Phyllis from outside.

"Did you all have cake and…" Elsie stopped short as she took in the sight of a recovering JoMo.

"I think we are cutting into bath time, Phylly," the emotional man managed to say as he reached down and gave each of the twins a kiss on the crown of her head.

Elsie avoided her husband's concerned look as she quickly gave JoMo a hug. "Thank you for coming over. You know we love spending time with you."

"Thank you for…the book."

Elsie pulled him back into an embrace so he could turn his head away from the rest of the room as he continued to cry. "My pleasure. You're always a hero to me, love." She squeezed tighter as she felt him take a staggered breath. "We love you so much," she whispered.

Having kissed each of the children's cheeks, Phyllis quickly retrieved her husband's coat and ushered him towards the door as she called out, "Have a safe trip to London. Give everyone a kiss from us."

Watching until their car pulled out of the drive, Elsie locked the door before returning to the kitchen to find the rest of her family quite confused and concerned.

"Why was Uncle JoMo crying," Poppy asked, looking back and forth between her mother and father.

"I know he's a delicate fellow, but…"

Unsure how to answer, Elsie reached down and took each of the girls' hands as she led them down the corridor towards the master bedroom. "I think Uncle JoMo just loves us all so much and knows how much we love him that it made him so happy he couldn't help but cry."

"Being happy can make you cry? Even big boys like Uncle JoMo?" Livy asked as they made their way into the master bath.

"Oh definitely." Elsie moved to her knees and turned on the taps to fill the bath before beginning to help the girls pull off their dresses.

Poppy added, "Even Daddy?"

All three girls looked up at Charles who was pulling Peter's jumper over his head from where he had perched the little boy on the counter.

"Even Daddy." He assured them. "I cried when each of you were born and I cried when Mumma and I got married. The happiest times of my life."

This explanation seemed to pacify the children's concern and the three were soon splashing and giggling in the tub.

Charles, however, remained concerned.

"Did Phyllis say anything on your walk?"

Elsie didn't look up at him, but focused on pouring a small pitcher of water over the back of Livy's hair as she answered, "She said how touched she knew JoMo was to be one of the heroes in the book."

"And that's it?"

She gently rubbed a small amount of shampoo into the little one's hair as she contemplated how best to answer. "They just can't…can't seem to get pregnant and I think it is weighing on them, but Phyllis wants to keep it private so best not say anything to JoMo, and I think we shouldn't mention that we are trying."

"Ah." Charles nodded. "Poor chap. He'll be a wonderful father when they do finally have a baby."

Elsie gave him a quick smile and nod before returning her attention back to shampooing the children's hair although a small wave of guilt swam through her stomach at the thought of what she was keeping from her husband.

* * *

From the laughter Elsie could hear coming from the direction of the kitchen, she was assured Daisy and Andy were quite pleased by their depictions in _The Little Farm Book._

"The ears! I love the ears!"

Pete on his hip and the girls in his wake, Charles entered the morning sun filled master bedroom with a smile as they all heard Daisy's amused cries. "Two more rousing approvals, Mrs. Carson."

"Sounds like it." She glanced down at her watch. "You have to get going, honey. You'll be late."

Her heart clenched as she watched her husband's smile fall.

Lowering himself to the ground, he pulled all three children to him. "I am going to miss you very, very much, but I know you are going to have so much fun in London with Mumma and Daisy and Uncle Robert and Mary and Aunt Izzy.

Poppy's bottom lip began to curl into a pout as she put her arms around her daddy's neck, "I want you to go with us."

"Oh, sweet pea, I wish I could, but you'll be back before you know it and you'll get to tell me about all the fun you have had." He patted his eldest daughter's back as the other two children began to cry. "Now, now. None of that. Come on, stiff upper lips," he choked out, not only for the children, but for himself. "Now," he cleared his throat before continuing, "how are we are going to behave in London?"

Poppy wiped her eyes with her fists, her bottom lip still pushed out as she answered, "Like well-behaved young ladies and gentlemen."

"That's right."

"Please and thank you and elbows off the table, Mabel!" Livy rattled off with a small smile.

"No hit, no bite, no push!" Peter added as he looked up at his father's face for approval.

"Very, very good."

"Caring is sharing and sharing is loving and loving is caring." Poppy whispered softly, still nursing the sting of knowing she would be away from her father for the next two days.

"That's right, my sweetheart, that's right." Charles kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around all three children. "Mmmm…" he groaned as he gave them a squeeze. "Hold hands at the station and mind Mumma and Daisy, alright?"

The trio gave him a dutiful nod although their faces were still colored with sadness.

"Oh, and I happen to know you have a surprise waiting for you in London. Something that will make you very, very happy."

Poppy reached over and took both of her siblings' hands as she conjured a brave face. "Love you, Daddy."

"Love you, sweet peas."

From her place at the bed Elsie wiped away smattering of tears as she pushed down the closures on the large suitcase that held all of their clothes and toiletries while she waited for each of the children to get a final kiss from their father.

"Alright, run to the kitchen and Mumma and I will be there in a minute."

Charles moved to the doorway and watched his children until they disappeared around the entry into the kitchen.

"It's two days, sweetheart." Elsie announced as she pulled the case from the bed.

"Let me have that, honey." He crossed to the bed and noting her damp eyes, asked, "And are you saying that for you or for me?"

"Both, but maybe a little more for me than you."

"Worried about the crowds at the station?"

She shook her head. "No. Isobel is meeting us on the platform so she, Daisy, and I will each only have one child to keep up with. I know it will be fine."

She stepped out into the corridor only to feel Charles' hand on her arm as he reached to gently pull her back into the bedroom.

"Say the word and I'll call in sick and go with you."

Her arms wrapping around his neck, she lifted onto her tiptoes and leaned her body against his. "You've young minds to mold, Professor Carson. Besides, I am giving two readings and have a business dinner with a man I know you particularly dislike, and the children have all sorts of adults waiting to adore them, not to mention a nursery full of every toy imaginable with which to play so you'd see very little of any of us anyway."

"But we'll both have to sleep alone."

Giving him a deep, lingering kiss, her eyes were glistening with unshed tears as she leaned her head back to look at him. "Just let that tide you over and I'll call you tonight and we can talk about all the baby making we will do when I get home."

"Excellent. Something to look forward to."

She began to step back, but he held her fast as he let his eyes trace over every inch of her face.

"You're already late, sweetheart."

"Just a moment. I want to remember every freckle and every eye lash."

"My silly man," she chuckled before adding, "I love you."

"Love you more." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Her mouth was over his heart as she whispered a tearful, "Impossibility."


	5. A Trip To London

_Thank you for your patience..._

 _Picking up where we left off: Charles has just said goodbye to Elsie and the children as they prepare to travel to London with Daisy. There is some unfortunateness in this chapter; a certain canon Nanny providing a bit of inspiration._

 _Thank you so much for your continued kindness and encouragement. It is so incredibly appreciated. How lovely you all are._

* * *

A last sweep through the house as Daisy and Andy situated the children in the car, Elsie let out a little gasp as she caught sight of a small pink foot sticking up above the ruffled edge of the girl's toy baby carriage.

"Tildy! You poor thing. You almost got left behind." She lifted Poppy's most beloved baby doll out of the carriage and tucked her into the large woven bag she had filled with paper, crayons, and books to keep the children occupied on the trip.

Turning off the last few lights in the front of the house, she gave Barley's head a kiss. "Your chum will be home in a bit and you'll have lots of fun with Andy, sweet boy. Be good."

She paused as she reached the closet near the front door, sticking her head inside to find the four kittens curled around each other as they tucked up against their mother. "Bye-bye, Mumma cat." The mother lifted her head briefly before rubbing it against Hope's. "She's going to be alright. Just give her love. That's the best thing a mumma can do." The cat closed her eyes as she continued to gently caress her baby. "Good girl," Elsie whispered before closing the door and making her way out to the car.

* * *

Their bags checked, Elsie grimaced as she searched for a secluded first class carriage. Charles had insisted they buy the more expensive tickets, although she had insisted they would be fine in a lower class, and now the least crowded space was already being occupied by two elderly women who were clearly nonplussed to be being inundated by five new companions.

"Daisy, girls, why don't you three take the empty seat."

She tucked Pete between her and the wall as they joined the women on the other bench.

"Why do people insist on bringing children on trains? We've paid good money to travel and now we are going to have to contend with sniveling and squealing all the way to London."

The larger of the two women spoke in something akin to a stage whisper, her intent obviously for Elsie to overhear her while not addressing her directly.

The judgement set her teeth on edge; her children were seasoned train travelers having been all over Great Britain with their parents given Elsie's contractual obligations regarding the _Barley and the Babies_ books. She had almost made up her mind to inform the women of this fact when Poppy suddenly let out a shocking cry.

"Poppy!" Elsie was across the car and on her knees in front of the little girl in a flash. "What is it, baby? Are you hurt?"

"Tildy! I forgot Tildy, Mumma!" The child was beside herself as large tears ran over her plump, pink cheeks.

"Shh, shh, baby. You can't scream like that. It's alright." She pulled Poppy into her arms and patted her back before making her way back to her seat, consciously ignoring the dirty looks she was receiving from the two biddies.

"I _need_ her, Mumma," Poppy whimpered against Elsie's chest.

Her siblings soon got in on the comforting, Pete patting his older sister's back while Livy joined them, stroking Poppy's hair as they both whispered, "It's okay, Poppy, it's okay."

Elsie was fighting her own tears, but smiled as she reached down into the rattan bag and produced the baby doll.

"Mumma wouldn't let you forget your Tildy, baby." Gently lifting her daughter's arm, she nestled the doll in its crook.

"Tildy!" Poppy pulled the doll tightly to her and whispered little apologies that only she and the baby doll could hear.

Looking up at the two older women whose eyes were nearly as misty as her own, Elsie offered a gentle smile. "I promise that will be the last peep you hear out of them. They are really quite good little travelers."

"My favorite doll was named Millie," the smaller of the two women confided.

"Marigold," the other offered before asking, "May they have a sweet? I have a stick of Rowntree fruit gums." She held out a freshly opened paper wrapped stick of the candies.

The children each looked at their mother for permission which was quickly granted.

"Thank you," they each said softly before taking a proffered sweet from the car mates they spent the rest of the ride charming and impressing with passages read from the fairy tale book and singing silly songs.

* * *

The train pulled into King's Cross at just past noon and with more than a bit of trepidation Elsie held Pete on one hip and her purse and bag in the other as Daisy held tightly to each of the little girls' hands. They had barely put their feet on the pavement when a cheery voice called out, "Hello, sweet peas!"

The sound and sight of Isobel Crawley set Pete to bucking against his mother in an effort to be put down, while Daisy was nearly dragged off her feet as the twins took off towards the brightly smiling woman.

"Auntie Izzy!"

The girls were wrapped around her legs as Pete stretched his little arms as far as he could in her direction.

"I think they are mildly happy to see you." Elsie teased.

"I am over the moon to see them," she cooed as she wrapped her arms around the girls and gave them a tight squeeze before reaching over and taking Pete from his mother. "Hello, my darling boy. Oh, I have missed you all terribly!"

Elsie leaned over and kissed her cheek. "And we, you, love."

Isobel looked over at Daisy whose expression was one of wonder as she looked about the large and ornate terminal. "This is your first time in London, isn't it, Daisy?"

"It is," she confessed.

"Well, no worries. We will make sure you don't get lost," Isobel promised before looking at the children. "Lunch is awaiting us at Grantham House. We must get going!"

* * *

Having been deposited at the front doors by Elsie's old friend, the family's chauffer Davies, she stopped short of the front door and bent down in front of the children.

"Now what voices are we going to use?"

"Our inside voices." The all chimed together.

"And are we going to run?"

"No."

"Are we going to interrupt when grown-ups are talking?"

"No."

"Are we going to be patient and calm?"

"Yes."

"And what are we not going to talk about, Miss Olivia?"

Livy broke into a smile. "Poo."

"Very good." She gave the little girl a gentle poke in the tummy before asking all three, "Do you know how much Mumma loves you?"

"More than there are stars and snowflakes and strawberry seeds."

"That's right."

She straightened up just as the family's butler Hilliard opened the door. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Carson, Mrs. Crawley."

"Good afternoon, Hilliard." Isobel answered as she pulled Pete onto her hip. "I hope we've not kept everyone waiting for lunch."

"Not at all. His Lordship is waiting for you in the drawing room."

The group walked into the entry, the little girls' heads twisting and turning as they took in the high ceiling and winding staircase.

"Mumma, it's like where Eloise lives in the books," Poppy murmured with wide eyes.

"That's a hotel, sweetheart. This is a house."

"Do they have kittens?" Livy asked as the group moved towards an open doorway.

"No, they don't have kittens," her mother answered with a laugh.

They were almost to the drawing room when she felt a tug on her skirt. "What, baby?"

Livy lifted her hand to her mother's ear and whispered, "Well, if they don't have kittens, I like our house better."

Treated to a wink, the little girl was answered back with, "Me, too."

"Penelope Joan Carson!" Robert Crawley bellowed as the oldest Carson child led the delegation into the room. "I can't believe what a grown up little lady you are! What are you? Sixteen? Seventeen?"

"I'm only four, Uncle Robert!" Poppy answered with a giggle as she was lifted into his arms.

"But I swear you were fifteen the last time I saw you."

"Nooooo." The child continued to giggle as she was placed back on the ground.

Robert reached over and squeezed Pete's knee. "Pete, my boy! I can't believe how big you are!"

The little boy clung to Isobel, not as familiar with Robert as the girls were.

"I think we might be a tad sleepy. The train ride was far too exciting for anyone to be able to nap on the way," Elsie quickly offered.

"I should say." Robert gave Elsie a wink before he announced, "Well, I am so disappointed that Olivia Violet didn't make the trip."

"I'm right here, Uncle Robert!" Livy answered, bouncing from her place at her mother's feet to right in front of the man.

"Such a shame. I was so looking forward to seeing her." Robert continued his charade, his face drawn up in an exaggerated grimace as he looked all around the room except for right in front of him.

"I'm right here! Olivia is right here, Uncle Robert!" She reached out and gave his trousers a tug.

"I suppose she just didn't want to see me."

"Here! Right here in front of you!" She waved her arms over her head.

"Is she ill?"

"Ughhh!" The little girl let out an exasperated groan. "Mumma!" She held up her arms for her mother to pick her up and when she was lifted to a higher elevation she stretched her arms towards the tall man until she was able to grab his lapels. "I. AM. RIGHT. HERE."

"My heart is just broken."

Everyone was laughing at the game as Livy reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, her feet now in Elsie's hands as she lifted her face even to his. "Livy is here, Uncle Robert! I am at your face!"

"Oh, hello. When did you get here?"

The room was bubbling with laughter when a voice suddenly sounded from across the room. "It seems the fun has started without me."

"Good afternoon, Lady Grantham."

Elsie gave Violet a warm smile as Robert and Isobel each lowered their respective child to the ground where they joined hands with Poppy and carefully walked across the plush carpet until they were standing only a few feet in front of Violet. Releasing one another's hands, the girls each gave a curtsey as Pete performed a little bow.

"Well, well…that is a lovely greeting."

Livy looked up with a silly smile. "Daddy said to do that when we saw you."

"Because you are Majesty goose!" Pete added.

Violet got a queer look on her face. "What is a _Majesty goose_?"

Elsie's cheeks burned and she quickly made her way over to the children. "It's a…I'll show you soon." She gratefully gave Violet's offered hand a squeeze before they exchanged kisses on the cheek.

"I look forward to it."

Robert met Hilliard's gaze from the doorway. "Lunch, it appears, is ready."

* * *

The group was almost to the dining room when Elsie managed to catch Robert's eye. "How is Cora? Is she up to visitors?"

He sighed, "She had a rough night. Most nights are rough. Things went so smoothly with Mary, but this baby…she's been sick nearly every day. She's barely seen Mary in the last two weeks, she's felt so awful."

"Poor thing. Well, I hope I get to hug her neck before we leave, but we certainly don't want to disturb her."

* * *

"Where is Mary?" Isobel asked as the adults were seated at the dining room table, the children relegated to a small nearby table that had been set with sandwiches.

"We have a new nanny who insists that Mary eat at very specific times so she has already had lunch." Robert said with little enthusiasm.

"Oh." Elsie felt a surprising feeling of foreboding. "What happened to that lovely young Irish girl? Clara, wasn't it?"

"Yes. The lovely Clara has unfortunately fallen in love with a lovely young Irish policeman and they have moved back to a lovely little cottage in lovely Galway." Robert lamented.

"Oh, how _lovely_ for her," Elsie laughed before asking, "So this new nanny?"

"Nanny Eunice."

Isobel half laughed, half coughed into her napkin.

"A name befitting the lady, I quite assure you," Violet noted.

Robert nodded, "She is...quite unlike Nanny Clara. She's, I suppose you could say she is…"

"Built like a lorry."

"Isobel!" Robert and Violet cried in unison.

"Well, she is."

"Does Mary like her?"

Elsie's question took Robert and Violet aback.

"She, well, I suppose she does." His pink cheeks betrayed his embarrassment at not knowing such an important detail regarding his own child's life. "She's more of a governess than a nursemaid. She has impeccable references and has worked for some of the best families."

Elsie had to refrain from making a face, the phrase _best families_ setting her teeth on edge. She knew Charles' upbringing gave him a sense of understanding regarding the Crawley's lifestyle, but even having known them and cared about them for years, she knew she would never be able to attain the same sense of tolerance.

"It isn't right to inundate the poor woman with three extra children. Perhaps they can play for a bit with Mary, and then Daisy can take them over to Isobel's after an hour or so."

"Nonsense," Violet quickly countered. "Your three are quite well-mannered. It won't be much of an imposition."

It still didn't sit right with her, but Elsie refrained for arguing further.

Lunch finished, the group made their way to the nursery where they met Cora's lady's maid O'Brien at the door.

The concept of a personal servant was an antiquated notion to Elsie's thinking and if pressed she would have to admit that Sarah O'Brien had never struck her as particularly warm, even occasionally detecting a cool, unfriendly air so it was no surprise when the woman barely nodded her head in their direction as she passed.

"Mary, look who's here to see you!"

Robert's entrance into the room barely drew a glance from the toddler who was playing with a stack of blocks in the floor.

"Hello, children," said a large, ruddy faced woman in a pinafore who stood at the far side of the room, her smile as disingenuous as her enthusiasm in regards to the three small children who timidly hung back, leaning on the legs of their mother and Isobel.

"It's alright. Come on," Elsie encouraged as she reached down and took Livy and Poppy's hands before leading them over to Mary. "Hello, Mary. We have been looking forward to seeing you."

"My blocks."

The little girl had never been overtly bubbly or friendly, but this was by far the most unsocial Elsie had witnessed her behaving.

"They're very nice. You are a good builder."

The child ignoring her, she glanced up and had to fight a sudden wave of nausea. She had been back in this room a few times since the horrible incident with Alice the evening before Robert and Cora's wedding, but the sight of the English garden mural on the wall and the plush green carpet in which she had trapped her attacker were triggering unwanted memories.

Livy willingly plopped herself down in the floor and picked up a few scattered blocks, gently handing them to Mary to add to her small pile, but Poppy continued to cling to her mother as she stared up at the large stranger who had joined them in the center of the room.

"Hello. I'm Elsie Carson. It's very nice to meet you."

"Eunice Bottom." The brusque woman shook Elsie's proffered hand.

"Are you sure you don't mind their joining Mary?" She turned and nodded towards Daisy. "I brought our friend Daisy and she can certainly take the children over to Mrs. Crawley's home after they've played with Mary for a bit."

"It's fine. _Lady_ Mary and I have made it through most of her lessons already and she just had a nap. I am sure the children and I will get along just fine."

The use of Mary's formal title did not go unnoticed by the uneasy mother who knew it was a subtle dig at the Carson's children's lack of pedigree, but she somehow managed to conjure a warm smile. "Thank you. We'll only be gone a few hours, but Daisy is going to stay here just in case. Please don't hesitate to call on her for assistance."

"It won't be necessary." Nanny Eunice said firmly.

Elsie nodded her head before crouching down, patting Poppy's back reassuringly as the little girl joined her sister and Mary on the floor, Pete soon following with Isobel's guidance.

"Have fun and behave please, and when Aunt Izzy and I get back from the reading, we'll go over to her house."

"You'll be back soon?" Poppy asked, her little face still colored with worry.

Elsie kissed her head. "You're going to have so much fun, the time will fly by." She kissed her other children before standing. "Thank you, again."

"We'll be fine, Mrs. Carson."

"See you soon." Giving the children a last smile, she headed out the door, her heart lurching as she glanced over her shoulder when passing through the doorway, Poppy's little face filled with anguish as she clung to Tildy.

* * *

"You'll let her have that doll!"

The adults hadn't been gone five minutes when Mary had reached over and begun pulling Tildy away from Poppy.

"But that's Poppy's baby!" Livy cried, moving towards her sister and the child.

Nanny Eunice grabbed Livy by the upper arm and roughly pulled her away from the group. "Get back! I'll not put up with ruffians! I know all about you. You're lucky to even be in the same room with Lady Mary."

Mary's face was growing red as she continued to struggle with Poppy.

Letting go of Livy, the woman reached down and jerked the doll from the tug of war and handed her to Mary.

"But she has all those other babies," Poppy reasoned as she pointed at a group of toy prams and cribs filled with an assortment of the beautiful dolls with fine china complexions not unlike their owner.

Livy rubbed at her arm, unaccustomed to be handled so roughly, but her spirit was intact as she marched over to the collection and fetched a beautiful doll with yellow curls and bright red lips from a bassinet. "Here, Poppy. Play with this one."

Tucking Tildy under her arm, Mary ran to Livy and began pulling the doll away.

"Here." Livy offered the baby to Mary. "But you have to give Tildy back," Livy demanded.

Nurse Eunice grabbed Livy's arm again and harshly chided her, "Don't touch her things. You keep your grubby hands to yourselves."

"Poppy!" Livy cried, her arm stinging as fear began coursing through her veins as she struggled to keep her balance as the woman suddenly let go.

Pete was whimpering as Poppy took his hand, her eyes never leaving the cruel woman as they rushed to Livy's side. "Let's just sit over there." She pointed to a small, empty table in the far corner of the room.

"But Tildy!" Livy cried, wiping her eyes with her free hand.

"It's okay," Poppy bravely managed as large tears escaped her eyes. "Just stay with me and Pete. Just stay together."

* * *

Elsie and Isobel having set off for the afternoon's reading at a nearby bookshop, Violet into the library to make some calls, and Robert retreating to his study, Daisy was unsure of what to do given that she wasn't welcome in the nursery. She had been left in the drawing room with the suggestion to read some magazines, but seeing a young girl about her age pass by the doorway, she quickly followed her down a set of stairs set behind a nearby door.

"Hello."

The girl turned just outside the kitchen, startled by Daisy's presence, but managed a polite, "Good afternoon."

"I'm Daisy."

"Ivy."

An awkward silence filled the next few moments until Daisy managed to ask, "Have you worked for the Crawley's for very long?"

"Only a few months. The housemaid is sick so I have been helping out upstairs, but I am really the cook's assistant."

"I work in a restaurant, well a tea room really."

A flash of judgement passed over Ivy's fair face, but she covered it quickly as she asked, "Do you get to bake much?"

"Oh lots. Cakes and biscuits, tarts, and I make sandwiches, of course. Lots of…"

The twosome was interrupted as an annoyed Mrs. Landower, the cook, suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Excuse me, miss, but I am afraid Ivy has too much work to engage in much more idle chat."

"I'm sorry," Daisy quickly apologized. "I didn't mean…"

"It's alright, dear, but we really must get back to work."

"You work? That'll be the day!"

The hearty voice of Lily Purley caught all three women off-guard as they turned to see the large form of the former cook and her small husband making their way through the backdoor.

"There's work aplenty going on here, Miss Lily Purley, I'll have you know. We have visitors." Mrs. Landower informed her before bouncing her stout and portly figure over to the woman who pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Who is visiting?"

Lily turned and looked at Daisy, staring for a moment before bursting into a bright smile. "Daisy! Oh, you sweet girl! What on earth are you doing in London?"

"I'm here with Mrs. Carson."

"Ohhhh!" Lily threw her hand over her mouth. "My little mother is here?"

"And the children. She's at a book reading with Mrs. Crawley, but the children are upstairs in the nursery with Mary."

"Well what are we standing around here for? I need to love on my peanuts!"

* * *

Lily, Daisy, and Purley were quietly making their way down the corridor towards the nursery when they suddenly heard Poppy yell the word, "NO!" which was followed by an acid tongued Eunice Bottoms hissing, "Don't you talk back to me, you little bastard."

The threesome were nearing the door when Pete cried out, "No hit, no bite, no push!"

Rushing into the room, Lily pushed past Purley and Daisy just in time to grab the woman's raised arm before she brought it down on Poppy's bottom.

"Don't. You. Dare."

Shocked, the woman let go of Poppy's arm which freed the child to run to her brother and sister.

"Come here, come here!" Daisy quickly offered, rushing towards the children. She had all three wrapped in her arms when Livy suddenly broke free and ran across the room, picking up a discarded Tildy from the floor and returning it to her sister.

"Let go of me! How dare you!?" Nanny Eunice struggled, but was no match for Lily's vice-like grip.

"How dare _I_? You are lucky you are still on your feet!"

The event had unnerved even the steely nerves of Mary who suddenly burst into tears.

"Purley, fetch his Lordship." Lily ordered as she dragged the woman as far from the children as possible.

"Who are you? You've no right. I'm in charge here!"

"Not for long." Lily assured her.

"I'll call the police!" Nanny Eunice warned, still struggling in vain to escape Lily's clutch.

"What is going on here?" Robert Crawley stood in the doorway, utterly bewildered by the scene in front of him.

"She was going to hit, Poppy, milord. We caught her just as she raised her hand."

"Hit a child? I never! This is preposterous!"

"Quiet!" Robert commanded the indignant woman before making his way to a sniffling Mary whom he pulled into his arms. He turned to Daisy and the Carson children. "Daisy?"

"We heard Poppy yell "no" and then," she pointed at Nanny Eunice, "she called her a very bad name and then Pete yelled "No hit, no push, no bite" and we made it to the door and it was just as Lily said. She was raising her arm to hit Poppy."

Robert glanced angrily at the woman before turning his attention back to the children. "Poppy, what happened before Daisy and Lily and Purley got here?"

The little one glanced nervously towards the menacing woman being held by Lily, biting her little lip in much the same fashion as her mother when upset.

"It's alright, darling. You can tell Uncle Robert."

"She wouldn't let us play with any toys because she said we were grubby and then when Mary let go of her ball and it rolled to Pete, he picked it up, and she went like this," Poppy made a slapping motion with her hand. "…and she hit his hand and knocked the ball out and I said "No!" because people aren't supposed to hit." She burst into tears as she tried to continue, "And that's when she grabbed my arm." She moved her hand to her arm as she turned her face into Daisy's chest.

"You're going to believe the word of a child over mine?"

Robert turned, all of his might focused on maintaining his temper as he held his daughter. "That child? Absolutely. Get your things and leave. I'll write you a check for your salary through the end of the week, but you'll receive no reference."

Lily let go of the woman who huffed her way towards the door, only to stop short to give her former employer a vitriolic tongue lashing. "You, sir, are no better than the company you keep! You let this trash near your child? The staff told me all about these children. Their mother comes from murders and scum and from what I hear those girls are bastards."

"Get out." The words barely escaped Robert's clenched teeth.

Hilliard suddenly appeared at the doorway.

"Milord?"

"Please see that any trace of her having ever set foot in this house is removed and if she isn't gone in ten minutes, call the police."

The woman now under Hilliard's watchful eye, Lily and Purley made their way over to Daisy and the children.

"Oh, peanut," Lily whispered as she pulled Poppy into her arms, the teary child burying her face into the comforting woman's neck. "Ol' Lily is so sorry, sweet thing. So sorry."

"Will you take them downstairs, Purley? I'm sure there's some ice cream. Here, Mary, it's alright. Go with Daisy and Lily and have some ice cream." Purley holding Pete on his hip, Daisy had a free hand which Mary soon took.

"I promise nothing like this will ever happy again." Robert whispered as he leaned over and kissed Poppy's cheek. "You are a good, sweet girl, my dear Poppy. Uncle Robert will see to it that no one ever tries to hurt you or Livy or Pete ever again."

* * *

Robert found his mother just finishing a call in the library and soon had her filled in as to what had transpired upstairs. His explanation still hung in the air as Violet grabbed her cane and took off towards the entry.

"Mama!"

Her son's call ignored, Violet was up the staircase and into the corridor as Eunice Bottom emerged from her room, Mr. Hilliard nearby from standing post just outside the door.

"You've given me a busy afternoon, Miss Bottom."

The woman responded with nothing more than a hateful stare.

"I now have to call all of the families from whom you provided references, as well as every other family I know with children under the age of fifteen and let them know that under no circumstances should any of them ever consider taking you into their employ."

Bag in hand, Eunice was almost to where Violet stood when she spat out, "You don't know everyone."

"Oh, but between the boards I sit on, the members of my club, the boards my son sits on, the members of his club, and not to mention his American mother-in-law who knows everyone from Eleanor Roosevelt to Lucille Ball to the Vanderbilts, you won't be able to find a place with a good family on either side of the Atlantic. I hope your typing is decent."

Miss Bottom began to take a step past Violet, but was stopped by the sudden and startling swoop of the heavy wooden cane which came to an abrupt halt just short of the woman's chin.

"And you should count yourself lucky," the grand lady hissed. "If it had been me who had found you instead of Lily, you'd be on your way to hospital to have this removed from being shoved where the sun doesn't shine."

The woman remained frozen in place as Violet lowered the cane at an excruciatingly slow rate.

"Check her pockets before she leaves, Hilliard."

* * *

The book reading had been a tremendous success, a much larger crowd of children and parents gathering at the book store than Elsie's publisher had expected. Exhausted, but in good spirits, Elsie was eager to see the children as she and Isobel returned almost an hour later than planned.

A bright smile on both their faces, they were surprised when Robert met them at the door instead of Hilliard.

"Elsie, I'm…oh, God. I am so, so sorry."

"What? What is it?" Her heart jumped into her throat as she stared at Robert's grave expression, it being shockingly similar to the one he wore the day he met her, Violet, Isobel and Cora at the hospital after Charles had been stabbed by Joe Burns.

"Good God, Robert, what's wrong?" Isobel grabbed Elsie's hand as they followed him into the house.

"If I had had any idea that the woman was capable of…"

"The woman? The new nanny?" Elsie's mind spun in a thousand directions. "Where are my children?"She took off towards the stairs, but Robert followed her, begging her to wait.

"They're downstairs with Lily and Purley and Mama. They are alright. Please. I will take you to them, but you have to know what happened first."

Isobel took her hand once more as they followed Robert into the drawing room.

He tried to be as comforting as possible, but didn't hold back telling her everything that he knew had occurred while they were away.

"She's been dismissed and Mama has already been on the phone calling anyone and everyone to make sure that her name is absolutely dragged through the mud. Jesus Christ, Elsie. I will never be able to tell you how incredibly sorry I am."

She hadn't said a word since he had begun his explanation, but suddenly jumped to her feet. "Do you know where she went?"

"What? No. No idea."

"You know people. Do you know someone who could find her?"

"Elsie…" Isobel stood, placing a hand on her friend's arm. "You can't do anything. She's never going to get a decent job ever again. There's nothing else to be done."

"I can claw her eyes out. I can…"

Robert and Isobel exchanged looks.

"It took every bit of my restraint not to beat her to death with my cane."

They turned to find Violet in the doorway.

"I'm so sorry. It's terrible and it's unforgivable, but the best thing you can do is keep calm and be with your children, Elsie."

"She…she…" Elsie's breaths were stunted as she struggled to maintain control. "She called them trash…that bitch called my children bastards."

Isobel pulled the trembling woman to her. "Shhh…shhh…."

"I'm going to call Charles," Robert offered.

"No." Elsie shook her head. "Don't. We'll go home tonight. We'll just…we'll get tickets for the next train."

"Elsie, it's alright. You don't need to leave, especially when you are this upset. We're going to get the children and go to my house. You have your dinner…"

"Sod my dinner."

Isobel nodded her head. "I'll call Mr. Pettigrew and cancel, but you are going to stay with me. Let's go see the children and make a move. You can call Charles from mine and decide what you want to do then, but I really think you should still do the reading at the hospital tomorrow and that we should take Daisy and the children along."

Her adrenaline waning a bit, she nodded her head and after a few deep breaths and the application of a handkerchief, she felt calm and cleaned up enough to see the children.

* * *

They were mid-stair when she heard Lily and the twins giggling and singing:

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands! If you're happy and you know it, clap you're hands! If you're happy and you know it then your face will surely show it, if you're happy and you know it clap your hands!"

The adults remained on the stairwell through the stomping of the feet, their own faces drawing up into smiles at the sound. The others stayed behind as Elsie made her way down the last few steps alone.

The children's backs to the doorway, they were unaware of being observed until Elsie stepped into the kitchen and called out, "Hello, my sweet peas."

The three Carson children shot off like rockets to their mother, each calling her name.

Lowering self to her knees, she held onto them tightly while whispering, "I'm so sorry. Mumma's so sorry." She began stretching her neck and looking at the ceiling to keep the children from seeing the tears running down her cheeks, but after letting out a slow breath, she mustered a smile as she looked back down to find Poppy gazing up at her, the little girl's hand reaching up to gently rest against her cheek.

"It's okay, Mumma. It's okay."

Her little girl's gentle smile brought about more tears, but she maintained her smile, lowering her head and gently rubbing it against Poppy's, reminding herself of what she had said to the Mumma cat that morning. "She's going to be alright. Just give her love. That's the best thing a mumma can do."


	6. Caring is Sharing

**Three for the price of one- this is one long-ass chapter, but I couldn't find obvious ending points, so here you go.**

 **Thank you for your patience and lovely support. It means the absolute world :)**

Simply setting foot into Isobel's spacious, but bright and modern flat brought Elsie a sense of peace after such an upsetting afternoon. Daisy having been shown to the smaller of the two guest rooms on their way through the home, Isobel opened the door to the familiar room Elsie and Charles had occupied five years before on their first trip together to London.

Pete asleep in her arms, the girls were both heavy eyed as they made their way towards the large bed on the far side of the room.

"Would you like me to put the girls in the other guest room with Daisy, or the sofa?" Isobel asked in a whisper as she watched Elsie gently pull Pete's arms from his coat and remove his little shoes before tucking him beneath the covers of the large bed.

"I'll keep them here with me, if you don't mind, Isobel. I just…"

Isobel raised her hand in a gesture to assure her no explanation was necessary. "Of course."

"I'll just stay with them for a bit and then call Charles."

Her friend nodded as she helped the sleepy little girls out of their coats and shoes. "I'll call Mr. Pettigrew about your dinner. Is there anything specific you want me to tell him?"

Elsie took a deep breath, unsure exactly how to explain to her editor why she had to postpone their dinner. "Please tell him I'm sorry but that the children are under the weather and I'll call him in the morning. His number is in the little black book in my handbag."

"Very good."

Isobel gently placed Livy in the middle of the bed as Elsie helped Poppy slide into the far side, gently tucking Tildy in next to the little girl. A gentle pat on Livy's tummy, the little girl practically asleep before her head hit the pillow, Isobel blew Poppy a kiss and wished her, "Sweet dreams."

Elsie followed her to the door. "Thank you, Isobel. Thank you for everything."

"Just have a nice cuddle and I'll make a pot of tea."

Left alone with her children, the totality of the day's events seemed to hit her all at once and with heavy limbs, not to mention heart, she climbed into the far side of the bed next to Poppy and Tildy.

Turning to look at her mother with a sweet smile, Poppy whispered, "Will you tickly my lips please, Mumma?"

She nodded before leaning over and kissing her child's head. "Of course. Close your eyes, baby."

She was just about to lightly sweep the pad of her index finger over Poppy's plump bottom lip when the little one opened her eyes.

"It wasn't nice what she called us was it?"

"What, baby?"

"What that mean lady said. She said I was a _bastard_ , that the girls are, me and Livy."

Bitter anger began to bubble back up inside of her as she heard her child repeat the hateful word. "It's a very ugly word, baby. A word that no one should ever use, especially when talking to children, and she was very wrong. You and Livy are _not_ what she said. You absolutely are not. You are good, sweet, clever, wonderful little girls who make Daddy and Mumma so proud and happy and so many people love you very, very much. What happened today was not right and not fair and I promise you that Daddy and I will do everything we possibly can to make sure that no one ever scares or tries to hurt you like that awful lady did today. I promise, promise, promise you."

Her mother's explanation and pledge soothing her curious mind, Poppy smiled and nodded, "Okay, Mumma."

"Now close your eyes, sweetheart, and I'll tickle your lips until you fall asleep."

It took only a few minutes of gentle caresses before the child's deep, steady breathing joined that of her brother and sister. Elsie studied the peaceful faces of her children, all care and confusion now absent from their smooth brows and soft pink lips. How anyone could show such callousness, direct such deliberate malice and spite at such innocents was beyond their mother and the fact that the woman's actions were rooted in prejudice sickened her even more. The Golden Rule had been a leading principle in the way they were raising their children, and now, at such tender ages, they had been subjected to treatment completely contrary to it.

Carefully moving off the bed, Elsie paused at the door and took another look at her slumbering children, her only solace the fact that they were innately kind and compassionate beings, and that perhaps time and their tender ages would allow them to forget the awful experience, although she knew she never would.

* * *

"My precious four year old just asked me why that woman called her and her sister bastards."

Isobel passed Elsie a steaming cup of tea, shaking her head as she took the seat across the table. "I am not a violent woman, Elsie, but I have never felt more inclined to beat the hell out of someone. It's beyond comprehension how someone could be so cruel."

"I know. There's nothing I'd like more than to give her a few whacks upside the head with Charles' uncle's cricket bat." She bit her bottom lip before her left eyebrow arched sharply. "I want to know where she got her so-called information."

"We met that awful O'Brien woman coming out of the nursery, remember? I wouldn't put such unkindness past her for a moment."

Elsie let out a little growl. "Ugghhh! What is wrong with people?"

"Pettiness. Jealousy. Some people are so unhappy with their own lives that they have to disparage others' in an effort to make themselves feel less terrible."

"You can't get more pathetic than that."

Isobel nodded. "I think you should talk to Robert about it."

"I'll let Charles. He knows more about the whole servant-employer relationship than I do. I'm afraid my temper is just going to get the better of me if I am the one who brings it up."

"Speaking of…"

Elsie took a sip of her tea. "He's going to insist on missing school tomorrow and driving down tonight."

"Would it make you feel better to have him here?"

"Of course, but I don't want him to be driving when he is upset and it really isn't necessary, and besides, I think you are right. I need to do the reading at the hospital and have dinner with Mr. Pettigrew if he's available tomorrow night, and then we can take a morning train on Friday and hopefully forget this whole awful experience ever happened."

"You think you will be able to talk him into staying home?"

Elsie shook her head. "No. Not in a million years, but I'm certainly going to try."

Having been joined by Daisy shortly after, the three women shared the pot of tea and then moved on to a bottle of wine as they waited an hour to assure Charles would be home to receive Elsie's call.

Supportive smiles being offered by her friends, her heart began beating rapidly as the line started ringing.

"Carson residence."

"Hello, sweetheart."

Charles sat on the edge of the telephone table, his face instantly breaking into a smile at the sound of the light Scottish accent on the other end of the line.

"Darling! How was your day? How is everyone?"

The slight pause followed by a whispered "Well…"immediately set a flutter of worry loose in his gut. "What is it? What happened?"

"It was awful, but it's alright now. It's been dealt with so there's no reason for you to…"

"You're scaring the hell out of me, Elsie. What is it? Is everyone alright?"

She knew this conversation would be a difficult one, but hearing the worry in Charles' voice only intensified her dread of sharing with him the events of the afternoon.

"We're at Isobel's now and the children are sleeping. They're alright, but it was Mary's new nanny. She...she obviously resented the fact that our children are of a different class so she refused to let them play with Mary's toys and told them they were grubby. She took Tildy away from Pop and then she hit Pete's…"

"SHE HIT PETE?" Charles leapt from the table.

"She hit his hand when he picked up one of Mary's balls and then Poppy screamed and Lily and Purley and Daisy ran in just as that _woman_ was raising her hand to hit her. She had grabbed Livy's arm when she tried to get Tildy back for Poppy and she has some light bruises, and," her voice broke as she forced herself to continue, "she called them all trash and said the girls were bastards."

"She…Jesus Christ! Robert let this happen?! He let this monster near his child, near our children?"

"He didn't know. She came with impeccable references. He didn't know, honey."

He shoved his hand into his hair, his pacing increasing in speed with every word she said.

"He fired her and Violet is calling everyone under the sun to let them know not to hire her."

"I can be there by eight…"

"Sweetheart," she glanced over at Isobel, giving her a knowing, but frustrated nod. "You don't need to. You have school…"

"You think I can stay away from my babies, from you, knowing this happened? I'm coming."

"It'll be dark soon and you're too upset to be driving. Please, honey, please listen to me."

He heard her words, but their logic were no match to the fury that pulsed through his veins. "I'll be there in a few hours."

"If you won't listen to me, listen to Isobel."

She was pulling the phone from her ear when she heard him say, "I love you. See you soon," which was followed by a dial tone.

"Oh, Charles!" Elsie let out a deep sigh as she returned the phone to its cradle.

"So that went well."

She shook her head. "I don't blame him. I'd do the same if I was there and he was here."

"Of course."

"I want him to be careful, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't grateful he's on his way."

Isobel wrapped her arm around Elsie's shoulder as the two began to make their way into the sitting room, Daisy close behind, all three surprised to see the three children standing in the doorway.

"Hi, babies! Did you have a good nap?"

Livy nodded her head, but quickly added, "Pete's doing the potty dance."

Elsie crossed the room and quickly gathered her wiggling son into her arms. "Oh! Let's hurry, bird!"

The girls giggled as their mother made funny zooming noises as she rushed their brother into the loo down the corridor.

"We need to potty, too, but Bird _really_ needed to potty." Poppy informed her as the girls leaned against the nearby bathtub as their mother held onto the Pete as he perched on the toilet.

Isobel appeared in the doorway and noticed Livy's fascination with a canister of bath beads and a pearly pink bottle shaped like a cat. "When you sweet peas want to take a bath, we can put some of that kitty cat bubble bath in the water."

Elsie started laughing as Livy began pulling her arms out of her dress. "Oh, you silly girl. Let's eat supper before we take a bath." Her laughter ceased, however, as she noticed the now dark reddish purple marks that dotted her daughter's uncovered upper arm.

Poppy let out a gasp. "Livy, look at your owies! Do they hurt?"

Livy glanced down at her arm, but quickly tried to soothe her sister by insisting, "Not very much. It's okay, Poppy."

The older sister leaned over and kissed the bruises lightly. "Too make it better."

Having observed Elsie's eyes beginning to fill with tears, Isobel did her best to keep her own emotion in check as she announced, "I am going to need some help making supper. Do you three think you could help me make some sandwiches and maybe help Daisy make some biscuits? I bought all the ingredients."

The girls both nodded happily as Peter cried out, "I'll help! I'll help!"

Quickly dabbing at the corner of her eyes with a square of toilet tissue, she managed a smile as she looked up at Isobel and mouthed a silent, "Thank you."

* * *

After a dinner of sandwiches, fruit, and biscuits, the bathtub was filled with both children and bubbles, as well as shrieks of laughter. All three were giving hearty "ho ho ho's" from beneath Father Christmas-like bubble beards when Isobel's door buzzer sounded. The children were so caught up in their merriment they paid no attention when she slipped from the room.

"There is far too much fun going on in here!"

The deep, booming voice of their father shocked all three of the children who immediately stood up, their mother reaching out to make sure no one slipped.

"Daddy!"

"Hurry up and rinse off! I need lots and lots of kisses," Charles insisted as he pulled his coat off and began rolling up his sleeves as Elsie pulled each child from the tub, wrapping their wiggly, wet bodies in towels.

"Daddy, you surprised us!" Livy cried as she managed to be the first to make it to him, pursing her little lips in want of a kiss.

"I just couldn't wait until Friday to see you! Mmm! A kiss from a mermaid." He gave the little one a quick peck on her lips and a smile before lifting the towel away from her body to dry her hair, but froze as his eyes landed on the series of dark fingertip sized marks ringing her upper arm.

Drying Pete's hair, Elsie glanced up just in time to catch Charles looking over at her, his mouth drawn into a straight line as he looked down at Livy's arm and then back to her. She could only nod in recognition, not wanting to bring the matter back up in front of the children.

"Daddy, hurry, I'm cold!"

He took a deep breath and returned her nod before forcing a bright smile onto his face as he looked back at the younger twin and wrapped her up in the towel before cradling her in his arms. "We can't have that! You need to be snug as a bug in a rug."

* * *

He had cuddled and kissed each child by the time the family reached the guest room, Isobel and Daisy retreating to the kitchen to put together a plate of sandwiches and fruit for the weary traveler.

The children all dressed in pajamas and bouncing on the bed as the adrenaline surge from the surprise of their father's unexpected arrival still pumped through their little systems, Elsie finally had her chance to greet her husband, "Mumma needs a hug and a kiss, too, please."

Pulling her into a warm embrace, he whispered, "I hope you aren't too mad I came."

"Of course not. I'm so glad you are here. I just worried you wouldn't drive safely after what I told you."

Charles leaned down and gave her a deep kiss. "I won't pretend that didn't exceed the posted limit a time or two, but I'm here in one piece."

"This has been a terrible day," she murmured as she rested her head against his chest.

"It's going to get better. I promise."

"Your being here has already accomplished that."

Isobel knocked on the door, "Daisy's made you a plate, Charles, if you're hungry, and whenever you like, the sofa pulls out into a bed and I can make it up for the children."

Elsie opened her mouth to speak, but Charles' sudden turn back to the bed and directive of, "Climb on, monkeys!" caught her off-guard and she was soon left alone in the room as they squealed and giggled their way to the other end of the flat.

* * *

Poppy leaned up from the pillow and wrapped her arms around Elsie's neck as she and Charles set to putting the children to bed on the fold-out in Isobel's sitting room.

"Daddy and I are just down the hall. I'm going to leave the door open if you need anything, alright?"

"Alright."

"You've got Miss Tildy?"

The little one reached down and squeezed her doll tightly as she gave her head a vigorous shake.

Elsie leaned back and looked at all three children. "Pete, wake up one of the big girls if you need to potty and then you girls come and get me, okay?"

"Okay, Mumma." Livy answered on behalf of the group.

"Auntie Izzy is going to leave the light on in the kitchen." Charles assured them as he stood up from the side of the bed. "Night-night, sleep tight, see you in the morning light. Love you."

"Love you, Daddy."

Elsie remained seated, reaching over and pulling the blankets up and giving each of the children another kiss. "Mumma loves you, too, and just come and get me if you need anything."

"Honey." Charles' smile was sweet as he offered his hand. "They're fine. Let's let them sleep."

She sighed as she took his proffered hand, turning her head to look back at them a few more times as they made their way from the room.

"Don't worry. Poppy or Livy can find their way down the corridor if they need anything."

"They've never spent the night here before and Pete's not in a crib."

"They'll be fine. Poppy will see to that and we need to talk."

* * *

She was in her gown, sitting on the bed and staring into space when he returned from the lav.

"Darling?"

"Sorry. Off with the faeries."

"Come here. I need to hold you."

Curling up on the bed and wrapped in his arms, she felt the tension in her neck and shoulders release for the first time since returning to Grantham House that afternoon.

"They seem…alright. Considering."

"Children, it seems, are far more resilient than their parents," Elsie responded with a sigh.

"Livy's arm."

She pressed her face against his chest. "I wanted to find that woman and mark her like she marked our baby."

"I know, sweetheart. Me, too. Me, too."

"And the words. Poppy already asked me about bastard. God help me if she remembers the part about her mother coming from murderers."

Charles shot up in bed. "What _?!_ "

"Shhh…." She sat up next to him, her hand patting his chest.

"What did she say? Exactly."

"She said the staff had told her I came from murderers and scum and the children didn't deserve to be in the same room as Mary. Lily said she also told Robert, 'And from what I hear, those girls are bastards,' in front of them."

"Bloody bitch."

"Shhh…" Elsie was caught off-guard by his employment of the slur as she was usually the more forked tongued of the two, but she quite understood his anger. "She is. She is absolutely is, but Isobel was right. There is nothing we can do but just love on our children and reinforce the fact that the _bloody bitch_ was wrong. I just hope the rest of her life is full of ingrown toenails, hemorrhoids, thrush, and sciatica."

Charles chuckled. "Did you just put a curse on her?"

"Perhaps. I am sure there was a highland witch somewhere in my past. You know, to go along with the murderers and scum."

Charles let out another low laugh as he eased them back down into the bed.

She stared at the edge of the duvet, her mind drifting back to earlier in the afternoon when she had cuddled Poppy where they now lay. "I shouldn't have left them. I had a niggling feeling, but I pushed it away. I shouldn't…"

"Stop, honey. We can't change it. I was so angry at Robert all the way here, but I know he never would have hired someone like her had he known she was capable of this. You aren't to blame and neither is he."

"They're only little. It's eating me alive."

"I know, sweetheart. I know."

He listened to her sniffle for a few moments before abruptly climbing from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

He walked around to her side, leaning over and kissing her lightly before answering, "I know what you need."

He was gone for less than a minute before suddenly appearing with a sleeping Livy on his shoulder.

"Oh, honey." She gave him a grateful smile as he went around to the far side and tucked their second oldest into the middle of the bed.

Sliding down next to her little girl, she was gently stroking her soft cheek when he returned with Pete in his arms whom he placed next to Livy before repeating his trip to fetch Poppy.

"Scoot closer to Livy and I'll tuck Pop in next to you."

Elsie reached up and gently touched his cheek before she moved closer to the center of the bed, her arms wrapping around the elder twin whose eyes fluttered open briefly for a moment, a little smile crossing her face as she snuggled up against her mother's chest.

Turning off the bedside lamp, Charles pulled Pete up onto his chest as he slid into the bed with the rest of his family.

As Elsie reached over to pull the covers up over Livy's tummy, he caught her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Better, Mumma?"

She took a deep breath and returned the squeeze. "Much better."

* * *

The bedroom was dim as a dreary autumn morning broke across London but the light that was creeping in from the small bit of window not covered by the shade was still an unwelcome sensation as Charles' eyelid was pried open by toddler fingers.

"Daddy, I need to potty."

He blinked a few times after Pete moved his fingers and whispered, "Okay, bird."

Lifting the little boy and placing him on the floor, he swallowed a groan before swinging his own legs over the side, several muscles in his body complaining from the awkward position in which he had been sleeping. Glancing over his shoulder, he struggled not to laugh at the sight of Livy's right foot resting in the crook between Elsie's neck and shoulder while the little girl's head rested on her sister's thigh as Poppy sprawled like a starfish across her mother's body. He was reaching to move Livy when Pete suddenly tugged on his pajama pants.

"Hurry, Daddy."

Noting the little boy's dance, he quickly scooped him up and made his way to the loo.

When they returned, all three of their bedmates were awake, Elsie turning her neck gently back and forth as the little girls were now side by side in the warm spot their father had left, both giggling as he gave them a playful scowl from the end of the bed.

"You little toots stole Daddy's side of the bed!"

Pete having stopped at Elsie's side was soon pulled up against his mother, a shower of kisses received before he climbed over to join the big girls under the covers.

"Et, tu, baby bird? Ugh. I guess I'm forced to cuddle with Mumma."

"Forced? What if Mumma won't let you cuddle?" She teased, pulling the covers up around her neck.

Charles wiggled his eyebrows twice before suddenly yanking the blankets up from the end of the bed, growling as he crawled up the length of his wife's body, the bed springs creaking as the children squealed and laughed.

"Shhhhh! Shhhh!" Elsie warmly chided them all through her own laughter. "We're going to wake Aunt Izzy and Daisy."

Isobel's head suddenly appeared from around the doorframe. "No fear of that. Daisy's in the kitchen getting the kettle going and I am here to recruit some orange juice makers."

"Me! Me!" The girls cried, their brother joining soon after.

"I'll be in to help," Elsie called out as the children were helped from the bed by their father.

"No need," Isobel assured her. "Daisy and I have everything in hand. You two just relax. Go back to sleep if you want. We've plenty of time before we have to even think about heading out."

"Thank you, Isobel." Charles quickly answered, fearful his wife would insist on getting up.

Pulling Pete onto her hip, she gave them a wink as she noted, "This door does lock."

The door's latch catching, Charles slid his hand over Elsie's stomach. "Do you want to sleep a bit, Mrs. Carson, or…"

"Oh, honey. I don't know. This isn't that big of a flat." Elsie whispered, although the shift of her body against his side contradicted her reasoning.

"I'll be quick," Charles offered, his hand now under the hem of her gown.

"Be still my heart," she teased.

"You know what I mean."

She halted his efforts by placing her hand over his. "What if one of the children needs us?"

"Isobel would give us plenty of warning."

"Mmm…" she groaned as she turned onto her back, she staring at the ceiling.

He answered with a sigh, easing onto his own back and staring at the same spot. "It's alright. We can wait…"he stopped mid-sentence as Elsie suddenly moved to her knees and pulled her nightgown over her head.

"Quick?"

"So quick." His eyes danced as he reached up and let his large hand sweep along the curve of her waist to her hip, but stopped and asked, "You're sure."

"Very."

Moving to his knees, he joined her in the middle of the bed, a wide smile on his face as she reached out and began unbuttoning his top, but he abruptly stilled her hands and left the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"The lock," he whispered as he turned the button on the knob.

Pulling off her knickers, she climbed under the covers and waited for him to remove his clothes and join her.

"Turn on your side, sweetheart," he whispered, sliding beneath the covers and scooting down to spoon her.

His hand fondling her breast, his mouth began kissing up her neck as she pushed out her bottom, gently, but effectively moving against his eager erection.

"Mmmm...that feels good."

His words spurred on her actions and he gasped as he felt her hand wrap around his shaft, her movements so firm and fast he feared he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer if she kept stroking him at such a pace.

Reaching down and grabbing her hand he whispered, "You're too good. I won't last much longer if you keep that up."

Still holding his hand, she turned to face him, nipping his bottom lip as she guided his fingers so that they brushed between her legs.

"I'm quite far along myself, Mr. Carson."

"Well then," he responded with a chuckle before maneuvering himself on top of her, but the creaking of the bedsprings alarmed them both and she stared up at his face as he turned to look at the door.

"I don't hear anything."

"Me, either," she agreed, a wide smile greeting him as he looked back down.

Lowering himself, he waited until she had guided their joining before making a few slow thrusts until the exaggerated sound of the bedsprings led him to pause in his efforts once again and turn to look at the door.

"I'm sorry. I just have this vision of three curly heads standing just on the other side of the door."

She patted his chest. "Want me on top?"

He shook his head, "I think it would be just as noisy."

"Isobel said she'd keep them busy so I'm sure they are in the kitchen."

"Really?"

"Really."

He leaned down and kissed her, his hands sliding under her shoulders as he began to move once more, albeit without much force in an effort to keep the creaking at a minimum.

She appreciated his sense of caution, but she wasn't deriving much pleasure from his efforts. Running her fingers through his hair, she gave a gentle tug and murmured, "Faster, honey, faster please."

A low growl escaped his throat as he increased his speed, the bed creaking and complaining with every push and pull.

While she wanted desperately to be connected to him, the grimace on his face in tandem with the squeaky bed springs suddenly struck her as ludicrous and burst into a fit of giggles.

He stopped abruptly, his face red from exertion as he looked down at her. "Why are you laughing? You said to go faster."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she reached up and caressed his cheek. "It isn't anything you're doing. It's just this silly bed and…"

"And the fact that everyone is just down the hall," he added with a deep sigh.

She curled her bottom lip and nodded her head.

Rolling off of her, he let out a deep sigh. "Three times in a row. This is officially ridiculous."

"Well, I should get my monthly in the next few days. It probably wouldn't happen now anyway."

He turned on his side, his head propped up by his hand. "There was a time we did this because we enjoyed it."

"Oh, honey, that's not…Of course I want to do it because I enjoy it, enjoy you."

"I was teasing you."

They remained looking at one another for a moment, gentle smiles of shared surrender on their faces.

"You want to close your eyes for a bit while I take a shower?" She asked, reaching up and wrapping her finger with the errant curl near his temple.

"I'd rather shower with you."

Leaning forward, she kissed the tip of his nose. "I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

"Everything smells wonderful!"

Elsie glided into the kitchen, quickly kissing her three children who sat on the far counter eating orange slices. "Mmmm…sweet and sticky children! Yum!"

Charles had just entered the room when Livy announced, "We were going to bring you some juice, but you were too busy jumping on the bed so Auntie Izzy said not to bother you."

Isobel shot both Charles and Elsie a knowing smile, their pink cheeks amusing her greatly.

"But I hit my head so we had to stop," he announced, earning a playfully reproachful look from his wife.

"Oh dear." Isobel looked back and forth between the two of them which earned her a wink from Elsie which she took as a promise an explanation at a later date.

They were midway through breakfast when the door buzzer sounded.

"Who on earth might that be?" The hostess rose from the table and glanced up at the clock. "It's ten til eight."

"Sit, sit, Isobel. I'll go," Charles offered, rising from the table.

He had been gone for several minutes when Elsie's curiosity got the better of her and promising she'd be right back, she slipped to the sitting room where her husband stood amid half a dozen delivery boxes.

"What on earth?"

"Toys."

"Toys?" She walked over and lifted the lid off of a deep box which she soon found was filled with a myriad of stuffed animals of all shapes and sizes. "Animals." She announced as she pulled out a tiger and a polar bear.

"This one is full of blocks." Charles pointed at a rectangle box at his feet. "And that one over there has two of them most beautiful baby dolls I've ever seen. There is also a tea set and a magic set and a set of racing cars."

"Where did they come from?" She asked, noting the labels on the box read Harrod's. "I mean from whom did they come?"

Charles looked around for a moment and finally spotted a card on a small box which he read aloud:

 _I can't change yesterday, but can make today a little more fun-_

 _All my love,_

 _Lady V_

"She's ridiculous." Elsie announced, but then added, "Ridiculous and quite generous."

"What on earth are we going to do with all this?"

Before Elsie could answer him, Livy and Poppy's cries filled the room.

"Is that a tiger, Mumma?" Livy ran to her mother while Poppy headed for the box with the baby's ruffled gown hanging over the side.

"This one has babies, Livy!"

Daisy and Isobel who held Peter on her hip soon appeared in the doorway, their mouths falling open as they took in the large delivery.

"What on-"

Charles cut Isobel off. "One guess."

"She didn't."

"She did," Elsie assured her.

Pete and the girls excitedly exploring, Elsie made her way over to Charles and whispered in his ear. Having received a nod of agreement, she cut through the children's cacophony by calling, "Come here, sweet peas. Come here for a moment, please."

Sitting on the edge of the sofa, she waited until all three children were in front of her before she began to speak. "Lady sent these toys because she loves you and she feels bad that Mary's nanny was unkind to you yesterday and she thought these would make you happy."

The girls' eyes grew big and Livy asked, "All of these are toys? All for us?"

"Well, that's what we need to talk about. You have lots and lots of toys at home, don't you?"

Poppy and Peter nodded their heads, but Livy remained still as she eyed her mother suspiciously.

"And do you remember where we are going today?"

"To see the children at Aunt Izzy's hospital."

"That's right, Pop."

Noting Livy's ever furrowing brow, Charles lowered himself next Elsie as a reinforcement.

"I think it would be a very nice and a very nice kind thing if we gave the toys to the hospital. The children don't feel very good and they are away from their homes and their own toys. I think you could make them all very happy if we took them these toys."

" _All_ of them?!" Livy's face held a look of horror.

"No, no." Elsie assured her. "You may each pick out the toy you like best to keep."

"Only one?" Livy was still unhappy with her mother's idea.

"Livy." Her father's voice was stern as he pulled the little one to him.

"How about two?" She asked hopefully.

"Olivia."

"We may already have some of the toys. We already have a tiger. Can we look at all the toys, Mumma?" Poppy asked, ever the little diplomat. "Livy might see something she likes best that way."

Elsie leaned down and kissed Poppy's head. "I think that is a very good idea."

With Daisy and Isobel's help, twelve stuffed animals, the two beautiful baby dolls, a set of play pots and pans, a small cricket bat and ball, a beautiful and intricate fairy tale pop-up book, the blocks, magic and tea sets, a wind up tin robot, race cars, a pirate costume, and two ornate princess fancy dress costumes were soon on display in Isobel's sitting room.

Charles and Elsie stepped back out of the way, as did Isobel and Daisy as the children quietly surveyed the treasure for a few minutes.

The choice took little deliberation on Pete's part and much to his father's glee, he quickly picked up the wee cricket bat and ball. Poppy never made it past the two baby dolls, although it took her a few minutes to choose the doll in the pale blue gown over the one in lavender. Olivia on the other hand, was quite distraught, her affections captured by the magic set, the ornate princess dresses, the puffy-sleeved pirate costume complete with wooden hook and a stuffed parrot, and the pop-up book.

"Anything but the magic set," Elsie whispered to Charles. "God help us if she picks that."

He poked her in the ribs and countered, "I had a magic set when I was little. I can even juggle. Like father, like daughter."

"Like I said, God help us if she picks the magic set," she teased, squeezing his hand as they watched their daughter pick up and put down each item repeatedly.

"Can I try on the princess dress?"

"May I." her father corrected. "May I try on the princess dress."

Livy fought a smile as she looked straight up into her father's eyes and said, "I don't think it will fit you, Daddy."

Isobel, Daisy, and Elsie laughed while Charles just shook his head and relented with a smile.

"Alright, Miss Smarty Go To a Party, try it on."

It only took three spins of the full skirt for her to decide she couldn't live without the sequin and lace decked gown.

"I am the most beautifulest. Can I," she corrected herself as she glanced up at her father with a grin before turning to her mother. "May I wear it to the hospital?"

"You are the most beautifulest, Livy Loo, but no. You have to dress like your regular beautifulest self in public." Her mother answered.

* * *

With Daisy's assistance, Poppy fed, burped, and changed the new baby doll, as well as introduced her to her "sister" Tildy while Charles and Pete occupied the corridor, spending most of their time chasing the ball as they practiced the cricket while Livy entertained her Aunt Izzy in the kitchen by singing every song she could remember while fancifully twirling around the floor in her new gown. The rest of the house occupied, Elsie excused herself to Isobel's room to call Violet and her publisher, Mr. Pettigrew.

"Good morning…"

Elsie barely got the words out before Violet cut her off. "Don't fuss about the toys."

"I'm not calling to fuss about the toys. I'm calling to thank you and then plead for your mercy when I tell you the deal we made with the children regarding the toys."

Violet was quiet as Elsie praised her for her generosity, but explained how the children had been (mostly) good natured about sharing the toys with the hospital.

"I'll make sure they know you are the benefactor, and besides being thankful for your generosity, I would appreciate you letting us do this for the lesson it teaches the children about how important giving is."

The line remained quiet which made Elsie's stomach turn.

"Lady Grantham?"

"Oh, Elsie, my dear, I've told you to call me Violet!" An exasperated sigh was exhaled before she continued, "And, of course, I am happy for the toys to be donated, although I am relieved to know the children's silly parents let them keep at least one toy. Let me guess. Peter chose the cricket bat, Penelope a doll, and Olivia...hmmm…she's a wild card. I'd say a magic set or a fancy dress costume."

"In her words the most beautifulest princess dress which I am going to have to personally remove from her body before we leave for the hospital she loves it so much, although the magic set was a close second."

Violet smiled on the other end of the line, but her voice was soft as she asked, "How is her little arm?"

"She says it doesn't hurt, but I think that was to sooth Poppy's worries. The bruises are dark purple."

"That bloody woman. I should have had Lily push her head in the toilet a few times."

Elsie laughed, although she didn't disagree.

"I knew Charles would come down once you called him."

"So did I, and I am very grateful he is here."

"How is he taking it?"

"Much like I am, we both want to beat her black and blue, but our sweet children are keeping us from doing something stupid."

"Tell him there is a queue for people wanting to throttle her. I would like to see him and I know Robert wants to, desperately. I don't think he slept a wink last night, he feels so guilty, as do I."

Elsie quickly assured her, "We both know it wasn't Robert's fault, or yours."

"Thank you. Would it be alright if Robert and I brought Mary along to the hospital? I think it would be good for her and it would give him a chance to speak with Charles, to apologize."

"Of course. We would love that. We are supposed to be there around one."

"I'll send Davies over to get you and the toys. We'll take another car and meet you there."

"That's very generous. Thank you."

"Nonsense. It's nothing. See you soon."

Returning the phone to the receiver, Elsie found her editor, Mr. Pettigrew's number in her little black book, her stomach giving another little twist as she gave the operator the number.

He wasn't a nasty man, but rather brusque and impatient she had found over the last four years of working with him. His assistant, however, was a lovely and plucky young woman named Laura Edmunds with whom Elsie adored working and it was her kind voice that answered the call.

"Would you be available to meet over tea this afternoon, Mrs. Carson?"

"It would be late. I don't know how long the event at the hospital will take."

"Mr. Pettigrew's available until four. What if we meet you at the hospital at say two-thirty? It isn't far from the Savoy."

Elsie was pleased to hear the young woman would be joining the meeting. "That sounds wonderful, Laura. Thank you."

Having been assured that the publishing house had already sent over to the hospital enough copies of each of the Barley books for each child to receive a set, Elsie finished her calls just in time to get herself and the children dressed for the outing.

* * *

Traffic was heavy as Davies pulled within one block of the hospital.

"We'll get out here and walk so we aren't late."

"Very good, Mr. Carson," Davies answered, skillfully pulling the large car up to the curb before making his way around to help his passengers disembark.

"I can have someone meet you at the front to take the boxes of toys," Isobel assured him as the group assembled on the pavement.

"Very good, Mrs. Crawley."

Elsie, ever grateful to the man who she felt had rescued her all those years ago on her first solo trip to London, reached out and gave his arm a squeeze. "Thank you, Davies. You are a blessing."

Charles grinned as he watched the older man blush, and reaching out to unburden her from her large portfolio, he teased, "Be careful, Mrs. Carson. You might make your husband jealous if you keep flirting like that."

"Oh hush, you." Elsie chided, a smile on her lips as she reached for Poppy's hand.

"Is Tildy in there, Mumma?" Poppy asked as she looked over at the woven bag of all sorts Elsie carried in her other hand.

"She is, but you've got your new baby." She nodded at the doll tucked in her daughter's other arm.

"We can't leave Tildy by herself. She might get lonely."

Elsie gave her an understanding nod and smile before glancing around to find Daisy holding Livy's hand and Isobel carrying Pete.

"Okay, troops. Straight ahead!"

They had made it to almost the end of the block when Livy caught sight of a toy shop window display full of every sort of baby doll one could imagine.

"Poppy, look at all those babies!"

The little one pulled on her mother's hand, her eyes big as she tried to get closer to the window.

"Maybe we can stop and look after we finish at the hospital, Pop," Charles offered, glancing at his watch to see that they would be late if they were delayed now.

Giving her father a nod, she continued to look over her shoulder at the display until it was out of sight.

A brightly colored sign featuring the logo Elsie had designed which included an illustrated house and a group of smiling children of all different races, two in push chairs and one on crutches along with the words "Matthew's House" signaled they had reached their destination.

Charles moved to one knee and beckoned the children over. "Now remember, inside voices and please and thank you."

The little ones all nodded.

Elsie joined them and added, "Some of these children don't feel very good, and some won't be able to get out of their beds, and some may be in push chairs, but they are all just good, sweet little children like you so we just need to be kind and quiet and give them lots of smiles."

Another nod received, Charles and Elsie took the children's hands and followed Isobel and Daisy into the ward.

There were twelve beds total in the room, although only one of them was visibly occupied while the bed in the farthest corner remained unseen as it was separated from the rest of the area by a white partition.

Isobel, a friendly and familiar face, received smiles from the four children gathered in the play area near the door which featured a set of bookshelves half filled with books, boxed games, and puzzles, as well as a small play kitchen and two tables with four chairs each.

She pointed out the occupied bed. "That is Raj and he has two broken legs, bless his heart. He has to stay in bed, but I think they will wheel him over for the reading."

She proceeded to introduce a tall boy with glasses who appeared to be eight or nine playing with a puzzle at the far table as Colin, while Julia, a dark haired little girl a little older than the twins played Chutes and Ladders with a boy sporting a wild head of ginger hair of about the same age named Arthur at the other table. She then introduced a sandy haired boy named Jack, who looked to be around seven and was in a push chair, his pajamas tucked and pinned up around his partially missing leg.

Charles and Elsie held their breath as they watched their little girls' eyes land on the child, but were relieved when Poppy leaned over to Livy and simply whispered, "They don't have as many toys as we do."

Livy nodded, "I don't see any dress up clothes or dolls."

Relieved looks exchanged by the parents, they were saying hello to the children when a plump, jolly looking woman in a starched kerchief and blue nursing togs soon appeared.

"Welcome to Matthew's House! I'm Sister Carrie."

Isobel set to introductions: "Sister, I'd like you to meet Charles and Elsie Carson, their friend Daisy, and their children Poppy, Livy, and Pete."

"Hello, hello!" The nurse shook each of the adults' hands before smiling brightly at the children. "We are so happy you are here. Everyone is looking forward to the reading."

"Is this everyone?" Elsie asked, glancing around the fairly empty room.

The woman smiled. "This is one of five rooms we have. Our friends in here are age five to eleven, and then there is a room for the children aged two to four, a boy's room for those twelve to fifteen, and another for the girls that age, and then of course, the nursery for the babies who aren't part of the maternity ward.

As if on cue, three nurses appeared with three little boys and two little girls who were between Pete and the twins' ages.

"Come in, come in!" Sister Carrie waited until the children and their carers were all settled before giving a nod to two orderlies just outside the door who began handing out little gift bags each containing copies of all three _Barley and the Babies_ books before maneuvering a brightly smiling Raj's bed closer to the center of the room as Charles, Daisy, and Isobel, took the children to some empty chairs that had been set up on the side opposite the play area.

"We are very fortunate that Mrs. Carson and her family have joined us here today and she has very kindly brought us all copies of the books she has written about a very clever little dog named Barley and the little children who live at his house."

Elsie gave the woman an appreciative smile. It was clear she had read the book beforehand and had given a very apt description.

"Let's give her a nice welcome."

"Welcome, Mrs. Carson!" the children who had clearly been rehearsing the greeting called out.

"Hello. What a lovely welcome. I am so happy to be here with you today." Elsie smiled brightly as she looked around the room. "I usually go around and read to children by myself, but we are in luck today because that big fellow over there with the bushy eyebrows," she pointed at Charles who wiggled the aforementioned features which earned a giggle from the group, "is very good at doing the voice of Barley so he is going to join me today."

A smattering of applause was offered as he made his way to her side, which happened to coincide with Violet, Robert, and Mary slipping in towards the back.

* * *

"…and although they had chewed on his ears and pulled on his tail, and woken him up with their cries, Barley gave each baby girl a kiss on the cheek, his way of saying I love you and night-night."

Dreamy looks and smiles met the couple as they lowered their books and accepted a nice round of applause.

Elsie smiled brightly and was about to speak when she saw the orderlies appear with several familiar boxes.

"So now that we've read our book, we've a bit of a surprise. In addition to the Barley books in your little bag, Lady Violet Crawley, my very nice friend over there," Elsie pointed Violet out and received a bit of scowl which was soon replaced by a warm smile. "…has sent a collection of toys that are very much in need of playing with."

The children's eyes lit up as they watched the boxes be emptied onto an unoccupied bed.

Sister Carrie set to organizing the children into a line as Isobel and Elsie moved to assist the children in picking a toy.

The youngest children cuddled stuffed animals as little Julia oohed and ahhed over her new baby doll and Arthur raced his new cars around the legs of the table. Raj tried to get his tin robot to walk along his cast while Colin was engrossed in the back of the magic set's box.

"I love that sweet little Jack wanted the pirate outfit," Elsie whispered to Isobel as they looked at the little boy who now wore a tricorn hat and patch on his eye as a bright green stuffed parrot sat perched on his shoulder. "He was so quiet when we came in and now he's swinging his hook and saying, 'Argh, Matey!"

Isobel nodded in agreement. "Sister Carrie burst into tears, she was so grateful. Most of the toys they get are second hand. These are all so lovely."

Elsie glanced up just in time to catch Charles follow Robert into the corridor to have a conversation she knew neither was looking forward to.

Violet and Mary engrossed in the pop-up book that would be added to the library, Elsie looked around for her own children. Noticing Pete on the floor with Arthur and the race cars, she asked Daisy to keep an eye on him as she caught Livy motioning for Poppy to come look at whomever was behind the partition.

"Pop?"

She heard her mother call her name just as she reached Livy, but didn't turn around as she took in the face of the girl in the bed.

"She's a pirate princess," Livy whispered as she pointed at the ten year old little girl's white eye patch which was decorated with a set of eyelashes made of yarn and trimmed in lace, her other eye remaining closed as the two four year olds stared at her. She had thin blonde hair tied back with a red ribbon which allowed a web of blistered skin to be seen which was creeping out from under the patch and towards her ear.

"Girls," Elsie whispered as she reached the twins, but didn't continue as the child in the bed suddenly called out, "Hello?"

"Hello, sweetheart. I'm Mrs. Carson. I'm afraid they didn't tell us you were back here. I'm going to get you some books and a toy."

The little girl stiffened, but her voice remained calm as she spoke. "No, thank you."

Elsie reached down and took her daughters' hands as she took a step back. "Alright. If you change your mind, there are some lovely stuffed animals and a tea set…"

"I don't need them because I can't see them. I'm blind."

The directness of the child's statement startled Elsie.

"I'm…I'm so sorry. Is there anything else you need? I can get a nurse."

"No, thank you."

"Alright. I'm sorry we bothered you."

The little girl failing to respond further, Elsie gently pulled the children towards the other end of the room as she tried to prepare herself for the questions she was sure they were soon to ask.

"She didn't want a toy?" Livy asked, dumfounded that anyone would turn down such an offer.

"What happened to her eyes, Mumma?"

Isobel, who had caught the trio retreating from behind the partition quickly met them in the center of the room.

"I see you met Mary Ann."

"We did. She didn't tell us her name, but I am terribly sorry we disturbed her."

Isobel shook her head. "Don't worry about that. I'm sure you didn't. She's just very quiet and shy. They offered to bring her over for the reading, but she said she'd rather listen from over there. She can't see them, but she assumes the other children stare at her when she is out in the open."

"Do you know what happened to her?" Elsie asked, glancing down at the girls briefly in case it wasn't something they should hear.

"There was an accident involving the gas heater at her house. She was hit in the eyes with exploding glass and a very hot piece of metal that landed on her face when she fell. She and her parents were all home at the time." Isobel stopped speaking, but her look was understood by Elsie who glanced back over her shoulder in the direction of the parentless child they had just met.

"She doesn't have many visitors so I try to talk to her and have offered to read to her, but she doesn't let me stay long."

"She didn't even want an stuffed animal," Livy noted as she looked up between her mother and Isobel.

"We'll be sure and leave the tiger and the polar bear just in case she changes her mind," Elsie promised just as she felt a tug on her skirt.

"Hi, baby bird." She pulled the little boy into her arms. "Did you have fun playing with the cars?"

Livy followed her mother and brother back towards the toy area as Isobel was called away by Sister Carrie, but Poppy stayed put, her little head turning back towards the direction from which they had just come.

While Livy was usually the more forthright of the two of them, the elder twin found herself wanting to know more about the little girl behind the screen. Skipping quickly, she ducked behind the partition unseen only to gasp as she looked at the odd white colored iris of the little girl's now opened eye.

"Who's there?"

The four year old's voice shook as she answered, "Penelope Joan Carson."

"You were just over here with your mother? She's the one who read the book?"

Poppy swallowed hard, but nodded. "With my Daddy."

"What do you want?"

The child's question wasn't rude, but there was a tinge of impatience about it.

"I'm sorry about the owies on your eyes, Mary Ann."

"Who told you my name?"

"Auntie Izzy."

Mary Ann sighed. "Isobel. She's nice, but I know she just feels sorry for me."

"She's _very_ nice. She let us make orange juice and help make biscuits." Poppy waited for the little girl to respond, but after a few uncomfortable seconds she found herself asking, "Are you sure you don't want a toy?"

"I can't play with a toy. I can't see it."

"But you could hold it and cuddle it."

Mary Ann was quiet for a moment, but eventually asked, "What kind of toys do you like?"

"Babies."

For the first time since she laid eyes on her, Poppy saw a smile cross Mary Ann's face.

"I had two babies at my house but I think they got burned up in the fire."

Poppy took a few steps closer so that she was standing at the little girl's side as she asked, "What did they look like?"

"Betty had brown hair and eyes that opened and closed and Sadie had blonde hair and she said "Mama" when you pulled a string on her back."

"I have a baby at home who says Mama like that." Lifting her new doll to the edge of the bed, she asked, "Do you want to hold this baby? She doesn't have a name yet because she is new."

Mary Ann's thin fingers stretched until she felt the doll's soft cornsilk hair.

"What color is her hair?"

"Yellow. Like sunshine. And she has blue eyes like the sky." Poppy pushed the doll fully onto the bed so Mary Ann could reach the whole body.

Lifting the doll to her shoulder, Mary Ann gently stroked the sateen dress. "What is she wearing?"

"A blue dress that is the same color as her eyes. It has white frillies and she has little black shoes and little white socks."

The girl's smile widened as she ran her hand down the length of the gown until her fingers caressed the white lace trim.

"She's beautiful."

Poppy was about to agree when she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder.

"Poppy, we need to let Mary Ann get some rest."

Grabbing her mother's hand, she shook her head as she insisted, "It's okay, Mumma. She's my friend."

"Oh, that's nice." She squeezed Poppy's hand in approval. "What are you girls doing?"

Poppy looked up at Elsie and then back at the now smiling Mary Ann who was resting her head against the baby doll's. Swallowing hard, the four year old looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes. "Mary Ann's playing with her new baby."

Bending down and wrapping her arms around Poppy, Elsie blinked away her own tears as she whispered, "You are such a good, sweet girl, Popsydaisy. That was a very kind thing to do."

Wrapping her arms around her mother's neck the little one whispered, "Remember, Mumma, caring is sharing and sharing is loving and loving is caring."

"That's right, baby. That's right."

Elsie and Poppy remained with Mary Ann for a few minutes before a nurse suddenly popped her head around the partition.

"It looks like you've made some friends, Mary Ann."

The little girl nodded her head and surprised them all by asking, "Would you ask Sister if it is alright for me to go with Penelope Joan to the play area?"

"Of course!" The nurse began to rush away before turning back and quickly saying, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Carson. The whole reason I came over was to tell you there are some people asking for you."

Certain Poppy was fine with Mary Ann, Elsie quickly dried her eyes and stepped from behind the partition to find her frowning editor and his smiling assistant waiting for her in the middle of the room.

"Hello, Mr. Pettigrew, Laura. I think I'm just about done here if you wanted…"

"Nevermind the tea. Something's come up and I can't stay long, but the hospital was on my way so Laura and I will just take what you have and I'll call you early next week to discuss the new book."

His cavalier attitude about her work set off a spark of anger in the pit of her stomach and she surprised both herself and Mr. Pettigrew by countering, "I'm afraid that won't work. I actually have more to show you than just the Barley book."

"What?"

"I have another book, well a series of paintings, really, and I have the text, but I need to show it to some others…"

"Another house? You have a contract, Mrs. Carson…"

"No, no." She lowered her voice in an attempt to get him to lower his own. "I need to show it to some friends on whom I have based some of the characters. I had hoped to do that before I met with you, but then things came up."

"Sick children."

For a man who dealt primarily in children's books, he had very little tolerance for his audience, and Elsie's own children were no exception; a fact that had baffled and incensed her on more than one occasion.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but…"

The exchange between his wife and her editor hadn't gone unobserved by Charles who had returned from his chat with Robert not long after Mr. Pettigrew and his assistant had arrived and the scowl on the short man's face inspired him to make his way to them, towering over Pettigrew as he placed a supportive hand on Elsie's shoulder.

"Everything alright?"

Elsie glanced up at Charles, slightly miffed that he had taken it upon himself to intervene. "I was telling Mr. Pettigrew about the little farm book, but I need to show it to Violet first."

"I'm afraid I just don't have much time, Mr. Carson," Mr. Pettigrew explained, his demanding demeanor wilting under the large man's glare. "Perhaps I could just look at it? Do you have it with you?"

"I do, but Violet and Robert…"

Charles offered what seemed to him an obvious solution. "We could read it now for Violet and Mr. Pettigrew and the children. Like we did at home. We could hold up the pictures and I could do the voices and read the text."

Elsie shook her head, "I don't know if Violet…"

"She'll be fine. It won't take five minutes. Sister Carrie," Charles called out to the woman as he took Elsie's hand and led her away from the center of the room.

"Charles, she may hate it and I really don't want her to hate it in front of all these people."

"I promise you there is nothing to worry about. Even if she does hate it she won't say anything. Not if she wants us to do what Robert is asking."

"What does Robert want us to do?"

"Take Mary home with us."

The blood drained from Elsie's face, "He what?"

"Don't worry about it now. I told him we had to discuss it."

"But you told him you thought it would be alright, didn't you?"

"I told him I didn't think it was out of the question."

"Charles!"

Sister Carrie's arrival preempted the tongue lashing she was itching to give him.

Elsie paid little attention to what her husband was saying to the nurse as this new predicament consumed her. There was no one who loved children as much as she did, but there was something about the little girl that set her teeth on edge and the thought of having to care for the child in addition to her own children and the new kittens while trying to get pregnant made her stomach churn. The only thing that kept her steady was looking up to find Poppy grinning brightly as she sat next to Mary Ann in a large push chair, the older little girl holding her baby in one arm as Poppy did Tildy while they clasped hands waiting for the story to begin.

"That would be wonderful! Of course! Of course!"

Charles squeezed Elsie's hand in order to get her attention. "See, it is fine with Sister Carrie. I'll get your portfolio. Robert can hold the paintings and I'll read the text."

He had started to walk away when she grabbed his hand, her face as serious as he had ever seen it.

"I'll go through with this, but don't ever handle me like this again."

"Honey, I didn't…"

She took a deep breath and shook her head. "Just read the story."

Before she knew it she was seated next to Violet with Livy in her lap, Daisy and Pete on her other side.

"I'm Ollie and Poppy's Po and Pete is Pee Wee." Livy whispered in Violet's direction. "Aunt Izzy is the lady duck and Uncle Robert is Bertie the Horse."

Feeling Violet's eyes on her, Elsie managed a small smile as she explained, "It will all make sense in a moment."

The story was three paintings in when Her Majesty made her grand entrance into the story, large wings gliding over the kittens who were sent tumbling as she honked, "Make way, make way! I've no time to stop for such silly things as kittens!"

Attempting to judge the grand lady's reaction, she was shooting her a sideways glance when she suddenly found herself wanting to dig a hole and bury herself in it as Pete leaned forward and pointed at Violet, happily announcing, "Majesty Goose!"

Gently shushing her youngest child, she remained in a state of horror although the room around her was filled with laughter and cheers by the time her husband reached the end.

Her eyes clenched tight, she leaned her head ever so slightly towards Violet. "How many times are you going to have Lily flush my head in the toilet?"

She was relieved to feel Violet's hand gently grasp her own. "It's lovely, Elsie. It's silly and delightful and I get to be the hero. No flushes."

Breathing a sigh of relief, she almost slid out of her chair as she opened her eyes to find a _smiling_ Mr. Pettigrew standing in front of her.

"It's good. It's very good. I'll send the contracts to Mr. Murray for approval. When can you be back in London to discuss all of this?"

Taking a deep breath, she summoned all of her courage and replied, "When can you come to Halifax to discuss all of this?"

* * *

Hugs and thanks shared with all of the children and nursing staff, the Carson's, Daisy, Isobel, and the Crawley's made their way to the hospital entrance just as the two cars pulled up out front.

"So you're stopping by for a light supper with us and staying another night at Isobel's?" Violet asked, confirming the tentative plans they had just made upstairs.

Elsie managed a forced smile, but remained silent as Charles quickly answered, "We are."

Reaching over he began to gently rub the small of her back, but his heart sunk as she stepped out of his reach.

"Honey..."

"Later," she said flatly over her shoulder as she began to herd the children towards the second car.

The Crawley's loaded and pulling away from the curb, Davies had just opened the car door when Elsie stepped up and whispered something in his ear. A smile and a nod, he closed the door and returned to his place behind the wheel and pulled away.

"Where's he going?" Isobel asked as they all turned to her with puzzled looks.

"Around the block a few times. We have a bit of shopping to do." She reached down and took Poppy's hand. "Tildy needs a new sister."


	7. Everest

**I think the title of this chapter will eventually make sense as you get closer to its end :)**

 **Lots of dialogue, but if you recall from the previous chapter, things were angsty and unresolved.**

 **Thank you for sharing your time and interest with me and all these dear characters. Your kindness is such a gift.**

* * *

"Would you mind some visitors?"

Grantham House's attic was a rabbit warren of rooms that were now mostly empty given the relatively small number of staff families of the Crawley's stature were currently employing compared to the armies of servants who had bustled about such homes before and just after the turn of the century and these vacancies made it possible for Lily and Purley to maintain a set of adjoining rooms which had long before been set up as a sort of mini-flat with a sitting room and bedroom, along with a lavatory only a few feet down the corridor.

The door had been open when Hilliard had shown Elsie and the children upstairs and her call was met by warm smiles and Lily's delighted cry.

"Not at all! This is a wonderful surprise! We thought you were going home this afternoon."

"Daisy is on the train headed back because Beryl needs her at the tea room tomorrow, but we're staying another night.

Elsie was alarmed when Lily winced sharply as she pushed herself up from the small loveseat that sat on the far side of the room. Purley jumped up and offered her a hand, but she quickly waved him away. "I can still find the floor, Purl. Don't fuss."

The small man's concern remained on his face, but when Elsie shot him a questioning look, he only mustered a smile and a small shake of his head.

"Mrs. Lily, look at my new baby!"

Poppy ran to the large woman, proudly pulling back a soft pink blanket to reveal the doll who wore a white satin frock and tiny black Mary Jane shoes.

"Oh! She's the prettiest thing, peanut."

"She's the little sister like Livy and Tildy is the big sister like me and I'm the mumma like my Mumma."

"Then she is one lucky little baby." Lily said softly as she tenderly stroked the little girl's hair.

"Pete and I got games at the shop, Mr. Purley!" Livy pulled her brother by the hand as they made their way across the room.

"Games? I don't suppose you'd teach me how to play them?"

She nodded, but explained, "We have to read the destructions."

The adults all exchanged amused looks as Livy ran back and wrapped her arms around Elsie's legs, her eyes shining with hope as she looked up and asked, "May we please stay, Mumma? Please?"

"Are you sure you aren't too busy?" Elsie glanced back and forth between the older couple.

Lowering herself back down onto the sofa, Lily pulled Poppy onto her lap, wrapping her arms tightly around the child until she giggled. "Not busy at all and it will break my heart if you don't let them stay."

"If you're sure."

"See? They want us to stay." Livy wrapped her arms tighter around her mother's legs.

"Alright." She fetched the children's new Candy Land and Hi-Ho Cherrio games from her rattan bag and handed them to Livy, promising, "I'll come back for them before supper."

Lily shook her head. "We'll see that they are fed. You just enjoy yourselves."

"Lily…"

"Please, little mother. Let me love on my peanuts for a bit."

Elsie would swear she could see tears brimming the woman's pale blue eyes as she and Livy crossed the room to the others. Leaning down, she wrapped her arms around Lily's neck. "Thank you. I really didn't want them to have to go back to that nursery."

"We'll keep them up here, keep them happy and safe, you know that."

"I do, I do know that." Elsie added, tears now escaping both her and Lily's eyes.

Turning to Purley for a hug, Elsie was sure to keep her face from Lily's view as she whispered, "Is she alright, Purley?"

A brief dip of his chin and a sad smile were all he offered, but she didn't press the matter, although her heart was heavy as she made her way back downstairs.

* * *

Dinner had been an uncomfortable affair with the decision about Mary remaining unresolved as the tension from what had transpired at the hospital between the Carson's still hung heavily in the air. Not wanting to stay in such an _atmosphere_ , a flimsy excuse about needing to discuss an upcoming hospital fund raiser was made by Violet and Isobel who disappeared into the library, while Robert suddenly remembered a phone call that needed making, leaving Charles and Elsie alone in the sprawling drawing room.

"I hate being in this house."

Charles remained quiet, his heart aching and his gut churning with worry as he watched his wife pressing her fingers against her temples, her eyes shut tight as she rested her head against the sofa's ivory damask upholstery.

"You should have said something. We didn't have to come back. We could have gone to Isobel's instead."

"I don't want to be there, either. I want to be on my own sofa cuddled with my own babies in front of my own fire."

His index finger tracing a line down the condensation on the side of the glass, his voice was low as he corrected her. " _Our._ "

"What?"

 _"_ _Our_ sofa. _Our_ children. _Our_ fire."

Her eyes now open, she turned her head to look at him briefly before glancing back down at her lap. "You know what I mean."

He took a sip of his drink, studying the contents of his glass as he quietly asked, "So I handled you today?"

"You know you did."

"I helped."

"You took over."

He took a few steps towards her, his head nodding towards the cushion next to her. She shrugged, half-heartedly granting him permission to join her, but shifted away as he took his seat.

"Don't do that, Elsie. Yell if need be, but please don't shut me out."

She was still for a moment, but eventually reached over and slipped her hand into his.

"We're a team."

"We are," she agreed, "in everything but our livelihoods."

"But…"

She shook her head. "I don't call the head and complain when you're kept late or when you're passed over for some recognition or another."

"That's different."

She pulled her hand from his. "It's not. It's really not. You should have listened to me when I told you I wasn't ready to share the story."

Confused, he turned fully towards her. "But it all worked out. Violet loved it. Pettigrew loved it. Why are you still upset?"

"Because I was in absolute torment the entire time you were reading it! And it was little consolation to know Violet might bite her tongue, something I don't think is actually possible, but nonetheless, that she would because the Crawley's wanted something from us- which, believe you me, we will soon be discussing."

He furrowed his brow at her words as he assured her, "I knew she'd like it, I mean she loved it. How could she not?"

"That's not the point. You have to listen to me, Charles. You can't railroad me. Eggs and cake."

"Eggs and…?" It took a moment, but her reference to his priggish behavior on their wedding night suddenly dawned.

"I can take care of myself when it comes to Pettigrew and he needs to know it. I know what I'm doing, or at least I am figuring it out as I go along and you have to let me. You have to let me have a bit of cake with my eggs, honey. You have to."

"I just love you…"

"I know you do. I never doubt that, not ever, and we are a very good team, but sometimes we have to step back and let the other spread their wings." She moved closer to him, her hand resting on his thigh. "Does that make sense?"

He nodded. "It does. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stepped in and taken over like that. And I shouldn't have told you about Mary so abruptly. I know it is an imposition."

Rolling her eyes, she threw her head back. "An imposition? She's their child, Charles! I don't know how they could just send her away? I can't be away from ours overnight."

He slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close as he explained, "They aren't sending her away. They just want her to be with people they trust in a home filled with love and kindness."

"Our home is filled with love and kindness because that is how we treat one another and how we are teaching our children to treat others. The unforgivable treatment they received yesterday was because of this family and the way they live and the way they employ strangers to do everything for them. And just because," she moved even closer to him, her voice a hoarse whisper as she continued, "they simply can't be bothered to take care of their own child, they can't dump her on us."

"That isn't what they are doing!"

"Yes it is! That is exactly what they are doing! We aren't their serfs or their subjects, Charles."

He pulled back, searching her face. "This isn't like you."

"This is exactly like me. I know you feel an extreme loyalty to these people because of your history with them, but _my_ loyalty lies with our children and they don't deserve this intrusion." She pointed at the ceiling above their heads. "Five years ago, right up there is where I felt it for the first time. Alice pulled out that knife and I became a mother, and whether they are five minutes or fifty years old, our children's happiness and safety and security will always come first with me."

"Mary's a toddler, not a demon, Elsie."

"The blessed Lady Mary is spoiled and demanding and it's Poppy, Pete, and Livy who deserve our time and attention, not her."

"You are the one being prejudiced now. That woman mistreated our children because we are of a different class and that is exactly what you are doing to Mary."

"How dare you?! How dare you compare me to that monster?!"

He ran his hand through his hair, desperate to undo the damage his hasty remarks had made. "I didn't mean…I'm sorry. I'm sorry, darling. That came out wrong. I just, I just think what has happened over the last two days has our emotions high and if none of that awfulness had happened and Robert was still asking us to do this you would be reacting in a much different way."

She was still incensed by his accusation, but took a deep breath in an effort to keep her temper in check. "I don't want Poppy and Livy and Pete reminded of what happened to them and that's exactly what she and her behavior will do. Their lives shouldn't be compromised just because you have this strange feeling of indebtedness to the Crawley's."

It was he who pulled away from her this time as he rose from the sofa.

"I would never compromise our children's welfare, Elsie, but I also won't turn my back on Robert and Cora, either, or Mary for that matter. What happened yesterday is exactly _why_ he is asking this of us. He knows she's a lonely, unhappy little girl who would benefit from being around kind, sweet children like Livy and Poppy and Pete. He wants us to do this so he doesn't make the same mistake again; so he has the time to find the right person to help them care for her, and I know Cora will be able to rest and recuperate to the point that she can be a proper mother again if she knows her child is with people she trusts. We aren't adopting her, darling. It's not forever, just a few weeks at the most. This is a good thing we can do."

"A good thing _I_ can do you mean. _You_ are going to be at school a majority of the time. _I_ am the one who will be feeding and cleaning and refereeing and disciplining _and_ cleaning up after not only four small children, but Mumma cat and the kittens all while putting a new book together." Words were ricocheting out of her mouth as her frustration mounted. "Oh, and of course there is the cottage remodeling which needed to begin yesterday and baby-making, well that's a pipe dream now!"

Her tirade left him speechless because until this moment he hadn't even considered her perspective and he couldn't deny that her reasoning was quite valid. Taking a deep breath he carefully lowered himself in front of her, his hands resting on her knees. "I hadn't thought about it from your perspective. I'm sorry. You're right. It will be a much bigger burden for you than for me, but we'll get Daisy and Andy…"

"They aren't our employees any more than we are Robert and Cora's. They aren't at our beck and call."

"Then we'll find someone else to help."

"Do you hear yourself? We're going to pay someone to help us just to unburden Robert and Cora of their own child. My God, they really are the privileged class."

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Oh, I get it…"

"You don't. You really don't."

"Charles…"

He smiled as he reached out and took her face gently into his hands. "This place, the paintings on the walls, the marble, and the gilded gold, and the staff; this isn't privilege. Privilege is having a child so loving and sweet that she would give away a new toy just because she sees how happy it makes someone else and privilege is having a home that is filled with warmth and kindness. Privilege is being married to the woman who is raising that little girl to be so loving and so sweet and who fills our home with warmth and kindness. I wouldn't trade places with Robert Crawley for anything, sweetheart. What I have," he turned his head to gesture at the interior of the room, "none of this can compare to that and Robert knows it. He's not dumping his child on us. He's doing it because he wants what is best for her. And you and Pop and Liv and Bird, you're the best."

Tears forming in her eyes, she placed her hands on his shoulders, leaning her forehead against his as she whispered, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me want to strangle you one minute and then rip your clothes off the next?"

He laughed as he slipped his arms around her, pulling her to him. "A small part of it is self-preservation, but most of it is just loving you." He kissed her neck before leaning back to look into her eyes. "It is a _huge_ imposition and I know you aren't fond of her, and I'll tell Robert it's too much with what we already have on our plates, but I know in my heart that being with our family would be so good for her."

"She doesn't like me, Charles."

"Only because she hasn't had the chance to."

"I'll not coddle her. She follows the same rules as the children. She will share toys, she'll eat what is put on her plate, nap when it is nap time, and face the consequences if she refuses."

"Absolutely."

"And I want to talk to Cora before we tell them yes."

"Of course." He slowly stood and offered his hand. "Let's see if she is up to it now."

* * *

The curtains were drawn and the only light in the room was coming from a dim lamp in a far corner of the large bedroom as Elsie slipped past the doorway, her stomach doing a flip as she caught sight of Sarah O'Brien standing over Cora as she dabbed her brow with a cloth.

"You'll have to be quick, Mrs. Carson. She's quite weak."

"Of course."

Cora smiled over at Elsie as she reached up to stop her maid's ministrations. "Thank you, O'Brien, but I'm alright. Why don't you go downstairs and get a bite to eat."

"Very well, milady, but I won't be gone long." She glanced up at Elsie, the second half of her statement sounding almost like a threat.

Waiting until the woman had securely shut the door behind her, Elsie gently sat on the side of the bed and reached for Cora's hand.

"I'm so sorry you are having such a rough time."

"Thank you. It isn't much fun, but I've been assured the pregnancy is fine and that this is just a phase that will pass. O'Brien has been a godsend, I have to admit. I know she can be a little…cold, but she is taking very good care of me."

The sentiment made Elsie's stomach churn as her intention to confront Cora about O'Brien being the source of the malicious gossip the Nanny had used to insult the children went out the window. Fixing a smile on her face, she continued to stroke the pale woman's hand as she watched the tremendous effort it took for her to push herself up against the pillows, her head wearily lolling back against the pillow.

"Robert told me what happened yesterday and I am absolutely mortified. I can't begin to tell you how incredibly sorry I am. Are the children alright? How is Livy's arm?"

"It's alright. There are ugly dark marks, but I think they are far more upsetting to Charles and me than they are to her."

"I'm so, so sorry, Elsie. That awful, horrid woman…and we are the reason the children came into contact with her. I feel so incredibly guilty. Please tell me what we can do. There has to be something."

"You are kind to offer, but they're fine. Children are resilient creatures, thank goodness."

The mother-to-be wore a sad smile, but it soon faded into a worried frown as she broached the topic she and Elsie both knew was the real reason for this visit.

"I am certain you think we are the most horrible people in the world to ask what we are asking."

Elsie shook her head. "Of course not." While she still was resistant to the idea, she couldn't deny Cora's unfortunate state. "You aren't in any condition to care of her and if her being with us for a little while will give you some peace of mind and allow you to get better, we are happy to have her."

"It will give me great peace of mind, but I want you to know this wasn't an easy decision. I love her very much, Elsie, and I hate the thought of being away from her, but I can't be the kind of mother she deserves right now which is why it means so much to know she will be with the best mother I know."

"Cora…"

"No, I mean it. This has been a wake-up call. We've followed suit and have been raising her like we were both raised; an hour a day of attention while relying on virtual strangers to take care of her the other twenty-three. She's not a happy child and we're not happy parents. She deserves more," Cora reached down and gently stroked her belly, "and so does this child, but until we find kind, qualified help and until I feel able to give Mary the time and attention she truly deserves, we couldn't imagine a better place and better people for her to be with."

While still lacking enthusiasm at the prospect of taking the child home with them, Cora's candor had managed to alter her feelings about the favor and without hesitation she leaned over and kissed her friend's cheek.

"We'll take wonderful care of her."

"Bless you. Bless you and thank you, Elsie."

* * *

Robert and Charles were waiting expectantly at the foot of the stairs while Violet, Isobel, and the Purley's were being entertained by the Carson children in the drawing room.

"She's resting." Elsie informed them, her face giving little away as she made her way down to the men.

"Did you have a nice chat?" Robert's nerves were on full display as his eyes searched Elsie's face for any sign of a decision.

Sparing him any more agony, she didn't hesitate in answering. "We did and I think it is safe to say she's happy that Mary will be staying with us for a while, although I know she is going to miss her very much."

Her husband gave her a grateful smile as Robert pulled her into an embrace.

"Thank you, Elsie. I can never tell you how much we appreciate this. It will be so good for Mary…"

"It's alright, Robert. We're happy to do it."

"We'll be by in the morning to pick her up around nine if that suits?"

Patting Charles on the back, Robert shook his head vigorously. "Mama and I will pack her bags tonight."

"Not just frilly dresses and tights," Elsie warned with a smiled. "Remember she's going to be on a muddy farm, Robert."

"Oh dear. Perhaps I can send someone to pick up some less _frilly_ clothes before you get here, or could I send Davies up with them to the farm later tomorrow?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "It's not worth the trouble of all that. I'll dig out some of the girls old clothes unless you have an issue with her wearing hand-me-downs?"

"Hand-me-downs?" The term was quite foreign to the man.

"It's what we simple folk call clothes that older children have outgrown and pass on to younger children."

"Hand-me-downs. That's quite clever and, of course I have no objection." They had reached the doorway to the drawing room when he whispered, "I just wouldn't mention them to Mama."

The couple hung back in the entry as Robert made his way into the drawing room.

"Thank you for saying yes, darling. It means so much to me that you are willing to do this and I know it means the world to Robert and Cora."

"I'm glad I visited with her and I don't know about Robert, but she seems to have her head screwed on fairly straight. Bless her, she is so ill. There's no way she can take care of Mary on her own."

"You're a saint."

Stepping out of the embrace, she turned and smiled at the sight of their three children running towards them. "I'm no saint. I'm just a mumma."

Picking up Livy in one arm and Pete in the other, he waited until Poppy was wrapped around her mother before leaning over and kissing his wife. "The best mumma."

* * *

Bath time was short and bubble-free, the children barely able to keep their eyes open as their parents pulled their limp, tired limbs into pajama sleeves and pants before tucking them into the guest bed Daisy had occupied the night before.

Charles was the first to kiss them. "Night-night, see you in the morning light. Love you, babies."

"Love you, Daddy."

Giving Elsie's shoulder a squeeze, he slipped out of the room to take a shower.

"Anyone need to potty?"

A contagion of yawns starting with Livy and ending with Pete was followed by all three shaking their heads.

"Come and get me or Daddy if you need anything. We're just next door."

Elsie leaned down and kissed Livy and Pete, whispering about stars, snowflakes, and strawberry seeds before moving to the other side of the bed and kissing Poppy. "Are Tildy and your new baby as sleepy as you are?"

"Uh-huh. They need a kiss, too, Mumma."

Leaning down and kissing both molded plastic heads, Elsie then stroked Poppy's cheek as she noted, "You've never told me what you've named her."

"Mary Ann."

"Ah," her mother responded with a knowing nod. "That is a perfect name for such a pretty baby."

"Can the real Mary Ann come and visit us when her owies are better? She said she's never been to a farm."

"I don't know." Elsie's chest tightened as she thought about the child in the corner hospital bed whose owies never really would get better, and who, according to Isobel, had no family and would most likely end up a ward of the state. "We'll see, but do you know what I think would be very nice?"

"What?"

"It would be very nice if you wrote her letters and then Auntie Izzy could read them to her."

"Can we do it tomorrow?"

"Absolutely and maybe we can write letters to Arthur and Raj and Colin and Julia and the other children we met today."

"Okay, Mumma."

The little girl's eyes practically rolling back in her head with exhaustion, Elsie leaned down and gave her a last quick kiss. "I love you, my good, sweet girl."

* * *

She was coming out of Isobel's room having wished their friend a good night when she met Charles coming out of the lavatory, his hair wet and unbuttoned pajama top sticking to his still damp shoulders as he carried fresh towels folded over one of his arms.

"I'll be quick," she promised, reaching out to gently squeeze his hand as they passed one another, but was surprised as he held fast, pulling her into a lingering kiss.

"My goodness, Mr. Carson." Her whisper was accompanied by a giggle.

"Be _very_ quick. I've an idea."

* * *

Her mouth fell open at the sight that greeted as she tiptoed into their room. "Honey…"

A few flickering candles had been placed around and the wing chair that usually sat where she now stood had been moved to the furthest corner of the room with its back to the door.

"Hello, my gorgeous girl." Charles handed her a glass of whiskey. "I rather think you've earned this."

Firelight danced in her eyes and there was a smile on her lips as she reached out with her free hand and stroked his bare chest. "This is wonderful, honey, but we can't lock the door in case the children need us."

"I have no intention of locking the door, but we are going to close it. You saw how tired they were so I don't think we'll be interrupted, but you will be able to keep an eye on the door if you agree to what I have planned."

"But the bed is so noisy."

"We aren't going to be on the bed." He glanced towards the chair before placing his hands on her waist and turning her in the direction of his gaze. "Drink your whisky, sweetheart."

"Charles…"

"Fourth time's the charm, honey," he growled lowly in her ear as they made their way to the far side of the wingback, his fingers lightly dusting up over her rib cage and towards her breasts.

"I've nothing on under this." She whispered as she felt his body pressing against her back, the whiskey she had just swallowed colliding with a wave of arousal deep in her stomach.

"How lucky am I?" His chin resting on her shoulder, he watched the last bit of whiskey pass her pretty lips before reaching out for the glass. "I'll take that," he offered, nipping her earlobe as he reached out for the tumbler which was soon deposited on the nearby bedside table.

"You really think we'll be able…"

Charles didn't let her finish as he stepped in front of her, his mouth on hers as he slipped his hands down over her bum and pulled her up onto her tiptoes so that his arousal pressed against her pelvic bone.

"I do."

"God I hope you're right." Wrapping an arm around his neck, she moved her free hand between them and untied the drawstring of the pants before pushing them down past his hips where they fell the rest of the way on their own.

"I need to see you." His breath was warm against her cheek as he stepped from the fabric around his ankles.

She gasped as he gripped her bottom and pulled her off the ground, a mutually pleasurable friction occurring as her legs eagerly wrapping around his waist.

Swallowing a moan as Elsie began to grind against him, he quickly moved them into the large chair, the ample seat lined with the extra towels he had brought from the lavatory.

"Can you see the door?"

Elsie straightened her posture and nodded as she looked over the top of the chair and then back at him. "Just."

"Excellent."

Her lip was firmly grasped between her teeth as she watched him slowly push aside the soft pink lapels of her dressing gown to reveal the ivory complexion of her chest which he soon began covering in open mouthed kisses. "So sweet," he whispered against her skin. "So beautiful."

She gave the door a glance as she ran her fingernails over his scalp, his thick hair still slightly damp from his shower. Her voice was husky with want and anticipation as she moaned, "Don't stop," at the feel of his lips wrapping around one of her nipples and she shifted her pelvis so that he was buried against her warm, wet center.

His exquisite attention being returned in favor as she continued to grind against his lap, he was about to ask her to move when she beat him to the punch and whispered, "Now, Charles. Now, sweetheart, now."

He ran his hands over her thighs, his fingers gentle as they slipped up to her waist to lift her as she shifted once again so that they met fully.

She glanced up at the door once more, but the intense pleasure the rolling of her hips was bringing them both led her to abandon her watch.

He looked up to find her eyes closed, head thrown back in the throes of pleasure. "Check the door, honey," he managed to say before finding himself pressing his face into her chest as she made a particularly deep movement of her hips which drove him very close to climax.

Her eyes going to the door, a thought suddenly occurred to her as she bit her bottom lip and let out a throaty chuckle .

"Not that again." He moaned softly as he lifted a hand to cup her cheek.

"No. No, not that." She drew his thumb into her mouth and sucked on it lightly before to assure him she had no intention of stopping before explaining, "I was just thinking that here we are, an old mum and dad in our friend's guest room with an unlocked door and it's so exciting and naughty and you feel so good."

"I didn't think this could get sexier, but you managed it. God, I love you." Charles' hands went to her hips, aiding her efforts as she picked up her pace while breathy pledges and endearments were shared between deep kisses.

Gripping her hips tightly, he looked up to find her cheeks flushed as she panted, assuring him she was as close to climaxing as he was.

"The door, honey, anything?"

"Nothing," she whispered, her hands moving to grasp the top of the chair as she increased her efforts.

Her movements driving him to the very edge, he slipped his hands under her robe and leaned forward so that his head was buried against her breasts, his moans muffled against her skin and after only a few more thrusts he felt her back arch as she contracted around him which was immediately followed by his own orgasm.

They remained wrapped around one another, her head buried against his neck, him still pressed to her chest when he mumbled something against her skin.

"What, sweetheart?" She leaned back, moaning lightly as another tremor of pleasure traveled through her.

"I said this is what it must feel like to reach the top of Everest. I didn't think we'd ever make it."

She laughed as she took his face into her hands and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss. "You certainly planted your flag, Mr. Carson. That reminded me of some of the things we got up to on our honeymoon."

"Do you mean to say I have been boring you since, Mrs. Carson?"

"Of course not. I only meant this was a crazy day, but you've made my night quite perfect. You were in especially fine form, sweetheart."

"Speaking of fine form…" He caused her to shiver once more as he dragged his finger gently down the smooth skin between her breasts.

"I'm going to sleep very well," she announced as she leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Me, too."

Each having done a fair bit of groaning as they climbed from the chair, they soon had the towels bundled and candles extinguished and were dressed in pajamas as they slipped into bed, neither able to wipe a wide smile from their face as they curled up together. Surrendering easily into sleep, they were both startled by the sound of the door opening and Poppy's little voice announcing:

"Pete wet the bed."

* * *

Dressed in coat and hat, Mary was standing at the sofa in the drawing room bouncing a small stuffed dog along the cushion and over her father's knees when Elsie and Charles were shown inside.

"Here we go, darling." A lump in Robert's throat made it difficult for him to produce much more sound than a whisper as he pulled his daughter into his arms.

The tears in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by either Charles or Elsie as they met in the middle of the room.

"There's no hurry, Robert," Charles assured him. "We left the children eating breakfast with Isobel. If you need more time we can certainly step into another room."

Robert shook his head. "Mama said her goodbye last night and Cora has already given her a kiss. I think it will just be harder if…" He was unable to go on so he simply kissed Mary's cheek and handed her over to Charles.

"Hello, sweetheart. We are very happy you are coming home with us."

She twisted in his arms, her little face filled with confusion as she reached out for her father.

"It's alright, darling. It's alright. Remember? You are going to the farm to see all the animals." Robert explained as he gave her little hand a squeeze.

Her heart full as she watched their friend struggle not to cry in front of his child, Elsie picked up the discarded stuffed animal from the sofa and held it out to the child.

"Did you know we have new kittens, Mary? They should be opening their eyes in the next few days and we'll be able to hold and pet them before long and I am sure our puppy dog Barley is going to want to cuddle with you. And do you remember the goats? We can visit them and we'll visit the cows and the horses and the pigs at Gran Bill's farm. Do you want to go see and pet all the animals?"

"See pigs?" Mary asked.

"Yes. We will go right to see the pigs as soon as we get to the farm." Charles promised.

A small smile found its way onto her lips and she wrapped her arms around Charles' neck.

Robert leaned over and gave her cheek a last kiss. "That's a good girl, darling. Now you listen to Uncle Charles and Auntie Elsie and be sweet and well-behaved and Papa and Mama and Granny will see you very soon."

Elsie looked up at the window and gave Robert a wave and reassuring smile before sliding past the steering wheel and into the passenger seat as Charles put a serene Mary into the back of the car

Climbing in after her, Charles had just started the car when he looked up in the rear view mirror to see a pout on their little passenger's face.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"You sit with me." Her voice was demanding as she directed her command in Elsie's direction.

Taking a deep breath, Elsie twisted around and looked over the top of the bench seat at the child. "I'll sit with you, Mary, but you have to say the magic word."

"Magic word?"

"Please. Please is the magic word and when you want something you have to say please."

The little girl pursed her lips and crossed her arms as she threw her head against the back of the seat. "No."

"Then you won't get what you ask for." Elsie replied as she turned back to face the wind screen.

"You sit with me!"

She didn't turn around as she repeated, "Magic word."

"YOU SIT WITH ME!"

"Let's go. If Mary can't say the magic word, I'm going to ride right here." She glanced up at the rearview mirror to find the little girl scowling at her. "Last chance, Mary."

Charles waited a few moments before putting his foot on the brake and shifting the car into gear as he announced, "Alright, here we go."

"Wait!" Mary's voice was low and resentful, a frown still very much present on her lips as she gave in. "You sit with me, please."

Elsie was moving to exit the car when Charles reach over and took her hand, winking as he whispered, "Elsie one, Mary zero."

She returned his wink, but shook her head as she muttered, "It's going to be a long few weeks."

* * *

 **Thanks for sticking with me, you sweet, sweet people. Your reviews are so helpful and appreciated. Amazing how informative outside eyes are- and thanks to guest reviewers! I don't tend to get a lot of those- a treat!**


	8. The House Guest

"Penny for them."

Deep and soft, Charles' voice interrupted her reverie and she looked up from where she had been focused on their three children cuddled together while Mary stretched out on the other half of the bench, all four occupants having fallen asleep not long after they set off for their journey home.

"Just remembering something you once asked me," she offered with a sweet smile.

"About?"

"Furry babies."

His look was one of amused confusion. "Furry babies?"

"Mm. We were curled up in bed in the Chester Street flat and you asked me if I wanted it to always only be you, me, and Barley or did I want babies that weren't furry."

"I remember that. What made you think of it?"

She nodded her head in the direction of the backseat. "Just looking at the little pile of Carson's back there and how I can't imagine life without them."

He reached over and took her hand. "Me, either. I always knew I wanted to be a dad, but I had no idea what it really would be like."

"What surprises you most?" she asked, pushing herself closer to him.

"Well, they're quite funny, clever funny, amusing, not to mention being incredibly sweet and loving." Recalling a recent conversation, he glanced down at her with a gentle smile. "You know, JoMo and I were talking about this very thing last week. He asked me what was the best thing about being a father."

Elsie's stomach twisted into a knot. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him it was two-fold."

"Go on."

"Well, there's the needing, them needing you and you needing them. Their needing you to feed them, to carry them, to teach them, to soothe and comfort them, which in turn is also why you need them. Nothing compares to them lighting up when they see you and getting to celebrate in their little triumphs and milestones."

"First words, first steps, first Christmas mornings."

"Exactly, but also just the everyday things. Bird giggling because he finally understood the point of a knock-knock joke or Livy climbing one limb higher than she ever had before on the big tree."

"Yes, yes. I know exactly what you mean. Poppy mastering tying her shoe after only being shown twice."

"Yes."

"So what is the other best part?"

He looked over with a sweet smile as he admitted, "Sharing it with someone, sharing it with you. Getting to love our children together and seeing all of the things I love about you in them. Finding out there is no limit to how much you can love another person and the little beings you have created with them."

"You are positively the loveliest man, Charles Carson." Leaning over, she kissed his cheek and then wrapped her arm around his, leaning her head against his shoulder before surprising him by admitting, "I just wish you hadn't told him any of that."

"What, sweetheart?"

"I wish you hadn't said those things to him."

"Why?"

Sitting up, she turned and looked in the opposite direction, cursing herself for encouraging the conversation. "I can't. I promised Phyllis."

"What did you promise her?"

She turned back, glancing over the seat to make sure the children were all still asleep.

"You can't tell him, can't let on that I told you anything. I mean it, Charles. Not a word. She made me promise."

"I won't. I won't say a thing, but you have to tell me now."

"He can't…they can't have a baby."

"What?" His voice went up an octave and filled the car as he tried to process what she had just said.

"Shhh, and keep your eyes on the road, honey," she urged as he continued to look at her with shock.

Returning his attention to the drive, he repeated the question in a softer voice. "What do you mean they can't have a baby?"

"He's the reason they haven't gotten pregnant. He's sterile."

"No." His shoulders fell. "Oh, God. Poor Joe."

"It's why he hasn't been himself lately. His heart is broken."

Charles let out a sigh before admitting, "I think mine is, too."

Elsie pushed herself closer to him, her head once again resting against his arm. "You can't let on that you know. He has to be the one to tell you, honey, and I don't want to tell them we're trying for another."

Lifting his arm, he encouraged her to rest against his chest as he gently stroked her arm. "No, no. I won't say anything." He shook his head, letting a small silence pass before he whispered, "He would have been the most wonderful father, that's the saddest part of all."

"I know. I asked Phyllis if they'd consider adopting, but I think they need time to come to terms with this first. To grieve, in a way. They so deserve to be parents and there are so many sweet little children out there who deserve to have parents like them."

Pulling her tighter against him, he could only manage a kiss to her head in response.

"It's not only them I'm worried about."

"What is it? Mary?"

"No, no. I've come to terms with that. We'll deal with whatever comes along. If I could manage Becky all those years, I can manage her." She had to swallow hard before admitting, "I'm worried about Lily."

"Why are you worried about Lily?"

"Something's not right. She had trouble getting up from the sofa last night."

He frowned. "She's over seventy and weighs more than a small car, Elsie."

She squeezed his thigh. "Not funny and it's not that."

"What do you think it is?" His chest tightened at the notion that there might truly be something wrong.

"Well, I never could get a straight answer in terms of why they were in London. Whenever I asked Violet and Isobel they both changed the subject, and then last night I asked Purley if she was alright and he just gave me this look."

"What kind of look?"

"A look of, I don't know. Sadness? Or surrender? And after we got the children from them and said goodnight, you were ahead of me on the stairs, but I looked back and Lily had her face in her hands and was crying." Tears fell down Elsie's own face as she remembered the emotional parting. "She has been far more of a mother to me than mine own ever was. I can't bear to think of her hurting or losing…"

"Shhh, shhh, sweetheart, there's no use in getting upset until we know something for sure." Charles leaned over and kissed her head. "I'll ask Robert when I call to let him know we arrived home safe."

"I need her."

Elsie's whimpered words made his chest tighten even more.

* * *

 _Here I am! Here I am!_

 _How are you today, sir?_

 _Very well, I thank you…_

 _Run away! Run away!_

"See? You hide your hands behind you and then whenever you say, "Where is thumbkin? Where is thumbkin?" Livy Carson enthusiastically pulled one hand from behind her back and stuck out her thumb as she attempted to explain the motions of the song she, Poppy, and Pete had just sung for Mary. "See? You put out your thumb and then you put out your other thumb, and then they talk to each other and say 'Here I am! Here I am!' She bent one little thumb as though bowing to the other as she continued, "And you say, 'How are you today, sir? Very well, I thank you' and then you put them back behind your back and you say, 'Run away! Run away!' See?"

As she had since they had all awoken from their naps, Mary simply stared at Livy as though she was a creature from another planet.

"They're like little people and they talk to each other, but it's really just your fingers." Poppy added, although her efforts were in vain as Mary refused to participate.

Clearing her throat to insure her husband didn't miss the raised eyebrow she was sporting, Elsie turned to look over the seat's back and watched her children continue their unflagging attempts to engage Mary in a bit of fun.

"What songs do you like to sing, Mary?"

The little girl glanced in the direction of the front passenger seat, but refused to respond.

"I guess she doesn't like to sing songs," Livy announced, throwing her hands up in disbelief.

Charles slightly tilted the rearview mirror to take in the scene in the backseat. "Let's let Mary be. She isn't used to be jumbled up with a bunch of monkeys."

"I not a monkey, Daddy!" Pete called out with a giggle.

"I don't know. _You_ love bananas, Mr. Pete, and Livy thinks she needs to climb everything like a tree."

The younger twin grinned and wiggled her eyebrows, not unlike her father often did.

Elsie made a point of watching Mary during the silly exchange between her husband and children, and while her little mouth maintained a sour line of judgement, the child's eyes did soften as she looked back and forth between the laughing man and the giggling on the other side of the seat. Catching the little girl's eye, she gave a gentle shake of her head and smiled which seemed to inspire a lowering of the little one's guard for a moment as the corners of her mouth turned up ever so slightly, but the moment was lost as Poppy suddenly announced:

"Not me. I'm a little kitten."

Elsie shifted in her seat and gave her daughter a wink. "You are a little kitten, sweet and soft and cuddly."

Pulling into the driveway, Charles put the car in park before turning back to address the children. "Speaking of kittens, Mumma cat has been enjoying a quiet house for the last few days and the kittens are still very little so we need to be calm and quiet and not bother her when we go inside, alright?"

The three Carson children nodded their heads, although Mary remained unresponsive.

"Let's all go in and potty and then we can change into play clothes and put on our wellies so we can go down and see Gran Bill and the animals."

"Pigs!" Mary abruptly yelled, startling all of them.

Charles chuckled, "Yes, petal. We'll go see the pigs."

* * *

Carrying the phone's base in one hand, Charles held the receiver to his ear as he made his way to the opening into the corridor she he could watch his children crowd around their mother at the closet door to see the kittens as he waited for his call to Robert to connect.

"Here, Mary, come here, baby, and you can see the kittens."

It took a few more prompts from Elsie, but the little girl finally stepped close enough to look into the closet just as Hilliard answered the phone.

"Good afternoon, Hilliard. It's Charles Carson. Is his Lordship available? I just wanted to let him know we made it home safe and sound."

"I'm afraid he just left, Mr. Carson, but I will certainly relay the message."

"Ah, very good. Thank you. I don't suppose Lady Grantham is there?"

"She is, actually, although she was just about to leave."

"Ah."

There was a short silence, followed by Violet's voice on the phone.

"Charles! Can you hear me?"

He smiled at the familiar greeting. "Very well, milady. I was calling to let you know we made it home, safe and sound."

"Oh, very good. And Mary, is she…alright?"

He glanced up to see the little girl lean against his wife for a moment, only to pull away abruptly and back up against the wall. "She is fine. Still getting her bearings, I think, but I'm sure once we take her to see the animals and she plays for a bit, she'll enjoy being here."

"Of that I have no doubt." Violet assured him. "I hope you know how much we appreciate this Charles."

He was slightly surprised by the sincerity of her statement having assumed she wasn't in favor of her granddaughter being sent off to their muddy farm.

"She needs stability and nurturing, and a kind, but firm hand. She's a spirited child, but that seems to be manifesting itself in willfulness lately. I'd like to blame Cora, but she can't help being ill and Robert, well…" she let a sigh finish her thought.

"Robert loves her very much, milady, but he needs to focus on finding a good Nanny and taking care of Cora until she feels better. I promise we will take very good care of Mary in the meantime."

"I know you will, Charles, and please tell Elsie how very grateful I am. I know it won't be a picnic."

"Two year olds in general are a challenge, milady."

"Very true, but I'm putting my money on your fiery Scottish lass being the victor in this battle."

Charles chuckled. "I agree."

"Well, don't hesitate to call…"

He stepped back away from the corridor and lowered his voice as he gently interrupted her. "Actually, milady, there is something I wanted to ask."

"Yes?"

"Lily."

Violet was silent for a few moments, but when she did finally speak, her tone had taken on a somber quality. "She's not well."

"Elsie picked up on that. And that's why they are in London?"

"Were. They took the train back to Whitby not long after you left. I arranged for her to see a man in Harley Street."

"I see. How ill is she?"

His heart sunk as he heard a small, mournful inhale of air on the other end of the line.

"Like Mother?"

Violet cleared her throat before answering. "Not in her breast like Joan. It's only in one kidney now, they think, but given her age and health, surgery to remove it would be too risky, although they are quite sure it will spread."

Charles felt his knees begin to buckle and quickly moved to a nearby chair and placed the base of the phone back on the table. "Can they do treatments? Could she get radiation like Mother did?"

"She doesn't want that. She remembers just as you and I do how awful your mother suffered. She just wants to be kept comfortable and spend as much time as she can with those she loves."

The only other time in his life he had heard Violet Crawley cry was when he had called from the London to tell her his mother had slipped away in the middle of the night, and now hearing her small pants and sniffling on the other end of the line, "Bloody Cancer" was all he could manage as his own throat began to tighten.

"Bloody Cancer, indeed."

"Thank you for telling me."

"She doesn't want a lot of weeping and wailing on our parts. You know her. She's far more worried about the rest of us than she is about herself. She mentioned Elsie in particular. I know how very close they've become."

Charles rested his forehead against his hand, his tears falling on the wooden table below at the thought of breaking the news to his wife. "She's going to be devastated."

"Well, then she and I will be in the same club," Violet admitted with a sob. "I'm sorry, Charles. I really do have to go."

"Of course, milady. Again, thank you for telling me and we'll keep you updated on how Mary's doing."

"Thank you. Give Elsie and the children my love."

Returning the phone to its cradle, Charles wiped his face before rising and returning to the end of the corridor.

"Everything alright?" Elsie called as she and the children began making their way towards him.

"Oh yes. Just fine." He pulled Pete up into his arms, hiding his face in the crook of his child's neck as he turned towards the back of the house, his red eyes hidden from his wife as he led them towards the other end of the house, managing to sound as cheerful as possible as he announced, "Let's all get changed so we can visit the farm!"

* * *

Elsie backed away, rubbing her chin as Mary kicked and thrashed about in the floor, wailing like a banshee.

"What in the world?" Charles ducked into the master bedroom while the three Carson children stood in the doorway, their little eyes wide as they took in the hysterical child.

"I helped her out of her dress and tights with no fuss, and I had her facing out in front of me," Elsie explained. "but when I tried to get her to put her feet in these little dungarees she flung her head back and bashed me in the chin and fell to the floor and started…" she gestured in the direction of Mary, "…well, that."

"Mary? It's alright. It's alright. Calm down." He knelt down near the child and tried to pat her shoulder, but she kicked in his direction. "Okay, okay. You're alright. You don't have to put them on. Just settle down, sweetheart. It's alright."

"Jesus," Elsie whispered as she folded up the little pants and tucked them back into the box of the girls' old clothes she had retrieved from the back of the closet.

Breathing heavily, the little girl halted her movements, although she still glared back and forth at the adults.

"We don't want to get your beautiful dress muddy when we go see the pigs, do we?" Charles lifted the pale pink velvet frock from the edge of the bed. "Would you like to pick out what you want from the box? Livy and Poppy wore these clothes when they were your size and we have some wellies that will fit your little feet. If you put on some play clothes we can go see the pigs and pet the horses and feed the chickens." He maintained a kind smile as he waited for her to respond, but after a few uncomfortable moments, added, "You're going to catch cold if you don't put on some togs, sweetheart. Don't you want to go see the pigs?"

Her movements were slow and cautious, but Mary eventually sat up and moved to her knees, lifting her arms toward Charles while still giving Elsie a challenging glare.

Swallowing her ire, Elsie glanced over at her bewildered children as Charles pulled the little girl against him. "It's alright, sweet peas. Daddy will deal, will take care of Mary. Come with me and we'll put on our wellies and coats." The children out the door, she turned back to Charles with a look of frustration as she asked, "Do you want us to wait?"

"No, no. Go on down. We'll meet you."

Almost out of the room, she looked over her shoulder with a small grin. "Good luck."

* * *

All three children sitting on the little bench next to the door, she was helping Pete into his boots when Livy spoke.

"Is she a naughty girl, Mumma?"

Elsie hesitated but finally gave her head a shake. "No. She's not a naughty girl. She's just a little scared because she doesn't know us very well. We just have to be patient and kind and set good examples by being well-behaved." Leaning over and kissing each child, she gave them a collective wink as she turned back and opened the cupboard door. "Let's see if Mumma cat is still sleeping like she was when we first got home."

The kittens were each tucked up against their mother nursing as the children crowded together for a look.

"They're bigger, Mumma," Poppy noted.

"They are. We'll let them be with their mumma for a few more days and then I think you will be able to hold them."

Livy leaned against her mother, their faces only separated by a few centimeters. "Are they going to live with us forever?" She rested her little hands on either side of Elsie's face, as her lips breaking into a sweet, but pleading smile. "Please, Mumma? Please, please, please?"

Looking back at Livy, she couldn't help but grin as she leaned forward and rubbed her nose against her daughter's. "I don't know, baby. We'll see. I have to talk to Gran Bill and Daddy about it."

"Hope is going to live with us, isn't she? Even if the other kittens go back to the barn with Mumma cat?"

"I think I can talk Daddy and Gran Bill into that, Popsydaisy."

* * *

In the end, Mary chose a rather worn pair of pale blue corduroy pants and a thick jumper in yellow, although she put up quite a fuss before Charles finally got her feet into a pair of dark green Wellington boots.

"Careful, sweetheart."

He reached out and wrapped one of his large hands around the little girl's middle and helped her climb to the second rung of the pig pen fence so she could look over at the snorting animals.

"Oink! Oink!" Pete called out as he pulled on his Daddy's pants so he could receive the same boost.

"Come here, little pig, little pig." He swooped Pete up while keeping a hand around Mary.

Holding onto the toddlers at the same time was no small feat, Mary doing her best to try to climb up and over the fence as Pete put his trust in his father's grip as he occasionally released his hold on the wooden slat in front of him as he continued to oink and talk to the large, hairy animals below.

"Do you two want to come feed the chickens with the big girls?" Elsie called from outside the coop in which the girls were presently collecting eggs.

"Me! Me!" Pete called out, suddenly leaning away from his father, while Mary gave a pointed "No" and continued her efforts to climb over the top of the pen.

"Hold on, Bird!" Charles managed to get his hand around the back of the little one's overall straps, but Mary now had her arms wrapped tightly around the upper wooden slat and before Charles could get purchase of one of her limbs, the little girl suddenly flipped over the top, her body twisting in the air until she landed face down in the muck inside the pen.

"Mary!"

Charles abruptly plopped his son onto the ground, but as he lifted his foot to step onto the first slat and boost himself over, Elsie was suddenly on and over the fence, quickly pulling Mary from the mud as a boar approached.

"Here, honey, here!"

The muck cake little girl handed over to her husband, Elsie quickly climbed back over and out of the pen as the large animals began making their displeasure at the intrusion known through a serious of grunts, stomps, and snorts."

Breathless, Elsie placed a hand against her heart as she gave the little girl a look over. "Is she alright?"

Bill suddenly appeared with a towel which was used to wipe the grime off the little girl's face. "You took quite a tumble there, little miss."

"Look here, Mary. Here, sweetheart. Look at Uncle Charles. Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Icky."

Elsie and Charles each let out a relieved sigh as the relatively calm child wrinkled her nose and held out her hands in disgust.

"The muck's so thick in there, I'm sure she didn't hurt anything," Bill assured them as he gave the little one a pat on the back.

Elsie reached over and ran a gentle hand over Mary's hair. "You gave Aunt Elsie a scare."

With no warning the little girls suddenly reached out and wrapped her arms around Elsie's neck.

"Oh, goodness. Alright." Elsie muttered as she and Charles exchanged surprised looks, although both laughed as Elsie noted, "She would finally warm to me when she's covered in pig poo and mud."

Poppy and Livy were gathered a few feet away, having backed up as they caught a whiff of their house guest, but their brother was unfazed as he made his way over to his parents.

"Girl, say 'Oink! Oink!"

"Her name is Mary, silly boy." Elsie remarked, as her husband picked up their son.

"Oink! Oink!" Mary made the noises and quickly looked to Pete for approval.

"Go," the little boy made snorting noises which were immediately followed by giggles from himself and Mary who happily complied with her own version of a snort.

Thrilled to see the child finally interacting with one of their children, Elsie and Charles both placed their wiggly cargo on the ground where the two children continued snorting and oinking until Pete suddenly clapped his hands and threw his arms around Mary who froze, her own arms at her side.

Charles took a step forward to break up the embrace, but Elsie stopped him with a gentle pull on his hand as she whispered, "Wait."

It took her a few moments, but Mary eventually wrapped her arms around Pete, a warm smile filling her dirty face.

"You're a sweet friend, Petey."

Looking up to accept his mother's approving smile, he suddenly cried, "Go see the chickens!" and before Mary could respond, he was practically dragging her by the hand towards the coop.

"Now wait, Bird. Let Mumma come with you."

"I've got them," Bill called over his shoulder as he and the twins followed the toddlers.

Exhaling dramatically, Elsie looked at her husband. "Well, that was exciting." Her smile went unmatched as Charles turned back to the pen. "Honey?"

"That could have been a disaster if you hadn't been here."

"What?"

His knuckles were white, his grip on the fence was so tight. "I should have had a better hold on them. She might have been stomped by that boar if you hadn't been so fast over the fence."

She placed a hand on his back as she stepped closer to him. "Don't do that. Don't blame yourself. She shouldn't have tried to climb over and Bird was being a wiggle worm. It wasn't your fault."

"But this damn hip kept me from getting over the fence faster."

"Again, something out of your control and I was here so it doesn't matter."

He glanced over at her, but then gave his head a frustrated shake as he looked back at the pig pen. "Poppy and Livy asked me about it the other day."

"About your hip?"

He nodded. "We were walking out to the meadow to get Barley and I noticed Livy was lagging behind. I turned and looked over my shoulder and she was mimicking my walk."

Elsie's cheeks flushed at the thought. "Oh, honey, you know she wasn't being cruel."

"No, of course not. I know that. It was just the first time _I_ was aware that _they_ were aware."

"You said they asked about it."

"Well, I asked Livy what she was doing and she said, 'Walking like you' and Poppy said 'Watch, Daddy, I can do it, too, and then Livy asked me why I walked differently than Andy or Gran Bill."

She reached over and stroked his hand until he released his grip and let her slide her palm against his. "What did you tell them?"

"The truth. That I got hurt a long time ago and had an operation to fix it and because of the way it was fixed I walk a little bit differently than Andy and Bill."

"Did they push you for details?"

"No," He admitted as he turned and leaned against the pen.

"Well, then, that's alright." She waited for some sort of response, but when she received none, added, "I really don't think it is any different than when they mimic my accent."

"They do that?"

She laughed, "All the time. I often stand just outside the nursery while they are playing and listen to them. I tell you Poppy has me down pat." She adapted a lighter voice as she demonstrated a slightly exaggerated and childlike take on her own speech, complete with lightly trilled r's and oohs in the place of oh's. " _Sit down on your tushies, my wee ones, and eat your yummy porridge so you'll grow up big and strong._ ' And you should hear Livy do you!" She deepened her voice as she offered, "No more talk of poo or boogies, Miss Olivia. You are a little lady, not a hooligan." They both laughed as she explained, "It's what children do. They are little mocking birds of those they love most." She began rubbing his back as she asked, "Why didn't you tell me when you came back inside or later that night?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because it upset me. I thought they hadn't noticed it…or that they just accepted it as part of who I am and that they loved me in spite of it."

Elsie moved her arm to his waist, leaning her head against his shoulder. "But they do accept it, honey, and there's no 'in spite of it' necessary. They love you because you are their daddy. Their wonderful daddy, I hasten to add, who reads them stories and kisses their owies and plays cowboys and Indians. You just happen to walk a little differently than their friends' daddies. Your hip plays no part in whether you are a good father or not."

"But I'm always going to be the Daddy who can't run with them, can't swim as fast, can't climb a tree," he gestured to the fence, "or even climb over the side of a pig pen."

She tightened her embrace and ran her free hand up his chest as she confided, "Last Friday when I painted their tummies for Welcome Home Surprise Day, we were talking about how we hoped it would make you laugh and Livy said, 'I like it when Daddy is holding me and he laughs. I feel his happy in my heart."

Charles looked down at her, his bottom lip jutting out. "She said that?"

Elsie nodded. "She did. That's what matters. You just keep holding them and laughing and reading stories and kissing owies and being a cowboy. I can do the odd running, swimming, or climbing."

He was leaning over to kiss her when a squeal sounded from the coop followed by Mary tearing out of the structure, her little fists full of feathers and three angry chickens in her wake.

"Or not so odd running," Elsie called back with a smile as she took off in the direction of the shrieking child and mad fowl.

* * *

A fair amount of Fairy liquid soap having been added to the bath tub, Elsie was relieved to see a bright smile on a now muck free Mary's face as she clapped her hands, delighted to see the suds float through the air as she and the twins giggled and squirmed in the water.

The scare in the pig pen and the hug Mary had given her in the aftermath had boosted her hopes that things would go fairly smoothly for the rest of the child's stay. It was clear to her that the little girl felt more comfortable with Charles, but little by little, was warming up to her, and as she carefully poured a final cup of warm water over the child's dark hair, it occurred to her why. Sitting back on her heels, she was returning a sweet smile from Mary just as Charles appeared in the doorway, Pete on his hip as they watched the girls happily frolic.

"I want to play in the bubbles!"

Charles grimaced. "I don't know, Baby Bird."

"Oh, I think it's fine." Elsie quickly countered. "They're little and he takes baths with the girls all the time."

"But I doubt Mary has ever seen a little boy, you know…"

"Naked?" She chuckled as she turned and reached out to take her son from her husband. "It's not a bad word, honey." His face still in its worried state, she chided, "Don't scowl," Turning her attention to a wiggling Pete, she twisted the little boy around to face her. "Okay, okay. Raise your arms, Baby Bird," she prompted as she began to pull the little boy's jumper over his head, earning a giggle as she employed a silly voice to say, "Skin a bunny rabbit!"

All four children splashing and laughing, Charles sat down on the closed toilet lid, urging Elsie to lean back against his legs.

"Worry wart," she teased.

"Hmmph. If you keep name calling you won't get a shoulder rub, smarty pants."

"I take it back!" she promised with a giggle as she leaned her head back in search of a kiss which she soon received.

Rubbing her shoulders, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I don't want to jinx anything, but I think it is going pretty well."

"It is. As long as we let her dress herself and don't experience another pig pen diving competition or chicken attack." The words had no sooner left her mouth than Mary let out a blood curdling scream.

"What is it, baby?" Elsie quickly moved to her knees as she called out to the child who wore a face filled with a combination of horror and confusion as she pointed at a standing Pete's little genitalia and began repeating the word, "Worm! Worm!"

"Good God!" Charles practically knocked Elsie over as he reached to pull Pete from the water.

"Calm down, Charles. Calm down! Just sit down, Bird." Elsie directed her child as she reached up to stop her husband. "It's alright. Just hold on." Her attention going to Mary, her voice was soft and soothing as she pulled the little girl to her. "It's alright, sweetheart. It's alright."

"Worm!"

She was fighting her own laughter as she looked over Mary's shoulder to find the twins both giggling.

"It's not funny, girls." Charles' voice was stern as he stood over the tub.

Elsie reached over and patted his leg, "It's alright, love."

"Elsie…"

"It's alright." She turned back to Mary. "That's not a worm on Pete, sweetheart. He's a little boy and you are a little girl and little boys and little girls have different parts where the tinkle comes out."

Livy held her hand over her mouth, but couldn't keep a giggle from escaping, earning her another stern look from her father.

"Just like the boy horses and girl horses and girl cows and boy cows, and the pigs and the chickens and the rooster on Gran Bill's farm, on animals and people, boys have one kind of tinkle part and girls have another."

Mary turned and looked at Pete who had managed to remain quite passive during the whole event. "No worm?"

He shook his head as he moved back to his feet, pointing at his little penis and announcing "Pee pee," which he followed by pointing at Mary and announcing "Tutu."

"That's right, Bird. Boys have pee pees and girls have tutu's."

Mary pointed down at herself and gleefully announced, "Tutu!" before pointing at Bird and announcing with equal glee, "Pee Pee!" and then turned to the twins and announced, "Tutu!"

"Alright. Very good. That's enough show and tell for one bath." Charles cheeks were red as he pulled four towels from the cupboard before turning back to his wife and declaring, "Pete will take a bath by himself from now on."

"Oh, Daddy, it's only a big deal if you make it a big deal," Elsie offered, doing her best to keep from laughing as her husband reached past her to pull first Livy and then Poppy from the bath.

He let out a huff as he glowered at her. "I knew we shouldn't have let them bathe together."

"Oh stop. She had to learn some time."

"I would have preferred that some time not be while she is under our roof." He declared as he reached down to pull Mary from the water, but almost lost his grip when she pointed at him and, much to his wife's amusement, shouted "Pee pee!"

* * *

The children were seated around the small play table from the nursery that Charles had moved into the dining room when Elsie and Beryl began passing out their little filled plates.

"We have ham and peas and mash and if you eat all of it and make a happy plate, we have a really yummy pudding for after." Having made sure each child had a napkin, fork, and cup of milk, she had just turned from the table when Poppy called out, "She won't hold our hands, Mumma."

Turning around, she found Mary with her arms folded, a disgruntled look on her face as she looked back and forth at Pete and Poppy's extended hands.

"It's alright," Charles quickly assured them as he watched from his seat which was nearest to the children's table. "You can show Mary your prayer and if she wants to do it with you tomorrow, she can do it then."

Receiving and encouraging nod from their mother, Poppy and Pete reached across the table to complete the triangle as all three children bowed their heads and recited:

 _Thank you for the world so sweet_

 _Thank you for the food we eat_

 _Thank you for the birds that sing_

 _Thank you, God, for everything. Amen._

Prayer finished and the rest of the adult table seated with loaded plates, Elsie had just joined them when she looked over to find Mary staring up at her.

"What do you need, sweetheart?"

"Sit with you."

Taking the child's hand, she led her back to the table. "You don't want to sit with me. You get to sit with the big girls and Pete at your own table, just like a little lady. Now let's put your napkin in your lap and here's your fork," she put the miniature utensil in Mary's hand. "And after we eat, we're going to play games." She gave the little girl's back a gentle pat before turning around and heading back to the table. Having just taken her seat, Elsie was returning her own napkin to her lap when Poppy suddenly called out, "Don't…" which was followed by the crash of Mary's plate against the wall just below the dining room window.

Looks exchanged among the adults, Elsie and Charles both pushed back from the table at the same time.

"I'll…" he looked up at his wife questioningly. "Do you want me…?"

Elsie took a deep breath, "No. I'll handle it." Returning to the children, she briefly registered the obstinate look on the Mary's face which she chose to ignore as she turned to the twins.

"What happened?"

The children were still in shock as they looked up at their mother as Poppy answered, "She just picked up her plate and I told her don't, but she just threw it."

"She didn't say anything?"

Livy and Poppy both shook their heads.

Elsie looked at the glob of potatoes which had fallen into a pile with bits of peas and ham stuck in it before simply nodding her head and stating, "Right."

The entire room was quiet as they watched her return to her seat and once again tuck her napkin in her lap.

Charles opened his mouth to speak, but was preempted by his wife.

"Just eat, Charles. Everyone who has food in front of them eat up."

Beryl and Bill exchanged amused looks, each pulling their napkins to their mouths to hide smiles.

Only a few seconds had passed before another crash was heard, followed by the sound of liquid dripping off the window sill and onto the small pile of previously discarded food, as well as the floor.

"Mumma!"

At the sound of Livy's cry, Elsie stood and leaned to the side until the children's table was in view, again noting the offending child's challenging expression before focusing on her own children. "Just eat your supper and drink your milk." Well aware that all eyes in the room were once again on her, she wiped the corners of her mouth and gently placed her napkin to the side of her plate before calmly rising heading into and down the corridor.

"Should I…"

Charles was unable to finish his question as Beryl shook her head, loading her fork and smiling as she advised, "I think we best do what we've been told and eat up."

* * *

Pete's wooden high chair had been stored in the nursery closet six months before, but it now took up the middle of the kitchen floor and faced away from the dining room where Elsie had placed it upon her return. The collective adults' eyes grew large as they noted the leather belt she pulled from over her shoulder and placed on a nearby counter.

"Honey." Charles reached out towards her as she passed him, but she merely shook her head as she made a bee line for the children's table.

"If you can't act like a big girl, you get to sit in the baby chair." Elsie softly, but firmly stated as she lifted a surprised Mary from her seat which resulted in the child kicking and arching her back, cat-like screeches coming out of her mouth as she was carried across the large room.

"Elsie!"

"Please don't yell, but do come here, Charles. I need you to put the tray on after I get her in the chair."

He found her calm demeanor bewildering, but quickly made his way to her side. "Are you sure this…."

"I'm quite sure," she interrupted as she struggled to keep the child in the seat while waiting for him to push the tray into place. "Hurry, please."

Tray secured, the little girl continued to screech and squirm, her legs pushing against the wooden foot rail as she tried to stand.

"No, ma'am." Elsie pulled the belt from the counter and gave the little girl's legs a painless, yet firm tug until her bottom was back in the seat. Quickly weaving the belt in between chair's back slats and across the child's tummy, she buckled it in such a way that Mary could still move, but not climb out.

"Surely there is another way to deal with this, Elsie."

"I'm sure there are many ways to deal with this, but this is how I am dealing with it."

"Elsie…"

"Honey, just sit down and eat your dinner, please. I promise she is not in pain. She is just restrained from making any more messes."

Refusing to acknowledge the fit still being thrown, Elsie took a rag from the sink and wiped off the tray before picking up a plate containing the remaining ham she had cut up for the children. "We don't act ugly in this house. If you'll eat some ham I'll give it to you, but if you are just going to throw it on the floor, I won't. Do you want to eat some ham?"

"NO!"

"Suit yourself." Plate back on the counter, Elsie returned to her seat, managing a smile as she looked at the distressed faces in front of her. "Don't pay her any attention. That's what she wants. I know it is distracting, but please eat up." She met her husband's worried look and shook her head. "She's fine, honey. Now, we are in for a treat because Auntie Bee brought an apple tart for pudding."

Charles continued his protest. "She has to eat, Elsie."

"She's been given two opportunities. If she prefers to act like this instead of eating, that's her choice. Maybe she'll behave differently in the morning when she's really hungry."

* * *

"Why don't we have pudding and coffee in the sitting room?"

Elsie's announcement inspiring everyone to quickly move in an effort to escape the presence of the screaming child, the Carson children soon gathered around her, their little hands covering their ears as they took turns giving worried looks over their shoulders at Mary.

"It's alright, I promise. Why don't you go with Gran Bill into the sitting room and play one of your new games, sweet peas, and then Mumma will bring you some apple tart."

Watching her children quickly exit the room, she turned to find Beryl waiting for her by the sink.

"Shall I dish up the pudding?"

"No, no. I'll do it. No need for you to suffer this anymore. Go on in and play with the children. Charles and I can handle things in here."

Waiting until Beryl was gone, a still clearly upset Charles joined his wife in clearing the dining room table, his eyes repeatedly drawn to Mary.

"She really has to eat, Elsie."

Elsie shook her head. "She really doesn't, Charles. If we give in she'll just continue to misbehave."

"But she's only little."

"She's old enough to make the decision to throw her plate and cup against the wall, so she's old enough to deal with the consequences."

"Just let me see if I can calm her down. Maybe if I hold her in my lap and feed her she'll eat."

Elsie stepped in the space between the now whimpering little girl and her husband. "We made a deal. If she came to stay with us, she was subject to the same rules as our children. She eats what is put in front of her."

"But…"

"No buts."

"Elsie…"

"She needs to know that we aren't going to cater to her and she needs to accept that we are the ones in charge, not her."

"This seems cruel."

Elsie shook her head. "I've not harmed or bullied her, Charles. Restraining her like this is keeping her from lashing out, and it is also letting her know she is not in control of the situation. I know you don't like it and it is making you uncomfortable so why don't you take the coffee into the sitting room? I'll bring in the pudding and then deal with…this," she nodded towards the high chair.

"You're sure?"

"Quite. Please just trust me."

He looked back and forth between the crying child and his wife once more before nodding and picking up the coffee tray.

* * *

Pudding delivered to the other room, Elsie closed the door that separated the kitchen and dining room from the rest of the house before pulling a chair from the table and moving it around to the other side of the high chair which now held a red-faced, but only lightly whimpering child.

"What are we going to do with you, Miss Priss?" Elsie sighed before scooting her chair a bit closer to the child, her voice soothing and sweet as she reached out and gently rubbed the little girl's leg. "I know this is scary. You keep putting your trust in those who are supposed to care for you and they keep letting you down, don't they, baby?"

Mary's little face relaxed a bit at the sound of Elsie's kind voice and the warm smile she was offering.

"This is a new place and you don't know us very well, but Uncle Charles and Aunt Elsie are going to take very good care of you and we really do want you to be happy, baby. We want you to play and have lots and lots of fun while you're here, but you have to be nice, sweetheart, and you have to follow the rules just like Livy and Poppy and Pete. Do you want to have fun and play and pet the kittens and take more bubble baths?"

Mary's bottom lip curled, but she nodded in the affirmative.

"Then you have to do what you are told and be a nice girl. You can't throw your plate and spill your milk. You have to eat like the big girls and Pete so you'll have lots of energy to run and jump and play tomorrow."

It took a few moments, but the child eventually nodded her head and in a soft voice said, "I be a nice girl."

Elsie smiled at the child. "Okay, sweetheart." The high chair tray removed, she reached around and unbuckled the belt before pulling the little girl into her arms, patting her back as she whispered into her ear. "I want to be your friend, Mary. And so do Pete and Livy and Poppy and Uncle Charles. We want you to have lots of fun while you are here with us." She shifted the child to her hip and moved to the counter where she pulled over a plate with a small bit of leftover ham and mash. "I know you're hungry. Do you want to eat some bites with Aunt Elsie?"

"Yes."

"What's the magic word?"

"Yes, please."

"Good, clever girl," Elsie gave her a sweet smile before leaning over and kissing her head.

"Everything alright?"

Charles surprised them both as he called out from where he stood in the partially opened doorway.

"I think so."

Mary looked up at him, an earnest look on her face as she announced, "I be a nice girl."

Making his way to the other side of the room, he tickled her under her chin. "Very good, sweetheart. That's very good."

"You're going to eat some bites and then you are going to help Aunt Elsie clean-up under the window, aren't you?"

There was no hesitation as the little girl shook her head yes as she popped a few cubes of ham into her mouth.

"And tomorrow, we're going to get up and make a yummy breakfast. Do you want to help Poppy and Livy and Aunt Elsie make muffins tomorrow? You can help pour in the flour and sugar and help the big girls stir?"

"I help!"

Charles' relief was palpable as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder and kissed her brow. "I never should have doubted you."

"I didn't mean to shut you out, but I needed her to decide she trusted me and that I really do want her to be happy. She's had three women she's depended on so far in her little life and each one has deserted her in one way or another between Clara moving away, Cora getting sick, and then that awful Nanny Eunice. So asking her to trust me is taking a lot of courage on her part and I don't want to let her down."

"As if you could," Charles whispered as he leaned down and kissed her cheek and then Mary's. "That makes absolute sense, but never would have occurred to me in a million years."

"As a child, you never had to question whether you were loved or not. Your mother was always there." Elsie leaned her head against Mary's as she looked up at her husband, a lump building in her throat as she admitted, "It only occurred to me today how very much Miss Mary and I have in common."

* * *

Mary had eaten all the ham and potatoes and was finishing up a large helping of apple tart when Poppy, Livy, and Pete made their way into the kitchen with their empty plates.

"Did you like your pudding?" Elsie asked with a bright smile.

The children nodded, but were quiet as their mother placed Mary on the floor next to them.

"Is girl in trouble?" Pete asked, reaching up to hold his mother's hand.

"Bird, you are such a silly billy. Her name is Mary and no, she's not in trouble." She knelt down and pulled all four children to her. "Mary is ready to be friends and have lots of fun with us, aren't you, Mary?"

Looking back and forth at the children, she shook her head and whispered, "I be a nice girl."

"We're going to start fresh, okay? I know today was rough, but I want you to think for a minute what it would be like if you were by yourself and away from your house and your toys and Mumma and Daddy."

"I wouldn't like it." Poppy answered as Livy nodded in agreemeent.

"Right? So the best thing we can do to make Mary feel better is continue to be sweet and patient and show her how happy we are that she is here."

Beryl, Bill, and Charles had quietly filed into the other end of the room, watching intently as Pete wrapped his arms around Mary's shoulders just as he had earlier in the day, only this time she readily returned the embrace.

"Sweet friends," Elsie murmured as she ran a gentle hand over each of the children's heads.

Livy reached out and tugged on Elsie's skirt. "Mumma, where is she going to sleep?"

"I've actually been giving that a bit of thought," Charles announced as he crossed the room. "If Granbill will help me, I think we should move Bird's crib out and put the full size bed from the guest room in its place and all four of you can sleep in the nursery so the big girls can keep an eye on the wee ones and Mumma and Daddy will be right next door. What do you think, big girls?"

"So we will all cuddle together like the kittens?" Poppy asked her father with an excited grin.

Pulling his oldest up into his arms, he gave her a kiss and agreed, "Four cuddly kittens."

"Please, Mumma? Please?"

Elsie looked up at Charles with a frown. "No more baby bed?"

"He did fine sleeping with the girls at Isobel's house, honey, and besides, he's really too big for the crib."

"I'm a big boy, Mumma!"

Elsie sighed, but managed a smile as she turned to Bill. "Do you mind helping Charles move the beds?"

"My pleasure," he assured her.

"They'll be putting it back up before you know it," Beryl promised as she crossed the room to take her friend's hand.

"I hope so." Elsie admitted with a sad smile.

* * *

While Charles and Bill moved the beds and Beryl took the other three children back into the sitting room for a last game of Candy Land, Mary and Elsie set to cleaning up the base board under the window, each of them using a rag to wipe down the window sill and floor until all of the sticky milk was removed.

"You're a good helper, Miss Mary. Are you going to help your mama with the new baby?"

The little girl's face drew up into sour pucker. "No baby."

Elsie shook her head with a smile. "I'm afraid you don't have much say in that, sweetheart, but babies are wonderful. They are sweet and soft and when the baby gets bigger, you can play with it. Play house and play games and sing songs."

"Mmm…no thank you."

"Well, maybe you'll change your mind when you see the baby and can give it kisses."

Elsie had to bite her lip not to laugh as the child gave her a doubtful look.

* * *

"Come and get Mumma and Daddy if anyone needs anything, alright?" Elsie leaned over and kissed each of her children, reciting their usual pledge involving stars, snowflakes, and strawberry seeds before reaching Mary. "Are you alright, sweetheart? You'll wake up Poppy or Livy if you need to go potty or if you need a drink of water?"

Mary nodded her head, squeezing the stuffed dog she had been playing with earlier in the morning.

"Remember we're going to make yummy muffins in the morning and then we're going to paint pictures in the studio. Sweet dreams, lamb. Night-night."

"Night-night." Mary answered, but her little eyes filled with tears as Elsie began to move from the bed.

"Girl is crying, Mumma," Pete called out.

"What's wrong, baby?" Elsie returned to the bed and gently patted the little one's tummy.

"I want you."

"Shhh…shhh…it's okay. It's okay, sweetheart." Elsie pulled back the covers and cradled the little girl in her arms. "We can rock-a-bye for a bit."

"I want to rock-a-bye, Mumma." Pete called out, not sure he was too keen on his mother giving Mary more attention than him.

Elsie shot Charles a knowing look and whispered, "Green-eyed monster." Turning to her son, she beckoned for him to join her. "Come here, then. I think Mumma can manage to rock-a-bye both of you."

His wife tucked up into the rocking chair with the two younger children, Charles scooped up Barley and placed him on the bed before climbing in between his giggling daughters. "I'm afraid you beauty girls are just going to have to snuggle with Daddy and Chum."

"Mumma, will you sing the Pick-a-No song?" Pete requested as he reached up and patted her cheek.

"The Pick-a-No song?"

Livy twisted around to look at her mother. "He means the Pinocchio song."

"When You Wish Upon a Star," Poppy further explained.

"Oh, okay." She shared a warm smile with her husband as she added, "But you girls sing it with me."

Closing her eyes, she leaned over and kissed Pete's head and then Mary's as she was joined by the small sweet voices of her daughters as they sang:

 _When you wish upon a star_

 _Makes no difference who you are_

 _Anything your heart desires will come to you…_

* * *

All four children fast asleep in the other room, Elsie and Charles both wore contented smiles as they slid beneath the covers and curled around each other.

Nestling her head against her husband's chest, she let out a sigh. "What a day. It's good to be back in our own bed."

"I'll say," he agreed as he leaned over and kissed her head.

Lulled by the familiar sounds from outside, as well as the gentle breathing of his wife, Charles was almost asleep when Elsie suddenly whispered, "I never got to ask how your conversation with Robert went."

Feeling him tense against her, Elsie stomach twisted and her chest tightened. "Tell me what he said, please, honey."

He tightened his embrace as he admitted, "Robert was out, but I spoke with Violet. It's not good, sweetheart. Not good at all."

Feeling Elsie begin to tremble against him, Charles shifted onto his back and pulled her on top of his body, his large, warm hands rubbing up and down the length of her back as he felt her tears soaking into his vest; his own pooling onto the pillow beneath his head.

* * *

 _I have never been more concerned/interested about how a chapter is going to be received._

 _I know one reader might fly from New England and ring my neck, but she knows I really love her more than chocolate._

 _The beginning and the end of this were what I had preconceived before I began to write the chapter, but the middle took some interesting turns. Amazing what things come about without you knowing you knew them._

 _As always, the reviews are such a boost and motivator, but ultimately I am just so happy others are enjoying being back in this universe along with me. SO MUCH LOVE AND THANKS TO YOU ALL._


	9. Consequences

_I am so sorry it took me soooo long to get this posted. Promise to be quicker with the next..._

 _Thank you for the continued support and love. Your reviews are very smart and imformative which is extremely helpful and appreciated :)_

 _3 3 3 Jenny_

* * *

"Good morning! Good morning!"

Elsie's early morning greeting roused the house's two youngest residents and Pete and Mary were soon crawling over the covers, bright smiles on their faces.

Over the two weeks Mary had been with them there had been a few flare ups, but nothing compared to the struggle of her first day on the farm. She adored the other children, Pete in particular, and he, in turn, reveled in her attention, treating her with great kindness and patience; making sure she was always a part of whatever game was being played and never left behind. Witnessing how sweet their son was with the younger child, Charles and Elsie's resolve to have another baby only grew greater as they were sure he would be a wonderful older brother.

"Pancakes?"

Elsie laughed at the familiar request. While her daughters always returned her wake up call, Pete's response was always one involving his tummy and the sort of breakfast in which he would soon be partaking.

"Eggs, sausages, and toast, as a matter of fact." She glanced back down at the bed, expecting some sort of movement in the voluminous blankets as she was sure the twins wouldn't have been able to sleep through the motion of the two toddlers climbing between them. Lowering first Pete and then Mary to the floor, she pulled back the blankets to reveal an empty bed. "Where are the big girls?"

Mary shook her head as Pete shrugged and offered, "The potty?"

"No. Not Mumma and Daddy's potty, but maybe they went upstairs." She took the children by the hand, certain to make sure they still wore socks on their feet to protect them from the hard wood floor which bore the chill of the early morning.

Making sure the girls weren't curled up on the sofa or in the kitchen, she told the little ones to wait at the bottom of the stairs as she searched the second floor, but failed to find either twin.

"Where in the world…"

Tie draped around his open collared neck, Charles carried his shoes in one hand and his jacket in the other as he made his way into the sitting room just as Elsie was returning from upstairs.

"I can't find the girls."

A confused look broke across his face. "What do you mean you can't find them?"

Her stomach do a bit of an uncomfortable flip as her worry made itself known in the form of frustration. "I mean I have looked all over and _can't find them_. They weren't in bed when I went to wake them and they aren't in the kitchen or upstairs."

Her agitation grew as she watched him look in the kitchen. "I just told you they aren't in there!"

"Calm down, honey. They're here. Maybe they're just hiding. You know how they like to jump out and yell surprise."

She let out a huff before raising her voice, "Girls, please come out if you're hiding. You're scaring Mumma."

The foursome all held still as they waited for any sign of the twins, but the only sounds came from a few birds outside and the rustle of tree branches on the back porch's eave.

"Where's Chum? If he heard us, he'd be in here." Charles' own fear was now detectable as he looked around the room and then quickly made his way back to the empty nursery.

"They know to come get us if they want to take him outside for a wee, I mean they know not to go outside on their own." Elsie's voice was high and shaky as she followed after him.

"Let's keep calm." Charles warned her as he glanced down at his feet to find Pete and Mary holding hands, each wearing a worried frown. Giving them a gentle smile, he assured them, "They're here. We'll find them." He abruptly turned and looked toward the back of the house. "Maybe they saw Bill in the meadow with the goats."

Elsie pulled Mary onto her hip and grabbed Pete's hand as they followed Charles to the back picture window, but the morning light shown on an empty garden and the meadow was clear of farmer, goats, and children.

"I'll call him. Maybe…"

"He wouldn't have taken them to help at the barn without telling us. He wouldn't!" She lost her fight with the tears that had been threatening to spill from her eyes, which were followed by cries from both Mary and Pete.

"I want Poppy." Pete sniffled before burying his face against his mother's dressing gown.

"Shh…it's alright, Baby Bird, it's alright." Charles quickly set his shoes and jacket on a nearby table and pulled his son into his arms. "Let's not panic."

Suddently thrusting Mary into his free arm, Elsie cried, "The doors are all locked? Are all the doors locked?" but before he could answer, she had run past him to the back garden door, only to rush past again on her way to the front.

Doing his best to calm the whimpering children in his arms, he was rounding the corner towards the front door when he caught sight of his wife standing at the opened cupboard, her finger raised to her lips as she motioned with her other hand for him to join her.

His heart still beating hard in his chest when he reached her, he took a relieved breath as he looked down at his daughters curled upon a makeshift pillow mattress on the floor of the cupboard, Mumma Cat tucked up against Poppy, while a lightly snoring Barley and a tiny Hope cuddled together in Livy's arms as the other three kittens slowly began to move and crawl out from little nests they had made in the crooks of the girls' arms and knees.

"Stinkers." Charles whispered. "They planned this. They carried their pillows in here to sleep on."

"If I wasn't so relieved to find them, I'd threaten to hang them up by their toenails," she softly replied as she wrapped her arm around his waist for a moment before reaching down to scoop up the little ginger boy kitten who had stumbled out and was attempting to climb on top of her slipper.

A swish of Mumma cat's tail under her nose woke Poppy who had to blink a few times before she could focus on the audience looking down at them from the doorway, while a now fully awake Barley licked Livy's cheek until her own eyes opened.

"Uh-oh, Poppy."

"Uh-oh is right." Elsie assured her daughter as she handed the little orange cat to Pete before bending down towards the girls.

Poppy's bottom lip curled up and her little face scrunched as she sobbed, "Are we in trouble?"

Glancing over her shoulder at Charles, Elsie bit down on her own lip to keep from breaking into a sympathetic smile.

"A bit," the girls' daddy acknowledged as he placed Pete on the floor, followed by Mary who immediately squatted down to smile at the white tipped tailed gray girl who had just made her way out of the cupboard. "Let's put Mumma cat and the kittens in the sand box and let Barley have a wee. We'll talk about it over breakfast."

"I'm sorry, Mumma! I'm sorry, Daddy!" Poppy was beside herself as she tripped over her nightgown in an effort to throw herself in her mother's arms. Livy, on the other hand, took a moment to pick up Hope, leaning her head over to rub her cheek against the soft, white kitten as she explained, "We heard the kittens crying and we thought they were scared."

"Alright, alright," Charles murmured, reaching down to gently usher the strawberry blonde child through the doorway past her mother and sobbing sister. "We'll discuss it over breakfast." He picked up the solid gray kitten before rescuing her sister from Mary's over-arduous clutches. "Come along. Go to the back door before one of these little fur balls makes a mess."

Exchanging a smile with her husband as she watched Mumma cat lead the group towards the back of the house, Elsie then turned her attention to a trembling Poppy. "Let's go wash your face and hands and then you can set the little table."

They had just entered the kitchen when Poppy broke into another wail as she burrowed her face against her mother's neck. "Yewdahhhspenkpleenahaddy!"

"What? What, baby? I can't understand you."

Poppy pulled her head back, her little chest and tummy bouncing as she gasped for breath in an effort to calm herself. "You do the spankings please, not, Daddy! His hand is big!"

Her child's wet face once again pressed against her, Elsie allowed herself an unwitnessed smile as she gently patted Poppy's back. "Why would you think you would get a spanking?"

"Sylvie's brother Peter gets spankings all the time when he is naughty."

The ten year old in question was a clever, but easily bored little boy who had been caught more than once playing with an old flint in a field of dry grass, not to mention his penchant for torturing his two younger sisters with scary stories which often led to nightmares.

"Well, you aren't Peter and neither Mumma nor Daddy is going to give you a spanking, although we are going to have a very serious talk and there will be consequences."

Wiping her eyes with her fists, Poppy's voice shook as she asked, "What are consequences?"

Elsie sat her daughter on the counter before beginning to pull out the makings of their breakfast.

"Consequences are what happen after someone makes a choice to do something or to behave in a certain way. In this case, you and Livy made a naughty choice so the consequences aren't going to be very fun."

Poppy's eyes were big and she worried her bottom lip as she struggled to keep her crying at bay. "But no spankings?"

A warm smile accompanied her mother's repeated promise, "No spankings."

* * *

Kittens back in their closet enjoying their own breakfast, Livy and Poppy were both quiet as they snuck glances at one another and pushed the food around their small plates while Mary and Pete happily tucked into scrambled eggs, chopped up sausage, and marmalade drenched triangles of toast.

Swallowing a mouthful of coffee, Charles glanced up at his wife who nodded her head and observed, "If we don't do it now you'll be late for school."

Pushing back his chair, Charles leaned his head to the side, raising his eyebrows as he caught the girls' eyes. "Pop, Liv, come here, please."

Another nod received from his wife to confirm that she was still in favor of the punishment they had decided on while filling the children's plates, Charles sat up straight as the twins slowly made their way in front of their parents, Poppy looking as though she was headed to the gallows, while Livy wore a slightly defiant look, although she did reach out and take her sister's hand.

"You _are_ going to be punished for what happened this morning, but Mumma and I first want you to tell us why you thought it was alright to leave the nursery in the middle of the night."

"I heard the kittens crying…"

Charles gave her a doubtful look, knowing full well the only time the kittens cried was when their mother was late returning from a trip outside before their evening feeding, but he didn't interrupt as she continued.

"…when we got up to go potty."

"Did you hear the kittens crying, Poppy?"

The elder twin swallowed hard as she considered her mother's question, looking at the faces of both her parents before turning to Livy.

"Don't look at Livy. Mumma asked _you_ a question."

"No."

The admission earned her a disgruntled look from her sister.

"Poppy didn't hear them because they didn't cry for very long," Livy quickly added.

"Olivia Violet, I think you should stop fibbing."

Her mouth falling open as she considered protesting against her father's accusation, she quickly shut it as she caught the arched eyebrow her mother was sporting, the extreme angle at which Elsie's head was turned serving as warning that she best heed her father's advice.

"If you heard the kittens crying on your way to the potty, why did you have your pillows? You don't take your pillows to the potty."

Her father's logic undeniable, a sudden gasp cut through the air and words soon followed, spilling out of Poppy's mouth like a river over the edge of a cliff.

"We were naughty! We always take our pillows and go see the kittens when we can hear Daddy snoring, but," she began hiccupping," but we neh-heh-he-ver fell asleep uh-huh-huh-ntil last night. We didn't me-he-he-ean to fall asleep! The kittens were just so…cuh-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hudddd-huhlee-hee-hee."

The sobbed syllables of the final word of her confession finally delivered, Poppy buried her face in her hands as her sister turned and pulled her into a hug.

Charles' resolve crumbling first at the sight of their sweet child in such torment, he moved from the chair to his knees and pulled the twins to his chest.

"Shhh…Poppy, shhh…, petal, it's alright."

Wiping tears from her cheek, Elsie joined him on the floor, gently patting the girls' backs until they turned to look at her, her voice soft as she explained, "Mumma and Daddy were so scared when we couldn't find you this morning. We looked and looked for you. We have to know where you are all the time because we want you to be safe and we also count on you big girls to set a good example for Pete and Mary. What if one of them had woken up in the middle of the night and not been able to find you? They would have been very scared and it wasn't safe for you to get in the cupboard in the dark. You might have hurt one of the kittens if you accidentally stepped on them or sat on them. We know you love them very much…"

"Which is why we have decided that the consequences for doing what you knew you weren't supposed to do, and also for scaring Mumma and me, is that you don't get to hold or pet or play with the kittens for two days."

Poppy's face crumbled while Olivia's eyes flew open, her voice filled with disbelief. "TWO WHOLE DAYS?"

Charles nodded. "And you are lucky it isn't three, Miss Olivia, after all the fibbing you have done this morning."

Sense overriding her indignation, Livy's shoulders fell as she reached down to once again take her sister's hand.

Elsie pulled a handkerchief from her dressing gown pocket and gently wiped Poppy's cheeks. "Alright. We'll say nothing more of it, just go sit down and I'll make you some new toast with honey."

Her back to the rest of the room as she sliced two pieces of bread before inserting them into the toaster, she smiled as she felt her husband's body press up behind her, his mouth soon planting a kiss just behind her ear.

"Do you think we did the right thing? Punishing them in front of Pete and Mary."

"I do. They probably won't remember this even happened a week from now, but at least they saw us being firm, but fair and also that we aren't afraid to administer punishment."

He kissed her neck once more and was about to step away when a thought suddenly occurred to him. Gently placing his hands on her shoulders he reminded her, "We're talking about Mary as though she's a permanent member of the family, but she goes home day after tomorrow. Are you alright with that?"

Two weeks before she would have thought such a question ludicrous, but now, as they spoke of the child they had begun referring to as "the shadow" given her constant need to be near her, Elsie felt a tightening in her chest at the thought of Mary going back to London with Robert.

"I'm fine. But yes, despite my initial qualms, I have become very fond of her. She obviously has the capacity to be a very sweet child and I know the children are going to miss her, especially Pete."

"What do we do if she doesn't want to go?"

Turning to face him, she was distracted by Mary's happy cry as she ran towards them with her empty dish.

"Look, Mumma! Look, Daddy! I made a happy plate!"

Smiling brightly at Mary, she glanced up at her husband and through gritted teeth whispered, "Shit."

* * *

The two days seemed an eternity to Livy and Poppy as they suffered their punishment and were forced to stand idly by as they watched Pete and Mary, as well as Beryl, Gran Bill, Daisy, and Andy play with the kittens, but they had survived, although the news their father shared over Friday's dinner initially came as a shock.

"I spoke with Bill and he will take Mumma cat and the kittens home with him Sunday evening."

"What?!" Livy was out of her seat at the little table like a shot, her hands gripping her father's trousers as she looked up at him. "He can't take our kittens!"

The other children were close behind Livy, their little faces filled with worry.

It was an unspoken understanding that they would keep Hope, but the discussion as to where the other kittens would live had yet to be decided between the couple who were now exchanging glances.

"It's only going to be for a month or so while the men are here working on the house, sweetheart," Elsie explained as she reached down and ran her hand over Livy's curls. "All the banging and stomping will scare the kittens so they will be better off at Gran Bill's. I promise we will visit them every day and just think, after a month they will be old enough to be eating regular cat food and won't have to depend on Mumma cat to eat so Hope can come and live with us then."

"Mmm…I don't know." Charles' reply caused everyone to look up at him, his wife's expression now filled with the same concern as the children. "I don't think Hope would be happy here without her brother and sisters."

Elsie sat up rigidly in her seat, her brow furrowing as she offered a flustered, "Charles, that's...but, we…I always assumed..."

He reached over and took his wife's hand. "I wanted to talk to you about it first, but I spoke with Bill and Beryl just after the kittens were born…"

" _You_ made the decision we wouldn't keep…"

Giving her hand a warm squeeze, he grinned, "Calm down. Don't get yourself in a tizzy, honey. I asked them if we could keep _all_ the kittens when the time came for Mumma cat to return to the barn. I didn't think it fair for Hope to be here on her own, but I knew if we let Pop, Livy, and Pete each keep a kitten that would leave one unpicked and…"

"We couldn't keep three and leave one!"

"Which is exactly what I told Bill and Beryl you'd say."

"Good gracious, Charles! Don't wind us up like that!" She gave his hand a playful swipe before turning to the children with a relieved smile. "What do you think? Do you think we should keep all four kittens?"

Poppy and Livy threw their arms around each other, squealing and giggling as Pete and Mary began to bounce, all yelling "Yes!" repeatedly.

"Well, if we are going to keep them, I suppose we better give the rest of them names," Charles announced over the din.

The children began throwing out ideas, which their parents largely ignored as they began collecting plates and cups before meeting at the sink.

"You about gave me a heart attack, Charles Carson."

Turning on the water, he then leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose. "Sometimes it's just too fun to watch you get worked up when I know I am going to eventually tell you what you want to hear."

"That's mean!"

"I know, but you're beautiful when you're mad. Of course, you're beautiful when you are happy. You're always beautiful."

Elsie shook her head as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Flattery won't save you, Mr. Carson. I'm still irked. Why didn't you tell me you wanted us to keep them all before?"

"I thought you might think it a crazy idea. We've so much on and a full house, as it is. You, especially."

She laughed. "Three, sometimes four children, a dog, four kittens, three goats, a host of builders, two books, a large husband, and hopefully a pregnancy? Now why on earth would you think it might be too much?"

He returned her laughter, but their conversation was halted by the sound of the telephone ringing from the other room.

"Lily!" Elsie cried as she quickly rinsed her hands off before setting off across the kitchen, explaining over her shoulder, "Her letter said she'd call me Friday evening."

Watching her disappear around the doorway, the happiness that had filled him waned as he thought of their sick friend on the other end of the telephone line, but he was soon drawn out of his sudden gloom as he looked down to find Livy looking at him, a bright smile on her face as she announced, "I know what I want to name my kitten, Daddy!"

"You do? What's that?"

"Bugger!"

* * *

The children happily ensconced in the dining room floor with the kittens, Mumma cat, and Barley, Charles found Elsie just ending her call as he stuck his head in the sitting room.

"Please think about it. Please…..It wouldn't be at all. We love you so much…I will…a kiss to Purley….alright, I will. Goodbye."

Unaware that her husband was watching her, Elsie was quiet for a moment before letting out a teary gasp.

"Oh, sweetheart." He was quickly at her side, gently rubbing her back as she leaned against him.

Catching her breath, she wiped her eyes before looking up at him. "I want us to do something and I want it very much, but it is a lot to ask."

"Outside of a new toaster and a baby, you've never asked me for anything," he whispered as an attempt at levity before adding, "Whatever you want, honey. You know that."

"I want to talk to Mr. Jacobs about hiring more workers so the house will get finished faster and I want Lily and Purley to move in with us by Christmas."

"Elsie…"

"Please, honey. Please. The two sons they have left and their children all live in Canada and their daughter doesn't live far from here, but she isn't in the best health and doesn't have the space or means to put them up. It's too much to expect Purley to take care of her alone. I've talked to Isobel and she will come stay when Lily needs around the clock care, and I know Beryl and Daisy and Anna will help. I need this, honey. I need this time with her. We need to help make her comfortable and…"

Charles wrapped his arms around her sobbing shoulders, "We're going to have a houseful of kittens and children, sweetheart. You think she will be able to rest…"

She quickly interrupted him. "But remember we already planned to insulate that end of the house from in here to keep down the noise of the children's rooms and the new play room. It could work the other way. We'll keep the girls upstairs and Pete in the nursery and they will have those three rooms to themselves."

"What did Lily say when you made the offer?"

Elsie sighed deeply. "That it was a mad idea and she didn't want to be a bother."

"I know you love her, honey…"

"I need this, Charles. I wasn't there for Becky when I should have been, but I can be there for Lily."

He took her hand and helped her from the chair as he warned, "It is going to be hard on you, hard on me, and very hard on the children to watch her go."

"I know, but it will be hard no matter what. This way we would at least get some good, happy times with her before…"

He pulled her to him again. "If they want to, of course. We've certainly got the money to get the house done faster, no worries on that front. I just don't want this to be too much, Elsie. What we were just talking about in the kitchen, we've already so much on. The books, the baby."

"The books are the least of my worries. I've already made the first set of edits on the new Barley book and I haven't agreed to any terms involving promotion and the farm book isn't going anywhere." She ran her hand up his chest before lifting it to cup his cheek. "We'll make a baby. We will. It will happen when it is supposed to happen. Please let me do this, let's do this."

"You get them here and the rest will work itself out, I suppose," Charles answered with a reluctant, but loving smile.

"Thank you, honey." She buried her head against his chest once more. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

He held her for a few moments, placing gentle kisses in her hair before whispering, "Wipe your eyes, Mrs. Carson. We have rather pressing matters in the other room."

Looking up at him, she rested her chin against his chest. "What might they be?"

"Our children are degenerates. Livy wants to name the little orange boy "Bugger," while Mary and Pete have decided on "Rosie" for the solid gray girl."

Elsie's eyes grew big. "Oh, Livy! Where on earth did she come up with that? No one has ever used that word in front of her!"

"I had the same reaction, but she reminded me of the other day when we found him playing with that dead moth. She said because he likes bugs we should call him 'Bugger."

"Ah. Logical, but unacceptable. Now, _Rosie_ What's wrong with _Rosie_?"

"Nothing, other than the reason they chose it is because they think her little pink bum hole looks like a little rose."

* * *

By Saturday morning it had been decided that the little boy kitten would be called "Buddy," while the solid gray girl retained "Rosie," much to Charles' chagrin, and Poppy's little white tipped kitten was aptly named "Tip."

Having let the children stay up late to play with the kittens, they had slept in and at nearly ten had just finished a late breakfast when Andy arrived to help Charles dig up some bushes at the end of the house where the construction would be starting the following Monday.

All content after partaking in pancakes and bacon, the children and kittens were happily playing in the blanket fort Andy had helped them build while Elsie was cleaning the kitchen when she was surprised by the sight of the Crawley's Bentley pulling into the drive. "I thought you were coming after one," she murmured as she pulled off her apron, grateful she had decided to get dressed before cooking.

Opening the front door, she was startled once again, this time by the sight of not only Robert, but a brightly smiling Cora. "Hello!" She called as she quickly wrapped her arms around her body in response to a cold wind that whipped against the house.

"Hello!" Cora appeared a different woman compared to the frail, green-gilled creature Elsie had visited two weeks prior. "I hope it's alright that we're early."

Ushering both of them inside, she quickly kissed their cheeks before noting, "Of course, of course! I didn't know you were coming with Robert, but is so good to see you. You look wonderful, Cora! How do you feel?"

"Thank you. I feel wonderful. The last three days, I don't know how or why, but it just seemed to pass. I now have an appetite and energy. I feel like a different person."

"I was afraid the trip might be too much, but she insisted. And we're early," Robert explained before his wife cut him off.

"Because I couldn't wait to see Mary."

"That's wonderful! Well, come in! Come in!" She led the couple down the corridor towards the sitting room. "Please excuse the state of things. There is a magical castle made of every blanket we own in the middle of the room thanks to Andy."

They had just caught sight of the structure when Rosie scurried out from under a small gap in the blankets followed by a giggling Mary who was on all fours as she reached for the kitten.

"You silly baby cat!" Catching the kitten under its tummy, she was scooting backwards into the fort when she caught sight of her parents smiling at her from across the room.

"Hello, darling," Cora called.

"NOOOOOOO!" The toddler ducked back inside the blankets, her cries of "Hide me! Hide me!" clearly heard across the room.

"Oh dear." Robert whispered.

Biting her bottom lip, Elsie glanced over at a clearly distraught Cora. "I'm sorry. I'm sure she's just surprised."

Cora shook her head, a sad smile on her face. "Don't be sorry, Elsie. I didn't expect her to rush into our arms."

Charles suddenly appeared from the bedroom, grinning widely, "I thought I heard a car! Hello!"

Robert opened his mouth to respond, but shut it as his daughter suddenly appeared from the other side of the blanket fort, running over to Charles, her arms wrapping around his legs as she cried, "No go, Daddy! No go!"

Exchanging worried looks with her husband, Elsie took a deep breath before turning to their friends and softly offering, "Why don't I make us all a cup of tea?"

* * *

Having once again retreated inside the blanket fort, it took quite a bit of gentle coaxing, as well as encouragement from the other children for Mary to finally emerge. Holding onto Pete's hand, she refused to go anywhere near her parents who patiently waited on the sofa.

"Why don't we get some of your art, Mary, and show your Papa and Mama?" Elsie offered, but when she tried to leave the room to retrieve the items, Mary dragged Peter over so she could hold on to Elsie's skirt. "Alright, you and Pete can help me carry your things in," she gently murmured, doing her best not to dwell on the pained look that now filled Cora's face.

A canvas of her painted hand and finger prints Elsie had made into a series of different types of animals with the aid of a fine-tipped pen, as well as a necklace made of painted dried pasta shells strung on yarn with a mix of beads, and several paintings having been oohed and ahhed over by her parents, Mary still clung to Elsie where they sat on one end of the sofa, while Cora sat at the other, Charles and Robert on the opposite side of the room where they could talk without being heard.

"I knew she'd be resistant to leave, but I feel like an absolute villain," Robert admitted.

"She's just overwhelmed."

Robert shook his head. "She's just been happier here than she ever was in our home."

"That's not true. She was very happy with Nanny Clara. It was just a few rough weeks after that. Didn't you say it was this Clara's sister whom you hired? That's wonderful. She'll be familiar, but new."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am." Charles looked back and forth between Elsie and Cora a few times as an idea suddenly struck him, "Don't go home this afternoon. Why don't you stay the night?"

"The house is closed up," Robert said with a frown as he referred to the home he and Cora had purchased after JoMo had taken a job at Charles' school.

"Here. You can stay here. That way Mary can spend another night with the children, but also be around you. It might make it easier if you left tomorrow."

Robert nodded, "We have no plans. I suppose we could stay, but she's so attached to Elsie."

"What if Elsie and I weren't here?"

"You'd spend the night somewhere else and let us keep the children?"

Charles nodded. "I can't guarantee I can talk Elsie into it, but if she would go, Mary would still have Pete and the girls, but you and Cora would be the only adults so she'd have no choice..."

"So she'd have to talk to us. Let us near her. Let us help her."

"Exactly. The girls and Pete would be fine. They would behave and Bill and Beryl would be just down the hill and she already told us she is bringing over a roasted chicken for dinner so you wouldn't have to worry about a meal."

"If Cora and Elsie agree, I think it is a marvelous idea."

* * *

"Alright."

"Really?" Charles was shocked at how quickly Elsie had agreed to the idea. "I never dreamed you'd so readily agree."

"It's one night. And like you said, Beryl and Bill are just down the hill. If the children don't put up a fuss, I certainly won't."

* * *

Having been promised they could sleep in the blanket fort _with_ the kittens and Mumma cat, the three Carson children were quite content with the idea of staying with Robert and Cora while their parents went into town, but Mary maintained her objective of not being more than a few feet away from Elsie at all times, even late into the afternoon.

"I have to change clothes, sweetheart. Why don't you stay in here and play with Pete and the big girls?"

Mary tightened her grasp on Elsie's skirt and shook her head. "Stay with you."

Watching Cora fight tears from her seat nearby, Elsie quickly offered, "Cora, why don't you come with us?"

A grateful smile on her lips, she maintained a bit of distance as she followed her daughter and Elsie back to the master bedroom, taking a seat at the vanity as she watched them disappear into the closet.

"Which dress do you think, Miss Mary," Elsie asked over her shoulder as they made their way back into the room as she held a dress in each hand, one a soft blush lace dress and the other a dark navy two piece suit."

"Oh that blush number is lovely, Elsie." Cora noted as she placed a small bottle of perfume she had been smelling back on the vanity.

"Isn't it? I've never worn it. It seems too delicate. Charles actually bought it for me when we went to York for one of my readings. He took the children into a few shops and the girls chose it."

"It gets my vote."

"I think Mama is right. Do you like this one?" Elsie held the delicate frock out towards Mary who nodded her head. "I'll need some jewelry. Will you ladies pick something out?" She nodded towards a wooden box on Cora's right. "I have some pearls, but I don't know."

Placing the box on her lap, Cora's heart skipped a beat as she noticed Mary taking a couple of steps in her direction, her curiosity piqued. "Oh, this is lovely," she cooed as she lifted a strand of iridescent beads from inside. "This would look beautiful on you, Mary." She held the necklace out for her daughter to see.

"Mumma?" Poppy was through the door, her sister close behind as they noticed Cora holding the box of jewelry their mother sometimes let them look at.

"That's my favorite," Livy announced as she and Poppy made their way to the vanity. "It looks like rainbows inside of ice."

"It does," Cora agreed.

"May we wear some of your jewels, Mumma?" Poppy asked as she eyed an ivory bangle.

"They are mostly glass and paste, not quite jewels, but of course you may. You and Mary and Livy." She answered, exchanging knowing grins with Cora.

Caught up in looking in the vanity mirror at themselves all draped in various beads and baubles, all three little girls were surprised when Elsie suddenly appeared in the glass now dressed in the lace that perfectly matched her complexion.

"Mumma! You look like an angel!" Poppy cried as she turned around and reached out to run her hand over the dress's skirt.

"Ooh!" Livy squealed. "Do a twirl, Mumma! Do a twirl!"

"Oh, silly girl," Elsie chided before doing as requested.

Cora sighed, but smiled as she looked at her lovely friend. "If I tried to do that right now, I'd topple over. You _do_ look gorgeous."

"Thank you very much and you ladies all look gorgeous in all of your jewels."

"May we wear them to supper?" Livy turned back to the mirror to gaze at herself.

"If Auntie Cora says it is okay."

"Of course," Cora quickly agreed.

"Can we wear lipsticks?" Livy asked with a sly smile as she picked up one of the gold tubes in front of her.

"No lipsticks. You are beautiful enough as it is, my darling," Elsie answered, playfully giving her daughter a pat on the bottom.

Noting that the box was empty, save a few brooches, Elsie leaned down and wrapped her arms around Poppy on the other side of the vanity, her chin on the little one's head. "Well, you beauty girls have left me little choice. I am afraid all I have left are my pearls to wear." She pointed at the top drawer which Cora opened and from which she retrieved a large velvet box.

"Those are your Christmas pearls. The ones you said Daddy spent too much money on." Poppy announced, earning a giggle from Cora.

"Yes. Thank you, Poppy." Elsie sighed with a grin as she took the box her friend offered.

Watching Elsie carefully clasp the strand of perfect pearls around her neck and then clip the matching earrings into place, Mary looked back and forth between the two grownups. "Match!"

Noting that they both wore similar necklaces, each smiled at Mary.

"That's right." Cora noted, cautiously reaching out to run her hand over her child's hair, the first physical contact she had had with her since their arrival nearly five hours before.

Mary froze, but didn't move away as she felt her mother's gentle touch.

Their eyes meeting in the mirror, Elsie gave Cora a wink before slipping back into the closet to retrieve her shoes.

* * *

Having pulled each of her children aside earlier to remind them to use their best manners and to be kind and respectful to Cora and Robert, Elsie felt a little guilty as she and Charles put on their coats while listening to Livy, Pete, Poppy, and Mary happily assist Beryl in making the evening's pudding as the Crawley's looked on over a cup of tea at the dining room table.

"Should we just slip out?" Charles asked as he picked up their small case.

Elsie shook her head. "No. It might not be pleasant, but if we don't say goodbye, I'll be wracked with guilt the rest of the evening."

Nodding, he followed her into the kitchen.

"Oh my goodness! Everything smells so good! You have some wonderful helpers, Auntie Bee!" Elsie announced, while out of the corner of her eye she caught Mary's smile fall as she took in the fact that they were wearing coats.

"Go with you!"

Charles set the bag on the floor as he watched the child begin to try to climb down from the chair, but Elsie halted her efforts as she gently pulled Mary back into a standing position so she could whisper in her ear.

"Uncle Charles and Aunt Elsie love you so much, baby. You are such a good, sweet girl." She gave the little one a squeeze as she continued, "But Your Mama and Papa can't wait to hear all the songs you've learned and to play all the games we've been playing so you and Pete and the big girls have to teach them tonight so when you go home you and Mama and Papa can sing and play them all the time."

"No! Go with you!"

Elsie patted her back, gently shushing her before continuing, "Where Uncle Charles and Aunt Elsie are going isn't very fun for children, and there are no kittens and there is no blanket fort. You are going to have so much more fun here cooking and and singing and playing. So be a big, brave girl and give me a kiss so you can get back to helping Auntie Bee, alright?"

Mary stared at her for a minute, her eyes brimming with tears, but slowly began to nod her head before pursing her lips.

Elsie gave all four children a kiss and was on her way to meet Charles in the doorway when she turned back and said, "I love you more than there are stars, and snowflakes, and…"

"Strawberry seeds!" All four children answered in unison, earning them a wink and a smile before the couple disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Being treated to a ride by Davies, Charles wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders as the driver slipped their small overnight bag into the boot. "You're good? You aren't going to change your mind two kilometers down the road?"

She gave him scowl. "Not a chance. Our children are safe, healthy, and happy, and Mary isn't clinging to my leg. It's been a long two weeks. I just want to be alone with you drinking copious amounts of wine."

He chuckled, surprised, but delighted by her candor. "Excellent," He leaned down to give her a lingering kiss, but quickly pulled away as Davies slid into his seat. "Best save something for later."

Her hand sliding onto his thigh, she lifted her eyebrows twice as she whispered, "I expect much more than kissing, Mr. Carson."

* * *

Having left the arrangements to Robert, Elsie and Charles were overwhelmed but not surprised to find that they were staying in the best suite the Inn had to offer.

"I know you have dinner reservations downstairs, sir, but it has been arranged that a bottle of champagne will be waiting when you return this evening," the young bellman assured them as he made his way towards the door. "My name is Lionel, if you need anything, please just call down."

"Thank you, Lionel," Elsie called from across the room as Charles gave him a generous tip.

"Could you arrange for a wakeup call at..." he turned back to Elsie, "Eight?"

"Nine," she countered with a smile. "Who knows what we'll get up to if there's champagne?"

"Nine." Charles quickly confirmed, although his cheeks were slightly red as he closed the door behind the young man. "You are positively shameless, Elsie May."

"Mmmm…." Reaching him, she ran her hands over his chest. "And you are positively blushing, Charles Ernest."

He wrinkled his nose at her employment of his middle name which he found far less endearing than her own. "Don't call me that."

"What would you like me to call you?" Her hands slipped down to the waist of his pants and she smiled as she felt him quiver at the feel of her fingers dancing between the waist band and his shirt.

"Elsie, our reservation is in fifteen minutes."

"Uhh…" she groaned softly as she pushed herself up on her tiptoes and kissed gave his chin a quick nibble and then a kiss. "We could always have dinner here."

He glanced down at her lovely décolletage, the lightest smattering of freckles covering her soft, porcelain skin, but quickly forced his gaze to her eyes as he admitted, "We could, but I am rather enjoying the thought of watching heads turn as I walk through the room with the loveliest girl in England. You look so beautiful."

"Charmer."

"I only speak the truth, my dear Mrs. Carson. Besides, we will have at least ten hours alone in this room after dinner, and I intend on making the most of those ten hours."

"Doing what?" She whispered, letting her hand drift lower down the front of his trousers.

Reaching down and gently taking hold of her hand, he lifted to his mouth and kissed it. "You are being quite risqué, young lady. What's gotten into you?"

Gently stroking his cheek, she simply answered, "I don't know. Maybe it's just the thought of being alone with you in a room that isn't next door to four sleeping children."

"Ah."

Turning, she picked up her handbag from the bed before taking his hand. "Well, come on then, ply me with liquor so we can come back and you can have your wicked way with me."

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

As predicted, the Scottish lass with her ivory skin and auburn curls had turned many heads when she entered the restaurant's dining room with her tall, handsome husband and it was with pride and amusement that Charles watched his wife survey the menu.

"Should I do the fish? I always get the fish. Maybe the chicken, no, not the chicken. Ooh, lamb."

He hadn't even cracked his menu when she finally looked up from her little monologue, surprised by the grin on his face.

"What? Why are you smiling like that?" she asked wearing her own grin.

"Do you remember the first time we came here?"

She grimaced. "Of course. The night we got engaged."

"Five years ago last month. You wore a navy suit and a greenish blue blouse and an orchid." He recalled.

"And you wore a gray suit that brought out the distinguished silver at your temples."

He laughed. "A lot more of that now after three children."

"I remember stealing a look at you that evening and thinking _this is the first day of your real life, Elsie Hughes._ "

"So this real life...any regrets?"

"Are you kidding?" She shook her head. "I'm married to my best friend and we have the most wonderful children and a lovely home. What could I possibly regret?" She gazed lovingly at him for a moment before suddenly sticking out her tongue. "Now stop trying to make me cry and order some wine, Charles Ernest."

* * *

Their wonderful dinner finished, they decided to forgo dessert and had ordered another bottle of the wine they had both particularly enjoyed to share upstairs in addition to the champagne they knew was already waiting for them.

Having climbed the two flights of stairs to their floor, they had just turned down the corridor on which their room was located when Elsie, who was quite a bit tipsier than her highly tolerant husband, whispered, "Stop," as she leaned her back against the wall and gave him a playful look.

"The room's just down there, honey," he whispered, glancing around to make sure no one could see them.

"I know, but these shoes hurt. Help me take them off, please."

"Elsie."

"Please, sweetheart. No one's around. Please."

The playful smile and smoldering look she was giving him overpowered his sense of propriety and after one more glance over his shoulder, he quickly lowered to his knees and slipped the black heels from her feet. "There you go." He moved to get up but was stopped when Elsie lifted her right foot and rested it against his chest.

"Slide your hands under my skirt."

"Elsie!" His hissed echoed down the corridor.

She let out a throaty giggle as she lowered her foot which was followed by a move of her hands to his head, gently pulling his hair before suddenly leaning over and giving him a deep, forceful kiss.

Almost losing his balance, he was forced reach up, his hands sliding up the back of her thighs until he found the top of her stockings and the stays holding them in place.

Pulling her head back, she was breathless, but her eyes danced as she gazed down at him. "Mmmm…I knew you could do it."

"You're incorrigible."

"Maybe." They stared at each other, lust and need volleying back and forth in the warm light of the hotel corridor, his fingers now gently stroking where her stockings stopped and met the soft skin just above. He was leaning forward to press his face against her when they both heard footsteps approaching. Giving her husband a silly smile, Elsie broke into another set of giggles as she took off towards their room only to pass it and disappear behind a large potted plant, leaving her husband on his knees, one of her shoes on either side of him as Lionel appeared at the top of the landing, their wine bottle and two glasses skillfully balanced on the tray in his hands.

"Are you alright, Mr. Carson?"

He gave his head a shake, quickly scooping up the shoes which he tucked under his arms as he slowly rose to his feet. "My wife…" he glanced towards the plant, but she was well hidden, and unable to come up with an explanation, he simply pointed towards the door as he waited for the bellman to pass.

* * *

Assuring the young man he would open and pour the wine, he gave him another generous tip, certain to leave the door ajar after Lionel had cleared the room.

He had just pulled the cork from the bottle when his wife's head slowly peaked from around the side of the door.

"How mad are you?"

Having poured two glasses, he picked up one and turned his face away from her, determined not to let her see his grin. "On a scale from one to ten?"

His voice was low, which triggered a tiny bit of an alarm in her head, but she pressed on, slipping into the room before closing and locking the door. "Yes. On a scale from one to ten."

He waited a few moments, determined to make her squirm a bit. "Ten."

"Ten?" Her voice was small as she took a few steps towards him, but thought better of it as he remained turned away, opting instead to pick up the remaining glass of wine from the small table. "I'm sorry, honey. That wasn't very nice…what I did."

His silence made her heart beat faster and she quickly turned away to drink the wine in hopes that it might wash away the tension that now filled the room. She was swallowing the last bit when she felt him begin to gently lower the invisible zipper on the back of her dress.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm only mad that we were interrupted by the bellman."

She shivered as his warm breath tickled her ear just as his deep voice made the pit of her stomach tingle.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

His slow, deliberate removal of her dress caused her to tremble, almost swooning even as he pressed a soft kiss in the middle of her now naked back while his fingers delicately eased the lace from her shoulders and down her arms.

"Do you want another glass of wine?"

She turned around, startled as he suddenly stepped back and took the wine glass from her hand before moving back to the table, the loss of his warmth leaving her longing for his nearness.

"I do, if you do," she whispered.

"Seems a shame to waste." He didn't look at her as he refilled both of their glasses.

She glanced down at the dress which now hung around her waist and was reaching back to pull the zipper down the remaining few centimeters that would allow her to step out of it when he moved back in front of her.

"Please don't deny me the pleasure of undressing you, Mrs. Carson."

She smiled as she accepted the glass he offered, taking a sip as he moved his hands behind her and continued his exquisite torture.

"You didn't like this dress when we gave it to you at the hotel in York."

She smiled and gave her head a shake. "It's not that I didn't like it. It's beautiful. I just thought it far too delicate and lovely for the mother of three."

"Not for a gorgeous mother of three," he corrected as he leaned down and kissed her shoulder before lowering the dress to the ground for her to step out.

"I feel silly in petticoats."

"Nonsense."

Picking up the frock from the floor, he hung it over a nearby chair before removing his own jacket and tie and picking up his wine glass.

The wine keeping her a little warm, she still felt a bit of a chill in nothing but her longline bra and petticoats. "Are you undressing me in stages?"

He smiled before taking a sip of his wine and sitting on the end of the bed. "I'll finish my job if you'll come here and hold my glass."

Doing as he requested, she bit her lip as his large hands wrapped around her waist and turned her to face the other direction so he could undo the petticoat ties before unhooking the bra. Feeling the netting fall around her ankles, she was stepping out of it when she almost lost her balance.

"Careful, darling."

"Let me put these glasses down before I make a mess."

Holding onto her arm, he helped her escape the confines of the tulle so she could safely deposit their glasses on the bedside table.

"Better?"

"Less dangerous for sure."

She reached over to turn off the nearby lamp, but he stopped her. "Don't, sweetheart. I want to see you."

She sighed deeply. "I don't know why. Three babies have done a number…"

"What do I have to do to get it through that stubborn Scot's brain of yours that you are incredibly sexy? You have to have noticed every man in the room staring at you when we walked into the restaurant."

"They didn't."

He threw his head back in disbelief. "And every woman shot daggers at you because you put them to shame. I tell you every day how beautiful you are. Why don't you believe me?"

"You just think that because you love me."

"I do love you. More than anything in the world, but even if I didn't know you, I would still think you are the loveliest woman I have ever laid eyes on. I mean it."

"Stop."

He shook his head as he lowered back down onto the bed, pulling her on top of him. "I won't stop until you believe me. We have gorgeous children who are gorgeous because they so strongly favor you."

"Bird looks like you!"

"He's going to be tall and his hair is dark, but he has your big blue eyes and this lovely nose and this wonderful, wide smile." He lifted his hand so he could run the pad of his finger across the width of her bottom lip. "It's what I noticed first that day I met you on the stoop. I thought _My God, that woman could light the world with a smile like that._ And I was right. It does. It certainly lights my world. _"_

"I told you not to make me cry."

"You're beautiful and clever and funny and dead sexy."

She leaned down and kissed him, arms wrapping tightly around his neck before leaning back and whispering, "You're handsome and clever and funny and have a large penis."

She rolled off his body and watched him laugh, giggling herself as she watched tears fall from the corners of his eyes.

"God, I love you, Elsie Carson."

"I love you, too," she replied as she reached over and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Now please take your clothes off and make your beautiful wife pregnant, Charles Carson."

* * *

He knew he'd regret the position in the morning, her legs wrapped around his waist as he supported her whole weight as he sat on his knees in the middle of the bed, rocking into her hard and fast. Her breathing signaled that she was close to climaxing, but he managed to prolong the moment by urging her to turn and look at their reflections in the mirror.

She glanced over, but quickly looked away. "Charles!"

"What? Look at you, Elsie." He slowed his efforts as he ran one of his large, warm hands down her side and over her bum before bringing it back up to gently cup her breast, his thumb gently caressing her nipple. "You're stunning."

She glanced over and cringed slightly, but couldn't look away as he replaced his hand with his mouth, his eyes glancing back and forth between the mirror and her face.

"Faster, honey, faster."

Her whispered words made the discomfort he was feeling in his hip disappear and he increased his efforts, fighting to keep his own orgasm at bay until she reached hers.

It didn't take long before Elsie was moaning his name against his shoulder, her body tightly wound as she shuddered against him which brought on his own release.

Falling back on the bed, they remained tightly bound, neither willing to let go of the other for several minutes as they basked in the quiet of the room.

Groaning as she pushed herself up, Elsie let out a light hiss as she pulled her leg over so that she was no longer straddling him. "Jeeze Louise."

"Jeeze Louise is right. I think I died."

Climbing off the bed on her way to the en suite, she laughed as she countered, "But what a way to go."

Having cleaned herself up, she returned with two glasses of water and a hand towel for Charles, only to jump at the sound of a cork popping.

"Sorry," he apologized with a grin. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"I brought water, but champagne sounds better. I want something cold."

The bubbles tickled her nose, but the quality of the sparkling liquid allowed it to slide smoothly down her throat which was parched after all the sighs and moans she had made over the last hour.

"I hope I didn't offend you when I asked you to look in the mirror."

A little chuckle escaped her throat as she assured him, "The very last thing in the world I am is offended. Surprised maybe, but not offended."

"Surprised how?"

"Well, that you had obviously been watching us before then and…"

He waited a moment, but when she didn't finish, prompted, "And?"

"And…that I found it…arousing."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Now whose blushing, Mrs. Carson."

"Oh, hush, you." She chided as she walked around to the far side of the room.

"It's only eleven thirty. How do you think things are going at home?" Charles asked as he turned away to lightly wipe himself off as Elsie climbed onto the unmade bed.

"I would venture to wager that Pete fell asleep at nine with Barley curled up next to him. Mary didn't last much longer with poor little Rosie held tight in her arms. Poppy made it to ten, but asked Cora to rock her, Tip, and Hope, and Robert is probably teaching Livy and Buddy to gamble by betting biscuits at our dining room table as we speak."

Charles laughed as he joined her in the bed. "Would you mind?"

"If he taught her to gamble?" She was quiet for a minute before shrugging. "Something to fall back on if her quest for world domination fails."

"She is something else, that's for sure," Charles conceded.

"What do you think the odds are that we might have another set of twins?"

He didn't mean to cringe, but couldn't help it. "Quite slim, I hope."

"Me, too. I wouldn't trade our little salt and pepper shakers for anything, but the idea of feeding and rocking and changing nappies for two tiny babies in addition to what we already have going on in our life is a bit terrifying."

Charles inched closer to her and took a sip from his glass before finding the courage to bring up the subject of Lily. "I am not changing my mind, I don't want you to think that. If you still want them to stay with us, I support the plan, but are you absolutely positive you want Lily and Purley to live with us? I mentioned it to Robert and he said he would talk to Violet and they could certainly arrange for someone to care for them in Whitby."

" _In Whitby_. I don't want to be that far from them, Charles. I want to be nearby if she needs anything, if they do."

"Alright, alright."

She downed the rest of her glass before sighing. "They may refuse the offer."

"She won't when she sees how badly you want her here."

She whipped her head over to look at them. "You think I am trying to coerce them into doing something they don't want to do?"

He shook his head, not wanting to start an argument. "Of course not. I just know she loves you as much as you love her."

"If I'm going to lose her, I'm going to make sure the last years, or months at least, are as happy and comfortable as they can possibly be. I can't make her better, but I can make their life a little easier, a little happier."

He was quiet for a few moments as a thought suddenly occured to him. "You want her to meet this new baby, don't you? You want to give her one last peanut to love on before she dies. It's why you agreed so easily to come here tonight. So we could make love just after you ovulated."

She wasn't surprised that he knew where she was in her cycle, but she was surprised at how easily he had put things together.

"Are you angry?"

He laughed. "Why would I be angry?"

"You don't feel used?"

Continuing to laugh, he took her champagne glass away and placed it next to his own on the bedside. "My dear, dear Mrs. Carson, let me make something perfectly clear to you." Leaning over, he kissed her chest and then moved up to her neck, earning a moan as he gently sucked on her earlobe before moving to her mouth as he pulled her body on top of his. "Please know that I am quite happy to be used for sex anytime, anyplace."

Sliding her hand down between them, she grinned as she whispered, "It seems like you might be ready to be used now."

* * *

"No hurry. Beryl is teaching Cora how to cook breakfast and I am about to borrow your wellies and accompany Bill and the children down to the barns to see what sort of little farmer you have made of my child, who, by the way, has called me "Papa" twice today and is currently wrapped around her mother's legs. You and Elsie enjoy a nice breakfast in bed and we will see you in a bit."

Charles hung up the phone, bright smile on his face as he stepped into the bathroom.

"Do we need to get home?" Elsie asked, a worried look on her face as she reclined in the large bathtub.

"She's calling him "Papa" and is wrapped around Cora's legs. There is no rush, my sweetheart."

Lifting one eyebrow, she pushed herself up so her breasts just broke through the surface of the water. "Well, then I propose you lose that robe, Mr. Carson and join me in here."

"I did say anytime, anyplace…"

* * *

 _I made you wait, but at least it was a long chapter..._

 _Would love to know what you think :) XO Jenny_


	10. In the Shadows

Construction on the house entering week three, the freezing December weather had slowed down the men's progress given that their working days were reduced by the amount of daylight available, and so with Charles and Elsie's consent, the foreman hired an additional three men to make up for the lost time.

The only real contact the children and Elsie had with the crew was the foreman, Mr. Adams, and his assistant Nathaniel, a friendly young man in his early twenties who had taken a particular shine to the charming Carson children, spending most of his lunch breaks down near the studio where he sat outside and carved them small animals out of bits of discarded wood. Livy had especially warmed to the young man she called "Red' because of the brightly colored balaclava he always wore, and he, in turn, called her "Freckles" and had carved her a small kitten that looked like Buddy.

A lunch of pasties and fruit having been happily consumed by Nathaniel and the children, the rare and very welcome spate of sunshine to which Halifax was being treated inspired Livy to beg her mother for permission to escape the confines of Bill's warm, but small cottage.

"It's not too cold if we stay in the sunshine. May we please take Red to see the chickens, Mumma? Please?"

Elsie had just started rinsing the lunch dishes in Bill's small kitchen sink when the little girl gave a tug on her apron. "Livy, I'm sure Nathaniel doesn't want to spend his lunch break in a chicken coop.

The young man smiled from the doorway. "I don't mind, Mrs. Carson. I think they just want to run about a bit and I've still got another fifteen minutes before I am due back."

She gave him an appreciative smile. "They have been stuck inside quite a bit lately. If you don't mind…"

"I don't. Honest."

"Well, thank you. Mr. Mason is around if you need anything and I promise I'll be out to rescue you before you need to go back." Quickly bundling up the excited children, she followed them as far the door where she gave Bill a wave and shouted, "I'll come get them out of your way after I finish the dishes! They want to show Nathaniel the coop!"

The older man waved and nodded as the children tramped out across the frozen yard, Livy holding Nathaniel's hand as she began pointing at all the animals and providing their names.

* * *

Back to the studio after Nathaniel returned to his duties, the children were delighted to receive a mid-afternoon visit from Beryl who came bearing sticky buns and the post.

"There's a package here addressed to The Misses Penelope and Olivia Carson and Mr. Peter Carson."

"It's from Auntie Izzy!" Poppy announced as she read the name "Isobel Crawley" on the return.

Livy was hopping around behind her mother who was seeking out a pair of scissors. "What is it, Mumma? What is it?"

"I don't know, sweet pea, but there's only one way to find out." Pulling the shears from a glass jar on a high shelf, she then carefully sliced through the paper tape which held the large envelope closed before pulling out a stack of colorful paper, some sheets displaying painted pictures, others letters written in large childish scrawls, although one was clearly written in Isobel's neat script.

"They are from your friends at the hospital!" Elsie explained, immediately passing the letter Isobel had written to Poppy before laying out the rest of the pictures for Pete and Livy to peruse.

"Mary Ann!" Poppy's beamed as she showed the paper to Beryl. "She's my friend."

The little cook smiled. "Well that makes her pretty special in my book."

"What does it say, Pop?" Her mother asked, pulling her into her lap behind her large drafting desk.

Deep concentration on her face, Poppy took a deep breath before she began to slowly read the letter, pausing to sound out the bigger words.

 _Dear Penelope Joan,_

 _Thank you for your letter and the very soft socks._ _Miss Isobel said they are pink. My favorite._ _My eyes are getting better. I can't see faces, but I can see light and I know when it is bed time because the light goes away._ _It makes me sad when it is bed time because it makes me remember before I could see the light._ _Sister Carrie said I was going to leave the hospital and go to the children's home in a few days, but Miss Isobel called the children's home and they are going to let me stay with her for Christmas because she is my friend and she said friends should be together for Christmas._ _I wish we could play again._ _You are good at playing babies._ _I still have my baby Trina that you gave me. I love her so much. Miss Isobel helped me write a letter to Father Christmas and I asked for a new dress for Trina because the frillies are coming loose on her dress from where I like to feel it with my fingers._ _I hope you are having fun on your farm and that the kittens are big enough for you to play with now._ _Did your mother and daddy let you keep the little white one you told me about?_ _I miss you._

 _Love,_

 _Your friend Mary Ann_

"She's going to stay with Auntie Izzy, Mumma!" Poppy turned and looked up at her mother's face. "May we please go see her? Please? Pretty please?"

The news of Mary Ann's Christmas visit wasn't unexpected information to Elsie as she had found out about it earlier in the week during a phone call from Isobel, but the letter having already been dictated, they had decided to let Poppy find out in Mary Ann's own words. What neither of the little girls knew was that Isobel had received permission to travel with the child so that they could spend Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, and Boxing Day in Halifax.

"I don't think we will get to travel to London, baby. There's so much going on with the house and with Christmas coming."

Poppy's little face fell, her shoulders slumping as she looked back down at the letter. "I won't get to see her?"

Elsie glanced up at Beryl, the little ginger woman wiping her eyes, not only because of the content of the letter, but because of the upset face of one of her chicks.

"There's no way you could go, Elsie? Not even for one day?"

"I don't think so." A wink given to her friend, Elsie tightened her embrace around Poppy's middle and murmured into her ear, "I'm sorry we can't go, sweetheart, but would it be alright with you if Auntie Izzy brought Mary Ann to spend Christmas with us?"

"Mary Ann can come to my house?" Tears filled her eyes and she let the letter fall to the floor as she turned, climbing onto her knees and wrapping her arms around Elsie's neck.

"Yes. Mary Ann can come to your house, baby. We'll take her around the farm so she can pet all the animals and she can cuddle with Hope and the other kittens and you can play and play all day." Standing up, she began to lightly bounce her weeping child, gently patting her back as she smiled through her own tears.

"Why are you crying, Poppy?" Livy asked. "Mary Ann is coming to see us. You should be happy!"

Looking over her mother's shoulder at her sister, the older twin sobbed, "This is how my happy is coming out!"

Beryl and Elsie exchanged weepy grins while Livy merely shrugged and joined her brother in looking at the paintings Raj, Colin, Julia, Arthur, and Jack had sent.

* * *

They were in the middle of bath time that evening when the phone suddenly rang.

His hand landing on her shoulder, Charles stood from his place on a small stool and assured his wife, "I've got these squirmy wormies, honey. You run. It most likely is for you."

Drying her hands on her apron as she sprinted down the corridor, lifting the receiver on the fifth ring. "Carson residence."

"Hello, little mother!"

There was a flutter in her stomach as she lowered herself into the telephone chair in anticipation of Lily giving her a decision regarding the offer she and Charles had made.

"How is everyone?"

"Happy as clams, or fish I should say. Three little fishies are splashing their daddy in the bath as we speak."

"My precious peanuts. Give them each a hundred kisses from me. Their daddy, too."

"I will," Elsie promised before taking a deep breath. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm alright. Little pains here and there, but nothing too awful. Have lost my appetite a bit which I know is worrying Purley, but goodness knows I have enough blubber that it won't hurt me to miss a meal or two."

Elsie closed her eyes as she recalled Richard mentioning loss of appetite as a sign of the cancer growing, but forced a smile onto her face as she asked, "I hope you are calling to give me some good news."

Lily was quiet for a moment, but eventually answered, her voice weary and soft. "I'm so worried you are going to regret this offer, Elsie. The doctors can't tell me much other than that things aren't going to get better. I may last a month, I may last years."

The tremble in the woman's voice triggered a lump's formation in Elsie's throat, but she swallowed hard and countered, "However long we can be with you, we want to. Louise is welcome to stay whenever you want; any visitors, anytime for that matter, for however long you want them to stay, and I told you the house is going to be set up so that you and Purley have privacy. I promise I will keep the children out of your hair and Isobel will help and Beryl and Phyllis, and Richard has been in contact with your doctor there in Whitby, so you'll be so well cared for here, Lily."

"You're so generous, sweet girl." The older woman whimpered on the other end of the line.

Elsie let out a teary laugh. "I'm not generous. I'm selfish. I need you, Lily. And Charles told me about how good you were to his mother. Joan would want us to do for you what you and Purley did for her. Let us do this, Lily. For Joan. Please, Lily. Please."

Sobs coming through the receiver faded into the background as Purley's gentle voice suddenly filled Elsie's ear. "She wants to. She wants to come and I want whatever she wants, so is it alright if we wait to come the first week of the year, little mother? I'd like to give her one more New Year's kiss here in in our little cottage, just her and me."

Her hand over the receiver, Elsie stifled her own sob before managing, "Oh, Purley, of course. Whenever you want to come. Whatever you need. You just let us know."

"Thank you, little mother. I'm ever so grateful. I'll never be able to tell you how much."

"I'm the one who is grateful. For both of you."

Purley's voice broke as he whispered, "You're such a good girl, Elsie. We love you."

Returning the receiver to the cradle, thirty-seven year old Elsie Carson wept having finally heard the words she had been waiting to hear since she was three years old.

 _You're such a good girl, Elsie._ _We love you._

* * *

Adding to the ten already working on the house, three more men were brought in for the final two weeks of construction, but neither Elsie nor the children had laid eyes on them given the hustle and bustle of Christmas shopping and tree decorating, as well as a visit from Laura and Mr. Pettigrew who set a deadline for the Little Farm book when they dropped off a new set of contracts, necessitating several phone calls with Mr. Murray, not to mention Elsie and Charles spending two weekends selecting a palate of soothing colors of paint for the walls, along with purchasing rugs and suitable furniture.

The evening before the day construction was set to be completed the Carson's had prepared a small party for the men which was set up in Elsie's studio, a spread of Beryl's sandwiches, soups, cakes, pies, and cider presented on long tables, with each of the men being presented with an envelope containing a Christmas greeting and a ten pound note for those who had worked the entire construction period, five pounds for those who had been added over the last week as a show of thanks for their hard work and sacrifice in finishing the house two days early.

Not having met many of the men, Charles made a point of shaking each of their hands and offering a personal thanks with Mr. Adams by his side to make introductions.

"I think that's everyone, Mr. Carson," Adams informed him as he made glanced about the large space.

"I've one more envelope. Charles Gregory."

"Ah. One of the new fellows." Looking all about the room, the foreman finally gave up and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he had to get home."

"You'll see he gets this?"

"Of course." Mr. Adams nodded as he accepted the envelope. "Thank you again. This is so very generous of you, Mr. Carson."

"Nonsense," Charles dismissed the statement with a shake of his head. "Elsie and I are so pleased with everything. Thank _you_."

"I have to say I was very happy with young Nathaniel. He proved himself to be quite an asset over the last few weeks."

Charles smiled at the mention of the young man's name. "You mean "Red."

"Ah, yes. The hat," the man answered with a laugh. "It stands out doesn't it?"

"It does, but that's also what our children call him. I think he has a very ardent admirer in Livy. It's 'Red this' and 'Red that' at our dinner table every night."

As if they knew they were the subject of the conversation, Nathaniel and Livy suddenly appeared from the far side of the room, her perched on his shoulders, the red hat falling drooping down from the back of her head.

"I'm taller than even you, Daddy!" she shouted, giggling as she leaned over to pat her father's head.

Giving her foot a tug, Charles remarked, "You must be very special, Livy Loo, if Nathaniel let you wear his hat."

Father and daughter looking at one another, Mr. Adams burst into laughter as he watched two Carson's wiggle their eyebrows at exactly the same time and in the same manner. "She may look like her lovely mother, but no one could ever doubt who her father is."

As Livy and Charles continued to make funny faces at one another, neither they, nor Mr. Adams and Nathaniel noticed the bald, clean shaven, and bespectacled man standing alone in a far corner, his figure obscured by shadow as he gazed squarely on the father and daughter, lightly tapping the outside of his thigh with a small, well-worn leather bound book.

* * *

The work crew took only a short break for lunch on their final day at the Carson's house with only the clean-up left before they would be able to call the job complete.

"I'm afraid I can't stay long," Nathaniel explained as he stuck his head into the studio where the children were waiting for him on a blanket in the floor with a lovely picnic spread laid out courtesy of Beryl.

"But Auntie Bee made you cake carrots!" Livy cried as she ran towards the young man.

"Carrot cake," Elsie explained.

"That's my favorite!"

Being led by the hand, he followed the grinning little girl to the blanket where he quickly wolfed down a series of sandwiches and a generous chunk of cake.

Livy gave his hat a gentle tug as she leaned against his shoulder and asked, "When will you come play with us again, Red?"

Nathaniel gave Elsie a quick smile before turning to the little one. "Well, Freckles, if it is alright with your Mumma and Daddy, maybe I can come out sometime and we can play with those goats you always tell me about."

"Please, Mumma?" Livy pleaded.

"Of course. The next warm spell we get or maybe even when we get some snow. Do you know how to build a snowman, Nathaniel?"

All three children turned expectantly to their guest.

"I think I do, but I would probably need some help."

All three children cried out, "Me! Me!" as Poppy and Pete crawled across the blanket and began climbing onto the young man.

"It's a shame they don't like you," Elsie teased as the quartet tumbled backwards, all giggling heartily.

* * *

Walking through a small stone archway draped in the remnants of what had been lush vines of ivy, Charles was happy to see a smile on JoMo's face as they began making their way through Belle Vue Boy's School's parking lot towards the Rover.

"You're already riding home with me, why don't you call Phyllis and ask her to meet us at our house. Stay for dinner and see the new bedrooms and conservatory. The children have been missing you. Pete has asked me every night for the last two weeks when Uncle JoMo is going to come over and play with his cricket bat and ball."

The Christmas Holiday having officially began when they had exited the large building behind them, the smaller man's mood was light and he agreed, contingent on his wife's willingness.

* * *

Elsie stuck her head into the nursery, smiling as she watched Poppy who was dressed in a tulle tutu skirt over her dress carefully drop the needle on the portable record player before joining her princess attired sister as the strains of "Sisters" from their favorite movie "White Christmas" began to play. Each holding a paper fan in front of her face, they swayed in opposite directions, singing along with Rosemary Clooney and her own sister as Pete sat attentively in front of them like a good little audience member.

 _Sisters, sisters, there were never such devoted sisters…_

Livy turning to her right and Poppy to her left, the duo bumped into one another which led to the younger twin scowling as she reached over and stopped the player.

"You went the wrong way, Poppy!"

"You did! We go to the window and _then_ to the door."

Livy shook her head and began to argue back when their unobserved mother spoke up. "Be sweet, girls. Make a decision together and start again. I'm going to fold and put away laundry so come and find me if you need me."

"Okay, Mumma," Pete offered over his shoulders his sisters continued to grumble.

"Be patient and kind," Elsie reminded them with a smile. "Work it out." Waiting until they each gave her a nod, she disappeared towards the other end of the house.

"To the door first, Poppy. Just go that way every time."

Frowning, the older twin plopped down in the floor. "You're not the boss, Livy."

"Work it out," Pete knowingly reminded them.

Her arms folded across her chest, Livy shot her brother and then her sister a dirty look. "I don't even want to sing with you, Poppy."

Poppy pointed her finger at Livy. "You're not being a nice girl."

" _You're_ not be a nice girl." Strawberry curls bouncing as she stomped across the room, Livy stopped at the doorway, her arms crossed as she narrowed her eyes toward her sister. "I'm going potty and when I come back, you better be sweet, Poppy."

"You're the one who needs to be sweet!" Poppy marched over to her brother, plopping down on the floor next to him, her arm going around his shoulders as she threatened, "Or we're not going to play with you."

Growling from the back her throat, the four year old made a dramatic sweet with her princess skirt and huffed down the corridor towards her parent's room.

* * *

Climbing down from the stool in front of the sink after washing her hands, Livy had just walked back into the bedroom when she heard the hinges on one of the French doors creak.

"Excuse me, miss, but Nathaniel asked me to find you. He said he wants to see you one more time before we go."

Frightened by the strange bald man who was leaning into the room, Livy stumbled backwards, jumping as she hit the door which fell closed behind her.

"It's alright, darlin'." Pushing his thick black framed glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose, he moved his hand from behind his back and produced a bright red balaclava, waiting until he could see recognition in the little girl's eyes before continuing, "See. I know your friend Nathaniel. He gave me his hat to show you that it's alright and that I'm his friend, too."

Little warning bells were going off in her head, but the sight of the familiar hat inspired her to take a few steps towards the man.

"That's a good girl. We have to hurry or we'll miss him."

Livy was at the bed when she stopped. "What's your name?"

"Charles like your daddy, but you can call me Charlie. I know your daddy, too. I've known him a long time." Reaching into his pocket with his free hand, Charlie Grigg pulled out the small leather bound book he had been holding in the shadows the night before. "See? He gave me this. It has his name in it."

Each taking a few steps towards the other, Livy was focusing on her father's recognizable handwriting and signature when the red hat was suddenly pushed down over her head and face, the man's hand covering her mouth as he grabbed a nearby quilt which he bundled her into before carrying her out through the still open French door.

* * *

Turning onto the lane off which their cottage was situated, Charles didn't recognize the solitary, beat up old lorry parked on the side of the road a hundred meters or so from the turn into the drive. "Looks like they builders have mostly gone. I really only met them last night, but they seemed like a good bunch of chaps. They've done very nice work. All we have left are the decorators early next week and the furniture, and then Lily and Purley will move in the week after New Year."

"It's a lovely thing you and Elsie are doing. I know your mother would be so pleased that you are going to help take care of Lily."

Charles nodded as he turned into the drive. "I think you're right about Mother. Lily was so good to her. Bathed her, fed her, stayed with her on the nights I couldn't be there. Means a lot to Elsie that we do this, too. Lily has been the closest thing she has ever had to a real mother. I'm just worried how she will cope when the end comes."

"Just say the word. Anything Phyllis or I can do, you know we will."

"I know and I appreciate it." Turning off the ignition, Charles hesitated before turning to JoMo. "You know you can tell me anything, don't you, Joe?"

A small, worried smile crossed the man's face as he glanced up at Charles before looking away. "Thank you. That means a lot. I know I've been a bit…off lately."

"You deserve to be happy, mate. You're a good man. A wonderful friend, and husband, and uncle, and teacher..."

Looking at his lap, JoMo muttered, "But I'll never be a father, Charles. I'll never have what you have. I'll never know what it's like to hold my own child in my arms."

Charles swallowed hard before reaching out and resting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "There are so many sweet little children in this world that need a good home and kind, caring parents. You and Phyllis have so much to offer and so much love to give and you certainly deserve to be loved in return. They might not have your eyes or Phyllis' smile, but any child would be lucky to have your love."

Sniffling, JoMo gave his head a subtle nod before clearing his throat. "I'll think about it."

Both men climbing from the car and making their way towards the front door, they stopped at the same time, Charles looking at the dining room window while JoMo stared at the front door.

"What are those, Charles? Notes from the children?"

Making his way to the window he shook his head, not believing his eyes as he focused on his own handwriting displayed on a series of small sheets of paper which had been cello-taped to the glass.

"No. It can't…"

"What? What is it?" JoMo looked back and forth between the window and the door. "There are more here on the door."

Charles' hand was visibly shaking as he stretched his fingers towards one of the papers which was lightly flapping in the light late afternoon breeze. "He took it. It's not possible…he took…"

An alarmingly pale Charles turning to look at him, JoMo reached out and grabbed his arm. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Grigg," He hissed through clenched teeth. "It's the pages from my journal he took in France. Jesus Christ. He's here. He must be here." Reaching out, he turned the door knob, relieved to find it securely locked. Shoving his keys in JoMo's hand, he pushed his friend towards the front door. "I'll make sure the new back door is locked. Lock this door behind you and then find my family. Get them locked in a room upstairs."

Struggling to get the key into the lock, he looked up at Charles. "What are you going to do?"

"Find him and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone ever again."

JoMo briefly watched Charles head towards the far side of the house before finding the right key and opening the door, stepping in and closing it behind him, his own hands shaking as he fought to secure the latch back into its locked position. Turning, he met the curious faces of Poppy and Pete who were watching him from down the corridor just outside the nursery.

"Uncle JoMo?"

"Where's your mumma, Poppy? Where's Livy?"

Poppy shrugged. "Livy went to the potty a long time ago." Her mother not appearing from the kitchen, the little one pointed towards the stairwell. "Mumma must be upstairs."

Turning and directing his voice up the stairwell, he called out, "Elsie!? Elsie it's Joe! Where are you?"

A basket of laundry on her hip, she quickly appeared at the landing. "I was putting the girls' laundry away. What is it, Joe? Where's Charles?"

"Is Livy up there with you?"

Bewildered, she stared at him. "She's not with me."

"We weren't being very nice to each other, but she was being bossy, Mumma, and then she got mad and said she was going to the potty, but she's been gone a long time." Poppy's voice had a tinge of worry as she and Pete made their way into the sitting room.

"I'm sure she's fine, baby. She's probably cuddled up with the kittens in the closet. It's her favorite hiding place." Elsie moved quickly down the stairs as JoMo rushed down the corridor and opened the cupboard door to find only a sleeping Barley, Mumma cat and her four snuggling kittens.

"She's not here! Where else would she be?"

"You're scaring me, Joe. What is it? What's going on?"

His face filled with anguish, his voice was strained as he broke the news. "Grigg. Pages from Charles' missing diary were taped to the front window and door. He's here on the farm somewhere so Charles has gone to find him. We have to find Livy and you have to go lock yourselves in a room upstairs!"

Tossing the laundry basket aside, she took off towards the master bedroom. "Livy! Baby, come out! Come out quick! We can't play games right now! Mumma needs you! Quick now! "

Surprised to find the bedroom door closed, Elsie's heart stopped when she turned the knob and was met by the shocking cold air pouring into the room through the open French door. Her eyes landing on a small, leather covered book on the floor just inside the door, she had to grab onto the bed post to keep her legs from buckling as she let out a blood curdling scream. "LIVY!"

* * *

Charles stumbled a few times as he quickly made his way down the hill towards the barns, no sign of Charlie Grigg in the vicinity of the newly constructed rooms or back garden. His stomach twisted as he considered the five outbuildings on the property which would provide the man with a myriad of hiding places, but quickly discounted Elsie's studio, the visible padlock on the main door assuring him it was secure. Passing it, he stopped briefly at Bill's cottage, banging on the door, but after receiving no answer, took off towards the small tack room just beyond the main barn which housed the majority of the animals; their relatively calm demeanors suggesting a stranger wasn't among them.

Holding his breath, he was gingerly turning the knob on the tack room door, when he suddenly froze, turning his head sharply in the direction of the cottage as he heard JoMo calling out as he sprinted down the hill.

"LIVY! SHE'S MISSING! HE HAS LIVY, CHARLES!"

* * *

 _I know. Cliffhanger. How much do I suck? The good news is the next chapter is 85% completed and will posted either tomorrow or Tuesday. BUCKLE. UP._

 _Although I am being an absolute twerp by ending this chapter here, please know how very much I appreciate your kindness and lovely reviews. So grateful. :) Jen_


	11. Eye for an Eye

_Wow! I knew these reviews would be interesting. Thank you for being so kind about my leaving you hanging. As promised, am posting the follow up immediately._

 _There are probably specific trigger warnings I should give, but outside of violence, I'm not sure what they are._

 _There's a method to my madness, I promise._

* * *

Elsie could barely manage to dial the rotary numbers, her hand violently shaking while she kept her other arm wrapped around Poppy and Pete, both children sobbing against their trembling mother.

"Calderdale Station."

"Please send help! My child is missing and there's a trespasser on our property. We think he's still here. His lorry is still parked on the lane. " The words spilled from her mouth, but she felt as though she was outside her body watching herself make the phone call.

"How old is your…"

"Four! She's only four! Please just come! Please! Meadowview Farm. Five kilometers east of town. The second turn off Old Mill Road. Please hurry!"

She hung up the phone and then jerked the receiver back off the cradle, struggling again to dial Beryl's number.

"Hello?"

"Beryl! Get Phyllis and both of you get here as quick as you can! Please! Just get here!"

The desperation in Elsie's voice was so shocking that Beryl didn't even hang up the telephone before grabbing her keys, her feet barely touching the steps and pavement that separated her front door from Phyllis and JoMo's.

The loud banging from the front of the flat, sent Phyllis running from her sewing machine in the bedroom. "Who's there?"

"It's me, love! Open up, please! Hurry!"

Pulling the door open, she was startled to find the small woman panting, her face red. "Beryl? Dear God! What is it? Your heart? Take slow, deep breaths. " Phyllis directed as she reached out and grabbed her hand.

"No! It's not me! We have to go! I don't know what it is, but we have to go to the farm!"

Phyllis grabbed her keys and handbag from the table behind her, before once more taking Beryl's hand and leading her towards the Molesley's dark green Vauxhall Wyvern. "I'll drive!"

* * *

Dirt and stones were sent flying as Phyllis made a wild turn onto the lane leading to Meadowview. "Who's lorry is that?"

Beryl glanced over at the junker, but shook her head. "No idea, but there's the Rover."

"Good!" Phyllis cried as she pulled into the drive. "That means Charles and Joe are here because they rode to school together so I could have the car."

"They'd be at the hospital if something had happened to one of the children." Beryl insisted, grasping for any bit of hope she could as she grabbed hold of the car door handle as Phyllis put the car in park.

Running up to the front door, they tried the knob, but when it wouldn't budge, began furiously knocking and calling out, "Elsie! It's us! Open the door!"

The door swinging open, Phyllis and Beryl both gasped as their eyes landed on their pale, shaking friend and the weeping children in her arms. "Come in! Hurry!"

Making sure Phyllis securely locked the door behind them, Elsie led them up the stairs and into the girls' bedroom. "Beryl, I need you to lock yourself in here with Poppy and Pete."

"Good God, what's happening?"

"Grigg is here and he took Livy. I have to find her. I have to find her and Charles and Joe. Phyllis, you wait for the police and then come find us." She lowered Poppy and Pete towards the nearest bed but they both clung to her.

"No, Mumma, you stay! Don't go! Stay, Mumma!" Poppy begged as she twisted her little fingers into Elsie's cardigan.

"I'll be right back, baby. I'm going to go get Livy. You stay here with Auntie Bee. I'm coming right back."

"Mumma!" Pete screamed as she pried his little fingers from her sweater.

"Please, baby. Please." Tears streamed down her face as she turned towards Beryl. "Please help me. Please take them."

Using the back of her hand to wipe away her own tears, Beryl reached out and wrapped an arm around each child's middle. "Come here, little chicks. It's alright. Auntie Bee's got you. Mumma will be right back."

A strangled sob fighting its way out of her throat, Elsie kissed each of her children's heads and whispered, "I love you. Mumma loves you," before grabbing Phyllis' arm, turning briefly to close the door behind her as she called out, "Lock it, Beryl! Lock it!"

Rushing down the stairs, they didn't stop until they reached the kitchen where Elsie began jerking drawers open; her hunt producing a torch, two large kitchen knives, and a heavy wooden rolling pen.

"Keep this with you until you see the police." She laid the smaller of the two knives on the counter near her friend. "Don't open the door for anyone else."

"Wait for the police, Elsie. Please wait until they get here."

Shaking her head, she ran from the room, stopping only to pull on her coat before tearing through the sitting room and into the new conservatory; the door there leading outside being the closest to the road to Bill's house and the out buildings.

"Lock the door behind me, Phyl," she called over her shoulder as they ran through the empty room.

"Elsie, please wait!"

Dusk setting on the horizon beyond the double glazed glass walls, the determined mother ran into the garden, her voice muffled but still intelligible.

"I can't! She's my baby!"

* * *

The tack room showed no signs of life and after a brief search, the two men had abandoned the smallest of the four buildings as they set their sights on the next, and much larger structure over, its function primarily to house Bill's small tractor and various other implements including a horse plow, wheel barrows, and hand tools. They had only been inside for a few seconds before Charles pulled an axe from where it hung on the far wall while JoMo grabbed a hoe from near the door.

Exhausting their search of the places Grigg could hide himself and Livy, Charles then led the way towards the fourth and final building.

"What's in there?" JoMo asked as they approached the gray grain storage hold, but before Charles could answer, a high pitched scream sounded from the vicinity of Bill's cottage and as they both turned, a flash of red caught their eyes as a series of snorts, whinnies, and loud clucking filled the air as the animals reacted to Livy's scream.

Flying past Joseph, Charles moved faster than he ever had since his injury ten years before. He skidded to a stop as he reached the point in the dirt path in which the barn was on his left, Bill's cottage on the right, and Elsie's studio just beyond. Throwing his head back, he yelled, "Livy, Daddy's here, baby! I'm here, Livy!"

Although his chest protested mightily, he held his breath as he struggled to listen for any sign of his child over the deafening thud of his heartbeat in his ears and the cacophony of animal sounds.

JoMo reached his side just as Livy's voice cried out "DADDY!" from what sounded like the far side of the studio which was immediately followed by the sound of glass breaking.

"LIVY!"

* * *

Grigg had made no attempt to close the door on the far side of the studio, the shattered remnants of the door's window pane nearest the knob cracking under their feet as Charles and JoMo stepped inside the space which was only lit by the small amount of dusk's light coming through the open door, high windows, and skylights.

"Let her go, Grigg. Please just let her go."

A light click sounded and the far side of the room was suddenly partially illuminated by a clamp light attached to a set of nearby shelves.

"She's a pretty little thing, Carson. Looks like that wife of yours. Hello, Joseph. Long time, no see."

"Don't do this, Charlie. You can stop now. You can save yourself if you give her to us," JoMo pleaded.

The light shining off his shaved head, a now glasses-free Grigg stepped out from the corner where he had watched Charles and his child the night before, one of his arms wrapped around the bulky blanket which contained a restrained Livy, her head covered by the bright red balaclava and an unseen handkerchief shoved in her mouth to stifle her cries.

"You didn't recognize me, did you Carson? I was right under your nose last night. A shaved head and face and a pair of glasses was all it took to fool you."

Using every bit of his control, Charles' voice was relatively calm as he called out, "Name your price. We have money and what we don't have Robert and Violet can come up with. Let her go. I'll get you whatever you want. Just let her go."

The beam from the clamp light hit the shiny surface of the large blade Grigg suddenly lifted in his other hand. "That would be too easy. And besides, I don't want money."

"Then what? Just tell me what you want." Try as he might, Charles couldn't hide the desperation in his voice.

Moving the blade so that the tip pressed against the outer layer of the blanket just over Livy's stomach, the corners of his mouth lifted as he stared into Charles' eyes.

"I want to watch _you_ watch _her_ die."

His hand gripping the axe so tightly his knuckles turned white, Charles' jaw flexed as he struggled to keep his wits about him in response to what he had just heard.

"Aren't you going to say something? I'm going to kill your child, Charlieboy."

"Kill me. Let her go. Let Joe take her away and then you kill me instead. Finish what you started in France."

"Aren't you curious how I managed to find you? How I popped this beautiful little bubble you call a life?"

Charles refused to answer as his mind continued to whir in an attempt to find any way out of the current situation.

His ego desperate to go on parade, Grigg supplied the answer to the questions he himself had posed. "I saw Adam's lorry with his name and telephone number on the side the day I drove out to find your lovely little farm. Followed him to a pub and mentioned I was new in town and looking for work. Gave him the number for where I was staying and two days later the phone rang. Presented on a platter you've been. I know the layout of your house. I know the kind of car you drive. I know the songs your wife hums when she washes the dishes and the games your children like to play. I've been _inside_ your house, your life for the last three days and the best part is that you _paid_ me to do it. You let your guard down, Charlieboy. Didn't hurt that your wife went and got herself famous. Her picture in the paper with that little dog. _Halifax Mother of Three Charms with Barley and the Babies_ I think the headline said _._ I had to ask all of three people 'where does the famous Mrs. Carson live?' before I got an answer." Grigg let out a low chuckle. "A limp and that nose and you lucky sonofabitch still managed to marry not only a woman with nice tits and a big blue eyes, but she's also raking it in hand over fist. That not bother you? Your wife being more successful than you?"

Charles ignored Grigg's attempts to rile him. "I'm offering myself to you, Grigg. Let Livy go and you can do it however you want. I won't struggle. Just let her go." The desperate father's voice broke as he watched his daughter's head move beneath the red hat.

"Alice won't let me see her. _You_ got her locked up in that place and she refuses to see _me_."

"She's getting help. She's a sick person."

Grigg smirked. "That's how it works? She chooses me over you so she must be mad?"

Charles feared inciting the man, but wanted to keep him talking. "She tried to hurt Elsie when she was pregnant with the girls. Alice changed after the war..."

"Suppose that was my fault?" Grigg barked at him.

"I didn't say that. It didn't have anything to do with you. She has a disease and she's getting treatment for it."

Livy moved again, her little body shifting slightly so that Grigg had to adjust his hold.

"She's getting heavy. Won't be long now, but you can keep her alive for a bit longer if you both do exactly as I say."

"Name it." Charles immediately responded, his eyes darting back and forth between his child and the man who held her captive.

"Put down your weapons and begin to move slowly around the room. Keep to the outside walls. _Slowly_."

Axe and hoe placed at their feet, they began moving at the pace Grigg set as he moved in the same direction so that the exact amount of distance was kept between them. Charles and Joe kept their gazes trained on Livy as they ended up where Grigg had previously as he secured a quick exit from the building landing just inside the open door where they had been.

"What's her full name?"

Charles swallowed hard before answering. "Olivia Violet Carson."

"You named her after the old bitch? Your dedication to that fucking family knows no bounds does it?" A cruel smile broke across Grigg's face. "Now I know what will be written on her headstone."

* * *

Elsie could hear voices as she approached the studio, but the padlock on the main door was in place and she cursed herself for not having the sense to bring her keys. Her steps light, she extinguished the torch as she set off towards the other side, but stopped short as she caught sight of Bill standing at the edge of the building, his shotgun in one hand as he raised a finger to his lips before beckoning her to join him.

"Charles and Joe are in there on one side of the room and the man and Livy are on the other. I saw them all go in when I was up on the hill riding Jasper. From what I can tell, they just moved so they are on the far side of the room and the man is just inside the door." Bill pointed to the wall just around the corner from where they stood.

"Has he hurt her?" Elsie asked, biting the inside of her cheek to keep some semblance of control.

"Not yet. But he's threatening to. I can't tell how close he is to the door, but if we can get around there without being heard, I think I might be able to sneak up on him and hit him in the head with the butt of my gun and you could grab Livy."

Elsie nodded as she slipped the rolling pin in one coat pocket and the large knife into the other.

Tiptoeing around the side of the building, Bill held out his arm and halted their movements as he heard the man ask for Livy's full name.

Taking a few steps as they listened to the exchange continue, a split second occurred between Grigg announcing _Now I know what will be written on her headstone_ and Bill taking three long strides, the shotgun sliding up and over his shoulder before he bashed the man in the back of the skull as Elsie threw herself forward, adrenaline shooting through her system as she managed to fly over most of the shattered glass and hit the ground just shy of Grigg's feet, skidding forward so that Livy fell onto her, breaking the child's fall as the startling impact to the man's head caused him to release her. The knife in his hand flew in the opposite direction of the mother and child, but his head was almost even with Elsie's as he hit the ground.

Throwing the gun behind him, Bill fell to his knees in the middle of Grigg's back, the man's eyes flying open from the impact as Charles and JoMo sprinted over from the other side of the room. Charles fell to his knees at Elsie's side while Joseph secured the knife which had skidded to the far side of the room.

"Take her, honey! Take her away from here." Elsie disregarded the pain radiating through her body as she pushed herself up into a sitting position to help Charles get his arms around their disoriented daughter.

Livy cradled against him, he managed to get to his feet, rushing over the glass and into the growing darkness as sirens sounded in the distance. Shifting her in his arms so that the quilt fell away, he pulled the balaclava off her head and frantically removed the pale blue handkerchief Grigg had stuffed into her mouth minutes before.

"I've got you, baby. Daddy's got you. Daddy's got you."

Her stomach against his chest as he patted her back, she coughed a few times, but eventually caught her breath as she looked up at her father, her little arms immediately hugging his neck.

Elsie was limping, but managed to make it out of the building and over to her child and husband. "Mumma's here, baby, and Daddy's got you. We've got you. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Livy shook her head as Charles held out the handkerchief, tears in his eyes as he explained, "He had this shoved in her mouth."

Elsie reached out and took the damp fabric from her husband, slipping it behind her back as she reached up with her other hand to stroke Livy's cheek.

Her little body going limp against her father, she soon began to shiver; the little princess costume no match against the cold night air.

Charles reached down for the blanket, but Elsie jerked it away. "No! Not that! Don't put her back in that."

Slipping off her coat, she shoved the handkerchief in her skirt pocket and then pulled the rolling pin and knife from the deep coat pockets, dropping them to the ground before helping Charles tuck the thick, soft camel colored wool around their daughter as she kissed her child's cheek, ear, and neck.

"I love you, baby. Mumma loves you so much." She wiped her tears away before looking up at Charles and whispering, "Take her to the house. I'll be there in a minute."

"Honey?"

"Just go. I'll be right there."

He stared at her for a moment, but slowly turned, gently rubbing Livy's back as he headed toward the direction of the sirens.

Picking up the rolling pin and knife, Elsie stepped back into the studio to find JoMo and Bill standing between the door and Grigg who was now resting on his side although his torso was twisted so that his head, chest and pelvis were facing the ceiling, his hands and feet hogtied by a piece of cord that was left-over from a large package of canvases Elsie had recently received.

Ignoring Bill and JoMo's concerned faces, she moved past them, bending over to look into the face of the man who had once ogled her from across a table in a cold and stark prison many years before.

"You're going to pay for what you've done."

"Elsie?"

She simply raised her hand in JoMo's direction as she set the rolling pin and then the knife down in front of Grigg's face. Pushing from her mind the pain that was radiating through her body, she left the blue handkerchief Charles had handed her in her pocket, choosing to retrieve a clean one that had managed to stay tucked in her cardigan sleeve. The white cloth held tightly in her left hand, she shocked all three men when she reared back and slapped the prostrate man as hard as she could across the face before roughly grabbing his nose and shoving the handkerchief in his mouth as he held it open in wont of air.

Maintaining her vice-liked grip as he writhed on the ground, she looked up, her eyes glancing back and forth between Bill and JoMo. "Please wait outside. It will only be my word against his if you don't witness anything."

"Elsie…" Bill's voice was gentle as he took a few steps towards her while JoMo's simply stared at her, his mouth hanging open.

"No, Bill. Please just go. I'll be out in a moment."

"Elsie…"

Her voice was firm as she ordered, "Go, Joe."

Glancing at one another, each man took a deep breath before quietly exiting the building.

Watching them clear the door, she waited until Grigg's eyes were bulging before releasing her hold. His chest heaving, she allowed him a few seconds to settle before she picked up the rolling pin. "I could beat your brains in." Rearing back, she held the pin over her head, swinging it towards his face, only to stop abruptly before she let it fall to the ground; the noise causing the heavily breathing man to flinch and squeeze his eyes shut as the sound echoed throughout the room. Waiting until the noise died down, her voice was soft, but cold as she informed him: "But I'm not going to. Not because I couldn't. I do have it in me. After what you've done, my God, do I have it in me." She swallowed hard and shook her head in an effort to maintain her composure before she looked him square in the eyes. "I won't do it because you're not worth it. You're not worth the effort, you pathetic piece of shit."

She leaned down and picked up the knife, remaining in a crouching position as she held the blade only a few inches from his face. "I once told Charles that if given the chance I would cut off your balls." Moving back to her feet, she walked the few steps that separated his head and crotch. "Talk about a prime opportunity." She leaned forward and dragged the blade from the button at his waist and over his fly before twisting the tip several times over the center of the seam which rested against his scrotum. "But I don't want to have to clean up the mess." Taking a deep breath, she then sighed, turning on her heel and depositing the knife in the can from which she had retrieved the sheers to open the children's package two weeks before.

The sound of new voices could be heard coming from outside the opposite side of the building as Phyllis and the police officers approached the studio.

Returning to the center of his body once more, she cocked her head towards his. "They'll be in to get you soon so I should just get on with it." Mustering every ounce of strength she had in her body, she gave him three incredibly hard, swift kicks to the groin which sent him rolling onto his back, and then, feeling the same sensation of standing outside herself she had felt when phoning the police, she proceeded to stomp repeatedly and directly onto his penis and scrotum, before letting all of her weight rest against him as she twisted her foot back and forth until she finally ran out of strength. Breathless as she stumbled towards his head, she could hear the voices getting closer so she bent over his writhing body one last time and slowly pulled the handkerchief from his mouth, his cries filling the room as she hissed into his ear, "You were going to kill my child, you fucking asshole. I just made sure you'll never be able to bring one into the world."

She was almost to the door as a young officer suddenly rushed in, catching her as she collapsed into his arms.

Two other officers heard the young constable call for help and soon ran in, followed by JoMo, Bill, and Phyllis who offered to help get Elsie back to the house.

* * *

Her arms over each of the men's shoulders, they were nearing the cottage when Charles suddenly emerged from the French doors, stumbling as he hurried across the back garden towards them. Lifting his wife into his arms he made his way to the French doors, carrying her into their bedroom where he gently laid her next to Livy who was curled up in Poppy's arms.

"Mumma."

As Livy called her name, the twins and their mother shifted simultaneously so she could wrap her arms around them as Charles draped two quilts over his family. Retrieving Pete from Beryl in the nursery, the little boy was wrapped around his torso as he slipped into the bed next to Poppy. Glancing towards the now closed French doors he caught sight of several torches and then two policemen who were carrying Charlie Grigg away on a stretcher.

Trying to shut out the sounds of Bill, Beryl, the Molesley's, as well as Poppy and Pete eating breakfast in the kitchen, Charles jumped as Richard Clarkson opened the door to the bedroom, his medical bag in his hand and a gentle smile on his face.

"They're alright, both of them. Physically, Livy is absolutely fine. There are no bruises, no scratches. She might have a stuffy nose for a day or two, but there's not a mark on her."

"He didn't… _do_ anything to her between when he took her and when we followed them into the studio?"

The doctor shook his head. "There are no signs of anything of that sort and you've heard Livy's account. There's nothing remotely suggesting he abused her in that manner."

Charles finally released the sigh that had been building in his chest since his friend had emerged from the bedroom.

"Elsie, on the other hand, has a severely bruised elbow and her rib might be cracked, but she definitely has two broken toes. After she bathes, I'll wrap her ribs and tape the toes together. All should heal fairly quickly if she rests and takes it easy."

A look of surprise filled Charles' face. "Broken toes? From the fall?"

Richard shook his head. "No. Her ribs and elbow took the majority of the impact from her fall which suggests her feet were in the air when she landed. I asked her if she could recall when she might have broken them, but she just shook her head."

"I'll see what I can get out of her."

"I know she fancies herself as quite tough, but please try to convince her to take some of the pain medicine I left next to the sink in the lav. She'll be able to relax more if she'll takes them which means she'll sleep better and heal faster."

"How long does she need to stay in bed?"

"Oh, a couple of days should do it and then I think she can move around a bit after that. Just don't let her do too much over Christmas."

"You're still coming over Christmas Day and Boxing Day with Isobel and the little girl, aren't you?"

"Do you think you all will be up to it?"

Charles took a deep breath, his cheeks puffing out as he exhaled. "No idea. I hope so. I think it would be best for the children if we did. I don't want to push Liv or Elsie, but maybe being surrounded by our friends and family is what they need most."

Patting the obviously shaken husband and father's arm, Richard made one last attempt at reassuring Charles that his wife and daughter were alright. "Livy is one of the most resilient people I know, child or adult. She's going to be alright, Charles, and Elsie is in better spirits than I would have expected after such a shocking experience. I would give anything for none of this to have ever happened, but all things considered, your girls are in fairly good shape."

Charles tried to smile, but exhaustion and worry made the effort seem almost Herculean.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Richard asked as he regarded the dark shadow of beard covering his friend's cheeks and chin which only enhanced the deep, dark circles under his eyes.

"I dozed off here and there, but I kept waking up thinking someone was trying to get in through the French doors and I just…I just needed to keep an eye on them. I had to hold onto them and know they were alright." Charles turned his head away as his exhaustion gave way to his emotion.

Richard wrapped his arm around the large man's back. "It will take time. You may want to try sleeping in a different room. Just try to rest when you can. Nap when the children nap and if you need something, I am happy to prescribe a light sedative. I know Beryl is going to make your meals for the next few days and Isobel is on her way to play nurse before she has to go back and get Mary Ann. You and Elsie need to let everyone help, but don't be afraid to tell people when you need a bit of time to yourselves. You're a well-loved family, but don't let people smother you with their good intentions."

Shaking hands, the two men separated, Charles turning back to face the door as Richard made his way toward the welcoming smell of coffee and Beryl Patmore's cooking.

* * *

"…fairy wings and a little guitar like Sylvie has."

"A ukulele?"

Charles remained unseen, although he had opened the door enough that he could make out Livy describing to her mother what she hoped Father Christmas would bring.

"Yes. A lookahlaylee."

Elsie smiled, gently rubbing her nose against her daughters as the two snuggled with their heads close together.

"What else?"

Livy shrugged. "Just toys and games." The little one was quiet for a few moments when a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Will Father Christmas know Mary Ann is going to be here or will he leave her presents at the children's home?"

"Oh, he'll know she's here. Don't you worry about that."

"What do you want for Christmas, Mumma?"

Letting her eyes drift over her daughter's soft, lovely features, she gave her head a small shake. "I have you and Poppy and Petey and Daddy. I don't need anything else."

"Don't you want him to bring us a new baby?"

Hearing the door hinge squeak slightly as Charles opened it another inch, she lifted her voice so he could hear. "Father Christmas can't bring us a baby, but Daddy and I are working on making sure we have one before too long."

"But we have to wait a bit to do that work until Mumma's ribs get better." Charles' voice was soft and low as he stepped into the room.

"I wondered how long you were going to stand out there listening before you came in."

Slipping into the bed so that Livy was between them, he leaned over and kissed his daughter's head before letting his gaze settle on his wife. "How do you feel, honey?"

"Sore...grateful."

He gave her an understanding nod and then nuzzled his face into Livy's hair, his voice slightly muffled as he asked, "How about you, sweet pea? Do you want to talk about what happened last night?"

Elsie watched her daughter's face tense up, her little bottom lip sliding between her teeth.

"It's okay if you're not ready," her mother assured her. "You were so brave when you talked to the policeman last night. Mumma and Daddy were so proud."

"What happened to Red's hat, Mumma?"

Elsie sighed, smiling sadly at her child. "It wasn't Red's hat, baby. That bad man just had a hat like Red's that he used to trick you into thinking was his because he knew Red was your sweet friend."

Confusion colored her little face and she asked, "Was that really Daddy's book?"

Elsie nodded. "It was. Daddy did know him a long time ago. And he was a bad man then, too."

"Why did that bad man want to hurt me, Mumma?"

Her heart aching in her chest, Elsie looked up to find Charles' face screwed up, all of his effort focused on not releasing the anguished cry that was threatening to escape his throat.

"Because he is just that. He is a very bad and mean man. He wanted to hurt Daddy and I and he knew that nothing would hurt us as much as him hurting you."

Livy's voice was filled with certainty as she declared, "But you and Daddy and Uncle JoMo and Gran Bill, you wouldn't let him hurt me."

"No. That's right. We wouldn't let him hurt you, and we're going to keep you so safe, baby. Always. You, and Poppy, and Pete. Mumma and Daddy will make sure no one ever scares you or tries to take you away from us again," Elsie promised, her voice growing thick as tears fell onto her cheeks.

Charles had to turn away, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and rushing into the lavatory where he turned on the shower taps to drown out the sound of his weeping.

Both looking in the direction where he had retreated, each was startled by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Elsie called out, grimacing as she struggled to push herself up into a seated position.

"It's just me, Elsie." Isobel whispered, a gentle smile on her face as she appeared around the door.

"Auntie Izzy!" Livy moved to her hands and knees, crawling towards the end of the bed where she was quickly gathered into Isobel's arms.

"Sweet girl. You sweet, precious girl." Isobel gently rocked back and forth, her hand stroking Livy's hair as she and Elsie both began to cry, their gazes meeting in a wordless exchange of disbelief and relief.

Using her hands to wipe her cheeks, Elsie sniffled a few times before she could find her voice. "What time did you leave, London, love?"

"Four- thirty. I couldn't sleep, so I just got in the car and drove."

"Thank you for coming," Elsie choked out, grateful for her friend's calming presence.

"Of course. Of course I came." Sitting on the end of the bed, she reached out and patted Elsie's leg. "I hear you're a bit of a mess, friend."

Nodding, Elsie leaned back against the pillows. "My ribs."

"And your toes?" Isobel's voice was tinged with curiosity. "How did that happen?"

Her chest tightened in response to the question. What had happened in the studio when she had been left alone with Grigg was absent from her memory outside of a few fuzzy images which could have been real or merely fragments from her dreams during the night. The aching, swollen, bruised toes on her right foot were the only clear indication that something physical had taken place.

She shook her head. "It's a blur really. I remember finding Bill outside the studio and I think I remember Livy landing on me and then following her and Charles outside, but I don't know what happened between then and when Bill and JoMo helped me to the house and we met Charles in the garden."

"Maybe that's a good thing?" Isobel asked, her voice gentle as she continued to rock Livy back and forth. "At least for now?"

"Maybe."

Livy's tummy growled which was followed by a giggle as she let her head loll over Isobel's arm towards her mother. "My tummy is hungry, Mumma."

The sound of her child's laughter inspiring a warm bloom in her stomach, she broke into a wide smile. "Do you want to go to the kitchen with Auntie Izzy and eat some breakfast with Pop and Pete?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, baby, but whenever you want, you come back and cuddle with Mumma, alright? I'm going to need some more love. Bring your Buddy with you, too."

"I will, Mumma." Rolling out of Isobel's arms, she giggled again as she climbed over to her mother, kissing her forehead and then her lips. "I love you more than there are stars and snowflakes and strawberry seeds."

"Oh, me, too, baby. Me, too."

"Can Poppy and Pete and I take a bubble bath? We didn't take one last night."

Rising from the bed, she pulled Livy back into her arms and offered, "I can give them one upstairs if you want. Or do you think Charles would prefer to give them one?"

Elsie gave her head a small shake. "If you don't mind, that would be lovely. Richard was wonderful with her this morning, but if you would make sure there aren't any marks or…" She couldn't finish, lifting the back of her hand to her mouth as she stifled a sob.

"Of course," Isobel assured her, her own eyes filling with tears as she watched her friend struggle.

Her little mouth curling into a frown, Livy whispered, "Don't cry, Mumma. It's okay."

"I know, baby. I know."

Isobel gave her a warm smile. "We'll be back in a little bit, but you call out if you need anything. We're all just down the corridor."

"Thank you." Her bottom lip trembled as she watched Livy disappear behind the door, the first time her child had been out of her sight since Charles had lowered her into the bed next to Livy the night before.

Closing her eyes, she replayed the events in her mind, beginning with JoMo's call up the stairs and ending with her own short interview with the police after hearing Livy's testimony to them of how the abduction had occurred. She could account for everything but those few lost minutes. Letting out a deep sigh, she was startled back into the present when Charles opened the bathroom door.

Tightening the ties of his dressing gown, a brief moment of panic overtook him as he glanced around the room for his daughter.

"Where is she?"

"Isobel. Isobel is here." Elsie quickly supplied. "Livy was hungry so she took her to the kitchen and then she is going to give all three of them a bath upstairs."

Stepping out of the bathroom, he glanced towards the door to make sure it was securely closed before joining her on the bed, neither of them speaking for several seconds as he rolled onto his side and took her hand.

"Grigg told me it was my fault and it was. I let my guard down. I didn't protect you and the children like I should have. I should have known he'd come after me."

Elsie frowned and shook her head. "No. You are not to blame. No one is to blame but him. Don't do that. Don't you dare share in that monster's responsibility for what happened last night. I am the one who left the French door unlocked and I am the one who left them in the nursery while I went upstairs, but I'm not going to shoulder any blame for this because I have left them alone in the nursery a hundred times and whether that door was locked or not, he was going to do whatever he had to do in order to hurt us. _You_ found him. _You_ kept your head and that's why Bill was able to get to him." Ignoring the ache in her ribs, she pushed herself towards him, cupping his face in her hands. "I pray to God she forgets that this ever happened, but if she doesn't, knowing Livy and knowing how brave she is and how much she loves you, it won't be him that she remembers. It will be seeing your face when you pulled that awful hat off of her and how safe she felt in your arms."

"I did try to get him to let her go and kill me instead." Charles began to weep again. "I would have let him. I would have just let him…"

"Stop. Stop. Shhhh…." Elsie soothed as she brushed her thumbs over his wet cheeks. "Shhh, sweetheart. I know you would have. I know that, but I can't think about it. I can't let myself imagine…"

"I should have insisted that you take her back to the house and then I could have gone back in and destroyed him." His body shook with rage and regret.

"Shhhh…" She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, pressing her body against his. "Don't, sweetheart. Don't."

It took almost a minute for him to calm down, his cheeks streaked with tears as he shifted so that he could look at her face. "What happened after I took her to the house? JoMo and Bill won't tell me anything."

"I hurt him. I think I hurt him."

"How?"

"I don't remember." She looked away, biting her bottom lip as she struggled to piece together the fuzzy images in her memory. "I had a rolling pin and a knife, but I don't think I used them."

"Your toes."

She nodded her head. "I must have kicked him. That's the only thing that makes sense. I dreamed I did. I dreamed I kicked him over and over and then I stomped on him, but in my dream he became an insect and when I lifted my shoe there was just a streak of…nothing and I could hear myself whispering "You fucking asshole" over and over again."

"It should have been me in there with him."

Elsie shook her head. "No. You would have killed him and he deserves to suffer."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," Charles called as he pushed himself up.

"I'm sorry," JoMo's face was pale and his countenance greatly troubled. "The police are here and they want to speak with Elsie."

* * *

Unable to hear anything more than low murmurs from the other side of the door, Charles paced back and forth outside the bedroom as his wife met with a DI Montgomery who was accompanied by Constable Warren, the young man who had caught her in his arms the night before.

The door opened and DI Montgomery's face was unreadable as he emerged and nodded at Charles. "Your wife has asked to be the one to fill you in on what we've just shared. We'll be in touch if anything else comes up."

Waiting until the men had disappeared into the kitchen, he had barely stepped into the room when a very somber Elsie called out, "Will you ask JoMo and Bill to come in?"

The three men standing just inside the room, Elsie waited until Charles had closed the door behind them before speaking.

"Bill." She stretched out her hand and waited until the older man took it as he sat down at her side. "They told me the injury to his head has been deemed as absolutely justified. No one is questioning that what was done was imperative in rescuing Livy." She took a deep breath before continuing, "I tell you that because they just informed me that he died two hours ago from bleeding in his brain."

All three men reacted differently; JoMo's mouth fell open, Charles stumbled backwards into the door, but Bill simply nodded and squeezed her hand.

She cleared her throat before continuing. "I don't remember much about what happened after Charles took Livy back to the house. What can you two remember?" Glancing back and forth between JoMo and Bill, her pained expression was clearly a plea for answers.

"You told him he had to pay for what he had done and then you slapped him in the face before you shoved a handkerchief in his mouth while you held his nose closed." Bill's voice was calm as he recalled what he clearly recalled happening fifteen hours before. "Then you insisted that we leave because you said it would be his word against yours as long as we didn't see anything."

Elsie felt a sharp pain in her stomach, her head spinning from the information.

"So we did as you asked and we left," JoMo added. "We heard your voice a few times, but we couldn't make out words and then the police arrived and the next thing we knew Grigg was screaming and you collapsed in that constable's arms and we brought you back to the house and met Charles."

She stared into space trying to make sense of Bill and JoMo's accounts in accord with what the Detective Inspector had told her. "His testicles were crushed and his penis was severely damaged. I don't remember doing it. I just see flashes of him there on the ground, but I must have. I must have done it."

"What are they…are they holding you accountable?" Charles asked as he took a few steps closer to the bed.

It took a moment for her to realize he'd asked the question. "No. No. He's dead. He can't accuse me of it and there were no witnesses. As long as nothing else comes to light, there's no proof that I did anything to him."

Richard Clarkson suddenly rapped on the door. "I'm sorry, but may I have a word?"

JoMo opened the door and the doctor slipped inside, his voice low as he began to speak. "Let me clarify that I don't want to know anything more than I already do. I just spoke with the police and they told me about Mr. Grigg's injuries. Elsie, you fell and bruised your ribs when you moved to break Livy's fall."

She nodded, bewildered by where he was going with this.

"And when I was examining you this morning, you lost your balance and hit your toes against the bathroom door jamb. You have broken toes from the impact of your stumble. Are we clear? Are we all clear?"

The realization of what Dr. Clarkson _wasn't_ saying hit Elsie, Charles, JoMo, and Bill at the same time, each somberly nodding.

"Very good. If you need anything, I'll be here for a few more hours." Richard slipped out of the room, Bill and JoMo not far behind him.

Closing the door, Charles turned to speak, but held his tongue as he watched Elsie suddenly begin struggling to climb out from under the covers.

"Help me. Something's wrong."

Rushing to her side, he gasped at the large splotches of bright red blood on the sheets and the seat of her nightgown.

"Is it your cycle?"

Letting out a howl, she sunk to the floor. "I was late...six weeks...it's gone...he did this..."

Wrapping her in his arms, he began yelling Richard's name.

* * *

*hides under bed*

I love you guys. I really do.

XO Jen


	12. No More

_Knew I was treading on thin ice with the choices I made in the previous chapter, but was so touched by how supportive and kind almost everyone has been._

 _This picks up not long after where the last ended. As with most chapters, I think there is the possibility for some tears to be shed, but also a chuckle or two._

 _It is so uplifting and validating to hear how much you all care about these characters. Thank you for sharing that with me and I hope I haven't let you down with this new chapter._

 _XO-Jen_

* * *

Elsie had slept for the last twenty-eight hours, remaining mute when she did wake which was only in order to visit the loo and to take pain tablets, Isobel and Charles helping her do both as they took turns keeping vigil at her side.

It was nearing one o'clock in the afternoon on Monday, December 21st, when Charles met Isobel in the corridor after having completed his sixth circuit of the house during which he checked the lock on every door and window.

"Did you eat some lunch?"

He shook his head. "Not hungry." Running his hands over his face, his now three day old beard scratched against his palms as he whispered, "This isn't right, Isobel. This can't be right."

"Her body is telling her what she needs, Charles."

"The only time she wakes up is to go to the loo or when we wake her take a pill and then she just cries herself back to sleep. She won't talk. She hasn't eaten. She hasn't bathed or cleaned her teeth since Saturday morning. She hasn't seen the children, she's not being with Liv-" his voice fell victim to his exhaustion and worry as he hung his head and reached out to support himself on the corridor wall, the sight of the painting of the girls Elsie had given him on his first Father's Day only heightening his sense of despair.

Isobel placed a gentle hand on his back, her voice soft as she leaned her cheek against his arm. "You have to rest, love. You have to eat and bathe. Don't worry about the children. They are alright. We're taking care of them."

"Livy-"

"Is fine," Isobel assured him. "You were sleeping, but I brought her in and let her kiss Elsie's cheek. She's just fine. You saw that Andy and Daisy built them a blanket fort in the middle of the room so they are surrounded by kittens and people who love them more than life."

"What did you tell them?"

"That Mumma doesn't feel well and needs a day or two to grow strong enough to give them cuddles." His face still filled with worry, she gently patted his back. "Livy really is alright, love. She's strong. Just like her mother."

"I don't know."

"I do. Elsie is incredibly strong, but she needs to grieve and she needs to rest. Don't worry about the children. I'm here for another two days, and Beryl, and Phyllis and Joe are still here and Richard is coming by this evening."

She could barely make out he words as he turned his face away from her. "You all have lives to live. You shouldn't have to drop everything…"

"Keep me away from those babies, Charles Carson. Keep Beryl away. Keep us from loving you. I dare you."

The fierceness in her voice startled him into whipping her head around to look at her, a few seconds passing before he let his shoulders slump as he whispered, "I just want it all to go back to how it was four days ago. I want to not feel the need to check every window and door in our house fifteen times a day and I want my wi-" his voice disappeared for a moment, returning with a sob as he fought to continue. "I want her to be happy and dancing to the wireless while she does the dishes. I want our children to be in her arms and I want her to...I want her to have her secret back."

"I know, love. I know." Isobel pulled him into her arms. "But she's still here. She just needs time. One day soon she will be doing all of those things and Richard said there is no reason she couldn't have ten more babies if she wants. She just has to let her body recover for now. She'll come around when she's ready and in the meantime we'll take care of her. Give her time, Charles. Give her time."

* * *

Twelve more hours passed before Elsie woke up, her mind tuning to the darkness outside, the smell of baked bread from the kitchen, and the warm presence of her husband at her side.

"What time is it?"

Charles' eyes flew open as his wife uttered her first words in almost two days. "Sweetheart?"

"What time is it?" she repeated, her eyes struggling to make out the details of his features in the absence of moonlight in the dark room.

He rolled from his side to his back, craning his neck and arm as he switched on the lamp on his bedside table and read the face of the alarm clock. "A little after one in the morning."

"What day?"

"Tuesday morning. The twenty-second." He answered, carefully turning back on to his side in an effort not to jostle her.

"I've been asleep for almost three days?"

He nodded. "You've gone to the loo and taken a few drinks of water and your tablets, but yes, it's been about three days."

She jerked up, but immediately fell back down, gasping as she grabbed the side of her ribcage.

"Careful, honey. Let me help you up if you need to get up."

"Where' Livy?" She reached over and grabbed his sleeve. "I need Livy. Bring her in here, please. Bring them all to me."

His hand was warm and soft on her cheek as he gently shushed her. "In the morning, sweetheart. They're sleeping. They're in the front room in a blanket fort. Joe's on the sofa if they need anything and Isobel is upstairs. They're safe. They're safe and sound."

She began to cry, her hands pulled up over her face. "I shouldn't have slept so long…why did you let me sleep? They need me. Why didn't you make me wake up?!"

"Oh my sweetheart." He carefully wrapped his arms around her. "You needed to sleep. You needed to rest and let your body recover. They do need you, but they need a strong, healthy you. You getting better is what matters right now."

"But Livy-"

"Has been in repeatedly to kiss your cheek and tell you she loves you. She knows you aren't well. They all three know."

He simply held her for the next few minutes as her sobs eventually eased into small gasps, her body relaxing and her breathing steadying against his shoulder.

Leaning back to look at her, his eyes were moist, but his voice calm as he asked, "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

She shook her head. "I want a drink of water and I want to take a shower please."

"I can make both of those things happen," he assured her before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

Gooseflesh covered her body as Charles pulled over her head the once clean gown Isobel had helped her into after a quick bath following Richard's examination the morning she had miscarried.

"Should be warm now. You tell me if it's too hot." Holding her gingerly by her upper arm, he held his breath as he watched her small, slim, trembling frame step over the side of the tub. "Alright?"

"Wonderful," she sighed as the hot water fell over her shoulders and down her back. Bending her neck back, she was basking in the feel of the warm cascade running over her face and chest when she suddenly reached out and grabbed his pajama top as her knees buckled beneath her.

"I can't…"

Supporting her weight he stepped in behind her, his pajamas soon drenched from the run off of the shower from her body as it leaned back against his.

"I've got you." Her hands loosely gripping his arm where it rested across her chest, she closed her eyes as he used his free hand to reach past her to the bar of Yardley. "You just rest against me. Just rest, honey."

Having wet the bar, he gently ran it over her arms and the delicate skin of her chest, careful not to apply too much pressure as his hand swept over the right side of her ribcage and then the left. A lather on her upper torso, he returned the soap to the shelf before spreading the suds down over her stomach only to stop abruptly as she placed her hand atop his as he reached the flat surface that covered her womb.

"Richard said it wasn't even the size of a pea…but it was still our sweet pea."

"It was, sweetheart. It was."

Her fingers curling into the soaking wet fabric of his pajama shirt, she twisted around to face him as he wrapped his arm securely around her back, her face burying into his chest as their tears joined the water falling over them, as they finally shared their grief for the hope that had been so cruelly taken away.

* * *

They were a series of strange sensations occurring at different points on her body; softness, cold and wetness, warmth, and little sharp pricks against her cheek, chest, hand, and the top of her head.

"What in the world?"

Her ears were filled with the music of her children's laughter and she opened her eyes to find all three grinning as they watched her over the far side of the bed. Tip's back foot soon pushed her right eyelid closed as the kitten stumbled over her face and into her brother Buddy who was nuzzling against her neck.

"I feel like Gulliver being climbed over by the Lilliputians."

Reaching down and scooping up Hope and Rosie from where they had rolled off of her and onto the mattress, she grimaced as she struggled to move into an upright position.

"Careful!" Charles moved from where he stood in the doorway only to be shooed away by his wife. "I'm alright." She glanced over at the children, returning their smiles with her own. "Are you three just going to let these kittens get all my love or are you going to climb up here and let me love on you, too?"

Charles flinched as he watched Livy and Poppy each grabbed fistfuls of the bottom sheet, eagerly hoisting themselves up over the side while Pete waited to be aided by his sisters once they had landed.

"Gentle, gentle," he called out as he reached down and gave his son a boost. "Be gentle, sweet peas."

"I won't break, honey." Elsie countered as she opened her arms to the girls. "Just be careful of Mumma's middle."

"Elsie, don't stretch. Don't…" He let out a soft growl as he chided, "Mumma is not minding."

"Just let me get some love, bossy britches," she teased as she began kissing the children's cheeks and necks, showering them in affection as their giggles filled the rooms along with little cries from the kittens who were clamoring for attention.

"You feel better, Mumma?" Pete asked, his warm, plump hand resting on the side of her face.

"So much better now that you're here."

Buddy tucked up under one of her arms, Livy reached her free hand out and grasped her mother's. "Daddy said we had to let you rest, but he let us come in and give you kisses."

"I missed you so much, but Daddy did the right thing. I feel so much better having rested and I know those kisses were better than any medicine Doc could have given me." Searching her daughter's face, she softly asked, "How are you, baby? You feel alright?"

The little girl bit her bottom lip. "Mmmm….I have bad dreams, Mumma."

"You do?" Elsie's chest tightened in response to Livy's confession.

"Uh-huh. I dreamed that bad man came and put that hat on me and all I could see was red and I couldn't breathe."

Poppy leaned over and wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulders. "It's okay, Livy. It's just a dream."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Elsie forced herself to sit up, stifling a cry as she pulled the girls to her. "But Poppy's right. It's just a dream. He's gone and he's never coming back. I promise, baby. Never, never, never."

Charles joined them on the bed, gently gathering all four kittens and depositing them in a laundry basket on the floor before pulling Pete into his arms as they curled up with Elsie and the girls. "You're safe, Livy. He can't hurt you ever again."

The little family cuddled for a few minutes before Pete suddenly let out a gasp, pushing his way up so that he was standing in the middle of the bed. "Look! Look!"

Rolling over to look in the direction her brother was pointing, Poppy let out a gleeful squeal before climbing over her father and sliding from the bed and rushing towards the French doors. "IT'S SNOWING!"

Charles helped Livy and Pete down so they could join their sister whose little nose was pressed against the window.

"We go outside?" Pete asked over his shoulder.

"After lunch," Elsie promised. "We have to wait until it gets deep enough for you to actually play in."

Livy's eyes lit up as she asked, "Mumma, can Nathaniel come over and help us build a snowman?"

"Of course, if he's not busy. I bet Daddy will call him, won't you Daddy?"

Charles nodded as he and Elsie exchanged a knowing look in regards to the fact that Livy had referred to the young man by his given name rather than her customary "Red."

* * *

The decorators, a father and son who had done several jobs before for the Carson's, had just finished a second coat of paint on what would be Lily and Purley's bedroom walls as lunch was being finished by the members of the household. Elsie only managed a third of a bowl of the rich beef stew and half a piece of homemade bread, but her body instantly felt rejuvenated by the calories and warmth they provided.

Dressed in a flannel gown and wrapped up in her chenille robe, she was soon helped to Charles' large, comfortable leather chair which had been stationed facing the picture window in the sitting room that looked out over the back garden. Her lap covered in a quilt, she was sipping a cup of tea, listening to the pop and snap of the fireplace to her left, and watching her children tramp about the yard with JoMo and Barley when she heard a knock at the front door. Although she couldn't see him, she immediately recognized the polite voice of Nathaniel as Charles led him into the sitting room.

"Elsie's in the chair by the window. I'll go get Livy."

Returning with his coat, Charles was pulling it on when he gave his wife a wink before stepping outside to retrieve the younger twin.

"Good morning, Mrs. Carson."

Elsie's pale, frail appearance clearly startled the young man as he stepped in front of the window to greet her, but she dismissed it with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Nathaniel. Thank you so much for coming over. It will be such a treat for the children." The smile with which she had returned his greeting, soon faded as she noticed the bright red balaclava folded up in his hands. "Charles told you…"

Nathaniel nodded. "He did. He told me everything, Mrs. Carson, and I couldn't be sorrier. I can't tell you how terrible I feel, how terrible Mr. Adams feels that we let that awful man into your home…"

"Don't. Neither of you are remotely to blame. He was going to get to us one way or another."

"But he used me to trick Livy. I can't begin to imagine how sick and terrible a person has to be to want to hurt a child."

Shifting in her chair, Elsie nodded and reached out towards him in an effort to not only comfort, but to stop him from talking about it. "He was a miserable excuse for a man, but he can't hurt us anymore."

The young man shook his head. "And for that I am truly grateful."

"Me, too," she assured him. "Me, too."

The sound of her husband and Livy trudging in brought a welcome end to the conversation.

"Livy Loo, there's someone here to see you."

Although her entire face, save her eyes, was completely wrapped in a scarf, there was no doubting the joy radiating through the child as she bounded into the room, her focus squarely on Nathaniel.

"Hello, Freckles!"

Beryl and Isobel having stepped into the room from the kitchen joined Elsie and Charles in their laughter as they watched the child struggle to wrap her heavily bundled body around the young man's legs.

"Let's at least pull off your muffler, mittens, and coat, sweet pea," Charles offered, quickly freeing his daughter from her confines.

Crouching down, Nathaniel was reaching out to hug the little girl when she suddenly recoiled, nearly falling over as she threw herself against her father's legs.

"No! No! NO!"

Elsie reached out and grabbed Nathaniel's arm. "The hat! Please put is away! It's scaring her."

Jamming the balaclava down into his pocket, the young man was almost in tears himself. "I'm sorry, Livy! I'm so sorry!"

Charles pulled his little girl up into his arms, her face buried in his neck as she wept. "It's okay, baby. Daddy's got you. It's okay." Glancing over at the stricken faces of his wife and Nathaniel, he shook his head. "It's alright, Elsie. I asked him to bring it."

"You asked him…what were you thinking?!"

"I have a plan." Gently patting his daughter's back, he whispered something in her ear which inspired her to lift her tear-stained face and give a nod. Turning back to Nathaniel, he offered, I'm going to give you money for a new hat on the condition that you buy one in any other color than red."

The young man stared at him for a moment before shaking his head in the affirmative.

"Good. Now, I'm going to set you down for a minute, petal, so I can help Mumma from the chair."

Isobel quickly made her way to Charles' side, an encouraging smile on her face as she opened her arms to Livy. "Come here, angel."

Helping a dumbfounded Elsie to her feet, he squeezed her hand reassuringly as they made their way towards the fireplace and a cardboard box that she'd never seen before.

"Nathaniel, Isobel, Beryl, if you will join us?"

All six of them gathered together, Charles took Livy from Isobel's arms and placed her on the ground in front of her mother.

"You are such a brave girl. Mumma and Daddy and everyone are so, so proud of you, but we don't want you to have those bad dreams anymore and I think I know a way we might be able to make them go away." Reaching over he held out his hand to Nathaniel who promptly gave him the red balaclava. "If you can, sweetheart, I want you to take Nathaniel's hat and throw it on the fire and we will all watch it burn up until there is nothing left."

"It will go away?" There was fear in the little girl's eyes, but her voice was tinged with hope.

"It will. The policemen took away the one the man used to trick you, so you never have to see it again." Charles reached down and opened the mysterious cardboard box which was filled with dozens of balaclavas in the same bright color. "And Daddy had Andy and Daisy find all the hats like it in Halifax and we are going to burn them up, too. No more red hats."

Elsie reached out and grabbed his hand, her bottom lip held tightly between her teeth as she tried not to cry.

Lowering himself to a crouching position, Charles took her hand and asked, "What do you say, baby? Do you want to throw the hat in the fire?"

Glancing up at the encouraging faces looking down at her, she nodded and held out her hand into which her father placed the hat.

"Good, brave girl," her mother whispered as she gently stroked her daughter's hair.

"No more bad dreams," Livy announced as she tossed the hat into the middle of the lively flames, her eyes focused on the quickly burning object. "No more."

"Another?"

Nodding at her father, she determinedly took another hat and tossed it onto what little remained of Nathaniel's.

"Gran Bill is waiting for us down by the barn where he has his burn barrel going. Do you and Nathaniel want to go with me to burn the rest of the hats?"

Taking her friend's hand, she nodded at her father, but suddenly turned to look back up at the young man. "Is it alright if I don't call you Red anymore?"

He gave her an understanding smile. "Of course it's alright, Freckles. Since you are my very good friend, do you want to call me what my best friends call me?"

"What do they call you?"

"Natey."

Smiling brightly, she lifted her arms towards him. "Okay, Natey."

* * *

Joined by Isobel and Beryl who had shifted two more chairs in front of the window, the trio was watching Charles and JoMo lead the children and Nathaniel to the barn when Elsie suddenly reached over and grabbed Isobel's hand.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

"Do you know where my clothes from Friday are? My skirt and sweater set?"

"In the hamper in the bathroom. We offered to wash them, but Charles said to wait and see what you wanted to do with them."

"Will you get me the skirt? Will you get it for me?"

Beryl was first on her feet and gone for less than a minute when she returned with the taupe skirt.

"Thank you. I just want to check…" She reached into the pocket and produced the wadded up blue handkerchief with which Grigg had gagged Livy. "Would you help me back over to the fireplace?"

A knowing look shared between her friends, they soon had Elsie on her feet and over to the hearth where they heard her whisper the same words Livy had uttered only minutes before.

No more.

* * *

"I'm glad Mumma is back," Poppy whispered into her father's ear as he was tucking her, Livy, and Pete into the bed still occupying the nursery.

"Me, too, sweet pea," he answered with a wink and a kiss before turning to her sister. "So what kind of dreams are you going to have tonight, Miss Livy?"

"Dreams of making snow men and eating biscuits and drinking cocoa and cuddling with Mumma and Buddy."

"That sounds ideal." Charles answered as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Will you give Mumma kisses for us?" Poppy asked as she and Pete snuggled up together.

"How about you get kisses from Mumma herself?"

"Mumma!" All three children called her name as they began to scramble over and around their father as their mother made her way into the room.

"Wait, honey, let me help."

She waved her husband away. "I'm alright. I just need some sugar from my sweethearts." Gently cupping Poppy's cheek, she gave her a quick kiss, smiling as she reminded her, "Day after tomorrow, I think Pete is going to get to sleep upstairs with Auntie Izzy so Mary Ann can sleep in here with you big girls."

"Can the kittens sleep with us?"

"We'll see. Mary Ann is used to having a bed to herself. I don't know if she is ready to be stuck with two wiggle worms and four kittens."

Elsie winced slightly as Pete threw his arms around her.

"Careful, bird. Mumma's still tender." Charles warned, gently wrapping his hand around the little one's plump tummy.

"Oh, my big, sweet boy. Are you ready for Father Christmas to come tomorrow night?"

"Mmmhmmm!"

"You've been so good, baby. I know he is going to bring you some wonderful presents."

"A toy-toy?"

The request not one Elsie had heard before, she shot Charles a curious look which he answered with a shrug.

"What, baby?"

"A toy-toy!"

Poppy shook her head. "He means a tortoise. You know like the story? Slow and steady wins the race? His head looks like a bogey with eyes and he has a shell house. You know, a tortoise."

"Oh." Elsie couldn't help but laugh at the description, although she and Charles exchanged panicked looks as they each considered the logistics of finding one and all the accoutrement that the pet would require. "Pete wants a tortoise, Daddy."

"Goodness! I don't know if Father Christmas brings tortoises, baby bird."

"He does! Sylvie's cousin Malcom got a tortoise from Father Christmas last year. She told us." Livy quickly offered.

Elsie took a deep breath. "Oh, well, okay. We'll have to see if he has any left to bring you, sweet pea."

Livy piped up, "I hope he remembers my lookahlaylee."

"We'll see, Liv. We'll see." Her mother promised as she began to push herself up from the bed only to have Livy suddenly grab onto her dressing gown.

"You didn't give me a night-night kiss, Mumma."

"I was saving up so I could do this." Elsie drew giggles from her daughter as she peppered her face with kisses.

"Ew! You're getting me all slobbery, Mumma!"

"Me! Me!" Pete called out earning him the same treatment before she gave Poppy a face full of kisses, as well.

"Oh my goodness! I think you've used up all of my sugar. There's none left for Daddy."

"What?! Thieves!" Charles announced in a silly voice which garnered more laughter.

"Mumma, you know what?"

"What, baby?"

Her little face earnest, Livy declared with great certainty, "I'm going to have sweet dreams."

Elsie ran her thumbs over her daughter's soft, plump cheeks. "Very, very good. Me, too."

"You all better, Mumma?"

"I'm getting there, but knowing you are going to have sweet dreams is making me feel much better, sweet pea."

* * *

"Glass of water and a pain tablet."

Elsie scowled as she accepted what a freshly shaved and showered Charles offered as he stood at her side of the bed. "I'm not taking them anymore after tonight. There's so much to do before Christmas Eve."

"Which can be mostly done by other people. You aren't going to overdo, young lady."

Looking over the rim of her water glass, she grinned up at his scowl. "You're giving me the look you give the children when they are on thin ice."

His stern look fell and he smiled. "Sorry, but your stubbornness brings out the concerned father in me. Why don't you try half a tablet tomorrow, at least, and then we can do a fourth on Christmas Eve. We all know you are tough, but there is no need to be in agony if you don't have to."

"As long as you don't take away my pudding or wash my mouth out with soap."

"Eh. You're safe." He gave her a wink before sharing, "Mr. Johnson said he and Jacob should be able to finish with the painting and varnishing by Tuesday so the furniture can be moved in Thursday and we can hang your paintings and lay down the rugs before Lily and Purley come."

"Do you think I should call her and tell her all that's happened? I don't really want to. She's got enough on her plate without us adding this to it."

"I felt the same way, but even though I asked her not to, Violet told her on Sunday. I think Purley had to tie Lily to a chair to keep her walking here from Whitby, but I called her earlier while you were napping and promised her you were better, but resting. She said to tell you she loves you and I told her we'd call and let the children talk to her on Christmas Day."

"Thank you."

Moving to the bureau, he pulled his pajamas out and began changing. "So a ukulele and a tortoise? Where on earth are we going to find a ukulele and a tortoise two days before Christmas?"

"Well, Isobel is calling around London to try to find a ukulele that she can pick up when she goes back to get Mary Ann, but God…a tortoise? I can't ask her to bring one of those back on the train."

Charles sighed, "Do we not have enough of a menagerie on this farm?"

"I know, but he's such a good, sweet boy, honey. After the last few days, I can't find it in me to begrudge any of them anything."

"He is a sweet boy. Alright. I'll see what I can manage tomorrow. Make some calls."

"You are the best Daddy that ever was."

He climbed into the bed next to her, shaking his head, but smiling as he snuggled up at her side.

"Don't argue with me. You bought every red balaclava in Halifax to make our baby's bad dreams go away. If I didn't already love you with of all of my heart that certainly would have done it."

Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her deeply, pulling back and looking in her eyes for a few moments before whispering, "Thank you for coming back to us."

"Thank you for taking such good care of me. I'm so sorry I worried you."

"Don't be sorry. Just keep getting better."

They were both quiet for a few minutes as they listened to a new shower of snow brush across the windows and roof outside.

"I burned the blue handkerchief when you went down to burn the rest of the hats at the barn."

"Good. Good for you."

She inhaled deeply before admitting, "I should have given it to the police."

"He's dead. It doesn't matter now. Besides, I didn't give them this." Charles leaned over and pulled a small parcel from beneath the mattress.

"Your journal?"

He handed it to her. "I took it with me to the barn and was going to toss it in the barrel with the hats, but couldn't bring myself to do it."

She began to read bits and pieces. "This is so detailed. I can see in my mind the places you've described." Turning a few more pages, she reached over and placed her hand on his. "Oh, you've even sketched some things."

He cringed. "Don't look at those. They're embarrassing compared to what you can do."

"Oh, stop." She flipped further into the book, stopping when she came across a sketch of a farmhouse. "Is this the house? The house where you found Thomas?"

Charles nodded. "The front." He pointed at a window on the far side. "That's where the German broke in. That's the bedroom where it all happened."

Elsie continued to read for several minutes, sighing deeply as she reached an entry regarding Thomas.

Barrow spit on Joe when he tried to give him half his dinner ration. No coincidence given that Grigg had been in charge of B all afternoon. B had new bruises on his face. Grigg's knuckles were bruised. Told him he would no longer be on prisoner duty. B is a cretin, but not deserving of this abuse.

"You have the pages he taped to the window and door?"

"I do."

"You know what I think?

"What?"

"I think that this is the book you are supposed to write." She lifted the journal a few inches. "This is your book."

He stared at her. "You're joking?"

"I'm not joking at all. Grigg is dead so he can't object to it. Robert and Joe will support it. You just need to contact Thomas' sister and mother for their consent."

"And with their consent, write a book that names their brother and son as a homosexual deserter?"

"You change the names and you alter parts of it so it is a work of fiction based on the actual events. It has all the makings of good book. You've got the war aspect, the moral implications of Thomas' situation, and the crimes and transgressions committed by Grigg. You've got your childhood friendship with Joe and Robert, and then the event itself. It could be page turning stuff, darling."

Reaching over he took the journal from her and placed it on the table before he switched off the lamp. "I think your medicine is kicking in and your brain is fuzzy."

"This is not the drugs talking." Waiting until he had found a comfortable position, she reached out and took his hand. "Just think about it."

Pulling her hand to his lips, he whispered, "My beautiful, silly wife."

"You encouraged your beautiful, silly wife to do something she never would have considered and look how that turned out."

"Yes, but you're brilliant."

"No I'm not. I just have a husband who believes me and you have a wife who believes in you. You could do this if you only tried, sweetheart. You could tell the world how courageous and self-sacrificing a homosexual deserter was on behalf of his fellow soldiers. You could repay Thomas for taking the bullets that made it possible for us to be together right now and to bring those three little wonders next door into the world."

Staring up at the ceiling, he took a deep breath before turning and looking at her. "Alright. I'll think about it."

"Good. That's all I ask." She squeezed his hand as a gust of wind sent a torrent of flakes against the windows. "I hope this clears off in time for Isobel's train on Thursday morning."

"Do you think she'd consider adopting Mary Ann?"

Elsie was surprised by his question. "I don't know. She would give Mary Ann a wonderful home, that's for sure, but it would be a lot to take on and would certainly require her to settle down. She would have to decide whether she wanted to live in London full time or move here."

"It might mean she'd finally commit fully to Richard. I don't know if they'd let a single woman adopt a child."

"I don't know that she's willing to do that." Elsie admitted with a heavy heart. "There's no way a single woman can adopt a child?"

"I don't know. Maybe she could. I imagine it is especially hard to find a home for a child with Mary Ann's challenges. Most people want little babies, and healthy little babies at that."

"Isobel's a nurse! What better home could they find for Mary Ann?"

Charles was quiet for a moment before whispering what they were both thinking. "A home with a nurse and a school teacher?"

"Oh, honey, wouldn't that be perfect? We need to encourage them. What can we…"

Charles rolled over and pulled her gently to him. "We don't need to encourage them. We do nothing. We let them live their lives and do what is right for them, honey. We can't push them."

She let out a huff, but his kiss on her neck inspired a grin before she uttered a low, "Fine. I won't meddle."

"Oh, you will, too," he teased, "but only because you love them."

"Well, I won't meddle a lot."

"That will be a real Christmas miracle."

Playfully poking him in the side, she grumbled, "Oh shut up and give me a kiss."

He did as he was told, gently stroking her cheek when he settled back down beside her. "Richard said we could start trying again after you had a full cycle."

"I want to. I want it more than ever. As soon as we can."

"Me, too."

A moment passed before she whispered, "I wonder if it would have been a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, honey."

She was sniffling and wiping away a few tears from her cheek when she admitted, "I don't remember much from the last two days, but I do remember a dream I had at some point. I don't know where I was, but your mother was standing in front of me dressed in the lace dress from the painting, but instead of you, she had a different baby in her arms. She didn't say anything, but she was giving me the sweetest smile before the dream suddenly ended. "

His fingers twisting around her sleeve, he pressed his face into this pillow to muffle a sob as she gently ran her fingers through his hair, her own tears falling fast and swift as she whispered, "If there is such a place as heaven, it makes me happy to think that our angel is there with her and that we will get to be with them someday."

* * *

Rest was required every three gifts or so, but by the end of Wednesday, Elsie had most of the gifts wrapped, save the ukulele and the yet to be located tortoise, although Bill had come up with a small crate lined with chicken wire and a latching lid which would provide an ideal home for the animal.

Dinner finished, Elsie and the children were seated around the dining room table when Beryl presented them with a tray of gingerbread men and snowmen.

"You have outdone yourself, Auntie Bee."

"Don't be silly, It's just some biscuits," Beryl countered before retrieving a large bowl of royal icing, as well as several small bowls of candies, raisins, and shredded coconut. "Mumma, if you will apply the icing, my chicks can then decorate our little friends here however they want."

"And then we'll bite their heads off!" Livy announced in a funny voice.

The room was filled with laughter and Elsie snorted as she merrily declared, "Livy! You are too silly, girl."

Poppy and Pete were still laughing when Charles appeared from the back of the house, a bright smile directed at his wife.

"You going to help us decorate some biscuits, sweetheart?"

"I will supervise. How about that?" he offered as he lifted Pete up in the air, the little boy squealing from the surprise before Charles sat down in the chair and perched his son in his lap.

"Did you have any luck?" Elsie whispered after she passed each child a snowman she had drizzled with the royal icing.

"I think so. I have to run into town tomorrow to collect it so let me know if there's anything you need."

"I will get with Beryl and let you know." She promised before leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"What's that for?"

"We were all so busy today I didn't get to see you much. Missed you."

Smiling, he leaned over and gave her a warm, lingering kiss.

Giggling, Poppy and Livy broke into a little chant. "Mumma and Daddy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then come Daddy with a baby carriage!"

Charles gasped as he turned to the girls. "Where in the world did you hear that?"

"Andy." Poppy quickly answered. "He and Daisy always say that when they see you kissing. He said you and Mumma are lovey dovies."

The surprised looks on Elsie and Charles' faces made Beryl laugh as she brought over a tray of bell, star, and Christmas tree shaped shortbread. "Andy's right. You two can't keep your hands off one another." Watching the couple blush, she added, "And it's lovely."

"Sylvie said her mumma and daddy never kiss because her mumma is tired of having babies." Livy off-handedly remarked as she sprinkled coconut flakes over the snowman in front of her.

Considering what her sister had just suggested, Poppy's little face was filled with curiosity as she looked up at her parents. "Is that how you get a baby in a mumma's tummy? You give each other lots of kisses?"

Pulling back a chair, Beryl plopped herself into it, her arms folded and a bright smile on her face as she waited for one of the little girl's red faced parents to answer.

"Kissing is part of it, Pop." Elsie answered, avoiding making eye contact with the cheeky little cook.

"What's the other part?"

Glancing over at her husband, she pulled her lip between her teeth, quite unsure how to respond.

"The daddy climbs up on the mumma's back and bounces up and down." Livy offered the matter-of-fact answer without looking up from her decorating. "Remember when we saw the boy horse on top of the girl horse and Gran Bill said they were making a baby horse?"

Beryl had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle as she watched Charles turn a deep crimson all the way to the tips of his ears.

"Liv, that is what horses do, not people." Elsie managed to utter as she fought not to laugh herself.

Poppy scowled at her sister, "Mumma and Daddy couldn't do that anyway, Livy, because Daddy is too big for Mumma."

The words still hanging in the air, Beryl abruptly pushed herself away from the table, her face buried in a tea towel as she moved quickly back to the sink.

Clearing his throat, Charles' tone was stern as he announced, "You don't need to worry about any of this for a long time. When you are old enough, Mumma will explain about babies and tummies and…other things, but for right now, all you need to know is that a Mumma and Daddy loving each other is the main reason they have a baby."

"Mumma will explain, hmm?"

He ignored his wife's comment, choosing instead to bite the head off of naked snowman.

* * *

"They're here! They're here!" Poppy ran back and forth from the dining room window to the front door, torn between wanting to watch Isobel and Mary Ann emerge from Richard's car and being the first one to greet them.

"Wait for Mumma, Pop," Elsie called from the sitting room as she pushed herself up from the sofa and took Pete's hand.

"Hurry!" The little girl called impatiently, hopping up and down at the front door.

"I know you're excited, baby, but you have to calm down. Mary Ann has never been here before so she is going to be a bit overwhelmed. We have to be calm and let her get used to the house. Let Doc and Auntie Izzy get her inside and then you can give her a gentle hug."

"One little step up, love." Isobel instructed as she and Mary Ann made it to the front door, Richard behind them with Mary Ann's bag in one hand and Trina the doll tucked under his other arm.

"Hello! Hello!" Elsie called as she opened the door and gently pulled Poppy and Pete aside so their visitors could enter. "Welcome to our little farm, Miss Mary Ann. It's Mrs. Carson. Do you remember me?"

The little girl turned her head in Elsie's direction, the trepidation that had been on her face melting at the sound of the gentle voice. "I do. You read us books. Is Penelope Joan here?"

"I am, Mary Ann! I'm right here!" Poppy bubbled, but threw her hand over her mouth as she looked up at her mother.

"Go on, sweetheart," Elsie urged with a smile.

Reaching out, Poppy tenderly patted her friend's arm before slowly and carefully wrapping her arms around the older girl who returned her hug. "I'm so happy you are here."

"Me, too." Mary Ann answered as she rested her head against the little girl's.

Loosening her grip, Poppy smiled brightly as she looked at Mary Ann's face. "I love your new glasses!"

Mary Ann reached up and touched the pale pink cat eye frames which held dark lenses. "Miss Isobel got them for me so bright lights don't make my head hurt."

"They are lovely, Mary Ann," Elsie agreed as she and Isobel exchanged grins.

"Do you want to come and meet the kittens and Barley? They are in the nursery with Livy, and we can play babies."

"Barley from the book?"

"The one and only," Elsie assured her.

Reaching out for Isobel's hand, Mary Ann excitedly asked, "May I go with Penelope Joan to see the kittens and Barley?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Isobel turned around and took Trina from Richard. "I'll come with you and Poppy."

"And me?" Pete asked as he wrapped himself around Isobel's leg.

"Of course and you, my little love," Isobel quickly answered, leaning down to kiss Pete's head.

"I'll put on the kettle and we'll have some of our Christmas biscuits and milk after you play a bit," Elsie offered as Poppy led the group down the corridor.

Still holding Mary Ann's bag, Richard followed Elsie into the kitchen.

"Did Isobel say how the trip went?"

"Very well. The children's home is apparently a bit loud and overwhelming and she doesn't like it at all. I think having Isobel's undivided attention and gentle handling was a welcome escape."

"You can just set her bag against the wall. We'll get it later. I hate to hear that she is unhappy there. And the grandfather hasn't changed his mind? He won't take her?"

"He's got a heart condition and live out in the country with no running water or electricity so it's out of the question."

Frowning, Elsie moved to the stove and picked up the kettle only to have the doctor quickly move to her side and take it away. "Let me do that, love. It's too heavy for you to be lifting."

"I'm feeling much stronger, Richard."

"I'm glad to hear it, but I know you, lass. One minute you'll be picking up a full kettle and the next you'll have Pete on your hip. Let your body rest, Elsie. Give it plenty of time to heal."

"You and my husband. Nothing but a bunch of worry warts."

Smiling, he moved the now full kettle to the burner she had lit. "Worry warts who happen to care about you. Speaking of, where is my fellow wart?"

"Gone to town to meet a man about a tortoise."

"Ah, that's right. Pete's Father Christmas list."

"Yes. Oh! Did Isobel happen to have a parcel with her when you picked her up?"

He nodded and moved towards the doorway. "In the boot. I'll get it." He left the room only to return a few seconds later, his face serious as he pointed his finger at her. "If that kettle whistles before I return you are only to turn off the burner. No lifting!"

"Cross my heart," Elsie answered, drawing an "X" over the left side of her chest and making a silly face.

He returned a minute later with a long rectangular box wrapped in brown paper and twine.

"Thank you! This is going to make a freckle faced four year old quite happy come Christmas morning. Let's just hide it here for now." She opened the pantry door where he promptly slid the box into the corner.

"Isobel said it was a ukulele."

"I'm afraid that is true," she laughed. "Prepare yourself for a Christmas Day concert courtesy of Livy."

"I can hardly wait."

The kettle whistle blowing, Elsie moved a small robin blue tea pot to the counter nearest the aga. "If you'll do the honors, the leaves are already in."

Letting the tea stew, they moved back to the table.

"So, I need your assistance."

Richard gave her a curious look. "Alright. I'm always up for an Elsie Carson scheme."

She pursed her lips at him before explaining, "It's not a scheme. It's just an idea."

"Go on."

"Don't you think Joe and Phyllis would make the most wonderful parents for Mary Ann?" She asked, only to be surprised as his smile fell from his lips and his shoulders slumped as he leaned back in his chair. "What? You don't think so?"

His gaze falling to his lap for a moment, he tilted his head as he looked back up at her. "I'm sure they would be lovely parents."

"But?"

"Isobel is quite taken with her, Elsie, and I think Mary Ann feels the same."

Shaking her head, she quickly responded, "Oh, of course. There is no one kinder or more caring than Isobel."

"And I think this might be my chance."

Elsie stared at him, her heart rate quickening. "Your chance to...?"

"You know what she's like. She's dedicated to The London which is wonderful. One of the main reasons I love her is because of her kindness, her selflessness, but it keeps her away for months at a time. I often think the only reason I get to see her is because of how attached she is to Poppy and Livy and Pete and you."

"That's not true, Richard. She loves you."

"I think she does, but not enough to commit to living here. But Mary Ann, well she would need a stable home and it would be hard, if not impossible for a single mother to adopt her. I can be the answer to that problem. Isobel and I could marry and adopt Mary Ann together. We could give that little girl a happy, stable home here in Halifax."

A wide smile was beginning to cross her face when she suddenly noticed a pale, frowning Isobel watching them from just outside the kitchen. Their eyes meeting, Isobel soon disappeared back towards the nursery.

"What do you think? Do you think she would consider it?"

Elsie mustered a smile and reached out to pat his hand. "I think you would make a lovely family. It just depends on what Isobel wants," she answered as she left the table to make their tea.

"But you're on my side aren't you? You and Charles will support me won't you?" He asked, desperately searching her face.

"Whatever will make you and Isobel happy, of course we'll support that."

Placing the cup of tea she had just handed him on the table, Elsie's chest tightened as she watched him retrieve a small velvet box from his inside coat pocket. "I've been holding onto this for two years. Depending on how Christmas with Mary Ann goes, I'd like to ask her on New Year's Eve."

"I will think good thoughts, love," Elsie promised, although her stomach twisted in knots as she looked at the large, shining solitaire in his hand.

* * *

 _Christmas next with some surprise visitors and a bit of entertainment._

 _Again, thank you for your kindness and for taking the time to read what I have presented and to share your feelings with me._

 _Love,_

 _Jenny_


	13. Story Time

_This may be a bit ooey-gooey for some, but it's Christmas (in 1953 Halifax, anyway)..._

* * *

Arms laden with cartons of gifts, Phyllis and JoMo arrived at Meadow View not long after Richard had been called out on a house call.

"Uncle JoMo!" Pete called happily from the rug in front of the hearth where the children were currently gathered; Livy, Poppy, and their brother each dangling strands of yarns over their kittens who were happily pawing and chasing the strings while Mary Ann sat with her legs crossed, Barley and Hope curled up in her lap, each blissfully enjoying her gentle scratching of their heads.

"Come in! Come in!" Elsie called from the sofa where she was curled up with a hot water bottle.

Placing his carton of gifts near the large, twinkling Christmas tree, JoMo lowered himself to the floor between Livy and Pete, rolling onto his back and reaching out to bat at the thick strands of yarn they each held.

"You are not a kitten, Uncle JoMo!" Livy chided with a giggle as Pete scooped up Rosie and dropped her onto the man's chest.

"Agh! I'm being attacked!"

Phyllis carefully lowered herself next to Mary Ann, waiting until the little girl tilted her head in her direction to softly introducing herself. "Hello, sweetheart. My name is Phyllis."

"Are you Aunt Philly?"

"Yes," she answered, her smile obvious in the lilt of her voice. "And that silly man pretending to be a kitten is my husband Joe, but Livy, Poppy, and Pete call him "Uncle JoMo."

"You made doll clothes for Tildy and some of Livy and Penelope Joan's dress up clothes, didn't you?"

"I did."

"Penelope Joan said you are very nice and so is Uncle JoMo."

"We certainly try to be. We love Penelope Joan and Livy and Pete very, very much."

"Do you want to see my baby? Her name is Trina."

Looking up in the direction of the sofa, Phyllis was surprised to find her friend staring at her, Elsie's lip caught between her teeth, a clear sign, Phyllis knew, that her friend was either worried or plotting. Giving her a curious smile, she was met only by Elsie's knowing grin as Mary Ann held out the doll.

"Oh, she's lovely."

"Penelope Joan said she has hair like sunshine and eyes the color of the sky."

"She does," Phyllis agreed, "and a lovely blue dress."

"Some of the frillies are coming off," Mary Ann softly lamented. "I like to feel them on my fingers when I am trying to fall asleep."

Phyllis looked at the loose patches of lace along the bottom of the doll's frock. "I could fix her frillies if you'd like. I think Elsie has some thread and a needle I could borrow."

"Oh, please!" Mary Ann cried, her hand reaching out to pat Phyllis' arm. "Thank you very much."

"My pleasure, sweetheart."

JoMo, now on all fours, crawled over towards his wife and Mary Ann as Poppy, Livy, and Pete tried to keep their kittens from climbing off his back. "Who is you friend, Philly?"

"This is Mary Ann. She is visiting for three whole days!" Poppy quickly answered, plopping herself next to the little girl as she pulled Tip into her arms.

"Hello, Mary Ann. I'm Joe, but you can call me JoMo."

Inhaling sharply, a smile of recognition filled the little girl's face as Joe reached out and gently squeezed her hand.

"Uncle JoMo is a silly billy!" Pete announced as he wrapped his arms around the grown up's neck.

"Silly? Silly!?" He wrapped his hands around the happily squealing toddler's waist and flipped him upside down before blowing a raspberry into the crook of his neck.

"Scoot back, Joe," Phyllis ordered with a laugh before turning back to Mary Ann. "He really can be quite sweet and gentle, I promise."

Poppy reached down and squeezed Mary Ann's hand. "He cries when he is happy just like me."

"He smells like my daddy," Mary Ann said, her voice thick as she forced herself to swallow.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Phyllis asked as she gently patted the child's back.

"Uh-huh. I just hadn't smelled him in a long time."

Fighting down a lump in her own throat, Phyllis looked up to find Elsie wiping a tear from the corner of her eye as she glanced back and forth between Mary Ann and Joe.

* * *

Charles having just returned from delivering a special package to Bill's cottage for safe keeping until Father Christmas' visit that evening, he had greeted Beryl, Phyllis, and Isobel in the kitchen and was saying hello to JoMo who was distributing gifts under the tree in the sitting room when he caught sight of Elsie leaning against the doorway of the nursery.

"What are we watching?" Charles rested his chin on his wife's shoulder and kissed behind her ear.

Reaching down to hold his hand, she admitted, "I have no idea. They were reading books and playing babies, but now Livy is in charge of some grand plan so watch out." Turning her head she asked, "Did you get it?"

"I got something that basically resembles a small rock with legs and has the capacity to wee at an alarming rate."

Laughing, she leaned against him, "Oh great. Well, I suppose it will be worth it to put up a little wee to see his face when he opens up the crate tomorrow."

"A lot of wee, and I hope you know I expect some compensation for all of my trouble."

"You do, huh? I think I know of a way I might repay you. Just give me a few weeks to recover."

Gently turning her towards him, he kissed the tip of her nose before countering, "I may need a few kisses and cuddles to tide me over in the meantime."

She let out a little squeal as he squeezed her bum which momentarily distracted the children, but Livy's focus quickly returned to the mysterious task at hand.

"Alright, Mary Ann. You take Barley and here is a basket." She reached out and placed the leather lead that was hooked to the dog's collar in the older little girl's right hand before dumping a small wicker container of blocks onto the floor and draping the handle over Mary Ann's left arm. "And here, Poppy, you need this crown." She handed her pink tulle skirted sister a cardboard crown before turning to look at her brother. "You need a hat, too, Pete." She stared at him for a moment before rushing out of the room and past her curious mother and father, returning a couple of minutes later with a metal colander which she plopped onto Pete's head.

"We need three more people, Livy." Poppy noted as she dug in the toy box from which she produced a small wooden spoon.

"I'll be right back!"

Charles and Elsie smiled as Livy brushed past them once more, returning shortly with a grinning, but confused JoMo who she pulled by his hand into the room and quickly handed a floppy straw hat, drawing a knowing smile from her sister. "How about Gran Bill, Livy?"

Livy nodded before reaching over and cupping her sister's ear, whispering something which made Poppy smile brightly before the younger twin turned and bounced to her father's feet. "Daddy, we need you to stay."

"You don't need, Mumma?" Elsie asked with a playful frown.

"No. We don't need you. Some people have to be the watchers," Livy spouted off as she trotted down the corridor towards the front of the house calling, "Auntie Philly, I need your help, please."

Elsie huffed, "Well."

"Yes, Mumma. Some people have to be the watchers," Charles teased.

"You know this means you are part of whatever this is, right?" Elsie whispered, patting his arm, unable to stifle a chuckle as she watched his shoulders slump.

* * *

"You think they're alright?" Beryl asked as she pulled the first of two large, golden brown pies from the oven.

Elsie shrugged from her place at the sink where she was cutting vegetables for a salad. "They've been shut up in the conservatory for almost two and a half hours. They're either having a lot of fun or the paint and varnish fumes have knocked them out." As she and Beryl laughed, she turned her head towards the hutch from which Isobel was pulling dishes. "What do you think they're doing, Iz?"

"Sorry." Isobel's face was devoid of joy as she turned back to her friends. "I was off with the fairies."

Elsie opened her mouth to speak, but was distracted by the appearance of a brightly smiling Phyllis making her way into the room from the back of the house.

"So what are they doing?"

"I've been sworn to secrecy. It's a big surprise, but they've enlisted Bill and Richard snuck back in from his house call an hour ago. All I can tell you is that it is going to be awfully entertaining."

"Not even a hint?" Elsie asked as she began to carry the large crystal salad bowl towards the table only to have it whisked away by Isobel as Beryl scolded her.

"I swear, if you pick up anything weighing more than a tea towel I am going to lock you in the pantry."

Elsie stuck out her friend at the little cook. "Nag."

"Child."

"The spirit of Christmas is overwhelming around here isn't it, Isobel?" Phyllis quipped, but her remark only earned a half-hearted smile from Isobel before they watched her carry a stack of plates towards the long table that had been assembled in the sitting room.

"What's going on?" Phyllis asked in a hushed voice.

Elsie craned her neck to make sure Isobel was out of earshot before she whispered, "Richard."

"What about him?" Beryl asked as she stirred a pot of boiling runner beans.

"She knows?"

Elsie and Beryl both turned to Phyllis, surprise registering on both of their faces as Elsie asked, "He told you?"

Beryl looked at Phyllis and asked, "What does Isobel know?" and then turned to Elsie, "What did Richard tell Phyllis?"

"That he wants us to marry and adopt Mary Ann."

All three women turned to find Isobel standing in the doorway, her arms crossed.

"I forgot the napkins."

"Isobel, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

The somber woman quickly dismissed Elsie's apology. "Please. I'm moping around here like a petulant teenager. Of course you're curious. You are all lovely, caring people."

"Oh, love." Elsie moved from the table and wrapped her arms around her friend. "I didn't know what to say to him earlier. He was so hopeful."

Moving back to the table, Isobel and Elsie were soon joined by Phyllis with Beryl close behind with the tea tray.

"I love him. I truly do."

All three women nodded in unison as Phyllis spoke out. "We know that."

"And he knows that," Elsie added. "No one doubts that, Isobel."

"But I can't give up Matthew's House and the children so I can't live here in Halifax."

"We know that, too." Elsie's voice was quiet as she reached out and took Isobel's hand.

"I also love Mary Ann. She is a very, very special little girl, but I'm fifty-five. I want to be in her life, but she needs younger, more stable parents. She deserves something like this," she swept her hand around, gesturing to the house.

Consciously making a point to not look at Phyllis as Beryl began pouring the tea, Elsie took a deep breath and then gently warned, "He wants to ask you on New Year's Eve."

"Christ." Isobel whispered as she covered her face with her hands. "Why can't he leave well enough alone?"

Hesitancy in her voice, Beryl placed Isobel's cup and saucer in front of her and asked, "Do you want to end things with him?"

"No, I don't. I _do_ love him. I care about him and enjoy spending time with him, but if we were ever to marry…"

"So it isn't out of the question?"

Isobel turned her head towards Phyllis as she considered her question. "No, it isn't, but as I said, I won't settle here and as long as he has his practice, he _has_ to be settled here which is why being together as we have up until now been has worked so well."

"You're going to have to tell him all of this, love."

Elsie's words drew a nod of resignation. "I will. Let's just get through Christmas."

The conversation was interrupted when Pete toddled into the doorway now dressed in a pair of overalls.

"Hi, baby bird! Are you having fun back there?"

Nodding and smiling sweetly at his mother and aunties, he whispered, "I have a nouncement, Mumma."

"Okay. Make your nouncement, sweet pea," his mother prompted with an encouraging smile.

A little giggle escaping, he opened his arms wide, but frowned and dropped them as he struggled to remember what he was supposed to say which resulted in a groan from Livy who hissed at him from a few feet down the corridor, "Please come to story time!"

"PLEASE COME…"

"Hold out your arms, Pete!"

Running out of the doorway and the down the corridor, the women could hear his frustrated little voice. "I know, Livy! Don't be bossy!"

"Well, do it right!"

The scowl he had given his sister faded as he ran back into the room where he paused for a moment before smiling brightly as he lifted his arms and confidently shouted, "PLEASE COME TO STORY TIME!" The women clapped as Pete erupted into giggles before turning and running back towards his sister. "I did it right, Livy!"

* * *

Waiting for Beryl to lower the heat on the various pots on the aga, the foursome then headed for the conservatory, Elsie taking Isobel's hand on their way. "I don't know I can do, but if there is anything, please let me know."

Shaking her head, Isobel sighed, but smiled. "It's alright. I've known this was coming."

"He's had the ring for two years," Elsie whispered as they let Phyllis and Beryl pass them just outside the entry to the large room.

"I know. I came across it eighteen months ago when I was looking for a handkerchief in his bureau. I tried to convince myself he had bought it years before for someone else, but I knew in my heart it was for me. I've held my breath every time we've gone out for a nice dinner and on holidays in fear he was going to make some grand gesture."

"Oh, love."

Their conversation was cut short when Phyllis stuck her head out of the room. "Livy is less than patient and said you need to stop holding up story time, Mumma."

"Uh-oh! We're coming, Liv!" Elsie called out as she gave Isobel's hand one more squeeze. "Just be honest with him."

They were almost through the door when Isobel leaned over and whispered, "How are we going to convince Joe and Phyllis to adopt Mary Ann?" which earned a bright smile from her friend.

"I don't know, but I'm so glad we are of the same mind."

* * *

The sofa had been moved from the sitting room to just inside the large, airy space which was falling into darkness as the late afternoon sun was setting, the sight of which was obscured by a series of sheets and quilts which had been clothes pinned to a length of twine that spanned the width of the room. The blankets swayed and were jostled as the four grown men and four children shifted behind it; whispers and nervous giggles, as well as the sounds of kittens mewing sounding from behind the barrier.

The women had just taken their seats on the sofa when two stand lamps suddenly switched on at the far side of the room and Richard stepped out from an opening in the makeshift curtains, moving to his place on a stool to the left of the center of the curtained area.

"Good afternoon and welcome to story time. I am your narrator and today's story takes us to a farm in a place called Kansas on the American prairie where a little dog named Toto has just been taken by a mean and wicked lady named Miss Gulch from his owner, a lovely little girl named Dorothy."

Two adult hands assisting her, Mary Ann, with the wicker basket on her arm, took a tentative step out from the opening, a frown on her face as she delivered her lines: "Bring back my dog! Give me back Toto!"

Richard continued, "Dorothy's Auntie Em and Uncle Henry were unable to get the little dog back from the mean woman, and while they felt sorry for Dorothy, they and their three helpers were very busy on the farm so they simply told the distraught little girl she needed to stay out of trouble," Poppy and Bill appeared; he in overalls and holding a pitchfork and she with one of Elsie's aprons tied up under her arms as she sported a pair of lens-less wire rimmed glasses and a bun on the top of her head as they were followed by Charles, Joe, and Pete who all wore overalls and were carrying a farm related item: Charles, the children's stuffed Pig "Hammy;" JoMo, a wooden ear of corn from the play kitchen; and Pete, a small log of firewood from the stack next to the sitting room hearth.

"Please just stay out of trouble, Dorothy." Poppy directed as she pointed her finger at Mary Ann while Pete turned and waved at the women on the couch, his loud whisper of, "Hi, Mumma!" drew a growl from a hidden Livy. Tucking the little boy up under his other arm, Charles, along with JoMo and Bill did their best not to laugh as they ducked back behind the curtain while Poppy turned and snuck a smile at the audience before following them.

Richard kept the production moving as he announced, "Much to Dorothy's delight, Toto escaped the mean Miss Gulch and ran back into her arms."

Barley suddenly appeared from the gap followed by Bill's arm as he gently tucked the leather lead in Mary Ann's hand. "Oh, Toto! You came back!"

"Taking her aunt's words to heart," Richard continued, "Dorothy decided she must find a place where she could stay out of trouble so she decided to run away from the farm. On her journey, she came across a small caravan which housed a rather strange little man who offered her a reading from his crystal ball.

A hand went over each of the women's mouths as Livy stepped from behind the curtain with a towel wrapped around her head like a turban as she was dressed in a pair of blue pajamas as she held a ball of white yarn in her little hands.

"You are going on a journey, Dorothy, but you really need to go home and be with your aunt and uncle who love you." She loudly announced, before dropping the ball which bounced across the floor, Mary Ann barely able to hold onto the leash as Barley began to chase it.

Elsie quickly called out, "No, Barley! Sit."

"His name's Toto," Mary Ann ad libbed which drew stifled giggles from the audience.

Her little hands on her hips, Livy turned to the sofa and warned, "Mumma, you just watch," before fetching the yarn ball up from near Richard's feet and ducking back behind the curtains.

"I was just trying to help," Elsie whispered which only caused more giggling among the women.

Clearing his throat, Richard lifted his eyebrow and raised his voice to quiet the women as he picked up the story once more. "Deciding she should follow the strange man's advice, Dorothy set off back to the farm just as a wild and furious storm began racing across the prairie."

The lamp lights began to flicker and all the participants behind the curtain began loudly shouting, "Whoosh! Whoosh!"

Shouting over the pretend storm, Richard carried on. "A dangerous spinning funnel of air called a cyclone nearing the farm, Dorothy's aunt, uncle, and friends took refuge in a storm shelter to which Dorothy ran, but her shouts to be let in went unheard over the wailing wind, so she gave up on joying them in the shelter so she and Toto ran into the inside to her bedroom just as the cyclone picked up the little farm house and sent it spinning through the sky."

The lights continued to flicker and the storm carried on for a few moments as Mary Ann quickly turned her back, Barley's lead around her wrist as she struggled to pull something unseen on over her feet. Her task completed, she was assisted to her feet by Bill just before the lamps stopped flickering and the "whooshing" came to a stop which coincided with Charles shouting a loud, "Boom!" which made the sofa-seated quartet jump.

"Suddenly the house landed and Dorothy and Toto made their way out to see if they could find her Auntie Em and Uncle Henry, but it soon became clear they weren't in Kansas anymore."

Phyllis reached out and patted their knees as she used her other hand to point towards the floor in front of the far side of the curtains where a pair of the girls' tights which had been stuffed with newspaper was now sticking out with a pair of red socks pulled over the feet which inspired smiles to bloom on the women's faces as the narration continued.

"The sight that greeted Dorothy was like none she had ever seen. There were beautiful, bright flowers tall as trees and small homes decorated in wild colors that looked the right size to house children rather than normal-sized people. As she looked about her new surroundings, Dorothy was surprised to see a pink bubble floating towards her, a beautiful witch named Glinda soon appearing from inside."

Bill holding back the curtain, Poppy soon appeared in the opening decked in her pink tulle skirt and wearing the cardboard crown as she gripped her Daddy's hand and was suspended a few feet off the floor until he gently lowered her next to Mary Ann.

Smiling sweetly, the little girl plucked from her skirt waistband the wooden spoon she had earlier pulled from the toy chest which was now topped with an aluminum foil wrapped cardboard star.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" she asked Mary Ann.

"I'm not a witch at all. I'm Dorothy. Who are you?"

"I am Glinda, the Good Witch of the North and you must be a witch because you saved us from _that_ witch when you landed your house on her." Poppy used the wooden spoon wand to point towards the stuffed tights.

"I didn't mean to."

"And now you have her red slippers!" Poppy pointed at Mary Ann's feet on which she now wore a pair of matching red socks to those on the dummy legs which suddenly disappeared under the curtain.

The women all gasped, surprised at the ingenuity of the children and their menfolk to manage such a feat.

"Where am I?" Mary Ann asked.

"Munk-a-chin-land!" Poppy happily announced which was followed by the four kittens suddenly being gently pushed out from under the curtain. "And these are the Munk-a-chins!"

As expected, the kittens scattered with Buddy scampering over to Richard's leg which he immediately began to climb as Hope tucked up against Barley and Tip and Rosie headed towards the sofa.

"Come back, Munk-a-chins!" Poppy cried as she ran over to Richard who handed her Buddy before she returned to the middle of the playing area and plucked Hope from beneath Barley.

"Here, Pop," Isobel whispered as she jumped from the sofa, scooping up Tip and Rosie before retrieving the ginger and white kittens from the little girl. "We'll hold onto them."

Smiling warmly at Isobel, Richard waited until she had handed each of the women on the sofa a kitten and regained her seat before he shared the next bit of the story.

"The Munchkins, having given Dorothy a warm welcome and many thanks for saving them from the Wicked Witch of the East, soon hid as a flash of smoke announced the arrival of the dead witch's sister, the Wicked Witch of the West."

With a high pitched cackle, Livy suddenly emerged from between the curtains, her face now covered in Elsie's mint green cold cream and a black witch's hat from the dress up box on her head as she held the children's play broom in her hand.

"Who killed my sister? Who killed the Wicked Witch of the East? Was it you?"

"I didn't mean to," Mary Ann offered as she turned in the direction of Livy's voice.

"Give me those shoes!" Livy shouted before she thrust her hand, fingers splayed towards Mary Ann's feet. "Curses! They won't come off!"

"It's too late!" Poppy cried. "There they are and there they'll stay!"

"I'll get them back, my pretty! And your little dog, too!" Livy threatened before ducking back between the curtains, her exit earning applause from the group on the couch.

Frowning, Mary Ann sadly said, "I just want to go home."

"You must go and see the Wizard in the Emerald City! He can help you get home." Poppy declared. "Just follow the yellow brick road."

Richard picked up the thread as Poppy moved behind the curtain and JoMo stepped out. "So Dorothy and Toto set off down the yellow brick road where they soon met a rather curious fellow made of straw."

A fair bit of straw from Bill's grain shed tucked into the end of his sleeves, the pockets of his overalls, and sticking out from the floppy straw hat on his head, JoMo smiled sweetly down at Mary Ann as he reached down and took her hand.

"Who are you?"

"I am a scarecrow, but I'm not very good at scaring crows."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not very smart. You see, I haven't got a brain."

"I am going to see the Wizard. You can come with me and maybe he can give you a brain."

"Why are you going to see the Wizard," JoMo asked as he bent down on one knee, still holding Mary Ann's hand as he petted a well-behaved Barley's head.

"Because I want to go home so I can be with my family."

"Well then, let's go see the Wizard."

Elsie and Isobel each stole glances at Phyllis who was smiling sweetly at the sight of her husband and the little girl.

"The Scarecrow and Dorothy continued on their way down the yellow brick road where they came across a man made of tin who had rusted in a rain storm that had occurred as he was chopping wood."

The silver colander securely attached to his head with a strand of white ribbon, Pete held the little log in his arms as his father set him just outside the curtain.

"Look at this little man." JoMo gently touched the toddler's arm. "He's got rust in his joints and can't move."

The audience did their best not to laugh as Pete suddenly sneezed and announced, "Ugh! Boogies!"

Reaching into his pocket, JoMo quickly pulled out a handkerchief and helped the little boy blow his nose before they carried on.

"Look in his pocket. Maybe he has an oil can." Mary Ann offered.

"Thank you, Dorothy. I would have never thought of that," JoMo answered as he reached down into Pete's bib pocket and withdrew a small atomizer from Elsie's vanity. "Maybe we can help him move with this."

Pretending to spray the little boy's joints and the corners of his mouth with the perfume bottle, JoMo whispered in his ear, "Swing your arms and say, "Thank you. That's much better."

Dropping the log which made Mary Ann and Barley both jump, Pete made a face and said, "Sorry."

"That's okay." JoMo assured him as he scooped up the log and pushed it under the bottom of the curtain. "Just swing your arms and say "Thank you. That's much better."

"Thank you! That's much better!" Pete loudly delivered as he swung his arms which led to waves at the chuckling women on the sofa.

Moving things along, Richard continued, "Dorothy and the Scarecrow soon learned that the little man was a rather sad fellow because he had no heart. Telling him of their plans to visit the Wizard in the Emerald City in order to ask for a brain for the Scarecrow and a way home for Dorothy, they invited him to join them so he could ask the Wizard for heart. He soon agreed and the trio set off down the yellow brick road and were entering a particularly wild and overgrown part of the woods when they suddenly heard a growl which was followed by a roar."

A growl and roar, as promised, soon sounded from the far end of the curtains from which all six feet and two inches of Charles Carson appeared with a black painted nose and drawn on whiskers on his cheeks, along with a mess of brown, yellow, and tan yarn which was perched atop his head and attached to a pair of cat ears which had been constructed out of brown felt and a wire hanger.

Doing his best to ignore the laughter from the sofa, Charles continued his growling as he moved menacingly towards the group, his focus on Barley who returned the growls with barks.

"You stop that!" Mary Ann scolded in Charles' direction. "You leave Toto alone!"

Throwing his hands up, Charles let out a fake cry. "Don't shout."

"You're scared of a little girl? Why you are nothing but a coward!" She announced.

"You're right." Charles continued with his whimpering. "I am a big lion, but I am scare of a little girl. I haven't got any courage."

Hearing the sadness in his father's voice, Pete's bottom lip jutted out and he slipped past JoMo, raising his arms to his father. "Hold you, Daddy, hold you. Don't cry. It's okay."

Elsie couldn't help but utter an "Aww…" which soon became a giggle as Livy angrily called out from behind the curtain, "He's not Daddy, Pete! He's the Lion!"

Picking up his son, Charles patted him on the back as he nodded for Richard to take over.

"Telling the Cowardly Lion of their plan to visit the Wizard in search of a heart, a brain, and a way home, the Tinman, the Scarecrow, and Dorothy invited him to join them so he could ask for courage which he agreed to at once. Continuing down the yellow brick road, they could see the Emerald City in the distance, but the Wicked Witch interrupted their journey as she magically conjured a field of poppies; its intoxicating properties soon lulling Dorothy, Toto, and the Lion into a deep sleep."

Poppy suddenly appeared from behind the curtain dressed in her red velvet Christmas dress and proceeded to spin and dance around the four travelers and Barley, stopping briefly to point out who she was to the women on the sofa. "I'm Poppy like the poppies, the flowers, see? And I'm making them go to sleep."

"Good job," Elsie whispered as she winked at her daughter.

Charles and Mary Ann closing their eyes and tilting their heads, Richard carried on. "But the Tinman and Scarecrow were unaffected by the flowers and they began to yell for help."

"Help! Help!" JoMo called out, reaching over giving Pete's hand a little squeeze and nod which had the toddler soon yelling, "Help!" as well.

Richard proceeding, the small cast disappeared behind the curtain, JoMo carefully ushering Mary Ann and Barley as Charles carried Pete.

"Glinda the Good Witch heard their cries and soon showered them with a blanket of snow which pulled Dorothy, Toto, and the Lion from their slumber. Finally making their way into the beautiful green city, they were disappointed to be told that the Wizard wouldn't see them. However, a visit by the Wicked Witch on her broom and her writing the words "Surrender Dorothy" in the skies over the Emerald City changed the Wizard's tune and the four were soon shown into his large throne room where a giant, terrifying, green head greeted them and told them that if they wanted his help, they must first travel to the Wicked Witch's castle and destroy her which they could prove they had done by bringing back her broom. Traveling through the dark, scary woods, they were almost to the castle when the witch's winged monkeys suddenly swooped down on them, carrying Dorothy and Toto off to the Witch's tower, while they carried the Lion and TinMan in another direction. The Scarecrow was torn apart by the wicked creatures, but the Tinman and Lion who had escaped and reunited soon found his straw arms, legs, and torso and put him back together. Determined to find Dorothy and Toto, the three managed to sneak up on a few of the Witch's guards from whom they took uniforms which allowed them to make their way into the castle and find a very terrified Dorothy. The Witch was angry upon finding the friends back together and she demanded Dorothy hand over the powerful ruby slippers."

The cast having reassembled during the last bit of Richard's narration, Livy led the action as she cackled and pointed at the red socks on Mary Ann's feet. "Give me back my slippers!"

"I can't! They won't come off," Mary Ann cried.

"Then I'll set the Scarecrow on fire!" Livy threatened as she lifted the broom towards JoMo, pausing for a moment to turn towards the audience and explain, "It's just pretend fire."

Pulling a tin toy bucket from behind his back, Charles carefully placed it in Mary Ann's hands so she could lift it and toss its invisible contents in the direction of Livy's voice.

"Not water!" the four year old dramatically shrieked as she dropped the broom at JoMo's feet before she began to slowly crumple to the floor, perfectly mimicking Margaret Hamilton as she cried, "What a world! What a world! Who would have thought some little girl like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness?"

The four women burst into applause as JoMo reached out and pulled up the edge of the curtain under which Livy tried to roll out of sight, only to have her hat fall off which she stuck her little hand out and grabbed with a frustrated growl.

"And so, the broom now in their possession, the friends set off again for the Emerald City where they were taken back to the Wizard's throne room, only to be disappointed as the giant, booming head began to bluster about, making it clear he had no intention of following through on his promises to help them. They were beginning to despair when Toto suddenly ran over to a curtain which he pulled back to reveal a small man who was pulling levers and pushing buttons as he spoke into a microphone, proving that the terrifying vision which has been thundering at them is nothing but a work of smoke and mirrors." Richard explained as Bill suddenly pulled back the curtain to reveal a cold cream free Livy now wearing her towel turban on her head as and a green silk kimono Isobel had long before contributed to the dress up trunk.

"Pay no attention to the little girl, man behind the curtain!" Livy cried, her hand reaching up to secure the turban.

Smiling and shaking his head, Richard did his best to begin a wrap up the story. "But caught out, the little man had to admit he, very much like Dorothy, had accidentally ended up in Oz after his hot air balloon had been blown off course. Keeping his promise, he kindly presented the Cowardly Lion with a badge of courage in honor of how brave the beast had been in facing the witch and the guards while helping his friends."

Reaching into the pocket of her kimono, Livy pulled out a purple ribbon which was suspended from one of Elsie's brooches which she presented to her father and he attached to the breast of his overalls.

"The Tinman, because of his kindness and loving nature, was given a ticking heart whose beat would always remind him of the joy and love he shared with his friends."

Livy handed Pete a red paper heart which had been attached to the chain of Charles' gold pocket watch which contained the photo of Elsie and Becky.

"Look, Mumma! Daddy's watch!" The little boy called out, holding up for his mother to see.

"I see, baby," Elsie called, doing her best not to cry.

"And to the Scarecrow, for his superior intellect and quick thinking in helping his friends on their journey, was given an honorary degree of e Pluribus Unum."

Livy pulled a little scroll of paper out of her pocket and handed it to JoMo who playfully tapped it against his noggin.

"But Dorothy, who was very happy that all of her friends had gotten what they wanted, was left without her heart's desire as the Wizard admitted he didn't know of a way to get her back to her family."

The specific words Richard used landed with weight on the hearts of Isobel, Elsie, and Phyllis, in particular, each struggling to keep their composure as they looked at the pretty little girl in her pink cat eye glasses standing in her red socks who was holding tightly to Joe's hand.

"An idea, however, soon occurred to the Wizard. His and Dorothy's best chance to return to the world from which they had come would be to ride in his hot air balloon and so the vehicle was fueled and ready to lift as Dorothy began to say goodbye to her friends."

Placing his son on the floor, Charles leaned over and kissed the little girl's head as Pete wrapped his arms around her waist, but JoMo waited until they had stepped back before he moved to his knee and gave her hand a gentle kiss.

Elsie and Isobel both turned to look at Phyllis who simply shook her head and whispered, "Stop looking at me. I know what you're thinking." The women both let out disappointed sighs, but their spirits were buoyed when she added, "Because I'm thinking the same thing, too."

Richard proceeded to explain that Toto saw a cat in the crowd and jumped from Dorothy's arms which caused her to exit the basket which accidentally flew off, enacted by Livy who began spinning comically into the curtain where she remained hidden as the story continued.

Stepping out from behind the curtain, Poppy appeared in her Glinda costume as Mary Ann softly said, "Now I'll never get to see my family again."

Charles and JoMo glanced at one another before each instinctively looked out and met the teary faces of Elsie and Phyllis, and Richard turned his head towards Isobel who purposely kept from meeting his gaze.

"You've always been able to go home, Dorothy," Poppy said with a smile. "All you have to do is click your heels three times and say, "There's no place like home."

Poppy disappeared behind the curtain, Charles, Pete, and JoMo in her wake, leaving Mary Ann alone as she began to repeat: "There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home."

The lights went out for a few seconds during which Bill helped Mary Ann back behind the barrier while the women watched a flurry of torch light along the floor beneath the curtains and heard a the sound of a few whispers and giggles. Lamps turned back on, Bill and Mary Ann, now without her red socks, stepped out with Barley and were followed a few seconds later by Poppy who had her apron and glasses back, although her crown was still atop her head.

"And before she knew it, Dorothy was back in her bedroom with Barley, her Uncle Henry, and her Auntie Em at her side as she began to tell them about the fantastical world from which she had just come."

"It was just a dream," Poppy sweetly answered, reminding her mother of how the little girl had comforted Livy after her confession of bad dreams of Grigg and the red balaclava.

Parting the curtain, Charles still painted like a lion, and Pete with his collander hanging over his back stuck their heads into the scene from one side, while JoMo who had lost his floppy hat, but very little of his straw leaned in from the other, the two men gently placing their hands on Mary Ann's shoulders which prompted her to say, "And you were there. And you were there. And you were there."

"And whether her trip had been just a dream or not, back in the warm, familiar arms of her family and friends, the one thing Dorothy knew for certain was…"

Richard turned his attention to the group, each of their focus on the little girl in the center who smiled brightly as her soft voice murmured, "There's no place like home."

Kittens gently placed on the sofa as they stood, Beryl and Isobel then helped Elsie to her feet, all four women clapping wildly, Beryl even whistling as the group of storytellers lined up in front of the curtain and where the children took a rather messy, but giddy group bow.

* * *

The men disappeared behind the curtain to collect the various props and costume pieces before disassembling the makeshift barrier as they left the children to be praised and hugged by their teary, gushing audience.

Pete remained with his mother, his lack of nap leading him to cling to her hand, his little head resting against her thigh as they watched a bubbling Mary Ann, her hand being held by Phyllis, as little voice chattered away at a rate equaling the ebullient Carson girls; Poppy buzzing about Isobel while Livy had Beryl's undivided attention as the group headed towards the kitchen.

"How on earth did you remember every detail of "The Wizard of Oz?" Elsie called out as she and Pete made their way towards Richard which earned a chuckle as he abandoned a messily folded sheet over his stool.

"I've treated thousands of sore throats, and sprained ankles, and cases of the chicken pox over the last fourteen years, and the one thing every single one of my patients has in common is having seen 'The Wizard of Oz.' A jab is received with far less fuss and fear if the doctor giving it is singing "Ding Dong the Witch is Dead."

"You're a gifted storyteller, my friend, and there are three little girls in the other room who are floating on a cloud because you made this so special. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, I assure you." He was turning back to pick up the sheet when he stopped and looked at her. "You'd tell me if I was carrying on like a fool, wouldn't you?"

She was taken aback by his bluntness, but managed to smile warmly at him. "You are a dear, kind, incredibly generous and lovely man. I don't think there is a foolish bone in your body."

"As a doctor, I can tell you, with a fair amount of certainty, that the heart is a muscle. Not a bit of bone in it."

Her husband's approach made known as Pete chirped, "Hi, Daddy!" Elsie only had time to reach out and squeeze Richard's hand as she whispered, "She loves you. She really does."

"But does she love me enough?"

Charles' warm hand gently resting on her lower back, she gave the doctor's hand another squeeze before he politely pulled away, taking the sheet over to the stack of bedding Bill was loading into his arms.

"I heard you laughing at me louder than anyone else, madam."

Letting go of Pete's hand, she turned, reaching up to hold her mane-less, but still painted on husband's whiskered face. "You have to lean down because I want to kiss you but my tiptoes are out of commission."

"Mmmm…" he hummed as they shared a sweet kiss. "Weren't the girls wonder-…" he stopped mid-sentence as he watched her burst into tears. "Sweetheart?"

"You're just so wonderful. I can't believe you painted your face and wore cat ears and let Livy boss you around."

Leaning down, he captured her lips in another kiss, but it was short-lived as they both burst into laughter when Pete began to sing in a soft, sleepy voice:

 _Mumma and Daddy up in that tree,_

 _S-S-S-S-S-S-G,_

 _Here comes Daddy in a baby carriage…_

* * *

Dinner was a merry affair, the children tucking in around their small table while the adults shared their meal at the extended table, each set up in the end of the sitting room nearest the kitchen; the meal a simple spread of savory pies, vegetables, and Elsie's salad, as well as a selection of desserts. Wine and laughter flowed as the evening turned to night and before long, the children's anxiousness about Father Christmas' arrival gave way to drowsiness. Isobel having helped Mary Ann bathe upstairs while the Carson children took a bath in the master, the now pajama clad quartet curled up around Charles who read the traditional poem, "Twas the Night Before Christmas," as the other adults looked on, their own eyes feeling heavy as he whispered the last line, "…and to all, a goodnight…" which was capped off by a little snore from a deeply sleeping Pete.

* * *

"The girls know Livy is to come and get Charles and me when all three of them are awake and Charles will come get you and I will help Mary Ann and the girls into the sitting room and then call down to Bill's and over to Phyl and Joe's and she said she will call Richard, unless you want to?" Elsie asked Isobel before leaning over and kissing Pete's head as the toddler rested against her friend's shoulder.

"Phyllis can call him. I'm sure we will have enough going on with stockings and breakfast."

The excuse was less than convincing, but Elsie didn't push the matter. "And you really don't mind bunking in with Mr. Pete? I can put him on a pallet in our room."

Isobel smiled, but tension grew in her face as she tried to keep her emotions in check. "It's been thirteen years since I got to wake up to a little boy's face on Christmas morning. I have been looking forward to it since you asked last week."

Elsie knew there was nothing to say so she simply kissed Isobel's cheek.

* * *

"Is this everything? What else could there possibly be?" Charles asked as he surveyed the robust stacks of gifts displayed in front of the fireplace from which the fire had been extinguished at the twins' insistence for fear that Father Christmas would burn his feet or bottom.

"There is one thing missing."

"What?"

"The weeing rock."

Charles closed his eyes and shook his head. "How could I forget the toy-toy?" Stopping briefly to kiss her brow, he was slipping on his wellies when he heard a knock at the door. A wide smile broke across his face as greeted Bill, the man's arms filled with the wooden and chicken wire box which housed the tortoise.

"Father Christmas himself."

Bill gave him a wink. "I believe there is a wee little man who will be quite disappointed if he doesn't find this fellow waiting for him in the morning."

"Thank you. I was actually just on my way down the hill to fetch him. You saved me a trip."

A warm smile shared between the men, they said goodnight and Charles was just locking the door when Elsie suddenly appeared behind him, her hand tugging on one of his belt loops.

"That was kind of Bill."

He nodded. "Kept me from having to trudge through the snow."

"Let's have a look at this rock, then." Releasing the latch she eased the lid up, but jumped backwards and let the heavy top close with a thud."

"What?"

"It was right there! It's face was…it could have bitten me."

"It's the size of a deck of cards. It was hardly going to harm you." He said with a laugh.

"Isn't very good-looking is it?"

He continued to chuckle. "I don't think Pete wants one because he thinks they're cute."

She leaned her head to the side to look through the chicken wire at the reptile. "Why do you think he wants one?"

"Ah. I asked our eldest poppet that very question last night." He admitted as he placed the crate on the bench behind him.

"And what did Popsydaisy have to say?"

"It's really rather sweet. Remember how she mentioned 'sure and steady wins the race?"

"From _Aesop's Fables_ , the Tortoise and the Hare story," she answered.

"We read the story at bedtime when Mary was here and apparently it stuck with Pete and he and Poppy were talking about and they decided that Daddy, that I'm a bit like the tortoise. I don't move as fast as Sylvie's father or Joe, for that matter, but I don't let the way I walk keep me from playing with them and taking them out into the meadow or to a fair." His voice faded in and out as he began to choke up. "I'm slow, but I'm steady, you see? And when Livy mentioned that Sylvie's cousin had a pet tortoise, Pete decided he wanted one."

"Oh, honey…"

"Poppy said he said he wanted one so when I'm at school, he won't miss me as much if he has a little me to play with."

"Awww, that is so sweet. That ugly little thing will make him think of you…"

"I see a lump of coal in your future, meanie."

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his middle. "I'm just teasing. That is precious. He is precious and you are precious."

Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, he waited until she released him from her embrace before he lowered himself onto the bench next to the tortoise's crate to pull off his boots, but didn't get even one off before Elsie reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Don't take off your wellies."

"What?"

"I have an idea." She said with shining eyes as she waited for him to pick up the tortoise and follow her into the sitting room and over to the hearth. "Take a step into the ashes and then walk a bit out here on the floor, but be careful of the rug."

"You want me to make a mess on purpose?"

"I want you to leave Father Christmas' footprints so they can see that he was here."

He sighed and rolled his eyes as he placed the crate next to the pile of Pete's other gifts. "You don't think the mound of gifts with tags reading "From Father Christmas" suggests that very thing?"

"Why are you poo-pooing my sense of Christmas magic, Mr. Tortoise?" Reaching up, she cupped his chin and gave it a little squeeze. "I seem to remember someone mentioning a desire to do a bit of kissing and cuddling. The sooner you get with the program, the sooner we can be wrapped around one another in bed."

Using her shoulder to lean on, he soon had his boots coated in soot, his steps soft, but purposeful as he achieved the desired effect. "Happy, darling?"

She glanced around the room, her eyes dancing over the plethora of cheerily wrapped packages and up to the collection of framed photos from their wedding and of the children at various ages lined atop the mantle from which five stockings were hung, and then over to the Christmas tree which was decorated with everything from little wooden reindeer the children had made from clothespins and pipe-cleaners, to the sea shells from her and Charles' honeymoon trip to Whitby, as well as small replicas of terriers resembling Barley, wine corks, and characters from the stories Charles not only now read the children, but ones he had read to her belly when she had carried their children.

"Elsie?"

"Sorry." She reached up and wiped the corner of her eye. "You asked if I was happy?"

He pulled her into his embrace. "What is it, my sweetheart? Are you thinking about what happened last week?"

Shaking her head, she looked up at him and smiled. "I was thinking about the last five years, the last five Christmases."

"Each one has been better than the one before, if you ask me. This year, all three of them…I can't wait to see their faces."

She leaned her cheek against his chest as she whispered, "Me, too, and Mary Ann. Did you see Joe with her today, and Phyllis?"

"We had an agreement, Elsie."

"I didn't meddle and Isobel is of the same mind.. _and_ so is Phyllis."

"Really?" He lifted her chin with his finger, looking down at her. "She wants them to adopt her?"

"I think so. It just depends on how Joe feels."

"I hate to get your hopes up in case it didn't work out, but I can say that Joe was fairly smitten with her while we were working on our little skit today. I don't think it would take much convincing on Phyllis' part to talk him into it."

Tightening her embrace, she closed her eyes and whispered, "If she can then Pete won't be the only one getting what he asked of Father Christmas."

* * *

 _From the age of three, I could sing every song and recite bits of dialogue from not only the Wizard of Oz, but at least a dozen other MGM musicals and Broadway shows. Am endowing Poppy and Livy with that same gift (or perhaps, curse, if you were to ask my father)._

 _Know this wasn't full of a lot of revelations, but after the craziness of the last few chapters, thought they all deserved to just enjoy one another for a bit._

 _You are all so incredibly lovely and kind. The reviews and PMs make me incredibly happy. Am so grateful for your time and attention._

 _Love,_

 _Jenny_


	14. A Happy Christmas

"A TOY-TOY!"

Pete literally vibrated with joy, bouncing and giggling with his little fist wrapped tightly around a wad of Charles' slacks as his father unhinged the lid of the wooden crate so the little one could peer down at the small creature who was perched on a stone, its head craning up towards the light.

"I will lift it out and you can pet its shell, bird." The tortoise's head and legs tucked back into its little house as it was lifted from the crate and then moved to the palm of Charles' other hand. "Here you go."

Livy and Poppy were right behind their brother, their heads just over his shoulders as he reached out to pet the rough back of the animal, the action inducing another bout of nervous giggles from the toddler.

"Is it a boy tortoise or a girl tortoise, Daddy?" Poppy asked as she reached over and hesitantly touched the rough shell with one quickly removed finger while Livy moved around to peer into the dark space in which the creature had tucked its head before resting her hand on the top of it, her fearless move soon copied by her little brother.

The old farmer who had sold the tortoise to Charles had assured him it was a male, but given that Father Christmas was receiving the credit for the gift, he simply shrugged his shoulders. "We'll have to let Gran Bill give it a look over. He's knows more about these kinds of things than Daddy."

Elsie was perched on the corner of the sofa, brushing a few tears from her cheek as she basked in the pure joy exhibited by her baby's bright smile and continued giggles in reaction to the gift.

"I hold it, Daddy?"

"What do you think, Mumma?" Charles glanced over at Elsie, smiling at the obvious delight she was taking in watching the scene before her.

"He might tinkle or poo poo on you, baby."

The toddler laughed. "It's okay if he poo poos, Mumma. It's okay."

Knowing the girls were eager to tear into their own gifts, Elsie quickly encouraged Pete to sit on the sofa next to her. "Why don't you sit here and hold it with me so the girls can open some presents."

"Here you go, Petey." Beryl lifted the little one onto the cushion and draped his lap with the ever-present tea towel she kept tucked in the apron around her waist. "Just in case he decides to he needs to potty."

His little fists tucked up against his tummy, his eyes grew large as his father gently placed the animal in his lap.

"Just sit very still and maybe he'll pop out his head."

"I stay still, Daddy," the little one promised.

The Carson girls' squeals filled the room as they unwrapped their various gifts; a wooden high chair for Poppy, and its twin which Elsie had managed to find for Mary Ann early the previous week, while Livy had pulled the paper from not only a beautiful pair of pale blue fairy wings with silver sequin detail which she immediately pulled on, but also a space helmet which inspired stifled laughter from the adults as she insisted on wearing the two together.

Elsie was focused on her daughters when Pete suddenly let out a little gasp and reached up to grab her sleeve. Looking down, she let out her own gasp as the little tortoise's head was full extended, as well as his legs as he began to survey the landscape of Pete's lap, eventually turning and taking a few steps up onto the little boy's belly.

"Mumma, the toy-toy is looking at me." Pete whispered as he held perfectly still, his arms tucked against his sides.

"It likes you."

Bill crouched next to the sofa, carefully lifting the animal for a moment, his movements so light and quick, the tortoise didn't even retract his head and legs before being placed back into Pete's lap. "This little fellow has a "v" shaped notch down by his tail. It would be a "u" if he was a she."

"Did you hear that, baby? He's a boy toy-toy," Elsie whispered as she leaned over and kissed her child's head. "What do you want to call him?"

Pete looked over at his father who was busily helping Livy construct a small Punch and Judy set. "I want to call him "Daddy."

"You do? Does he remind you of Daddy?"

"Uh-huh."

Elsie gave his dark curly head another kiss. "Oh, sweetie Petey, I think we might confuse both your toy-toy and Daddy if we call them both "Daddy," so what about "Little Daddy" or "Wee Daddy?"

"Wee Daddy. Let's call him Wee Daddy."

No sooner had the tortoise been christened with his new name did he live up to it, christening his new owner's lap with a thin stream of wee.

* * *

A myriad of other toys, clothes, books, and record albums soon littered the room as Mary Ann opened the last gift which Phyllis and JoMo had brought in with them upon their arrival.

"Oh, Mary Ann!" Poppy cooed as the little girl carefully pulled out the contents of the box. "They are beautiful! Three baby dresses with little matching pants!"

Mary Ann carefully ran her hands over each dress, her fingers delicately exploring a series of buttons which decorated one dress, rickrack on another, and delicate little satin bows along the border of the third, each set of pants also decorated with the same notions as their coordinating frock.

"I can dress Trina and always know she matches! Thank you! Oh, thank you, Aunt Phylly!"

Elsie bit her bottom lip as she watched Phyllis lean over and happily accept a hug from the little girl.

"Phyl stayed up all night making her those doll clothes. She sewed on each and every button and bow by hand so Mary Ann could _feel_ which dress her baby was wearing." Joe murmured in Elsie's ear as he wiped away a smattering of tears.

Hoping Phyllis had discussed the matter with him, she took a chance and whispered, "She's a sweet little girl who deserves sweet parents."

"And I am going to do everything I possibly can to see that we become those parents," he answered before slipping away to retrieve Trina from the nursery for the little girl who was gently nestled at his wife's side.

Looking about the room, the warmth blooming in Elsie's chest from Joe's declaration was suddenly overtaken by a twist in her stomach as she looked over to find a disappointed Richard Clarkson staring down into the bottom of his tea cup.

* * *

A buffet of muffins and scones, as well as juice, tea, and coffee had been consumed over the morning as the adults helped the children assemble their various gifts, read books, and retrieve Wee Daddy out from under whatever piece of furniture he had escaped to from Pete's clutches.

Livy, still attired in her fairy wings and space helmet made her way to her mother's side, the early hour at which she had awoken catching up with her as she let out a large yawn.

"Do you like everything Father Christmas brought you, sweet pea?" Elsie asked as she rubbed her daughter's little arm.

"Uh-huh," the little girl answered, but there was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"What's the matter, lovey?"

"I guess he gave away all of his lookalaylees before he came to our house."

The blood rushed from Elsie's face as she remembered the brown paper wrapped parcel that was still tucked under a shelf in the pantry.

"Oh, baby." She pulled the little girl to her, lifting the funny helmet from Livy's head and helping her slip out of the wings so she could climb onto her lap for a cuddle as her mind raced in search of a means to get the ukulele from the kitchen to a place where it could be found.

Noticing his wife cradling their younger twin, Charles asked Richard to help Pete with the assembly of a small plastic car race track before making his way over to the sofa where he gave Elsie a questioning look.

Crooking her finger, she managed to get him to lean down where she could whisper to him while she rested her other hand over Livy's ear. "Brown parcel, second shelf of the pantry. U-k-e-l-e-l-e. I forgot all about it."

Charles stood, nodding with understanding and began looking around the room, an idea suddenly forming as he glanced over at Bill who was ratcheting the final bolts to a frame which held a large spring suspended rocking horse that Father Christmas had left for all three Carson children. He then scanned the floor and finding what he sought, he tucked it into his pants pocket, grateful he hadn't begun to clean up the discarded wrapping and tags from the gifts yet. Catching Bill's eye, they met near the corridor outside the kitchen, a few whispered words resulting in nods and a handing over of something small before Charles disappeared into the kitchen and then unseen towards the front door, a brown paper package now wearing a discarded tag that read "To Olivia From Father Christmas" at his side as he slipped into his coat and wellies before leaving the house.

The telephone rang a few minutes later and Isobel picked it up, her face lighting up as she looked over at the sofa where Livy was still being cuddled by her mother. "Miss Olivia Carson, someone very important would like to speak with you."

Jerking up and away from her mother, she was off the sofa and running towards a smiling Isobel. "Who is it?"

"Just say "hello" and you'll find out."

Lifting the weighty receiver to her little ear, Livy eagerly answered, "Hello? Olivia is here."

Her eyes grew big as she looked up at Isobel and then to her mother who was watching from over the back of the sofa.

"HELLO, FATHER CHRISTMAS!"

The loud, joyful greeting caught the other children's attention and Poppy took Mary Ann's hand, the duo, along with Pete making their way to the telephone table as Livy listened intently to the rich, low voice at the other end of the line.

"Uh-huh…Yes!..Thank you for all of our presents!..Yes, I did want a lookahlaylee, but it's okay…you did?..Oh, thank you!...I will…Happy Christmas! Goodbye!" Handing the receiver back to Isobel, Livy began to bounce as she announced, "I talked to Father Christmas! He talked to me! He told me to look by the French doors in your room, Mumma!"

"You better go look then!" Elsie happily answered as she pushed herself up from the sofa to join the children who were following in Livy's wake as she ran towards the master bedroom.

Slipping quickly from his wellies and coat, Charles found the sitting room empty except for the four kittens who were tangled in bits of ribbon and batting at torn paper as their terrier babysitter kept watch over them and the strange creature in the crate which sat only a few feet from his vantage point under the tree while all the adults crowded around the doorway of his and Elsie's bedroom. His hand giving Bill's shoulder a squeeze, he handed back the keys to the farmer's cottage and shared a knowing smile which soon morphed into amused cringes as Livy Carson strummed the strings of her new lookahlaylee.

* * *

Richard was having his heart listened to by Livy while Pete attended to Isobel's; each child enjoying the instruments from the play doctor's kits with which the real doctor had gifted each of them.

"Well, Dr. Livy, what do you think? Give it to me straight. I can take it."

The little girl took a deep breath as she removed the ear pieces of the plastic stethoscope. "You need medicines, but no jabs."

Richard and Isobel exchanged grins as Pete announced, "No jabs, Auntie Izzy."

"Oh, thank goodness. So you thing I'm alright, Dr. Pete?"

"Mmm-hmm…you alright."

Richard looked back at his mini physician and asked, "So what sort of medicine do I need, Dr. Livy?"

A mischievous look filled the child's face as she looked back and forth between the two adults. "Your medicine is a kiss."

"From you?"

Livy shook her head, giggling as she pointed at Isobel. "Not me! A kiss from Auntie Izzy!"

Seated on the floor where she, Beryl, and Phyllis were watching Mary Ann and Poppy carefully dress, feed, burp, and cuddle their babies, Elsie turned her attention to the couple on the sofa being tended to by her other two children.

"Kisses from Auntie Izzy happen to be my favorite kind of medicine, Dr. Livy."

Smiling, Livy looked over at Isobel. "You have to give Doc a kiss, Auntie Izzy, or he will be very sick."

Ignoring Elsie's gaze, Isobel gave a playful sigh. "Well, I suppose we can't have a sick Doc." Leaning over she gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Richard gave a fake cough. "I don't think that was enough medicine."

Livy chided Isobel as she loudly announced, "You have to kiss his lips!" which drew the attention of the entire room to the grinning couple on the sofa.

Thinking he might never get a better set up, Richard gently placed Livy on the seat next to him before taking a deep breath and shifting to the edge of the sofa, his hand reaching into the front of his jacket only to have his actions halted as a panicked Isobel suddenly leaned over and kissed him on the mouth, her hand cupping his cheek when she eventually pulled her lips away.

"Yay! Now you are all better, Doc!" Livy announced.

"Isobel, I want…"

She interrupted him, her hand still on his cheek as she quietly murmured, "Not right now please, love. Not yet."

"But you don't-"

"Not right now." She gave him another quick kiss before looking at him with pleading eyes. "We'll talk about it later."

Forcing themselves to look away, Elsie, Phyllis, and Beryl all exchanged worried looks before returning their attention to Poppy, Mary Ann, and their dolls.

* * *

Wee Daddy tucked up in his shell in his crate and the kittens curled up on their pallet in the bottom of the cupboard with Barley, the noise and excitement that had filled the house all morning was now absent as children and adults alike had tummies full of Beryl's wonderful turkey dinner. The cook and farmer having retreated to his cottage for their own nap, Dr. Clarkson was also gone, having been called to the hospital to tend to a ruptured appendix, as well as two cooking related burns, and an impatient baby wanting to spend his first Christmas in his mother's arms.

"So everyone is happy with what Father Christmas brought?"

All three Carson children nodded at their Daddy, sleepy smiles on their little faces as their parents tucked them into the large bed in the master bedroom.

"What did Father Christmas say to you on the telephone, Livy Loo?" Elsie asked as she gave Charles' hand a playful pat.

"He said when he was over our house, he bumped into a cloud and it made my lookahlaylee fall out of the sack in the back of his sled, but he thought it had probably landed by the French doors and to check there and there it was!"

"How nice for Father Christmas to call and let you know." Elsie noted as she gave Charles' hand another pat.

"He said to tell everyone Happy Christmas." Livy's face lit up as something suddenly occurred to her. "Father Christmas sounds kind of like Daddy when he is being a cowboy."

"Goodness. That's a coincidence." It took all of Elsie's concentration not to laugh as she glanced over at her blushing husband. "It was so sweet of him to call you, baby. I am sure he was very tired after delivering presents to all the little children all over the world." Giving her husband a wink, she made a promise of sorts as she added, "I bet his wife is giving him lots of kisses and cuddles to show him how wonderful she thinks he is."

Poppy reached over and patted Elsie's knee as she asked, "Is Mary Ann going to take a nap with us?"

"She is," Elsie promised. "Uncle JoMo and Auntie Phyllis and Auntie Isobel just want to talk to her for a minute."

"Why?" Poppy's little face was filled with concern.

Leaning over and kissing her forehead, Elsie squeezed her eldest child's hand. "I think Mary Ann should tell you. It's not a bad thing at all, I promise."

"I wish Mary Ann could live with us, Mumma. I don't want her to go back to the children's home."

Elsie's eyes began to well as she looked down at her daughter's curled lip.

"Couldn't she come to live with us, Mumma?" Livy asked, supporting her sister. "We have an extra kitten for her."

A tearful chuckle escaped Elsie's lips. "You're right, Liv. We do have an extra kitten."

"There's a little more to it than that, sweetheart," Charles gently offered, "but I think there is a chance Mary Ann could be around more often if things work out. You just have to say your prayers and hope for the best."

"Okay, Daddy." Poppy agreed, albeit with a sigh.

Kisses given to all the children, Elsie and Charles were moving from the bed when Phyllis and Joe appeared in the doorway, a beaming Mary Ann holding each of their hands.

"Penelope Joan, Uncle JoMo and Auntie Phylly want me to live with them! All the time!"

Poppy burst into tears and moved to her knees, her little arms open to hug Mary Ann who was being led towards her.

Feeling the four year old shake and hearing her whimpers as they embraced, Mary Ann's voice was worried as she asked, "Are you crying, Penelope Joan? Don't you want me to live with them?"

"I do! I'm so happy, Mary Ann! Tears are how my happy comes out!"

All four adults wiping their own happy from their cheeks watched the children snuggle in the bed, bright smiles on all three girls' faces as a tired Pete gently snored in the middle of the emotional scene.

"It won't be right now," Mary Ann explained, "but Miss Isobel is going to see if they will let me stay with her while Aunt Phylly and Uncle JoMo talk to the people at the home to tell them they want me."

"That's right. First thing Monday morning I'm driving to London," JoMo promised.

"I'll go with you," Charles quickly offered. "We'll get Murray if need be."

"Mary Ann you can come to my house and play all the time!" Poppy gushed as she held her friend's hand.

"And if it is alright with Auntie Phylly and Uncle JoMo, maybe you can come to see me at their house."

"Of course. You can come and have a sleep over, all three of you," Phyllis quickly answered. "And we are going to move into a bigger house so Mary Ann will have her own room and a garden and that way it will be _our_ house. Mine, JoMo's, _and_ Mary Ann's."

Poppy burst into a new flood of tears as she climbed down from the bed and rushed over to Phyllis, her little arms wrapping around the grown up's legs. "Thank you for wanting Mary Ann to live with you."

"Oh, Poppy." Phyllis pulled the little one up onto her hip.

Joe leaned over and kissed Poppy's head. "Thank you for being such a sweet girl. We wouldn't have gotten to meet Mary Ann if you hadn't been so kind and become her friend."

Making her way to the bed, Phyllis tucked the little girl back in next to Mary Ann, leaning down to gently kiss each of them, as well as Livy, on the cheek.

"Mumma, will you sing us to sleep," Livy asked as she shifted in the bed and rested her cheek against her brother's head.

"Of course." Elsie sat down on the edge of the bed. "What song do you want?"

"The blessings song," Livy yawned, "from 'White Christmas."

Joe and Phyllis reunited in the doorway, their hands clasped as Charles moved behind his wife, his hands gently resting on her shoulders as she began to softly sing:

 _If you're worried and you can't sleep,_

 _Just count your blessings instead of sheep,_

 _And you'll fall asleep counting your blessings._

 _When my bankroll is getting small,_

 _I think of when I had none at all,_

 _And I fall asleep counting my blessings,_

She began to sing the next line, but her voice faltered slightly a she heard Phyllis and Joe both take hitched breaths and Charles gave her shoulders a squeeze as he kissed the top of her head.

 _I think about a nursery and I picture curly heads,_

 _And one by one I count them,_

 _As they slumber in their beds,_

 _If you're worried and you can't sleep,_

 _Just count your blessings instead of sheep,_

 _And you'll fall asleep counting your blessings._

* * *

They had called and wished Livy and Purley, Ellen Littlewood, Edgar Linton, and all of the Crawley's a "Happy Christmas," had played babies, taken bouncy horsey rides, performed and received more pretend doctors exams and prescribed and shared many kisses, as well all endured a ukulele concert by Livy before sharing a dinner of turkey sandwiches, two cakes, a pie, milk, and three bottles of wine before the children were bathed and the girls put to sleep in the nursery as Isobel held a sleeping Pete in her arms on the sofa. Knowing another fun, but busy day was ahead of them, Elsie and Charles saw Phyllis, Joe, Beryl, and Bill to the door.

"So you'll all be back around noon?" Charles asked as he helped Beryl into her coat.

"I'll have a big pot of chicken with dumplings and there are plenty of sweets left," the little woman answered, "and then we've got the venison roast for tomorrow's dinner."

"I'll have the potatoes, carrots, and onions chopped and ready when you get here," Elsie promised as she leaned over and gave her friend a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for the wonderful lunch and breakfast and everything today."

The others joined with their thanks as kisses and hugs were shared.

"Andy and Daisy are still coming?" Phyllis asked as Joe opened the door.

"Oh, yes, and Nathaniel. He wants to stop by and check on Livy. I invited him to stay for games and lunch." Elsie offered.

The two couples had just stepped outside when Beryl turned back, a small frown on her face. "I think Andy might pop the question to Daisy tomorrow if he didn't already do it today."

"Really? You think he's considering it?" Elsie's teeth chattered as she stepped out onto the porch.

"Get back in here," Charles scolded. "You're going to freeze to death."

She reached back and pulled on his arm until he stepped out behind her, smiling sweetly as she challenged, "You could keep me warm."

Smiling, he wrapped his large body around her small frame.

Elsie turned her attention back to Beryl, "Why are you frowning?"

"She thinks Daisy is going to say yes." Bill answered which earned him a scowl from the ginger haired woman.

"But we all love Andy," Elsie countered.

Beryl sighed, "We do. He's a lovely boy, but she's doing so well with her studies. Joe's been helping her."

Joe nodded, "She is a very bright girl and she's talking about taking a business course."

"Carolyn and I always thought Archie would take over the tea room one day, but that obviously isn't going to happen and our niece is married and just had her first baby, but she and her husband have no interest in taking it over from Carolyn and me anyway, but we're not getting any younger. We've discussed it and since we need someone, we'd really like that someone to be Daisy. She could do it. The cooking, she's got that and she could learn to do the books if she takes this business course. I want her to be happy and if Andy makes her happy, that's a good thing, but I just don't want her to give up on getting an education just so he can put a ring on her finger and a baby in her belly in the next few months."

Charles and Elsie were surprised, but touched by Beryl's emotional display.

"What do you want us to do?"

"I don't know, chicken. Just encourage her to stick with her studies, I suppose."

Charles managed to lighten the mood by offering, "Well, if Andy looks like he's getting serious, we'll just lock him in the add-on with Livy and her lookahlaylee. That should curb any designs he has on making babies for a while."

* * *

Leaning over the back of the sofa and kissing Pete's head, Elsie then whispered into her Isobel's ear, "I can put Pete in our room if you want to go over to Richard's or if you want him to stay upstairs with you."

Isobel shook her head, glancing over her shoulder to make sure the man in question was still behind her on the phone with the hospital checking on the progress of the appendectomy patient, as well as the newborn. "We need to talk. Serious talk and I am too exhausted for that. I've got Pete."

"Alright." Elsie kissed Isobel's head before heading around the sofa to sit next to her friend. "Thank you for doing what you are doing for Mary Ann. I know it means the world to Joe and Phyllis."

"She doesn't need to go back to that place. It's too loud and it makes her anxious. I know they'll let me keep her if I play the nurse card. I just hope things go smoothly with the adoption."

Elsie glanced over at her friend, their shared knowledge of Phyllis' past coming to light as they looked at one another.

"She's worried what happened when she was a teenager could hurt their chances of becoming her guardians."

Elsie nodded. "It crossed my mind, but it was so long ago. She was barely sixteen."

"Let's just cross our fingers they don't delve that far back into her history."

Richard appeared at the side of the sofa. "I'm sorry I was in and out today."

"Please don't apologize." Elsie cringed only slightly as she rose from the sofa. "We were just happy to have you whenever we could."

"How are the ribs after the long day?"

"Much better," she promised. "Toes, too. I think I'll be back to normal by the middle of the week."

"I am very glad to hear it." Patting her hand, he then moved in front of Isobel, resting his weight on the arm of the sofa as he leaned over to kiss Pete's cheek before moving to look at her. "I should have never agreed to be on call this weekend. Some teenagers drove too fast over an icy patch and there are two broken legs and an arm waiting to be set."

Isobel lifted her face towards his, "Well, better broken arms and legs than necks, I suppose, but I still wish you didn't have to go in. I think you better have another dose of medicine before you go."

He gave her a lingering kiss and then a long, searching look when he pulled back his head. "Why did you stop me today?"

Isobel took a deep breath before answering, "Because we need to talk and because I love you and because Mary Ann deserves to have us as doting adults in her life, but not parents."

Feeling she was intruding on a private conversation, Elsie had just turned towards the kitchen when Richard, his eyes filled with hurt, called out, "You told her? I said those things to you in confidence!"

Isobel quickly grabbed his arm. "Shhhh….Don't shout and no, she didn't. She wouldn't have betrayed your confidence. I overheard you telling her in the kitchen yesterday and I know about the ring, too, because I accidentally came upon it when I was looking for a handkerchief months and months ago."

Richard turned towards an uncomfortable Elsie, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"It's alright. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

Waiting until their friend had left the room, Richard sighed as he lowered himself next to Isobel. "If marriage is out of the question or if you simply don't want to be with me, please just say so."

"It's not out of the question and I love being with you, Richard. I just told you I loved you. Didn't you hear me?"

He nodded, "I did, but I want a life with you, not just a few nights once or twice a month. I've tried to be patient…"

"I promise I am not trying to put you off, but it's late and I have a sleeping baby in my arms. I do want to talk about this, about us, but we're both tired and you still have hours to go before you will get to rest. Go do what you need to do, but know that I do love you. Very much."

He stared at his lap for a moment before moving to his feet, his head turned away as he muttered, "I love you, too."

"We'll figure it out."

He stopped at the corner of the sofa, his face still filled with doubt as he shook his head. "I hope we can. I really, really hope we can, Iz."

"We'll find a way. I promise."

There was a gentleness in her eyes that kept a tiny ember of hope burning within him and he managed a small smile. "Happy Christmas, Isobel Crawley."

"Happy Christmas, Richard."

* * *

"Sleeping in or near our house right now are four children, four kittens, three goats, a dog, and a tortoise…"

"And a partridge in a pear tree," Elsie sang which drew a chuckle from her large, warm husband around whom she was currently wrapped in the dark sanctuary of their bedroom.

"When I moved to Halifax five years ago, I felt like I was the loneliest man in the universe."

She gave his chest a kiss. "And then chum and I turned everything on its head and now you live in a veritable zoo."

" _You_ made life worth living, Elsie May Hughes."

"The name's Carson, thank you. I have a lovely ring on my left hand to prove it and I also share it with three small people and their wonderful father, all of whom, I am fairly sure, are the reason the sun rises and sets."

"Very well then, Elsie May Hughes _Carson_ , speaking of rings." Charles pulled away from her to turn on the bedside lamp. "We were so wrapped up in everything else, I didn't get to give you your gifts."

Elsie pushed herself up into bed and switched on her own lamp. "Nor I you."

"I have two. Well two small ones and then something else that is intangible."

Elsie laughed, "I have two. One is heavy and the other is tangible, but not here."

"Do you wish to give or receive first?" Charles asked, his eyes dancing in anticipation.

"Risque!"

"It's Christmas, you naughty girl. Behave."

"Oh, very well. I'll give, but I'm afraid you have to get your own present. It's over here under my side of the bed."

A curious grin crossed his face as he moved to her side and he gave a little groan as he moved to his knees and reached under the bed, his hands bumping into a fairly large box which was, indeed, quite heavy. "What in the world?"

"Just open it."

Removing the paper, he used a pair of nail scissors Elsie had in her bedside table to cut through the paper tape that sealed the box. Opening the flaps did little to ease his curiosity as he peered down at a large black case and a stack of books. "What is it?"

"Be careful, the thing on the left is really heavy."

Pulling out the case, he opened the latch and pulled off the lid to reveal a brand new IBM electric typewriter. "You bought me a typewriter?"

" _You_ don't type. I bought _your assistant_ a typewriter. A very nice one, in fact. She's the tangible but not here part of your present. Her name is Jane and she works at the local primary, so she has the summer off and was looking for a bit of extra work, and she's a war widow and has a twelve year old son whom Bill has agreed to let help him work on the farm while she's here with you during the day. You also have a new dictionary and thesaurus, and a large ream of paper and steno pads, pencils, biros, typewriter tape, correction tape, a Dictaphone, and I've ordered two desks that are going to be installed in the studio to afford you the same privacy and quiet to work in that you have always given me. Oh, and three first class, round trip train tickets to France for you, Joe, and Robert to visit for a few days so you can refresh your memory and make notes. I know it's a lot of money, but my contract for the little farm book was a fair chunk of change, as you well know, and I look at this as an investment in our future."

Over ten seconds of silence passed during which he simply stared down into the box. His lack of response made her head swim and stomach churn with worry and covering her eyes with her hands she shook her head as she whispered, "Shit. You hate it. I screwed up. Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, honey. I'm so sorry. As usual I'm being far too pushy and I'm meddling…"

Rising to his knees, he took her face in his hands, tears streaming down his own. "You believe in me this much? You arranged for someone to dictate and type…you _really_ think I can write this book, don't you?"

Gazing right back into his eyes she instantly answered, "Of course I do. I believe you can do anything, sweetheart."

He gave her a long, deep kiss before moving to pull her against him.

"You don't have to, Charles. I can find other work for this Jane and I can return the typewriter and cancel the desks and we can exchange the train tickets…"

He pulled back and vehemently shook his head. "Since you brought it up that night, I have thought about it so often. I already have the first chapter written in my mind and the rest of it outlined. I just needed a push."

"Oh, honey, I'm so happy! That's wonderful!"

He gave his head another shake. "You're the one who is wonderful. Thank you for this, for all of this, and most of all for believing in me."

"How could I not believe in Father Christmas?"

He laughed as she wiped the tears from his cheeks. "I was so afraid she would recognize my voice."

"I don't know how you came up with that so quick."

"It was the look on your face. I hated you were so upset."

"You are definitely my hero and when Livy is a grown up, she's going to realize how precious her Daddy was to pretend he was Father Christmas so her little four year old self could then go on to drive him crazy with her lookahlaylee."

He laughed, "She can make quite a racket."

She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss before gently pulling on his arm. "Here, get up off your knees, honey. You're not going to be able to walk tomorrow."

Replacing the lid over the typewriter, he swallowed a groan as he moved back to his feet, stopping briefly to fetch something from the back of his bureau drawer before climbing back in bed with her.

"Well, my gifts are going to pale in comparison after all that," he said with a sigh as he presented her with two small boxes, one wrapped in gold foil, the other in silver.

"You shouldn't have done this, Charles. Last year's pearls were supposed to be for this Christmas, too."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh stop it with the pearls already. They were worth the cost just so I can kiss your neck whenever you have me fasten them."

"If I were in better physical condition, you would so be out or your pants right now."

"Why, Mrs. Carson, you make me blush. Open your presents. The silver one first."

Removing the paper, she opened the small black velvet box to reveal a familiar sight, only slightly altered with a new garnet stone. "You had bird's birthstone added to my mother's ring. Oh, honey, I love it."

"I had no idea how I was going to have it done without telling you but then you mentioned you thought one of the pearls was coming loose. It was perfect. They fixed that, too, by the way."

She slipped the ring back onto her hand before gently cupping his cheek and giving him a kiss. "Now I can look down and see my whole heart whenever I want."

He smiled as he handed her the other box. "This is also a rework of sorts so I am making up for spending so much on the pearls last year."

She gave him a curious look before removing the gold foil to reveal another felt box. "Good. It better be paste and glass."

"Not exactly."

Elsie opened the box to reveal a delicate ivory cameo, the subject a woman set against a dusky rose background, roses themselves carved into the lower right portion of the oval, their intricate elegance matched by the beautiful face of the woman who also wore a lovely strand of pearls, all set into an ornate gold setting. "Oh, sweetheart," Elsie sighed, "this is the loveliest thing I have ever seen." She continued to stare at it. "It's familiar. Not the woman, but the color and the style…"

"It's my mother. Violet had it done, had two made actually. One of mother and one of Lily. She gave them each a brooch with their likenesses from their wedding photos to mark their twenty-five years of service."

She jerked her head up in recognition. "I absolutely recognize her from the wedding photo now that you've said that. And Lily! Her brooch, of course. I commented on it when she wore it that night we returned from the trip to Tipton Hall on our honeymoon when everyone surprised us at the Sand Castle, but she never said it was of her."

"After they get settled in, ask her to pull out their photo albums. Their wedding photo is unbelievable. She is stunning. This was her idea, as a matter of fact. She said I ought to have mother's brooch made into a ring for you so she can look over you and the children, and me, too, I suppose, not just when we are in the nursery, but always."

"I won't let it get covered in paint, but I'll wear it as much as I can if Lily thinks I should." Elsie continued to look at the ring, her voice thick as she noted, "Goodness you're mother was beautiful."

"She was. My favorite thing about the cameo is how the artist captured her smile. He managed to show not only her physical beauty, but her gentleness and her kindness."

"He did," she agreed.

"So you like it?"

"I love it. Love you."

"Good. I love you, too."

She gave him another kiss before asking, "So my intangible gift?"

"Well, it's really more of a question, but I think the concept will make you happy."

"I am on pins and needles."

"I haven't mentioned it to them yet, but I want to build two more houses on our property. One for Joe and Phyllis and the other we can rent out until Andy and Daisy get married and then they can live in it. He wants to take over the farm when Bill can no longer manage it on his own. They will all pay us a rent, but we can make sure it is something they can all easily afford, I mean we have the money to do it because the investments are doing well from Lawrence's money, and this way we can make sure the house for Phyllis and Joe is built to accommodate Mary Ann. I already talked to Mr. Adams about starting in the spring, and don't worry, he is going to only use men he has worked with multiple times. No temporary crew. I just like the idea of having our own little village of sorts out here. It will make it easier to take care of everyone and easier to have people who can sit with Lily when Purley or you need a break…what do you think?"

She reached over and patted his chest, her voice low and soft as she simply said, "Take off your pajamas."

"Elsie?" He stared in disbelief as he watched her pull her nightgown over her head and slip off her knickers. "What are you doing?"

"Take off your pajamas, Charles."

"We can't, sweetheart. Dr. Clarkson said to wait and you're not…"

A tear fell onto her cheek as she looked up at him. "The night after Alice attacked me in the nursery at Grantham House you asked me to take off my gown because you wanted to feel my skin against yours. I need you like you needed me then. We can't make love, but I need to love you. I need to hold you. I need you to know…"

"Alright, sweetheart," he nodded in understanding and quickly removed all of his clothes and then the boxes and paper from their bed before switching off his bedside lamp and she followed suit so they were once again shrouded in darkness as the wrapped their arms around one another.

"I think my heart is going to burst from my chest I love you so much," she whispered as she placed gentle kisses over his chest.

"So you are okay with building the houses?"

"More than. Just the thought alone of how happy Poppy is going to be to have Mary Ann nearby is overwhelming. I am never going to stop being amazed at how sweet and lovely you are."

He let his hands drift over the soft skin of her back and then the backs of her arms as he kissed down her cheek to her neck and along her collar bone. "I just want to make you happy. You deserve so much happiness, Elsie."

"Don't stop," she whispered as his lips brushed over the top of her right breast.

"We can't…"

"There is so much we can do besides trying to make a baby, honey." She reached down and gently stroked between his legs with one hand as she lifted her breast so that her nipple brushed his lips. "Please love me and let me love you."

* * *

Sated and drowsy after almost an hour of enjoying the pleasures of one another's body, they were back in their pajamas, but once again wrapped around one another as the clock struck midnight. He surprised her by lifting her hand and kissing her finger just above the cameo. "The first time I watched you hold the girls in your arms right after they were born, the smile on your face reminded me of hers here. So much love and joy, just…infinite joy at finally being able to hold our babies in your arms."

Elsie blinked tears away as she wrapped her arms more tightly around him and repeated the phrase, "Infinite joy."

"Which is why we have this holiday, I suppose. Because a baby was born to a mother hundreds and hundreds of years ago. I imagine Mary looked at her baby with as much love and joy as you look at Pop and Livy, and Pete, and how you will look at the new baby."

She nestled her head against his chest, her speech beginning to slur in want of sleep as she promised, "I'm just going to give you my mother's ring when the new baby is born so you aren't waiting for another pearl to come loose."

He chuckled softly and ran his warm hand over the soft flannel covering her back. "Thank goodness."

A few moments of quiet filled the room before Elsie whispered, "Peridot. Our baby would have been born in August. It's birthstone would have been peridot."

* * *

 _So toy-toy and the lookahlaylee are now safely in their little owner's possession. Nothing earth-shattering in this one, but some set up for events to come. Thank you for your patience. I can't seem to catch a break physically lately and work has been rough. Was a gift to escape into Halifax with these babies for a bit._

 _I do thank you for your kindness and continued support. So fortifying to know there are such kind, warm, and sweet people like you in the world-_

 _Jen_


	15. Happy Families

_Finally….I know…and I'm sorry. Lots of time spent with some of the male contingency of this little world, but not without some sweet Chelsie bits at the end (Ooh, I somehow made that sound risqué)- and an unexpected little event here to start us off :)_

* * *

As it turned out, and very much to Beryl's relief, Andy made no move to propose, instead spending most of Boxing Day with the children, Nathaniel, Barley, and the goats in the back garden and meadow where they created an entire family of snow people, made angels by lying on the ground and sweeping their arms and legs open and closed, and had even indulged in a snowball fight or two; Andy, Poppy, and Pete taking up against Natey and Livy while Daisy stood at the large picture window and described the silliness to a brightly smiling Mary Ann who was cuddled up with Joe and Phyllis and four happy kittens on the sofa.

The children and young people finally deciding to come in and de-thaw in time for dinner, the entire group enjoyed a venison roast complete with a host of vegetables and large yeasty rolls, giving themselves a bit of time before indulging in the spread of sweets, the majority of the group was gathered in the sitting room splitting up into teams for charades when Beryl Patmore's voice carried in from the kitchen.

"Are you alright? Is it your back? Your knee? What is it?"

"Beryl?" Charles called out as he and Joe quickly made their way across the large room, followed close behind by Elsie and Andy as Daisy and Phyllis did their best to keep the Carson children from trailing after them as they heard Charles ask, "Bill, are you alright?"

The doorway soon became jammed as the quartet of onlookers found Bill Mason on bended knee, his hand gently grasping a shocked little cook's as he balanced a small velvet box in the palm of his other hand as he softly answered, "I'm just fine. I only wanted to ask Bee a question."

Instinctually, Charles reached behind him and found Elsie's hand as he stepped back and allowed her to squeeze past Joe and Andy for a better view of what was happening across the room.

"You silly beggar, what on earth has possessed you?" Beryl whimpered as she looked back and forth between the ring and the loving smile on the face of the man before her.

"I'm not one for grand gestures, which I think you know by now, but I hope you also know how much you mean to me and how dearly I hold you in my heart."

Beryl nodded, her voice barely a whisper. "As I hold you in mine."

Elsie tightened her grip on Charles' hand as they watched Bill pull a small solitaire decorated band from the small velvet box.

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife, Beryl Patmore?"

Her trembling hand stretched out before him, Bill slipped the band onto her finger just before she cupped his cheeks gently and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"So that's a yes?"

Shaking her head as she lowered herself to the ground in front of him, her arms were soon around him as she let out a weepy, "Yes. Of course, yes."

Hugs, tears, and congratulations shared, the game of charades was soon forgotten as lamps and the wireless were moved to the still empty conservatory where a fire was lit while Elsie and Isobel disappeared into the kitchen to open bottles of the champagne Charles had procured for the following weekend's New Year's Eve, as well as making a pan of hot cocoa for the children.

"How wonderful is this? Did you have any idea?" Isobel asked as she carefully filled mugs with thick cocoa.

Elsie shook her head. "Not a clue. Sneaky devil never showed his hand, and to think, she was worried it was Andy who was going to be on bended knee tonight." She stopped pouring the champagne for a moment as she glanced across the room at her friend. "We've not had the chance to talk about what happened after I left you and Richard last night."

Isobel took a deep breath. "Nothing really happened. I just think I talked him down a bit."

"From still wanting to propose?"

"That, but also from just ending it. He basically gave me an ultimatum, but I think I managed to at least postpone it for a bit."

Elsie opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it, turning back to her task.

"You were going to say something. What were you going to say?"

"No. I told Charles I would try not to meddle so much."

"You love your friends, Elsie. That's not meddling and it's definitely not meddling if I ask for your opinion," Isobel countered.

Setting the champagne bottle back on the counter, she waited for a moment as she tried to decide what she wanted to say.

"Go on. Out with it. Both guns."

Taking a deep breath, Elsie let go and did as she had been instructed. "Phyllis is going to need to cut back on her hours at the surgery to devote more time to Mary Ann. She told me so this morning and Violet and I spoke on the phone last week and the funds are there to hire you an assistant to help with the day to day operations of Matthew's House, two if you'd like. Richard is financially comfortable and you are financially comfortable. The trains are not going to stop running between London and Halifax so you could both reduce your work loads and travel to and from London together, ring on your finger or not. It's more than doable if you just decide it is what you want to do."

"Well, don't hold back tell me what you really think."

There was a brief moment of panic on Elsie's part before Isobel suddenly burst into laughter.

"Oh, Isobel! I really thought you were angry with me!"

Crossing the room, she pulled Elsie into a warm hug. "I love you, my sweet, well-intentioned, meddling, funny, beautiful friend."

"I love you, too," Elsie whispered as she tightened her hold on Isobel. "And I just want you to be happy. Both of you."

Pulling back, Isobel nodded. "What you've just said. It's not mad and I will think about it."

"Promise?"

Sensing they were being watched, both turned to find a gently smiling Richard standing in the doorway. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I can come back."

"Perfect timing," Isobel said, releasing Elsie, but giving her hand a squeeze. "My friend and I were about to have words I am quite certain in regards to her trying to carry a tray of champagne glasses."

"Ah," the doctor nodded knowingly. "Then my timing _was_ perfect. As your doctor, Mrs. Carson, I prescribe that you take your lovely self into the conservatory and find your equally lovely husband who is waiting to offer a toast while the lovely Nurse Crawley and I carry in the libations."

"Very well, if those are the lovely doctor's orders," Elsie replied with a playful pout.

"You heard the man," Isobel scolded as she gave her friend a gentle push. "Now away with you!"

Leaving the couple alone, Elsie paused a few feet outside the door, a warm feeling spreading through her chest as she heard the sound of a kiss.

* * *

"If you will lift your glasses, please," Charles' voice filled the large space and all eyes fell on him as Phyllis turned the knob down on the radio. "I don't know if I have ever been in a room that was filled with more love or hope. How lucky we are that our generous and wonderful friends Bill and Beryl found one another and that they bless our lives daily. I know I speak for our little family of friends when I say we wish you all the happiness and joy in the world. To Beryl and Bill."

"To Beryl and Bill," the adults cheerfully responded as they clinked glasses while the children glanced about with bright, curious smiles on their faces.

"Mumma," Livy tugged on her mother's skirt before asking, "What is happening?"

"We're celebrating because Gran Bill and Aunt Bee are going to be married."

The little one began bouncing up and down as she asked, "Like you and Daddy?"

"Yes. Like Daddy and me."

"Will they have a baby like you and Daddy are going to?"

Elsie looked over at the embracing older couple as she stroked her child's head. "Probably not, sweetheart."

"Then why are they getting married?"

"Because just like Daddy and me, they are best friends and they love each other very much and there is no one else they would rather be with than each other."

Livy's eyes lit up and she gave her mother's skirt another tug as she cupped her little hand around her mouth to signal she had a secret to share. "I'm going to marry Natey."

"You are?" Elsie bit her lip to keep her amusement in check.

"Uh-huh, because he is my friend and I love him and I have fun with him."

The conversation was soon joined by a curious Charles. "What are my beauty girls discussing over here?"

Elsie glanced up to see Nathaniel step behind Livy just as she answered her father.

"Mumma said Gran Bill and Auntie Bea are getting married because they love each other and are best friends so I am going to marry Natey because I love him and he is my best friend that isn't Poppy or Pete."

The young man's cheeks and ears turned red as he glanced back and forth between Elsie and Charles, his finger lifted to his lips as he took a few steps back.

"We're glad you are so fond of Natey."

Charles leaned down and scooped his daughter up into his arms as he picked up where his wife left off. "But for right now I think you should just be happy to be his friend. Daddy's not quite ready for you to have a beau."

"But when I'm big…"

Charles made a face, but it slipped into a grin as he answered, "Mmm…we'll see, but right now, you just keep being _my_ sweetheart, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." She reached up and wrapped her arms around Charles' neck, a silly smile offered as she waved at a still red-faced, but sweetly grinning Nathaniel.

Dancing soon commenced, Livy being blissfully twirled about by her crush while Andy spun Poppy and Daisy dipped and swayed a giggly Pete while their parents watched on, Elsie's back leaning against her husband's chest as he gently rocked her back and forth in his arms while they watched Joe balance a laughing Mary Ann on his feet as they toddled about the floor among a clinging Beryl and Bill and a pensive Richard who held Isobel close, although they refrained from looking at one another as Perry Como sang "No Other Love."

"Mr. William Mason is quite a dark horse."

Elsie let her head roll to the side as she released a happy sigh. "A sweet, wonderful dark horse. I really think she had resigned herself to always being _with_ him," her voice broke and she turned to wrap her arms around her husband as she continued, "but not _being_ his and him really _being_ hers. She has been so patient and understanding about his wife all this time. I really think she hadn't a clue he was considering asking. Did he say anything to you?"

"Not a word." A bright smile filled Charles' face as he looked at the little ginger woman's blissful face. "I don't think I ever seen her happier. Her feet haven't touched the ground since he asked."

Elsie glanced over her shoulder just as Beryl looked her way. The dear friends sharing a warm smile, Elsie mouthed, "I am so happy for you," which was met with, "Thank you, chicken."

* * *

The Carsons, Molesleys, Mary Ann, Isobel, Richard, as well as Bill and Beryl, were bundled up early the next morning as Charles, Joe, Isobel and Mary Ann prepared to board the first train to London.

"I'll call you as soon as we arrive," Charles promised Elsie before they shared a brief kiss as the station master announced that the train would be departing in five minutes.

Elsie turned her head to see Mary Ann holding Poppy's hand as a teary Phyllis bent down in front of the friends. "Murray is already working on it, isn't he?" There was urgency in her voice as she looked over at a clearly nervous Joe.

"He is, I promise." Charles tightened his embrace as he bent his head to kiss her once more. "We'll do whatever it takes."

"I'm glad you are going with him."

"Me, too. I don't want to take over, mind, but I want him to feel supported."

"You're a wonderful friend, Charles Carson. I think I'll keep you."

The love evident in her gaze calmed the butterflies in his stomach and with one more kiss shared they parted to join the rest of the group as Livy and Pete gave Isobel and Mary Ann hugs, while Phyllis and Poppy watched on, both of their cheeks streaked with tears.

"I know we are going to be seeing you again very soon, Mary Ann, and I am so happy we got to spend Christmas with you," Elsie managed to choke out before wrapping the little girl in her arms. "You are such a sweet, sweet girl."

"I don't want her to go, Mumma!" Poppy wept as she ran from Phyllis' side, throwing her arms around her friend's waist.

Elsie's ribs complained, but she managed to move to her knees as she stroked her eldest daughter's back. "I know, baby, I know, but Mary Ann is going to be back before you know it. Daddy and Uncle JoMo are going to see to it."

"I don't want to go, either, Penelope Joan, but we have to be brave. Auntie Phylly said if we are brave it won't be so hard to say goodbye."

Biting her lip, Elsie reached over and took Phyllis' hand as they watched the little girls share one last hug.

Watching the weeping group from a few meters away, Richard leaned over and kissed Isobel's cheek. "If you can't make it here next weekend for New Years, I can come to London. I'm not needed here, I've already seen to it and we still need to have our talk."

Already emotional from the scene taking place in front of them, Isobel wiped away a few tears as she turned to look at him. "I'll bring back Mary Ann if they'll let me, but if they don't I'll still have her at my flat. Do come if that's the case. We've seen the New Year in together the last five years and I don't want this one to be any different."

Her words soothed a bit of the worry that still plagued him, as did the sweet kiss they shared. "Please let me know you've made it home safely."

"I will." She gave his hand a squeeze and took a few steps towards the train before abruptly turning to look at him once more, smiling as she admitted, "I know I can be a pain in the ass, but don't give up on me, Richard. I do love you."

"You're not and I haven't and I love you, too." A grin on his face, he turned away and slipped back into the shadows of the passage leading back inside the station.

* * *

The train pulled into King's Cross a little after eleven, the concourse bustling with throngs of people back to the business of everyday life after the Christmas holiday.

Sensing Mary Ann's nervousness, Joe quickly scooped her up into his arms as Charles and Isobel cut a path through the crowd so that the foursome could make it out onto the street where they were surprised to see a grinning Robert Crawley standing not far from Davies and the waiting Bentley.

"I heard there were two lovely ladies, as well as a couple of fellows on a mission arriving on the eleven o' five and I thought, hey-ho, why not offer them a lift."

"You are a dear." Isobel handed off two small bags to Davies before leaning up to kiss Robert's cheek.

He returned her peck before turning his attention to JoMo and his precious cargo. "Hello, Miss Mary Ann. I doubt you remember me, but we met at the hospital a few months ago. My name is Robert."

Having been gently lowered to the ground, Mary Ann tilted her head up toward the sound of his voice, smiling as she nodded in his direction. "You are silly Uncle Robert. Penelope Joan and Livy said you are as tall as Mr. Carson."

"I think Charles might have an inch on me, but I can't deny the silliness, and I would very much like it if you wanted to call me Uncle Robert, as Poppy, Livy and Pete do." Leaning down, he whispered into her ear, "Joe and Phyllis love you so much and you make them very happy. He told me so yesterday when we spoke over the phone. I am so glad such a special young lady wants to join their family."

Tightening her grip on Joe's hand, Mary Ann could only nod as her smile widened.

"So we drop these ladies off and then to Murray's office to get this show on the road?"

Exchanging a look of surprise with Joe, Charles asked, "You're free to join us?"

"Wild horses couldn't keep me from making sure this little family grows by one lovely little girl."

Glancing back and forth between his two friends, Joe blinked away grateful tears.

* * *

"Come in, come in!"

Mr. Murray ushered the three men into his spacious office, quickly ordering a tray of coffee as they made their way to three plush arm chairs which faced the lawyer's desk.

Joe took a deep breath, an expectant expression on his face as he waited for Murray to settle into his own seat to explain what he had determined in regards to the adoption.

"So, I'll cut to the chase. As we feared, there is a bit of an obstacle in our way regarding Mrs. Molesley's past."

All three of the men's stomachs did flips, Phyllis' brush with the law when she was a teen not news to any of them.

"An obstacle." Robert was the first to speak, his voice calm as he reasoned, "Not a complete detour, though. An obstacle is something that can be overcome."

Murray gave his head a shake in the affirmative as he explained, "Adoption through the normal channels is not possible, however, after a few calls, I was informed that those channels may not even come into play."

The statement seemed a bit of a riddle and it was Joe who spoke up this time. "I'm not sure I follow. What other channels are there?"

Murray shuffled a few pages on his desk before finding the one he sought. "You know the child has a living relative in her maternal grandfather?"

Joe nodded as all three men sat up a little straighter, their curiosity piqued.

"The old gentleman has yet to sign the required documents relinquishing his guardianship of Mary Ann. I understand they have been sent to him, but as of this morning, he has not returned them to the Office of Child Welfare."

"So _he_ could sign over guardianship to Joe and Phyllis without the state even coming into play?" Charles quickly asked before giving Joe a hopeful look.

"He could. I made a call to him shortly after I learned of the situation, but to be honest, he is not exactly what I would call _friendly_."

Robert scooted to the edge of his seat. "Do you think he would see us? Where does he live? Could we go there today and speak with him?"

"He lives on a farm outside of Hereford. I did ask him if he would be willing to meet with you and he was rather gruff, but I don't think he would turn you away if you did make the trip."

Charles reached over and patted Joe's arm. "We'll go. We can catch the next train out…"

"Train be damned, we'll drive. I'll drive. We'll go now." Robert insisted.

The immediacy of the plan, not to mention his friends' support left Joe feeling a bit overwhelmed, but he managed a nod and a deep exhale of breath as he stood up and offered his hand across the desk to Mr. Murray. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Murray's grip was warm and firm as he accepted Joe's gratitude. "I took the liberty of drawing up the papers and collecting the forms you will need Mr. Reresby, Michael Reresby is the grandfather's name, what you will need him to sign. You'll need a notary so I also took the liberty of contacting my old colleague Byron Littleton who lives in the area and he has consented to meet you at the farm if you get the old man to agree to sign."

"Wonderful. Murray, you never cease to amaze." Robert announced as he offered his hand.

The older gentleman gave a slight shake of his head. "Mr. Carson made it clear to me on the phone that the child deserves a good home and that Mr. and Mrs. Molesley can give her just that. How could I not do my due diligence in trying to make that happen?"

A quick glance at Joe confirmed Charles' suspicion that his friend was on the verge of tears so with a quick clear of his own throat, he too, shook Mr. Murray's hand. "As usual you haven't let us down and for that, I thank you."

"I've put together a map of the area and with a little prodding was able to get a semblance of directions from Mr. Reresby. I have also included Mr. Littleton's phone number. I whole-heartedly hope you need his services."

Having given his eyes a quick wipe with his handkerchief, Joe shook Murray's hand once more, his whispered, "Thank you. Thank you so very much," almost bringing tears to the seasoned jurist's eyes.

Packet of information in hand, there was a spring of hope in Joseph Molesley's gate as he and Charles made their way towards the elevator, Robert waiting until they had exited the office before asking Murray to bill him for any and all costs related to the adoption of Mary Ann.

* * *

Poppy barely touched her shepherd's pie which was a clear sign that she was still nursing a broken heart given that it was her favorite meal, a fact that figured greatly into her Auntie Bee's preparation of the dish early in the morning before she set off for the tea room.

"You need to eat at least a little bit, sweetheart."

"My tummy hurts, Mumma."

Elsie gently rested the back of her fingers against the little one's head. "You don't have a fever."

Poppy's little lip jutted out as she rose from the children's table and leaned against her mother's thigh. "I just need a cuddle."

"Okay, baby." Elsie looked down at Livy and Pete who were almost finished with their lunch. "You two are doing a good job. I see almost happy plates. There are Christmas biscuits on the counter that you can reach when you are done, Liv, and after that, please wash your hands and faces in Mumma and Daddy's bathroom and then we can all cuddle on the sofa, alright?"

Smiles and nods received from Livy and Pete, Elsie kept an ear towards the kitchen as she cradled Poppy in her arms, Tip and Hope snuggled up against the little girl as the record player softly hummed with one of Charles' Brahms albums in the background.

"I know it's hard to say goodbye to someone you love, Pop, but you have to think happy thoughts about when Mary Ann will be back and living with Uncle JoMo and Auntie Phylly."

The little girl let her head fall back as she gave her mother a mournful look. "But Auntie Phylly said she might not get to."

"What? When? When did she say that?"

"Last night in the nursery when they thought we were asleep. Auntie Phylly said it would break her heart if they didn't get to have Mary Ann."

Elsie took a deep breath. She couldn't outright lie to her child, but she also didn't want to add to Poppy's already pessimistic outlook. "We have to keep our hopes up, baby. I spoke to Daddy earlier and right now he, and Uncle JoMo, _and_ Uncle Robert are doing everything they possibly can to make sure that Mary Ann comes to live here in Halifax, and I tell you, knowing Daddy and JoMo and Uncle Robert, there is no way they will give up. They will do whatever it takes. I promise, my sweet girl."

A small, hopeful smile on her face, Poppy nestled against her mother's breast as she whispered, "Daddy will do it. I know my Daddy will do it."

* * *

"That must be it."

The three men glanced among themselves after the weather-beaten farmhouse came into view. Shingles and shutters were missing in various places, most having been tossed haphazardly to the ground over years of harsh winter and spring storms and in their company were old rusted farm implements which obviously hadn't tilled, toted, or cut in decades.

A rather menacing looking dog soon appeared from the side of the house as Robert turned the Bentley into the drive, the grand vehicle bouncing over ruts and sliding into muddy puddles which were the result of a brief warm spell following a large snowfall the week before.

He had just shifted the car into park when a small, wiry man, not unlike Bill Mason except for the scowl he wore on his unshaven face, appeared from the large front door, his harsh command to his dog to "go out back" easily heard by the occupants of the auto who waited for the mutt to disappear around the side of the house before emerging into the cold wind of the countryside.

"Mr. Reresby, I'm Charles Carson." Doing his best to keep his nerves in check as he divined a warm smile, he led the group towards the less than sturdy looking wooden steps on which their host waited. "And this is Joseph Molesley and Robert Crawley. I just want to say how very grateful we all are that you agreed to meet us today."

"The lawyer said there'd only be two of you." The man obviously had no pretense of gentility, his words gruff and short as he regarded the quality of his guest's finery and the shine on their now slightly muddy shoes. "But you're here so I suppose you'd like to get out of the cold."

"Thank you. Thank you very much." It was Joe who managed to find his voice first as he bravely bounded up the sagging steps and offered his hand to the old farmer as Charles and Robert looked on, each taking a deep breath and sneaking a worried look at the other as they followed behind.

The inside of the house showed almost as much wear as the outside, once vibrant floral wallpaper now hanging loose in places with its pale blue background a dingy green from years of accumulated grime. A long dining table was covered in yellowed stacks of newspaper, dirty mugs, and plates of moldy bread crusts, not to mention a collection of empty whisky bottles and a few glasses which each held a sticky remnants of the spirit. The large room held not only the table, but a sagging sofa, a dusty aga, and an old upright piano which was littered with more stacks of newspaper, unopened mail, and yet another empty whisky bottle, this one on its side so that the ounce or two that had been left unconsumed now stained the highest treble notes on the keyboard.

"I'm not one for company, as you can see, but I could make some coffee or I can spare a drop or two of Scotch if you'd like."

Robert shook his head, answering for the group, "No, no, we don't wouldn't want to trouble you. We'd really just like a few moments of your time to talk about Mary Ann."

The mention of the little girl's name caused the man's chest to rise for a moment as he paused in the doorway of what obviously served as a study or office of sorts, a large and severely cluttered desk sitting on the far side of the room across from an overstuffed armchair which was clearly the place where he spent the majority of his leisure time, its arms dotted with cigarette burns and stained with what they could only assume was spilled whiskey, and the floor around it dotted with stacks of books and more newspaper.

"Come in. I'm afraid there aren't many chairs, but as you said, you're not staying long."

"Thank you. That's fine. We've been sitting all the way from London," Charles kindly answered as he motioned for Joe to go in first.

"Well, just say what you have to say so you can make your way back."

Joe shot Charles a worried look of his shoulder, but was met with a nod of encouragement before he turned back to the crotchety gentleman. "You don't seem to be the kind of man who minces words, Mr. Reresby, so I'll get right to the point as to why we are here."

"Well, get on with it man." The wooden chair behind the desk creaked loudly in the quiet house as Reresby lowered himself into it, an impatient frown on his face.

Joe struggled to keep his voice in a middle register, his nerves causing it to occasionally shoot up and tremble slightly as he began to explain, "Mr. Carson and his family met Mary Ann when they were visiting the children's ward at The London where they are patrons a few months ago and his eldest daughter Penelope struck up a friendship with her, as did our friend, a retired nurse, who volunteers in the ward. As a matter of fact, Isobel, our friend, is taking care of Mary Ann as we speak."

"You're mincing, Mr. Molesley."

"Sorry, I'm just…sorry. To make a long story short, Isobel brought Mary Ann to the Carson's to spend Christmas and my wife and I were quite taken with her. She's very lovely and so sweet which I know is a tribute to how she was raised and I promise you that my wife and I will do everything in our power to make sure she continues to lead a happy, healthy life filled with both love and a sense of security," he cleared his throat, fighting hard again to battle against his voice slipping up into the next octave as he continued, "if you would agree to sign over guardianship of her to us. She'll want for nothing, I promise you. I teach for a living and Phyllis is a nurse and we aren't without resources to deal with her recovery, and we have a loving and supportive group of friends which I think is evident in Mr. Carson and Mr. Crawley joining me here today. We're good people. I can give you references; professional, financial, character, whatever you'd like, but, in short, we would really like to give Mary Ann the good, stable home she deserves."

Reresby's gaze had drifted from Joe's face to his chest and then down to the surface of his desk as he listened to the younger man speak, and it surprised all three of his guests when he looked up with a tear on his cheek.

"You're asking me to give away the only bit of family I have left. The only piece of my Lucy I have left."

Joe looked over at Charles, unsure how to proceed.

Taking a step towards the desk, Charles kept his voice low as he explained, "I'm sorry, but it was our understanding that you were going to sign Mary Ann over to the state."

Still refusing to look across the desk, the old gentleman's gaze went to the curtain-less window on his right, his eyes unfocused on the dead field which was visible through the dirt-filmed glass. "That's what _they_ want. _Not_ what _I_ want." His voice suddenly acquired a disgruntled edge as he turned back to look at Charles. "The week after the fire, some jumped up little shite wearing a suit and shoes as fancy as your own showed up and started poking around and filling a pad of paper with no telling what kind of nonsense. Told me that given my age and the state of my home, he recommended I do _the right thing_ and sign Mary Ann over so they could find _fit_ parents." The words _the right thing_ and _fit_ were spat out with particular disgust as his expression turned from resignation to defiance and it was his own voice that shot up the octave as he began to yell, "I've lost my own girl, don't you see? I'll not lose her child as well!"

Charles and Robert froze in their places, not daring to look at one another as they watched the man begin to weep, but Joe gently pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and quietly stepped around the desk, offering it to the old farmer.

"I am so terribly sorry for your loss, Mr. Reresby. I can't imagine what a terrible shock it must have been."

"I saw your faces when you came up onto my property and into the house. You think the same thing the government man thought, but I can make things nice for her here. I know it is a bit of a shambles right now because it's been hard since the war, but I can make the farm something again and I can clean the house, do a bit of painting and the like so it looks like it did when my girl was a child. I'm not young, but I'm strong and I'm stubborn and if I say I'll do it, I'll do it." His gaze went to the ceiling and he pointed in the direction of the room above. "Lucy said she loves pink so that's what I'm going to do her room in and I'll get her nice, soft bedding. It will be the loveliest room she's ever seen." He wiped away a few more tears as he turned to Joe and softly explained, "I'll stop with the drink and I'll make things right for her. I can't give her away because she's all I have left of her. She has my Lucy's eyes, you see. That yellow hair comes from her father, but those big blue eyes, those come from my girl."

Charles and Robert both looked at Joe as it became clear the man obviously hadn't seen his granddaughter since the accident, nor had he fully grasped the entirety of her injuries.

"You didn't have the chance to see Mary Ann while she was in hospital, did you?" Charles voice was kind as he asked.

The old man shook his head. "It was hard, such a shock at the time. Lucy and I had been a bit…distant since her mother died when Mary Ann was two, but in the last year we'd started writing. I even had a telephone put in so we could speak to one another more often and she brought Mary Ann out here to see me a few months ago, so when the police called to tell me about the fire, I couldn't believe it. Things were going so well, it just isn't fair. I was getting back my girl and it just isn't…" His words were lost as he pulled the handkerchief against his mouth, tears once again streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry." Joe placed a comforting hand on Mr. Reresby's shoulder as he glanced back and forth between his friend's faces on the other side of the desk. "I can't imagine. I simply cannot imagine."

Waiting until the older gentleman had regained a semblance of control, it was Robert who stepped closer to the desk to breech the subject of the little girl's condition.

"I am sure you spoke with the doctors at The London during Mary Ann's stay?"

Reresby nodded yes.

"Did they explain to you the extent of her injuries?"

He nodded again. "She had some burns on her face and her eyes were swollen from them, but she's better. She must be or they wouldn't have let her leave hospital." The man looked among the men's faces, his worry evident at what Robert might be trying to imply.

"The burns to her face are better," Joe confirmed, "but even after the swelling went down, Mary Ann's sight is gone. The damage to her eyes is…extensive. She can detect light, but is very sensitive to it and so she wears dark glasses."

"She's…she's blind?" The old man's shoulders slumped, his entire body seeming to deflate in front of them as he considered what he had been told.

"She is, I'm sorry to say, but yes, she is and her eyes, they aren't…they don't look as they used to." Joe's voice was a whisper as tears fell on his own cheeks as he looked down at the broken man.

"We thought they had explained all of this to you. I'm so very, very sorry, Mr. Reresby," Charles quietly offered as he handed his own handkerchief over the desk to Joe. "She's going to need constant care and assistance, you see. We thought…"

"I can't…this is…you need to leave." His words weren't harsh, but it was clear the farmer was beyond the capability of further discussion.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Joe offered as he gave the man's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

One hand over his face, Mr. Reresby pushed past Joe and disappeared into the back of the house, leaving the three visitors alone and at a loss as to what to do next.

"What do we do?" Joe had to rest his hands against the cluttered desk to hold himself up.

Robert shook his head. "I suppose we have to do as he asked. We go and give him some time to take it all in."

Charles nodded in agreement. "He didn't know, Joe. This is a whole new reality we've just given him."

Allowing himself to sit in the desk chair for a moment, Joe lifted his face to the ceiling, stretching his neck in an effort to fight a sob. "What if he still wants to try to keep her here? She can't…it's not…"

"I know, mate, I know." Charles slipped to the other side of his desk, his hand patting his distraught friend's back when an idea occurred to him. "We can't make the decision for him, but we can leave him the resources to come to the right one."

Filled with curiosity, Joe and Robert watched Charles begin to search about the room.

* * *

Driving into Oxford an hour or so later, Charles recommended they stop off at a pub for a bite and to use a pay phone, all three of their stomachs growling from a combination of both hunger and nerves.

"Over there. I'll pop into that call box and you two can get us a table." Charles directed as they neared a red phone box which sat not far from a pub called The Eagle and Child.

"I'll check in with Murray and then Elsie. Do you want me to call Phyllis?"

Joe shook his head as he joined Robert on the path towards the door. "Thanks, but let's wait. I told her I wouldn't call until I know something for sure."

"Of course." Charles smiled supportively knowing that all of Joe's hopes were pinned on the unknown at the moment.

* * *

"And your friend in Hereford hasn't heard from him?" The line had a bit of static, but Charles could just make out Murray's voice on the other end.

"No. I checked in with him about half an hour ago and he hadn't received a call. So he didn't know the gravity of her condition?"

"No," Charles confirmed. "He honestly thought he could keep her on his farm and raise her, but you should have seen the place, Mr. Murray. Twenty young, fit men would have a time cleaning up and making that farm livable for a sighted child, much less a child with Mary Ann's disability. He also clearly drinks quite a bit as there were empty liquor bottles strewn about and piles of rubbish everywhere. Don't get me wrong, he obviously loves Mary Ann, of that there is no doubt, but if he does try to retain guardianship of her, I think they would end of taking her away which would be another tragedy for both of them to endure and would mean there would be no chance of Phyllis and Joe being able to take her in."

"I see," the lawyer answered with a sigh. "And how is Mr. Molesley?"

"At a loose end. He's keeping it together, but barely."

"It's a terrible situation and I'm sorry it didn't go as we'd hoped, but please call me whenever you get back to London. Perhaps I'll have heard something by then."

"Thank you, Mr. Murray."

"No need. Have a safe journey."

As the line went dead, Charles returned the receiver to its cradle for a moment before inserting several more coins, but as he lifted his finger to dial his own home number, he paused and began turning the rotary in an effort to reach another party.

* * *

"Murray hasn't heard anything." Charles slipped into a chair next to Robert as a disappointed Joe set his mug of coffee on the table.

"No news is good news, chap," Robert offered the weak consolation just as a bar maid appeared with a tray full of plates of sausage and mash. "And Elsie?"

"Sends her love and the children send kisses. She, too, was disappointed, but not without hope."

One corner of Joe's mouth drew up weakly as he nodded and mindlessly pushed bits of potato around on his plate before abruptly standing up. "I'll be back. Just need to get a breath of fresh air."

"I'll come with…"

Stepping from the table, Joe brushed aside Robert's offer. "No, no. Eat up. I'll be alright."

Their own appetites flagging, Charles and Robert watched Joe gather his coat from a peg by the door and step outside.

"If the old man tries to keep her, they'll end up taking her away and then the state will have custody and they'll never allow Joe and Phyllis to adopt her."

Charles nodded. "Exactly what I told Murray."

"What do we do, Charles? I'd offer the old man money, but I don't think it would do any good."

Feeling as helpless as his friend, Charles shook his head. "He just wants his daughter back and his granddaughter to have her sight again. Unfortunately there is no amount of money that can give him those things."

"Can you imagine it? Losing your child?"

Charles looked Robert directly in the eye and nodded, his voice quiet as he answered, "As a matter of fact I can."

The color drained from Robert's face as he considered what he had just said in relation to what the Carson's had just gone through with Grigg and Livy, not to mention the heartbreaking phone call Charles had made telling him of Elsie's miscarriage.

"Jesus, Charles. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry."

Swallowing hard, he managed a small smile. "Don't fret, Robert. It's alright. Livy's just fine and Elsie and I have each other, so…"

"It was still a stupid thing to say. I am truly sorry."

"No need." Charles again assured him.

"There must be something else we can do. Something we haven't thought of."

"I did make another call between speaking to Murray and Elsie, but I don't know if it will make any difference."

Robert lifted his eyebrows, his curiosity piqued. "Do tell."

* * *

The train pulled into the station at Halifax at half past ten and a stream of tired passengers soon emerged onto the platform, but none more tired than those who emerged from a first class car.

The familiar face of Charles Carson appearing above the heads of most of the crowd, a party of three soon rose from a hard wooden bench, sliding and skirting their way among the departing passengers in an effort to reach him.

"The welcome wagon approaches," Charles called over his shoulder as he caught sight of Phyllis who was leading the way like a salmon leaping up stream.

Grasping her hand and offering her a warm grin, he moved out of the way so she could pass him, his smile widening as he caught sight of his own beautiful wife, a sleepy, but happy Poppy holding her hand.

"Daddy!" Poppy called, running towards him, her little arms outstretched as she rushed into his while Elsie mouthed, "She doesn't know."

"Hello, sweet pea." Giving her a kiss, he shifted the four year old to his hip and was reaching out for his wife with his free arm when he heard Poppy gasp, her arms tightening around his neck as she excitedly announced, "You did it, Daddy!" Turning back to her mother, tears began to slip from the little girl's eyes as she cried, "Mumma, I told you my daddy would do it!"

Elsie now pressed to his side, Charles made a small pivot so all three of them could take in the scene of another family embracing.

* * *

"So Halifax to London, London to Hereford, Hereford to Oxford, Oxford to London, London back to Oxford, and then Oxford back to London, and now home to Halifax. You've been on a bit of journey today, Mr. Carson." Elsie ran a warm hand over his bare chest as she placed little kisses just below his ear and down his neck, their bodies wrapped around one another in their comfortable bed.

"Mmmm…" he moaned with pleasure, his own hand sliding down under the waist of her pajama bottoms as he gently rubbed her lower back. "But a journey with a result."

"Tell me again how it happened."

Turning his head so he could look at her, he explained, "Before I spoke to you from outside the pub, I called Isobel and gave her the grandfather's phone number. I thought the only thing that might sway the old man our way would be if Mary Ann spoke with him directly."

"So she called…"

"She did," he nodded. "She told him about the hospital and about her convalescence and about meeting Poppy and Isobel bringing her here for Christmas and she told him about how lovely and kind Phyllis and Joe were and how much she loved being here and about you and the books and Barley and the kittens and "The Wizard of Oz" and about Phyllis making her the baby doll clothes and I guess hearing her sound so happy along with the promise Joe had made in his letter…"

Still a bit achy, Elsie grimaced, but pushed herself up so she could look at him. "What letter?"

"It took some doing, but before we left the old man's farm I found a bit of paper and Joe wrote Mr. Reresby a letter that just reiterated how much he and Phyllis care for and love Mary Ann and also promising that if they were to get custody he was welcome to visit and they would certainly bring Mary Ann to see him as often as he'd like. We also left the phone number for Murray's friend Littleton who could explain to him the details of the guardianship paperwork which we left under the letter."

"That was clever of you."

Charles wrinkled his nose. "Not that clever, just kind and honest on Joe's part. They've already planned a visit for next month and Joe is going to arrange a train ticket for Mr. Reresby to come here for Mary Ann's birthday party in April."

"I look forward to meeting him."

He continued to rub her back as she settled back down beside him. "He's a good man. A sad man, but a good man. I'm glad Mary Ann was able to go with us back to Oxford after Littleton contacted Murray saying Reresby was willing to sign the papers if we would drive back and meet them halfway. Bless him, I don't know how he kept from falling apart when he saw her. The look on his face…"

Elsie blinked away a few tears of her own as she reached up to dust a few of Charles' off his cheek.

"He had mentioned her eyes being big and blue like her mother's so I think his heart truly broke when he saw how they'd been changed by the burns."

"Poor, poor man." Elsie whispered as she nestled her head against her husband's chest. "What did he do? What did he say?"

Charles let out a teary sigh, but smiled as he recalled the moment after the old man laid eyes on his granddaughter. "He just opened his arms, and said, "Hello, lovely. I've missed you."

"Oh, thank goodness. Bless him."

"Watching her move about so cautiously, I think he realized there was no way she could ever live on that farm, and then seeing how trusting and comfortable she was with Joe had to give him at least a little peace of mind because he did seem so grateful when they shook hands just before we left. Perhaps knowing Mary Ann is going to be with such good, caring people who are happy to let him be a very active part of her life will allow him to begin to work his way through his grief about losing his daughter. That farm. God, if you'd have seen it; such a sad, awful mess."

Charles' phone call from the pub in which he gave her a description of the filthy farmhouse filled with torn wallpaper, empty liquor bottles, and a yard covered in bits of rusted old farm implements had instantly taken her back to the house in which she had grown up, and her stomach now twisted into the same knots as it had earlier.

"I think I have a pretty good grasp of how terrible it was."

Knowing she was referring to her own childhood, he quickly kissed her before whispering, "I'm sorry. I didn't think. Of course you do."

"Do you think we should offer to help him clean it up? See if Robert could help, too?"

"No."

Charles quick answer surprised her, but watching him reach over to switch off the light on the bedside table, she remained quiet as she waited for him to continue with an explanation.

"At least not right now. Joe and Robert and I spoke about it after Mary Ann fell asleep on the way back to London. We should give him time to adjust to this new situation first and then down the road, perhaps he can be convinced to sell it and move closer to Halifax. As I said, he's a good man and he has his pride which we have to respect."

She gave him a kiss over his heart. " _You_ are a very good man, also a very wise man, my darling."

"It try, but I'm fortunate to have a very wise wife who is rubbing off on me."

"Flatterer." She whispered as she gave him a squeeze.

"Come here, my not only wise, but gorgeous wife, and kiss me to sleep, please," Inching himself down, he encouraged her to slide up slightly so their faces could meet.

"Did you talk to Joe about building them a house on our property?"

He slipped his leg between hers, their bodies pressed tightly together as he answered, "On the train home tonight. He was fairly overwhelmed, but said he would talk to Phyllis. He was resistant at first, because he thought it a hand out, but he said he would consider it if we let them pay a proper rent."

"It isn't a hand out," Elsie insisted. "It's for the benefit of many, not just them."

"I know. I explained all of that," Charles promised. "I even pulled out the Poppy card saying how very much I knew it would mean to both she and Mary Ann to be able to see and be with one another every day."

"Between Joe, Phyllis and her, I don't know who was more worried about how today would go. Bless our baby's heart. She had a tummy ache and just wanted to cuddle all day, but I promised her that you and Robert and Joe were going to do your very best to make sure that Mary Ann ended up back here."

"Oh, our little tenderhearted Poppy. I'm so glad we didn't let her down."

Kissing him, she slid her fingers into his thick hair, her hand sliding down the back of his head so her nails could gently scratch his neck as she pulled out of the kiss and whispered, "She said, _Daddy will do it. I know my daddy will do it._ "

"I'm glad you didn't tell me that over the telephone. I don't think I could have handled the pressure. And Beryl and Bill didn't mind staying with Liv and Pete so you could bring her to the station?"

Elsie chuckled. "Not at all. The children were already asleep by the time they got here and I think our little bride and groom-to-be just snogged on our sofa until we got home if their smiling, chapped lips were any indication of their activities while we were gone."

"Good for them." He rubbed her nose with his as he admitted, "I know it was late and cold, but I'm glad you met us at the station. Seeing how happy they were and how happy Poppy was, it was like Christmas came all over again."

"It was lovely and I think we rather deserved two Christmases after the craziness of the last two months."

Considering the highs and lows to which she was referring, he gave her another kiss before recalling a moment from earlier in the day. "Robert and I were talking about how hard it must be for Mr. Reresby to have lost a child and Robert asked if I could imagine it." He felt her tense up in his arms, both of them holding their breaths, their throats tightening as they recalled the horrors from a little over a week before.

"Sometimes I find myself just wanting to wrap all three of them in my arms and not let go." Elsie admitted into the darkness.

"I know. Being a parent can be the most wonderful, yet most terrifying thing can't it?"

She reached down and found his hand, squeezing it. "Luckily the wonderful far outweighs the terrifying."

"Something Joe and Phyllis will soon be discovering for themselves."

Pulling their joined hands up between them, she confessed, "I couldn't be happier for them."

Giving her another kiss, Charles whispered, "Me, too. Now we must get some sleep. Furniture and soft furnishings delivered tomorrow and then Lily and Purley's possessions arrive on Wednesday and then we've a New Year's Eve party to throw Friday night."

"And books to write and babies to make and weddings to attend and houses to build and birthday parties and kitten and toy-toy poo to clean up. It never stops does it?"

"I'm exhausted just thinking about it all."

"But at least we'll be doing it all together."

Charles gave her one last, deep kiss. "No one with whom I'd rather be doing it."

"Risqué."

He gave her bottom a pinch as he whispered, "Goodnight, Mrs. Carson."

They had both just shut their eyes when they heard a strange sound like that of a combination of light knocking and something being dragged along wood coming from the vicinity of the bottom of the bedroom door.

"What is that?" Charles mumbled as he reached over to switch on the light.

Both of their eyes scanning the door from top to floor, they could see no obvious source of the noise.

"I don't see any…" Elsie stopped mid-sentence as there was a light, but detectable tap against the iron foot at the end of her side of the bed. "Did you feel that?"

"I did."

They remained still and after a few moments the same sensation was felt only this time from the foot on Charles' side.

"What in the hell?" Elsie whispered as she pushed back the covers and they both moved to their knees and leaned over the end of the bed just in time to see Wee Daddy toddle out from under the dust ruffle as he headed toward the wing chair on the far side of the room.

"Damn you, Wee Daddy. The minute spring comes you are moving to the back garden and I hope some bird of prey swoops down and eats you up, my annoying little friend." Charles softly growled as he climbed from the bed, only to burst into an expletive as his bare foot landed in a puddle of tortoise pee. "Sonofabitch! I can't go one day without this menace managing to get pee on me."

Turning back to look at his wife, he scowled as he watched her fight to stifle a fit of giggles. "What's so funny?"

Looking at him with tremendous love, she gave her head a little shake as she softly uttered, "Just life, Mr. Carson. Just life."

* * *

 _Bless you kind people who are still hanging in there with me. I know this took an age for me to post and for that I am so very sorry. I am having some health issues that make it very hard to find a comfortable position in which to sit to write. Will do my best to get a new chapter up as soon as I can, but am doing some very happy traveling this coming weekend so it will probably be the next week before I can get New Years and Lily and Purley's move in up._

 _Thank you for all your kind words, reviews, Tumblr posts, and patience. Am so, so grateful._

 _XO, Jen_


	16. Happy To You

"They were all still awake?"

Richard Clarkson rose from the sofa as Isobel rejoined him in her spacious sitting room from the kitchen where she had just wished the Carson family and their guests a happy New Year.

"Pete was fading around eleven so Charles took him in the nursery to rock and Elsie said she checked on them half an hour ago and they were both fast asleep, but I spoke to Poppy and Mary Ann, and they said Daisy and Andy and that nice Nathaniel were still up playing games with them and Livy. She said the girls are bound and determined to make it to midnight."

"You sorry we aren't there?"

Isobel shook her head. "Seems a bit odd. It had become a bit of a tradition to spend New Year's in Halifax over the last few years, but it's also become a tradition to be with you, so I am not a bit sorry to be welcoming in 1954 in London." She gave him a warm smile before moving to fill their champagne glasses.

"It has been a lovely evening. Dinner was wonderful and dancing with you is always a treat."

Handing him a glass, she left little space between their bodies as she joined him back on the sofa. "I return the sentiment."

"I've never been a fan of the city, but being here with you makes it seem like a different place. I don't seem to mind the crowds or the pace as much, and you hardly hear the noise from this high up."

Isobel leaned her head against the cushioned back, a grin on her face. "You should get a job with the London visitor's bureau, doctor."

He joined her in a reclined position, returning her smile. "I just don't want you to think I'm anti-London."

"And I'm not anti-Halifax, Richard."

"Well, then…" he took her free hand in his.

"Well, then what?"

"It isn't out of the question. You and me."

She shook her head. "I told you that. I told you we could work it out."

"And I am doing a rotten job of attempting to start a conversation about how we might go about this _working it out_."

"You shouldn't be talking to me, in that case. It's Elsie you want."

"Elsie?"

"The lovely Mrs. Carson has all the answers." Isobel gave him a knowing look as she continued, "She told me that Phyllis has expressed the need for a reduced workload now that they have Mary Ann and so it makes sense to Elsie that if you also reduced your work load and if I hired an assistant or two to help me at the hospital, we could spend more time together, both here and in Halifax. And, in her words, _ring or no ring_ we could be together."

Richard's mouth fell open which led to more laughter from Isobel.

"I know. Silly woman has everything figured out. She's quite wonderful."

"I'm going to send her flowers."

Isobel leant over and gave him a lingering kiss.

"That was nice," Richard whispered.

Isobel nodded towards the clock on the mantel. "It's 1954, Dr. Clarkson. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year." He returned her kiss, albeit a more arduous one than she had given.

"So you'd be willing to see patients fewer days a week?" Isobel asked when he had finally pulled away.

Taking a deep breath, he gave a nod. "I will meet with the hospital director and find out what my options are and then advertise for a junior for the practice. I'll have to hire someone to fill in for Phyllis, but it is doable. It will take a bit of time…"

"Of course. It will take me time to find the right person, or people, to assist me, as well. Perhaps by the end of summer we can figure out the next step."

"Seems like forever away," Richard whispered, a tinge of disappointment in his voice as he pulled her against him so they could cuddle against the cushions. "But I've waited five years, so what are a few months more."

Turning her head to look up at him, she slid her hand up his chest and began to gently loosen the knot of his tie. "And in the meantime, we'll still find time here and there to be together."

A smile crossed his lips as he slid his a tender hand under her chin. "I want to be here and there and everywhere with you, Isobel."

* * *

The house was quiet for eight in the morning, the festivities of the previous evening having gone into the late hours which had led to the children sleeping far past the early hour at which they normally rose.

"Nineteen fifty-four," Charles whispered as Elsie snuggled up against him, her back to his front.

"And a quiet start to this New Year it seems," she murmured as she slipped her fingers between his and pulled his arm more tightly around her middle. "I hope we don't have a houseful of little grumps this afternoon. We probably shouldn't have let them stay up so late."

"How late did you and the girls stay up with Andy and Nathaniel?"

"Poppy and Mary Ann made it to almost one and then Phyllis and I put them to bed with Pete and she went upstairs to join Joe while I came in here with you and crashed. Daisy said she would let Livy bunk with her on the sofa. I don't know what time Andy and Nathaniel left, but I got up around three to make sure the doors were locked and they were gone."

Charles nuzzled her neck, kissing just below her ear before murmuring, "We Carson men just don't have the stamina you lovely ladies do."

"Wasn't the same without Isobel." Elsie whispered as she turned over to face him.

He nodded. "I know, but I am glad she and Richard were together in London."

"I wonder how it went."

Charles reached down and gently brushed an eye lash from just below her eye onto the tip of his finger. "I'm sure she'll call you in a bit and fill you in. Here, honey, make a wish."

A smile graced her lips as she closed her eyes before gently blowing the auburn lash.

"I don't even have to ask, do I?"

She pushed herself up and gave his lips a light peck. "A tiny baby could be in nestled in this bed between us this time next year if we manage to get pregnant by the end of February."

"I promise to do my part. You just tell me when."

She basked in the warmth of his embrace and deeply inhaled the light traces of his new cologne which still lingered from the previous night. "I wish I could say now. You feel and smell so good." She smiled as he shifted, his arousal ignited by her huskily whispered words.

"Careful, Mrs. Carson, or you'll get me all hot and bothered."

Reaching up and unbuttoning the top three buttons of his pajamas, she hummed lightly as she began kissing his neck and then down over his Adam's apple before moving down to his chest.

"Sweetheart…"

"Shhh…just lay back, Charles. I want to make you feel good." She reached up and rested the fingers of her left hand against his lips as she unbuttoned the rest of his top with her right before easing her way down under the covers.

"Happy New Year indeed," he whispered as he followed her lead, shifting onto the side of his good hip as she worked his pajama bottoms down below his knees. Pressing his head back against the pillow, he slipped his hand inside the neckline of her gown and massaged her back and neck as she began to pleasure him.

He felt her smile against him just after he pressed her pillow against his face to stifle the sighs and moans her efforts were divining. His climax approaching, he patted her shoulder as he pulled back the pillow to whisper, "I'm…Oh, honey…I'm…"

Slipping up beside him, she used her hand to bring him to completion, a gentle smile on her face as she watched a gamut of expressions cross his.

"Dear God, woman, you are too good to me."

"Making you feel good makes me feel good, sweetheart." She whispered as she pushed herself up and onto the side of the bed.

"If that is true then I am the luckiest man in the world."

Elsie disappeared into the lavatory only to return a few seconds later, smiling as she tossed him a hand towel. "I'm going to open the door once you get your clothes on and then jump in the shower."

"You aren't going to let me shower with you?"

She smirked as she picked up his pajama bottoms from the floor. "Someone has to keep an ear out for our urchins."

"Daisy's in there…"

"We had the joy of making them, Charles Carson, therefore we have the responsibility of taking care of them."

Sighing dramatically, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and was pulling up his pants when the door to the bedroom suddenly flew open. Startled by the abrupt entrance of Pete in the doorway, he hesitated briefly before hastily pulling his pants up the rest of the way, but was caught off-guard by the blood curdling scream that suddenly erupted from his son.

"Bird!" Elsie rushed across the room and pulled the little one into her arms. "What's wrong, baby? Are you hurt?"

"Piders!"

Her ribs and toes complained, but she managed to swing her son onto her hip as she glanced about the floor and out into the corridor. "I don't see any spiders, baby."

"On Daddy!" Pete whimpered against her neck.

Elsie and Charles exchanged bewildered looks.

"There's no spiders on Daddy, sweetheart," she gently bounced Pete and kissed his cheek. "It's okay."

"On Daddy's pee pee!"

Elsie gasped and then bit her bottom lip to hide a smile as she glanced over to find her husband's face turning bright red. "Oh, baby, Daddy doesn't have spiders on his pee pee."

"I don't, Pete. I really don't have spiders on me."

The child lifted his head, his expression still one of fear and a bit of doubt. "Lots of piders on you, Daddy."

"It was just hair, sweet pea. You just saw hair that looked a little bit like spiders." Elsie explained as she fought a keen desire to burst into laughter.

"No piders?"

Charles shook his head, his cheeks losing a touch of their heat as he watched his son relax. "No spiders."

Pete nodded his head and was being lowered to the ground when he suddenly called out, "You have a big pee pee, Daddy."

Elsie turned her head away, her giggles getting the better of her.

"Alright, Pete. That's enough pee pee talk." Charles cleared his throat as he pulled his pajama top back on before slipping on his dressing gown en route to his wife and son. "Why don't we go check on Daisy and the girls and we can let chum and the kittens have a wee while Mumma takes a shower?"

Pete nodded his head enthusiastically, taking his father's hand, but pausing to give the area just below Charles' waist another look. "I have a big pee pee when I am a big boy like you, Daddy?"

He scowled as he looked over at his wife who was currently wiping her eyes as she shook with silent laughter. "You have been a tremendous help, thank you."

She bent over, shaking her head as she managed to mutter a laugh laden "I'm sorry."

A deep sigh was followed by an honest answer. "You probably will, bird. If you have Daddy's long legs, you'll probably have my other…attributes as well."

"I'm going to be a _really_ big boy like you, Daddy."

"And you'll have a very happy wife," Elsie playfully added as she watched her boys leave the room.

"Thank you, dear." Charles shot over his shoulder, the couple sharing amused smiles.

She had only taken a few steps towards the bathroom when she heard Pete ask, "Will I have big furries on my eyes like you, Daddy?" Another loud sigh filling the corridor, Elsie ducked back around the doorway just as he informed their son: "Eyebrows, bird. They're called eyebrows."

"I have big eyebrows like you?"

Turning back to find his highly amused and lip-biting wife watching, he couldn't help but laugh as he answered, "We'll just have to wait and see, sweet pea."

* * *

Final touches to the now fully furnished conservatory, bedroom, temporary sitting room, and lavatory in the new edition completed over the first few days of the week, Charles found Elsie doing a last minute tidy up in Purley and Lilly's bedroom mid-Monday morning, the fourth of January.

"We could run a white glove over every surface in the house, Elsie. It's perfect. Stop fussing."

"Nervous energy," she answered with a shrug before moving to her hands and knees to adjust the dust-ruffle around the base of the bed.

"Why are you nervous?" His question went unanswered as she remained hidden. "Honey?"

She peeked over the edge of the mattress and took a deep breath before admitting, "When they get here it will be like a countdown has started. I mean, she's coming here to… to die," her voice faded in and out as she fought to speak. "Their moving in has seemed like something so far off in the future, but now it's here and it feels real, her illness, her cancer is real. It's the beginning of the end."

"We can't back out…"

She forcefully shook her head as she pushed herself up higher above the bed. "I don't want that. That's not at all what I am saying. I know it will be awful; awful for Purley, for us, for the children, for everyone when the time comes, but she'll have good days and I hope to help make those good days the best they can be for both of them, for all of us."

Charles sat on the edge of the bed and offered his hand which she took before joining him. "I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep. Found myself thinking about Lily and Purl."

"About them moving in?"

He shook his head. "No. Just about how important they have been in my life, in ours. They were both in the room the day I was born and Purley was the first person after my father to hold me, which I think you know, but he was also in the room when my father died. I don't think I've ever told you that."

She shook her head, her grip on his hand tightening.

His gaze went to the far wall where a framed copy of Lily and Purley's wedding photo now hung among other old photos of their family and Charles and his parents, and more recent photos of the Purley's own grandchildren and great-grandchildren, as well as Poppy, Livy, and Pete. "It was the early hours of the morning and I remember waking up and hearing my mother crying and Purl was sitting in a chair just outside my room waiting for me. I was more than half his size even though I was only eight, but he pulled me onto his lap and told me Dad had slipped away and he just held me while I cried."

Elsie sniffed and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket, wiping her eyes before handing it to her husband so he could attend to the few tears which had escaped the corner of his.

"And Lily and Isobel were with me at the hospital the night mother died and it was in Lily's arms that I cried then."

"Oh, honey." She let go of his hand and wrapped herself around his middle as she tucked up under his arm.

"And the girls. They are why the girls came into the world, into my hands and then into your arms so safely. I owe them so much."

Charles was wiping away streaming tears when Beryl's voice called from down the hall. "They're here!"

Feeling the bed shift as she prepared to rise, Charles held fast to her hand, his words whispered and quick, "I know I haven't said it, but thank you. Thank you for wanting to do this. It would mean so much to my parents that we are doing this so thank you for being you." Leaning over, he kissed the side of her head before whispering, "Lovely, kind, perfect you."

She reached up and brushed away the stream of tears no sliding over his cheeks. "Of all the times to be sweet. They'll think we're blubbering babies, sweetheart. I am the one who should be thanking you. Livy, Purley, Isobel…our children…you've given me everything Charles." She kissed him soundly before abruptly pulling away and moving to her feet. "Now dry your eyes and put a smile on your face," she announced before clearing her throat and giving her head a bit of a shake. "This may be the beginning of the end, but it's still a beginning."

She had taken a few steps around the end of the bed when he leaned over and reached for her hand. "How are we going to do this?"

"With love." She simply responded. "We follow their example and we do everything with love."

* * *

Any fears Elsie and Charles had regarding Lily and Purley's arrival soon dissipated as a jolly Lily bounded into the house, her arms quickly filled with her "peanuts." She had lost nearly two stone since they had seen her in late November, but her coloring was good and a recent B-12 shot had given her a boost of energy which pleased Richard who had joined the Carson's, along with the Molesley's, Beryl, Bill, Andy, Daisy, and Nathaniel for a welcome dinner for the couple.

Conversation flowed easily among the adults who discussed everything from Bill's chickens to the Royal Family to the latest Morecambe and Wise radio show. Amid the contented chatter, however, Elsie detected a reticence on Andy's part to join in, not to mention the fact that the young man had barely touched Beryl Patmore's delicious dinner. Daisy on the other side of him engaging in happy banter with Nathaniel who sat across from her, Elsie took advantage of being on Andy's immediate left and gave his arm a squeeze. "Everything alright, love? You feeling well?"

He glanced up, caught off-guard, but managed a polite, but perfunctory smile. "Fine, thanks. Sorry. Know I'm being a bit quiet."

"You've barely taken three bites and you've usually gone for seconds by this point in the meal. You sure you are feeling alright?"

His glance in the direction of a giggling Daisy and then a brightly grinning Nathaniel were all the answer Elsie needed.

"Three's a crowd?" She whispered.

He quickly nodded, pausing briefly before admitting, "And I'm beginning to think I'm the odd man out."

Elsie reached down and patted his hand. "I doubt that's true. They're just friends."

"I don't know. He's bet-…Sorry. I don't mean to be a killjoy," Andy uttered before quietly excusing himself from the table.

The loss of their dinner companion didn't go unobserved by Daisy who turned to watch him leave before looking back at Elsie. "Is he ill?"

She gave Daisy a small smile before looking across the table at Nathaniel who had struck up a conversation with Bill about replacing a bit of the roof on one of the barns. "Not ill, per se, but a little…worried."

"Worried?"

Elsie bit her bottom lip before softly saying, "It's not really my business, Daisy, but I do encourage you to talk to him."

The young woman nodded before glancing back in the direction in which her beau had disappeared.

* * *

"The children know not to bother you and the phone is set up on a separate line. You just pick up and call our number and one of us can be here within seconds." Elsie left Charles' side in the doorway that separated the new edition from the rest of the house and perched next to Lily on the arm of the small sofa that sat opposite the couple's new bed. "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, of course, well, anything anywhere, for that matter. And if at any point the children are in the way or being nuisances…"

"Oh, little mother, please don't fret. Everything is wonderful; beautiful and far nicer than we deserve." Lily reached over and took Elsie's hand, pulling it to her lips. "You sweet, sweet girl."

"We just want you to be as comfortable and relaxed as possible." Charles quickly answered, moving across the room and resting his hand on his emotional wife's back. "And now we'll give you some time to settle. You've had a long day of driving and company."

Lily gave him a wink before turning her attention back to Elsie as she whispered, "Plenty of time for tears later, Elsie. I just want to love on those babies and cook in that lovely kitchen of yours and talk about good times and hopefully make a few more memories while I can."

"Sorry," Elsie said with a smile. "I'll do my best to keep my leaky eyes in check, Lily."

"Good girl."

* * *

Seated at her vanity, she was mid-stroke with her hairbrush when she noticed her reclining husband's gaze at her in the reflection of the mirror.

"It isn't polite to stare."

"Sorry, but I am afraid it is hard not to when someone is as beautiful as you."

Elsie grimaced at him, but it soon shifted to a smile as she countered, "I think we need to have your eyes checked."

"Nothing wrong with my eyes," he playfully argued. "Now stop that brushing and come to bed."

She placed the brush on the table and shifted in the small seat so that she was facing him. "Do you think Lily and Purley are happy to be here?"

He gave his head a light shake. "No. They're miserable. All that laughing and those big smiles are just an act. And the children, well, it's clear that can barely tolerate them. Hugging them, playing with them, I mean, it's clear they are just putting on a show. And you. Ugh. They can't stand how lovely and caring you are. No doubt they'll be packing their bags by the end of the week."

"Oh shut up." She muttered with a smile as she stood to remove her dressing gown. "I know they don't hate it here. I just want them to feel at home."

"We've a warm hearth, a larder full of food, comfy beds, and we love one another. I am quite certain that is the definition of _home._ "

The words he had just said inspiring a bloom of warmth in her chest, she made no reply, but simply climbed into the bed beside him, her arms instantly wrapping around the large, warm man who was her definition of home.

* * *

Charles having to return to school the following Monday, he and Elsie made a point of setting the alarm a half hour early, Wednesday, January 11, to make some special preparations before both went into the nursery, moving to their knees at the side of the bed and gently waking the girls before the foursome began to sing:

 _Happy birthday to you,_

 _Happy Birthday to you,_

 _Happy Birthday dear Petey,_

 _Happy Birthday to you…_

A smile filled the little one's face before he opened his eyes to find his family grinning at him as he whispered. "Happy to me."

"Happy to you, baby bird," Elsie cooed as she pulled the toddler into her arms.

"Big three year old boy," Charles added, gently running his hand through his son's mop of dark curls.

Livy and Poppy were scrambling up and around their father's torso when Pete suddenly inhaled deeply which was immediately followed by his eyes lighting up as he let out a little gasp and shouted, "Pancakes!?"

"Yes, sir. Special birthday pancakes just for you, baby," Elsie answered as she moved to her feet to lead their little family to the dining room where Lily, Purley, Beryl, and Bill were waiting and another round of "Happy Birthday" began to fill the room.

Birthday pancakes were followed by Bill and Purley taking the bundled up children to the farm where Pete helped milk the cow while the girls fed the chickens, each of them then given turns riding Jasper with Purley while Bill and those waiting played with the goats and Barley who frolicked among bales of hay in an empty stall of the stable. The merry group was soon joined by Mary Ann who was spending weekdays with the Carson's while Phyllis and Dr. Clarkson began the search for a young doctor and nurse to join the practice.

A luncheon of the three year old's favorite foods consumed, Beryl took the twins in the nursery for story time and a nap while Mary Ann, who had long since outgrown naps, spent time with Lily, the twosome's instant bond not surprising anyone given Mary Ann's sweet countenance and Lily's seemingly boundless loving nature. The other children occupied, the birthday boy had elected to stay with his mother in whose arms he was currently curled up in the master bedroom's bed, along with Barley whose head rested on the toddler's tummy.

Bright smiles being shared as they softly sang through the catalogue of all of the songs the children loved, they had just finished "A You're Adorable" when Elsie asked, "What next, birthday boy?"

"Umm… 'Wheels On the Bus."

Elsie nodded, knowing full well that the child would only want to sing the silly verses he and his sisters had made up about one another and their friends and family.

"Who first?"

"Daddy."

Taking a deep breath, Elsie lifted her head to signal the start of their singing:

 _The Daddy on the bus says I love Mumma, I love Mumma, I love Mumma..._

 _The Daddy on the bus says I love Mumma all through the town…_

"Now Uncle JoMo," Pete decided.

 _The JoMo on the bus says I'm so silly, I'm so silly, I'm so silly…_

 _The JoMo on the bus says I'm so silly," all through the town…_

"Poppy."

 _The Poppy on the bus says, Let's play babies, let's play babies, let's play babies…_

 _The Poppy on the bus says, Let's play babies, all through the town..._

"Umm…Livy on the bus."

Giving his tummy a tickle, Elsie kissed his plump, pink cheek and then nodded.

 _The Livy on the bus goes climbing like a monkey, climbing like a monkey, climbing like a monkey…_

 _The Livy on the bus goes climbing like a monkey, all through the town…_

A wink from his mother was followed by, "Two more and then we'll close our eyes and sing a soft song, okay, baby?"

"Okay, Mumma," Pete agreed as he let out a little yawn. "The bird on the bus."

 _The bird on the bus says, I'm a sweetie, I'm a sweetie, I'm a sweetie…_

 _The bird on the bus says, I'm a sweetie, all through the town…_

Smiling, Elsie whispered, "Last one."

Lifting his little hands to her cheeks, the grinning child leaned up and gave her a kiss before choosing, "The Mumma."

Returning his little peck, Elsie rested her forehead against his and whispered, "This time instead of "I love Daddy," the Mumma says "I love Petey."

His little arms going around her neck as she pulled him closer to her, they finished their song.

… _The Mumma on the bus says, I love Petey, all through the town._

They had just reached the end when they received a surprise from the doorway.

"Did I just miss the bus?"

Rolling over, Pete lifted his arms towards his father, "Daddy!"

"It's not even three. Why are you home, sweetheart?" Elsie asked as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"They sent those of us with a bit of a drive home early. It's coming down pretty hard and I'm fairly certain school will be cancelled tomorrow, as well. Joe's collecting Mary Ann so they can pick up Phyllis and get home before the roads in town get too bad."

"Cuddle, Daddy?" Pete asked, his little arms still outstretched.

Slipping out of his jacket, he quickly removed his tie before sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning down into his child's embrace. "Cuddling with my birthday boy and his sweet Mumma. I can't think of anything else I'd rather do." His shoes removed, Charles soon slipped into the space on the other side of Pete.

"Can you believe we have such a big, big boy, Daddy?" Elsie asked as she placed her hand over Charles' which was gently patting Pete's back.

"I can't. Seems like only yesterday I was climbing into this very bed to join you and our tiny new baby Pete."

"I remember that." The memory of the morning after Pete was born instantly came back to her. Turning her attention to the child between them, she recalled, "I had fallen asleep and you were curled up with me right here and Daddy took the big girls over to Gran Bill's and then he came back to take a nap with us just like today only _you_ were awake so Daddy started talking to you."

Charles nodded as Pete turned back from his mother to look at him. "I did. I asked if you remembered me because I was the first person to hold you after you were born, and then I picked you up and turned you so you could look at your beautiful Mumma and I told you how lucky we are to have her and we are, aren't we, bird? So, so lucky."

Pete nodded as he turned back to grin at his mother. "Uh-huh."

"Oh, Daddy. You're going to make me cry."

Turning his hand to hold hers, Charles continued, "And I promised you we would read lots of books and play cricket and that Mumma and I were going to take very good care of you because we love you so much and then I gave you a kiss." He leaned over and repeated the gesture, feeling Elsie's grip tighten. "My sweet boy."

"Alright, close your eyes, my sweethearts, and we'll sing one more song," Elsie whispered as she wiped away a tear with her free hand.

"Mumma, will you sing "Moon" song?"

"Of course."

Moving closer together, the birthday boy's parents snuggled around him and shared a gentle kiss before Elsie began softly singing:

 _It's not the pale moon that excites me,_

 _That thrills and delights me,_

 _Oh no…_

 _It's just the nearness of you…"_

* * *

The children curled up on the sofa reading books with Lily and Purley before bedtime, Elsie was putting away dishes as Charles sat at the kitchen table with a stack of French history books and maps, comprising a list of notes when the telephone rang.

"It's almost nine." Elsie noted as they looked at one another before making their way towards the telephone table in the sitting room where Charles picked up the receiver on the fourth ring.

"Carson res-…she is!?..No, no, it's wonderful that you called. I wish we were there…I see…Oh good!Yes, please do…I will…Yes, yes…of course. Please call and let us know no matter the time…"

The phone call abruptly ending, Charles turned to find six expectant faces looking up at him.

"That was Auntie Izzy and she called to let us know that Auntie Cora is having the baby!"

An excited smile broke across Elsie's face only to turn into a look of concern, "She's not due for another month."

Charles nodded, "But things seem to be going fairly smoothly. The weather is better down south and so they were able to get her to The London in plenty of time. Either Isobel or Robert will call to let us know as soon as it gets here."

"Little Lady Mary is going to be a big sister just like you sweet girls," Lily noted as she gave the twins each a squeeze.

Poppy lit up like a Christmas tree at the news of the new baby. "May we go see the new baby, Mumma? Pretty please?"

"We will, sweet pea. In the next few weeks we'll spend a weekend at Auntie Izzy's and go see Mary and the new baby." She turned her attention to Pete with a sweet smile. "The new baby might have the same birthday as you, baby bird, if it is born before midnight."

"Happy to me and to baby," the toddler said with a sleepy grin as he snuggled up against Purley's chest.

"Happy to you," Charles whispered, giving Elsie's hip a squeeze before passing her on the way to the sofa. "And now I think it is time to make a move to the nursery, my sleepy children. Let Lily and Purley get ready for bed."

"Please may Mrs. Lily tell us one more story? Just one more story, Daddy? Please?" Livy pleaded as she curled her fingers around Lily's hand which rested against her tummy.

"One more, Mister Charles?" Lily asked with an impish grin.

"Well, since I am incapable to saying no to such beautiful ladies, I suppose one more story won't hurt, but make it a short one please, madam."

The sofa full of smiling faces, Charles lowered himself into the large leather chair and Elsie was not far behind, perching at his side on the arm.

"This is a very true story about a very special little boy on _his_ birthday almost forty years ago."

A knowing sigh from her husband inspired Elsie to look down at his scowling face. "Ringing a bell, Mr. Carson?"

"Ringing a gong." He gave her a gentle tug so that she slid down the side of the chair and into his lap.

Chuckling, she turned her head and kissed the side of his head. "I can't wait."

"There once was a little boy named Charles Ernest…"

"That's you, Daddy," Poppy quickly noted.

Lily nodded. "It was your Daddy, but he had just turned your age, Miss Poppy, and Purley and I had come over to give him a special cake just before bedtime so he could celebrate with his mother and dad. We had just finished our cake when it started raining and thundering a bit so Purley and I needed to get home so we gave him goodnight kisses and your Grandmother Joan and Grandad Peter were seeing us to the door when the brightest strike of lightening I had ever seen suddenly ripped across the sky and was followed by the loudest clap of thunder any of us had ever heard and all the lights in the house went out."

"Were you scared, Daddy?" Livy asked.

Charles shook his head, "Let Lily finish the story, sweet pea."

"Well, we all ran back into the house and I went to check on your Daddy while everyone else started looking for candles and matches. I made it to his room and said, "Are you alright, peanut?" and your Daddy said, "I'm alright, Miss Lily, but you can stay with me if you are scared." Now I have to tell you, ever since I have been a little girl, I have been very scared of the dark so I was so grateful that your brave Daddy offered to let me stay with him and he was curled up in my lap just like you girls are now when your Granddad Peter appeared with Purley and Grandmother Joan in the doorway and they each carried a lit candle and do you know what your Daddy did?"

Pete was fast asleep in Purley's lap, but the girls were very much awake and intrigued, shaking their heads as they looked up intently at Lily.

"Your Daddy looked at those candles and he started singing:

 _Happy Birthday to me,_

 _Happy Birthday to me,_

 _Happy Birthday, dear Charlie,_

 _Happy Birthday to me…_

And your sweet Grandmother Joan carried her candle over to us and your Daddy closed his eyes and he made a wish before he blew out that candle. _"_

"Ohhhhh…." Elsie half cooed, half laughed as she pulled Charles' arms tighter around her middle. "Sweet little Charlie."

Poppy climbed down from Lily's lap and made her way over to her parents, laying her little head in her mother's lap as she asked, "What did you wish for, Daddy?"

"I probably wished that the thunder and lightning would stop because I am sure I was a little more afraid of it than I was letting on."

"Who was Daddy like when he was a little boy? Was he more like me or Poppy or Pete?" Livy asked as she looked back and forth between Lily and Purley.

"What do you think, Purl?" Lily gave him a gentle nudge.

"Hmm...I suppose he was a bit like Miss Poppy because he was a very good cuddler."

Elsie shared a sweet smile with Poppy before pulling her into her lap so the child could demonstrate her aforementioned ability.

"And I suppose he was a bit like Mr. Pete because he had a very sweet smile and chubby cheeks and he had a very sweet giggle when he was a wee one."

"Hard to imagine, I know." Charles lowly mumbled as Elsie reached up and stroked his cheek.

"What about me?" Livy asked, her little voice tinged with concern that she might be left out.

"Oh, he was definitely very much like you, Miss Livy. I don't think I ever saw him without a scab on his knee or a bump on his forehead from climbing a tree or over a fence, he was so curious and brave."

Charles quickly chimed in with, "But both of you are beautiful because of Mumma. Your beauty comes from her."

Poppy climbed up higher on Elsie's lap, her little face earnest as she offered, "You are beautiful, too, Daddy."

Livy hopped off Lily's lap, nodding her little head in agreement as she added, "Even if your nose is really big and it _is_ really big, Daddy. _Really big._ "

Lily and Purley each began laughing, as did Elsie, although they all covered their mouths in an effort to spare Charles' pride.

"And your brutal honesty comes from Lady, my darling," Charles noted as he and Livy exchanged dancing eyebrows.

"And on that note, I think it really is bedtime." Elsie gave Poppy a squeeze before patting Charles' hand so he would give her a boost from his lap.

The girls quickly found their way back into Lily's arms, giving her kisses before taking their mother's hands.

"Here, Purl, I'll relieve you of this big three year old," Charles bent down to lift the sleeping child from the older man's lap.

"Takes me back, Mister Charles. His long legs and all these curls…if I close my eyes it could be 1914 and this could be you."

Pete on his shoulder, Charles smiled warmly at Purley as he whispered, "I'm so glad you're here, Purl."

"So am I," the old man returned with a nod. "So am I."

* * *

The call from Isobel came at just after two that morning.

"Small, but perfectly healthy. Cora is doing well and Robert is floating on cloud nine. Mary doesn't know yet, but Robert is going to bring her to the hospital to meet her new sister in the morning. Oh, and they've named her Edith after one of Cora's aunts, much to Violet's chagrin."

"Oh dear." Elsie whispered with a laugh as she looked up to find her sleepy husband making his way down the corridor towards her.

"I'm afraid Livy will have to share her middle name. They've chosen Violet to ease the sting of Edith."

"I don't think Livy will mind a bit. Poppy is already asking when we can visit. She can't wait to get her hands on a real-live baby."

"That precious girl. You know you are welcome here anytime, but I think they might keep the baby in the hospital for a bit because she is on the small side, but she doesn't have to be in the incubator."

Elsie could hear the relief in Isobel's voice, her friend's experience of having a premature baby in the forefront of her mind, as she was sure it was in Isobel's. "That's wonderful and thank you for the invitation. I am sure we will take you up on it in three or four weeks."

"Did sweet Pete have a good birthday? I'm sorry I didn't have a spare minute to call today, but I was thinking about him all day."

"He did have a good day, I think. Pancakes for breakfast and cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for lunch and then Charles was sent home early because of heavy snow here so we got some extra cuddle time with Daddy and I think we'll have him all day tomorrow, as well."

"I'm glad he had a good day. Please give him a kiss for me."

Elsie reached out and wrapped her arm around Charles' middle pulling him towards her as she answered, "Will do. Please give everyone kisses for us, especially Mary and baby Edith. We can't wait to meet her."

"Alright, love, I will. Love you."

"Oh, we love you, too, sweet Isobel. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Elsie."

The phone returned to its cradle, Elsie moved back to Charles' embrace. "Lady Edith Violet Crawley has made her way into the world. Small, but healthy and her mother is doing well and we are welcome to stay with Isobel whenever we decide to go down and visit."

Charles inhaled deeply, his reply one that Elsie hadn't even considered. "A second girl and no heir apparent."

Her brow furrowed as she countered, "A healthy child, Charles."

"Of course and that is what matters, but…it is a factor in their lives, love."

The antiquated rules of peerage never failed to bewilder and frustrate the very independent Elsie Carson. "It's ridiculous. It's bloody 1954!"

"And yet…"

Leaning back, she gave him a testy look. "It's the middle of the night. Please don't stir me up."

"Not another word," Charles whispered before kissing the top of her head. "Let's sleep while we may."

They were almost to the bedroom when Elsie whispered, "Edith may not be the heir, but Poppy was hoping they'd have a girl, so at least one person will be pleased."

"It's not that they won't be pleased. She'll be so loved. You know I didn't mean they would be _dis_ pleased."

Taking his hand, she pulled him into the room. "I know that's not what you meant. Come on."

"I'm sorry I brought up the peerage. A child is a blessing no matter its sex. This is a happy day."

She ran a gentle hand over his chest and down to the tales of his pajama top which she gave a tug. "I know, sweetheart. It's alright. Come to bed."

Climbing back under the covers, they lay apart in the dark for a few moments before Charles reached over and placed his hand on her stomach. "When we were cuddling with bird earlier today, I thought of something I wish I had said to him that first morning after he was born."

Turning on her side, Elsie could just make out his profile in the dark. "And what might that be?"

"That there were no children on this earth more wanted and yearned for than he and his sisters."

The words hung in the air for a few moments before Elsie managed to fight past the lump in her throat to form words. "I can't lose any more babies, Charles. My heart won't survive losing another. If he would hurt Livy or…"

"Shhhh…sweetheart. Shhh…don't even entertain the thought. That bastard is dead and Livy is fine, silly and cheeky and beautiful and clever." He had to fight his own desire to cry as she began to tremble next to him. "Don't cry, honey. Please don't cry. This time next year, remember? A new baby could be in this bed with us this time next year, right?"

She rolled over and pressed herself against his side. "I know."

He took a deep breath before taking a chance and sharing an idea which he had been putting off bringing up. "What would you think about a trip to the studio tomorrow? Neither of us have been back since the night it happened. It's cleaned up and Nathaniel replaced the door. We're going to have to face it sooner or later."

Elsie felt a twist in her gut. She had avoided even looking at the building since the awful event the week before Christmas, and she'd even made excuses to keep from visiting the barns with the children so she wouldn't have to go near it. "I don't know."

"I don't want to push you, but I'm going. I'll be damned if that son of a bitch is going to keep me from any part of this farm. It's our home and that is _your_ space. Your special, personal space and it's time to reclaim it."

Her breaths still halted from crying, she managed, "Let me think about it."

"Of course." He wiggled down in the bed so that their faces were even. "I don't mean to upset you. I love you. Love you so much."

She smiled as she lifted her hand to cup his cheek. "I love you, too, my beautiful husband. Even if you do have a really big nose."

"And spiders on my pee pee?"

Her laughter filled the room as she recalled the awkward experience with Pete the previous weekend. "One of the greatest moments of my life."

"Took years off mine."

She gave him another kiss. "If it's any consolation, I love your nose and your pee pee."

Giving her bottom a squeeze, he chuckled and whispered, "Mmm…enough of your sweet talk. Go to sleep, Mrs. Carson."

* * *

As expected, school was indeed cancelled the next morning and so, after a leisurely breakfast, Charles made sure there was a roaring fire in the sitting room's fireplace before corralling the children, kittens, Barley, and Wee Daddy there where Lily and Purley could keep a watchful eye on the motley crew while he and hopefully Elsie could trek out to the studio.

"Honey?"

Elsie was drying her hands on her apron, the last of the breakfast dishes resting in the drainer on the side of the sink when Charles bent his head around the doorway. "Dishes are done. I'll start peeling vegetables and brown some stew meat. How does that sound? A nice big pot of stew for lunch on such a cold day?"

"Sounds lovely and I am happy to help, but before we start all that, why don't we bundle up and take that trip out to the studio."

Her shoulders fell at the thought. "It can wait until the weekend surely?"

Charles began to cross the kitchen towards her, countering, "And then this weekend it can wait until the next and then there will be some other reason, and another. There will always be some other reason. Let's just get it out of the way, sweetheart."

She screwed up her face, lips pursed and eyes closed tightly as she fought to keep her breakfast down. "I don't know."

"I'm going. I am going to try to do some writing out there, or at least see if it is possible. Lily and Purley are happy to watch our little goblins and I'd rather go with you, but if you can't manage it, I will go alone." His voice was gentle, but resolute and he gave her shoulder a tender squeeze before he turned and left the room.

* * *

Bundled up, Charles' boots left large prints in the heavy blanket of snow as he made his way towards the road which Bill had manage to somewhat clear with his lorry in the early hours of the morning. His own stomach was twisting into knots as he approached the studio, but the sound of crunching steps in the snow behind him filled with a sudden sense of relief. "I'm glad you decided to come."

Elsie didn't respond, but gratefully took the hand he offered.

"Say the word and we leave."

She nodded, but quietly noted, "I've spent hours and hours alone in that barn. It's like you said, we can't let him ruin something that is ours."

He felt her grip tighten as they arrived at the padlocked door which was on the far side of the structure from where most of the fracas with Grigg had taken place. "Ready?"

Closing her eyes, she briefly remembered having cursed herself that night for not having her keys when she had approached the studio.

"We can go around to the other side…"

She shook her head adamantly. "No. Let's enter here."

Charles slid the key into the hole, relieved when it easily turned and the shackle was freed from the heavy body of the lock. Lifting it from the latch, he paused for a moment and turned back to her and asked again, "Ready?"

Swallowing hard, she gave her head a less than convincing nod.

The door opened with a familiar creak and the couple stepped inside to find a fairly comfortable temperature filled the space.

Answering her unspoken question, he shared the fact that he had asked Bill to run the heaters a few times a day over the last few weeks to keep her supplies from freezing or ruining.

"That was very thoughtful. I've just been putting it all out of my mind."

Stepping further inside, he felt resistance on her part to follow him. "Come on, sweetheart."

"It's the smell."

Charles turned his head back towards the center of the room. "I only smell paint thinner and wood."

Elsie began shaking her head. "It's too much…" Letting out a groan, she stumbled backwards, letting go of his hand as she fought to stay upright just outside the door.

"Honey…" His chest tightened as he watched her bend over, breathing heavily. "Let's go back. I'm sorry. Too soon. Let's go back to the house."

Lifting a hand, she gave her head a shake. "No." Her hands resting on her knees, she forced herself to look up at him. "We're here. We've already come this far."

"You're sure?"

She gave her head another brisk shake. "No, but let's go in anyway." A smile greeted her as she straightened up and once again took his proffered hand. "I might vomit. Fair warning."

"I'll hold back your hair if you do."

She gave his hand a squeeze and chuckled. "This is why I love you. You always make me laugh at just the right moment."

He cocked an eyebrow as he dryly uttered, "Sometimes when I don't even mean to."

"That's when I laugh the hardest."

He gave her a wink before pulling her into a hug and quite seriously admitted, "You're the bravest person I know, Elsie Carson. Woman or man."

She bit her bottom lip and gave his hand another squeeze. "Whether you mean that or not, it helps."

"Of course I mean it. Mothers are warriors and there's not one mightier than you so let's go." He thought he could detect a lessening of tension in her body, but decided she needed another small prod. "I know it's easy to think of what happened here as being terrible, but it's really a place where something so good, something wonderful happened."

"Wonderful?" She asked with surprise.

He gave his head a quick nod. "I know what saving her cost you, cost us, but if you hadn't…My God. I wouldn't have survived that. You said it last night and I agree. I don't' think either of us could have survived losing Livy, but we didn't lose her. It took a sacrifice, a horrible, heart-wrenching sacrifice, but ultimately we still have our lovely girl and we survived to keep building our family." He held his breath as she took the few steps that separated them.

"You're right. You're absolutely right."

A sigh of relief escaping his mouth, Charles gave her a quick kiss before attempting to lighten the moment. "Oh my God. You just said I was right. I need a moment to enjoy it. I may never have the chance again."

"Alright, alright, funny man," She used the lapels of his coat to pull him down for a kiss before giving him a playful push towards the studio.

The bright morning sunshine pouring through the upper windows provided more than enough light for the couple to move around the large space, although it didn't escape Charles' observation that Elsie was avoiding looking at the far side of the room where the episode with Grigg had occurred.

"How are you doing?"

"Shaky. I'm remembering."

"What you already knew or the foggy bits?"

She turned slightly, glancing briefly at the new, solid door which had taken the place of the glass windowed one through which Grigg had broken. "Some of both, maybe. I landed there." She pointed at a spot on the ground about five meters in front of the door. "And he was next to me when he hit the ground."

Charles nodded.

"Bill and Joe had him tied up after you and Livy left for the house. I remember that. His arms and legs were drawn up behind him." She moved slowly, but eventually stood in the spot at which she had been pointing. "I see this in my dreams. It's dark and there is only light coming from that corner," she gestured to the far corner by the door through which they had entered. "He's on the floor here and I kick…" She closed her eyes tight in an effort to visualize what she could remember from the dream she had experienced several times over the previous two weeks.

Remaining as still as possible, he didn't utter a word as he watched her from a few meters away.

"I had a knife and a rolling pin, but I didn't use them." She opened her eyes and took a few steps to the left. "I had placed the knife on the ground…why did I…I had it in my hand…" She suddenly spun around and cried, "I remember. I remember I told him what I said to you that night at the Sandcastle on our honeymoon, about how I told you I would cut his balls off if I ever met him," she looked back at the ground as she continued, "and then I dragged the blade over the seam between his legs and then I looked at his face. I remember! I remember the white handkerchief I had shoved in his mouth and how scared he looked and I that thought it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough for what he had put Livy through and you, trying to kill you in France, it wasn't enough…then I heard voices coming from outside the other door…" Her hands were shaking as she pointed at the far side of the room. "…and I knew I didn't have long before the police came in so I kicked him. I only kicked him two, or maybe three times, but so hard. God, I kicked him as hard as I possibly could. That's how my toes got broken. I don't remember pain at the time, but that must've been how I broke them." She clenched her fists tightly, closing her eyes once again as she relieved the next moments of the confrontation. "And then I just stomped and smashed where I kicked him until I couldn't anymore."

"Good. Good for you, Elsie. Good for you."

His sound of his voice broke her concentration and she turned and to look at him, their eyes locked for a moment before her gaze trailed down to the exact place on his hip where he bore his terrible scar; a scar that would be a life-long reminder that true evil existed and that it had tried to destroy him.

"Good for you, darling."

She nodded, but burst into new tears as she remembered the sight of her little girl shivering in her princess costume, her tiny arms wrapped around her daddy's neck after he pulled the gag the same evil had shoved into her mouth before threatening to kill her. "I told him he was going to kill my child so I wanted to make sure he never brought any children into the world."

"Oh, honey."

She was in hysterics, her arms wrapped around her middle as she cried, "I HOPE YOU SUFFERED, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I DON'T REGRET IT! I DON'T REGRET A MOMENT! I JUST HOPE YOU SUFFERED!"

He took long, swift steps to reach her and pulled her into his arms. "He's rotting in hell now. I can promise you that. Rotting. In. Hell." He continued to hold her for a few minutes, waiting for her breathing to become even again before softly offering, "We could tear it down. Build a new studio in its place. Nathaniel could do it. He could. Mr. Adams and I discussed it when we spoke about the new houses and it could be built to your specifications. Be exactly what you want."

Leaning back, she studied his gentle eyes. "Thank you."

"Thank me?"

"I may be a plotter, but you're the one who is always a step ahead. Always planning with such sweet consideration. Thank you for being so lovely, my sweetheart."

His left arm supporting her, he gently brushed tears from her cheeks, his smile loving and tender as he whispered, "So what do you want to do?"

"It's got such good bones and this wonderful light," Elsie noted as she leaned back and scanned the ceiling of the large structure. "If you think you can write here, then I can still paint here." She took a deep breath, a new sense of calm suddenly settling over her. "He's gone. Like you said, he's rotting in hell and besides, this is ours, not his. I say we keep it just the way it is."

"Then I want what you want." He joined her in looking about the space. "This will be a historical site someday; the place where the famous Elsie Carson painted her masterpieces."

"No. It's going to be the place where Charles Carson wrote his marvelous novel. _Novels_!"

"Let's not be ridiculous, darling."

She let out a sigh as she pressed her head against his chest, "Don't be defeatist, Mr. Carson. It isn't very attractive."

"At least let me get some words on paper before you start shouting platitudes."

"Oh very well. Speaking of, you said you wanted to write a bit today so would you like me to leave you be so you can have some peace and quiet?"

He held her tightly. "Upon further consideration, I think I'd rather hold you."

"I suppose that would be alright for a few more minutes," she whispered as she pulled back and began unbuttoning his coat. "But I want to feel you, not your coat."

He slipped his arms from his coat and then helped her out of hers before they moved over to the old wingback chair Elsie kept draped in an old quilt.

"Let's curl up here for a bit." He settled so that she could perch in his lap.

Nestling in his arms, she nodded towards a heavy straight back chair on the far side of the room and asked, "Do you remember making love in that chair after the girls' first birthday party?"

"Quite fondly. It's when you told me you were pregnant with Pete."

She kept her gaze on the chair as she surprised him with her next statement. "Let's try to make our new baby here. That way it will not only be the place where Elsie Carson painted and Charles Carson wrote, but it will be the place where they created new life."

* * *

 _First off, the spider thing, the "Happy Birthday" candle during the storm thing, and the "really big nose" thing are all based on actual things that have happed to people in my life. Write what you know..._

 _And- my younger niece (now 10) made up special verses to Wheels on the Bus when she was 2. About herself: "The Harper on the bus says "snack, snack, snack..." and about her sister: "The Ellie on the bus says "I love Harper, I love Harper, I love Harper..."_

 _I feel like I am treading water for a bit here, but I promise things are going to start moving fast. I just needed them to have the chance to do a little more healing and a little more grieving before they move on to bigger, mostly better things._

 _Thank you for your patience. Life isn't always kind, but having these sweethearts to turn to when it gets particularly **un** kind helps._


	17. I am so sorry

With much sorrow, but necessity, I am suspending Infinite Joy for now. I am incredibly grateful for all of the support and kindness offered me regarding this story.

I do hope to start it up again, but am facing many personal struggles right now that are making the continued writing about this sweet family and their friends impossible at the present.

I am sorry.

Jenny


End file.
